


Leo Inter Serpentes: Tercer año

by Sarificacion



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaise se convierte en un mujeriego, F/M, Gen, Harry es forzado a comer mucho chocolate, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Severus no quiere una reunión de antiguos compañeros, Slytherin Harry Potter, la gente se flipa con las firebolt, muchas gracias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarificacion/pseuds/Sarificacion
Summary: me hice un poco de lío y me salté un capitulo el nuevo es el 3perdón





	1. En el que se intercambian muchas cartas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: Third Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428286) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 
  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: Third Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428286) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



Harry cerró su libro Historia de la magia con un chasquido satisfecho. Era casi la medianoche del 30 de julio, y acababa de terminar todas sus tareas escolares, dejándole un mes de libertad. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo, a decir verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida, los Dursley habían estado dejando solo a Harry durante el verano. En lugar de obligarlo a hacer las tareas todo el día, la mayor parte del tiempo había sido ignorado, lo cual le gustaba mucho. No tenía dudas de que esto se debía principalmente a que Narcissa había amenazado a los Dursley en las dos ocasiones en que los había visto, y decidió darle las gracias la próxima vez que le escribiera a Draco.

Harry sintió una punzada de soledad cuando pensó en Draco. Claro, puede que haya intercambiado cartas regulares con sus amigos este año, pero no era lo mismo que verlos, y echaba de menos a Draco.

Poco después de llegar a Privet Drive, Harry había recibido una carta de Draco que contenía un artículo recortado del Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado por diseminar deliberadamente un objeto maldito con la intención de asesinarlo, y había sido sentenciado a cinco años en Azkaban. La carta de Draco había sonado bastante optimista dadas las circunstancias, pero él no había estado escribiendo tan a menudo como Harry había esperado que hiciera. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por Draco. No podría ser fácil tener un padre que casi ha causado la muerte de tus mejores amigos.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que entraba por su ventana abierta. No fue uno que reconoció, y se despegó tan pronto como retiró su carta y le dio un búho. Abrió la carta con curiosidad.

Querido Harry,  
Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo responder, ¡pero estoy en Egipto! Papá ganó el sorteo diario del profeta y todos hemos venido a visitar a Bill, mi hermano mayor, él es un rompe maldiciones para Gringotts y está trabajando aquí por un tiempo. Nos mostró todas las tumbas y son geniales. Tienen todo tipo de maldiciones sobre ellas. Mamá dijo que era demasiado joven para ir en la última, pero los gemelos y yo convencimos a Bill para que me mostrara después de que ella se fuera a mirar cosas en algún mercado. Había esqueletos allí que habían sido desordenados por maldiciones, ¡algunos de ellos tenían dos cabezas! ¡Esos viejos egipcios sabían cómo proteger sus tesoros!

Espero que estés teniendo un buen verano. Hermione dice que es tu cumpleaños pronto, ¡así que feliz cumpleaños también!

Ginny.

PD. No, no han vuelto a poseerme. Muy divertido.  
PPS. Aunque no lo admitiría si me hubieran poseido, ¿verdad?  
PPPS. Creo que voy a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. He estado volando con mis hermanos y algunos niños locales. Mi hermano Charlie me ha estado dando consejos sobre cómo volar como Buscador. Es mejor que te prepares para la próxima temporada!  
PPPPS. Los gemelos dicen hola.

Harry se rió mientras dejaba caer la carta de Ginny. Estaba contento de que estuviera teniendo un buen verano. Su primer año en Hogwarts no fue tan divertido ya que había estado poseída casi la mitad del curso, y pensó que merecía unas buenas vacaciones. Y sonaba como si finalmente pudiera volar contra un buscador de Gryffindor que podría darle un desafío.

Otra lechuza voló a través de la ventana, agarrando una carta y un paquete grande. Al igual que el primero, no se quedó, y Harry abrió la carta solo. Era su lista de libros de Hogwarts y un permiso para visitar Hogsmeade. Harry miró el permiso cuidadosamente. Si bien los Dursley no lo habían maltratado este verano, no creía que la nueva tregua que tenían se extendiera a su tía o tío que firmaban esto, tomaría algo de trabajo.

Dejó el papely recogió el paquete. El sucio dibujo en el frente era de Hagrid. Empezó a desenvolverlo, pero se congeló cuando lo que estaba dentro se movió. Viniendo de Hagrid, eso no podría ser bueno. Especialmente cuando sonaba como un conjunto de mandíbulas cerrándose.

Harry miró alrededor de su habitación antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en la jaula vacía de Hedwig. Harry empujó el paquete dentro y cerró la puerta. Lo miró sospechosamente mientras continuaba moviéndose. Agarró una regla y un par de tijeras de su escritorio y apretó torpemente una esquina del papel de envolver.

Harry de repente estaba muy feliz de haber puesto el paquete en la jaula. Tan pronto como había levantado parte de la envoltura, el paquete entero se había abierto de golpe, revelando un libro verde oscuro. El monstruoso libro de los Monstruos tenía escrito en la portada con letras doradas. Se lanzó hacia adelante y mordió las barras de la jaula. Harry sacó una de sus viejas túnicas del baúl de la escuela y la arrojó sobre la jaula, y el libro guardó silencio. Cogió la tarjeta que Hagrid le había enviado.

Querido Harry,  
¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
Creo que puedes encontrar esto útil para el próximo año. No diré nada más. Te lo diré cuando te vea.  
Espero que los muggles te traten bien.  
Todo lo mejor,  
Hagrid

"¿Útil? ¿Eso? "Murmuró Harry. Con una sensación de hundimiento, agarró su lista de libros. Efectivamente, el monstruoso libro de los monstruos estaba en él. Harry frunció el ceño ante la silenciosa jaula de Hedwig. Si se trataba de un libro escolar, tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo legible. Nadie asignaría un libro que no se pudiera leer a los niños de la escuela.

Harry sonrió. Ahora tenía algo que hacer durante el resto del verano: averiguar cómo conseguir que firmaran su permiso y descubrir cómo convertir su libro en un libro que él pudiera usar. Si solo Hermione estuviera aquí. Si alguien supiera el truco detrás de un libro como este, sería ella. Pero ella estaba en Francia, y tal vez ni siquiera había conseguido su lista de libros todavía.

Harry acababa de decidir sacar su bata de la jaula para mirar más de cerca el libro cuando escuchó un ulular familiar detrás de él. Alzó la vista y a través de la ventana estaban Hedwig y Thoth. Ambos llevaban paquetes y parecían muy contentos con ellos mismos cuando aterrizaron en su cama. Cuando él desató sus paquetes, Hedwig fue a volar a su jaula y se detuvo cuando vio que estaba cubierto. Ella miró a Harry con ojos grandes y acusadores.

"Mierda, lo siento Hedwig. Aquí, "dijo Harry. Le dio a las dos lechuzas un regalo, luego empujó hacia delante el vaso de agua en su mesita de noche. Hedwig chasqueó el pico en señal de reprobación mientras se acercaba a tomar un trago. "Te mostraré lo que hay en tu jaula en un minuto", dijo Harry mientras abría la carta que había llevado, que resultó ser de Hermione.

Querido Harry,  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me preocupaba no poder enviarte su regalo a tiempo; los franceses usan palomas en lugar de lechuzas, no estoy segura de por que. Pero entonces Hedwig apareció inesperadamente. No parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que entregó su última carta. No pensé que volvería a Francia tan pronto. Creo que solo quería asegurarse de que tuvieras un regalo de cumpleaños a tiempo por una vez.

Encontré tu regalo en una tienda de muggles. Estoy bastante seguro de que es auténtico, ya que la gira no fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no estoy segura. El chico que la vendía estaba ciertamente entusiasmado con eso, pero puede que fuese por que estaba a punto de hacer una venta ...

Todavía estoy disfrutando de Francia, gracias por preguntar, pero no estoy seguro de si a ti te gustaría. Hay tanta historia fascinante aquí que he tenido que reescribir por completo mi ensayo para Binns para que se ajuste a todo, pero sé cómo eres con esa clase. Pero te gustaría la comida.

Volveré a Inglaterra en la última semana de agosto. ¿Quieres quedar en el Callejón Diagon alguna vez esa semana? De lo contrario, te veré en King's Cross el 1 de septiembre.

Te quiere,  
Hermione

Harry abrió el paquete y encontró una camiseta negra de Pearl Jam doblada prolijamente. Bajo el nombre de la banda había una imagen estilizada de algunas velas derretidas, y la parte posterior contenía retazos de letras de Black. "¡Gracias, Hermione!", Exclamó Harry mientras lo sostenía para comprobar el tamaño. Lo puso de nuevo en la cama y recogió la carta de Draco.  
Querido Harry,  
Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños tardío. Estoy seguro de que un año, podrás recordarlo a tiempo. Este hábito tuyo de perderlo debido a la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro es cada vez más molesta, amigo.

Harry bufó. El año pasado, había estado inconsciente en el ala del hospital el día del cumpleaños de Draco. Este año había estado poseído por el diario de Riddle durante meses antes, y lo había olvidado por completo. Confía en Draco para que parezca deliberado.

Ese libro de lingüística me ha dado algunas ideas de áreas que debería considerar. No tengo dudas de que pronto hablaré pársel mejor que tú.

Mis vacaciones han resultado ser bastante interesantes, a pesar de mis dudas anteriores. Quiero decir, amo a mi madre, pero pensé que nos enojaríamos bastante rápido siendo solo nosotros dos. Pero ella me llevó a conocer su lado de la familia, de quien nunca antes había oído hablar. ¡Tengo una prima! Ella es siete años mayor que nosotros, y es una aprendiz de Auror. Es muy guay, especialmente para una Hufflepuff.

Es raro no tener a mi padre cerca, pero espero acostumbrarme. Madre está manejando todo muy bien, por supuesto. Aunque, si soy completamente sincero, ella ha formado una relación muy extraña con Dobby. Sé que era raro antes de que fuera libre, pero creo que ahora está definitivamente loco. La madre parece encontrarlo adorable o algo sin sentido y generalmente le permite hacer lo que quiera. Pero te contaré más sobre eso cuando te vea en persona.

Todavía espero que mi madre cambie de opinión y te deje venir, pero tengo que admitir que no es probable. Si ella no está conmigo o con su hermana, asiste a funciones del Ministerio o realiza obras de caridad. Cuando sale, generalmente me deja con mi tía y mi tío, lo cual está bien, pero me gustaría que ella, bueno, te lo cuento en persona. Mi madre me llevará al continente durante las próximas semanas. Ella no me ha dicho dónde, exactamente, pero parece que nos moveremos mucho. Así que no podré escribirte hasta que regresemos a Inglaterra. Tal vez cuando regresemos pueda venir a visitarnos. Hermione regresará no mucho antes que yo, así que todos podríamos encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon.

Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo de cumpleaños. Es acebo, como tu varita. Mi prima trató de convencerme de que lo preferirías en rosa fuerte, así que por favor dime que tengo razón sobre el color para poder callarla.

Te echo de menos,  
Draco.

PD. Si los Muggles te maltratan a pesar de las amenazas de mi madre, recuerda que la venganza es un pasatiempo divertido y tradicional, y siempre estoy feliz de ayudarte con tus ideas.

Harry frunció el ceño brevemente ante la carta y luego se encogió de hombros. Había algo extraño que no podía entender, pero era más de la una en punto. Podría resolverlo por la mañana. Él abrió el regalo en su lugar.

Draco le había traído un caballete tallado a mano. Había una tarjeta del fabricante adjunta, prometiendo que se doblaría para caber en cualquier bolsa o caja, y se posicionaría automáticamente de la mejor manera para las necesidades del artista. Harry pasó su mano por la madera pulida antes de doblarla con cuidado. Según lo prometido, se dobló mucho más pequeño de lo que habría pensado, ocupando casi ningún espacio en el baúl de su escuela. Puso las cartas y su ensayo de Historia de la Magia allí, comprobó que no se había perdido nada, y luego lo cerró con llave y puso la llave debajo del tablero suelto en el suelo. Solo porque los Dursley tuvieran demasiado miedo para guardar todas sus pertenencias en el armario debajo de las escaleras no significaba que Dudley no entraría ni robaría ni rompería nada.

Harry se cambió la blusa del pijama por su nueva camiseta. Era un poco grande, pero a diferencia de la ropa vieja de Dudley, él debería crecer bien. Caminó hacia la jaula de Hedwig y le quitó la bata. Tan pronto como lo hizo, el libro comenzó a arrastrarse y a morder los barrotes. Hedwig y Thoth lo miraron fijamente.

"Lo arreglaré por la mañana, y luego podrás recuperar tu jaula", dijo en tono de disculpa. Hedwig lo miró claramente impasible y se acomodó en su cabecera para dormir.

Querido Draco,  
Gracias por el presente, es fantástico. Sin embargo, tu prima definitivamente está equivocada sobre el color. Tenías razón, como de costumbre. ¿Contento? Pero en serio, nunca me compres nada en rosa brillante. No solo no es lo mío, sabes que Pansy terminaría obligándome a dárselo.

Yo también te extraño, pero no molestes demasiado a tu madre. Los Dursley han sido sorprendentemente amables conmigo hasta ahora. Al menos según sus estándares. Diviertete en tu viaje.  
Harry

Harry le dio la carta a Thoth y lo llevó a la ventana antes de finalmente irse a la cama.

********

 

Las esperanzas de Harry para la semana se desvanecieron cuando se unió a los Dursley para el desayuno. Lo ignoraron como durante todo el verano, y se dispuso a mirar las noticias en la nueva televisión que habían puesto en la cocina para Dudley. Una historia sobre un convicto fugado terminaba con una apelación por información.  
"Por supuesto que es un criminal, solo mira el estado de su cabello", dijo enojado el tío Vernon, dándole una media mirada a Harry antes de pensarlo mejor.  
Harry solo sonrió en sus copos de maíz. El señor Malfoy siempre se había arreglado perfectamente cada vez que Harry lo había visto, pero eso no lo había salvado de ser sentenciado a Azkaban.

El tío Vernon terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie. "Me voy ahora, Petunia. El tren de Marge llegará pronto ".

Harry levantó la cabeza. "¿La tía Marge viene?"

El tío Vernon lo miró antes de hacer un esfuerzo visible para contenerse. "Marge estará aquí por una semana. Y mientras ella está aquí ", hizo una pausa para tomar un profundo respiro," No quiero nada raro de ti ".

"No soñaría con eso", murmuró Harry, pensando rápido.

Tío Vernon lo miró sospechosamente, pero asintió. "Le dije que estás en el Centrode seguidad de St Brutus para casos incurables. Estarás de acuerdo con esa historia mientras ella esté aquí ".

"Bien", dijo Harry.

Tío Vernon asintió. Harry podía decir que quería amenazar a Harry como solía hacerlo, pero las amenazas de Narcissa eran claramente recordadas.

El tío Vernon besó a la tía Petunia en la mejilla y le preguntó a Dudley si quería unirse a él.

"No", dijo Dudley sin apartar los ojos del televisor, que ahora había cambiado a dibujos animados.

Tío Vernon avanzó pesadamente por el pasillo. Harry se sentó a la mesa por unos segundos antes de irse tras él.

"No te llevaré", dijo el tío Vernon.

Harry bufó. "Y aquí estaba deseando poder ir". Solo quiero hacer un trato contigo ".

"¿Qué?"

"Los de tercer año en, eh, mi escuela puede visitar la aldea. Si tienen un permiso firmado".

El tío Vernon sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Y? Esa mujer nunca mencionó nada acerca de que tengamos que firmar cosas para ti".

Harry sonrió. "No, pero ella te dijo que quería que todos ustedes me dejaran en paz. Y que esperaba que le escribiera a Draco regularmente ".

"¿Y?" Tío Vernon dijo en voz baja.

"Entonces, actuaré acorde a tu pequeña historia para Marge, siempre que me dejen solo tanto como sea posible, y firmes el formulario".

"Marge esperará verte", respondió el tío Vernon.

"En la cena, entonces. Una hora al día. El resto, me dejarán solo. Dile que tengo un trabajo de verano, porque no estaré en la casa ", dijo Harry con firmeza. "Ordenaré mis otras comidas".

Tío Vernon entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo explicamos esa lechuza tuya?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Dile que los niños en St. Brutus se le dan animales para cuidar como algún tipo de rehabilitación o algo así".

"Bien. Permanece fuera del camino, excepto en las cenas en las que te comportarás. A cambio, puedes quedarte con el pájaro y yo firmaré tu formulario ".

"De acuerdo."  
Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y agarró la llave de su baúl por debajo del piso. Rápidamente sacó su dinero Muggle, Walkman, un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz, y los tiró a todos en una mochila. Verificó dos veces que el baúl estaba cerrado de nuevo antes de guardarse la llave en el bolsillo. Hedwig estaba mirando su actividad con interés.

"Todavía no puedo devolverte tu jaula", dijo Harry mientras la acariciaba. "Regresaré a la hora de la cena y lo haré luego".

Hedwig le dio un mordisco afectuoso antes de volver a dormirse. Harry se aseguró de que tenía agua antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Dudley no se había movido de la mesa del desayuno, y ahora estaba viendo videos musicales mientras tía Petunia se ocupaba de la cocina.

Harry salió sigilosamente por la puerta principal y caminó hacia Privet Drive rápidamente, dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a la estación de trenes. Era un día bastante agradable, y pensó que podía pasar el rato en un parque hasta que tuviera que volver a casa.

********

 

Afortunadamente para Harry, el clima se mantuvo durante toda la semana. Se levantaba antes del amanecer, sacaba algunas frutas de la cocina y salía por la puerta mientras el resto de la casa dormía. Se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de los lugares que sabía que a Dudley y su pandilla les gustaba pasar el rato. Visitó la biblioteca unas cuantas veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedó en parques, escuchando música y dibujando. Un día visitó el campo detrás de la escuela secundaria, y se alegró de encontrar a la serpiente de hierba que había conocido el año anterior. Era bastante más grande ahora, y pasó un rato contándole alegremente todos los animales pequeños que había encontrado para comer en el campo.  
Ni siquiera las temidas cenas eran tan horribles como Harry había estado esperando. Los Dursley todavía tenían miedo de las amenazas de Narcissa, así que en vez de alentar a la tía Marge a criticar a Harry, cambiaban de tema. El bulldog de la tía Marge, Ripper, todavía gruñía a Harry cada vez que se movía, pero después de enfrentarse a un basilisco, Harry lo encontró mucho menos aterrador que antes.

En general, Harry clasificó la semana como un éxito. El último día, incluso decidió echar mano de su dinero muggle y regalarse a sí mismo la nueva cinta de Nirvana de la que había oído hablar.

Su buen humor incluso se extendió para ayudar a la tía Petunia con la cena. Después de dos años de Pociones, la sopa era algo que podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para durar.

En honor a la última noche de la tía Marge en Privet Drive, el tío Vernon había abierto una gran botella de brandy en el postre. Él y la tía Marge estaban trabajando en ello bastante rápido, y la tía Marge, en particular, se estaba poniendo muy roja, y muy comunicativa.

"Entonces, Vernon, nunca me dijiste qué es lo que hace el chico en el trabajo", declaró.

"¿No lo hice?" Tío Vernon se detuvo. "Bueno, él está, ah, trabajando en una fábrica. Todo el trabajo manual, arrastrando cajas, ese tipo de cosas ".

La tía Marge volvió sus ojos brillantes hacia Harry. "¿Labor manual? Parece que no estás trabajando muy duro, entonces. Pequeña cosa insignificante. Apuesto a que has estado holgazaneando, ¿verdad?”

"No he tenido ninguna queja", dijo Harry sombríamente.

"No tomes ese tono conmigo, muchacho", gruñó.

"Estoy seguro de que está bien", dijo la tía Petunia nerviosa.

"¿Bien? Pah! ¡Míralo! La tía Marge bebió un trago de coñac y sostuvo el vaso para rellenarlo. "No hay músculo en él. Aún así, eso podría ser solo genética. Pasa con los perros, a veces simplemente no puedes entrenarlos adecuadamente si hay algo mal con la perra".

"¡No había nada malo con mi madre!", Espetó Harry. Los platos comenzaron a sonar inquietantemente, haciendo que los Dursley se estremezcan.

La tía Marge lo ignoró, sonriéndole a Harry. "Fue una desgracia para su familia, casarse con ese Potter".

"Ella era una buena persona y nunca la conociste, así que ¡CÁLLATE!", Gritó Harry.

"¿Una buena persona? Se casó con un borracho y murió en un accidente automovilístico -probablemente por su culpa- arrojándote aquí ", gruñó la tía Marge.

"¡Ella no era una borracha! Aunque tú pareces serlo ", espetó Harry.

La tía Marge se hinchó de ira. "Eres un grosero gusano, si hubieras sido arrojado a la puerta de mi casa, hubieras ido directa a un orfanato contigo".

"Vivir en un orfanato sería más divertido que vivir contigo, ¡vieja ignorante!", Gritó Harry.

Tía Marge se puso en pie con la cara roja mientras Ripper gruñía desde debajo de la mesa. "¿Ignorante? ¿Yo? Yo ... "se detuvo con una mirada de confusión mientras continuaba hinchándose. "¿Vernon?" Preguntó en una voz completamente diferente.

El tío Vernon la miró alarmado cuando un botón saltó de su chaqueta súbitamente demasiado ajustada. Zumbó en el aire, seguido rápidamente por el resto. Uno de ellos golpeó a Dudley en la frente, y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando se metió debajo de la mesa.

El tío Vernon miró a Harry. "¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"No estoy haciendo nada", dijo Harry. No intencionalmente, agregó en silencio.  
"¡VERNON!" Gritó la tía Marge mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. Ripper comenzó a ladrar furiosamente cuando el tío Vernon intentó agarrar su brazo.

Eventualmente se apoderó de su pantorrilla, ya que ahora estaba balanceándose contra el techo, moviéndose lentamente hacia las puertas abiertas del patio. Ripper dejó de ladrar lo suficiente como para clavar sus mandíbulas en el tobillo del tío Vernon, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"¡Basta!", Tía Petunia chilló a Harry.

Harry la ignoró y se apresuró a subir a su habitación. Agarró la llave de su baúl de debajo de la tabla del suelo, sacó su varita del baúl y la volvió a cerrar. Además de la jaula de Hedwig, que todavía tenía el Libro de Monstruos Monstruos atrapado en ella, todas sus posesiones ya estaban en su baúl.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", Juró Harry: Hedwig aún estaba fuera cazando.

Con la esperanza de que ella fuera capaz de encontrarlo, donde sea que terminara, Harry arrastró el baúl y la jaula hacia abajo. El tío Vernon y la tía Petunia lo estaban esperando en el pasillo.

"¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que no la arregles, chico!" Gruñó el tío Vernon.

"Claro que me iré", gruñó Harry, y blandió su varita. "Me voy. Os las arreglais como podáis. Ella se lo merecía."

"¡Chico!"

"¡NO!" Harry gritó. El vidrio de la puerta principal se hizo añicos y tía Petunia gritó mientras corría de regreso a la cocina.

Tío Vernon dio un paso hacia Harry, pero se detuvo cuando las chispas rojas salieron disparadas de la varita de Harry.

"Os veré el próximo verano", dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona antes de irrumpir en la noche, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Harry caminó rápidamente por las calles oscuras, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ocasionalmente oía a la tía Marge gritar mientras flotaba muy arriba, y sonrió sombríamente.

Se detuvo en Magnolia Crescent y se sentó en una baja cerca de ladrillo mientras evaluaba su situación. Tenía una bolsa de Galeones, pero solo le quedaban unas cuantas libras Muggles, y lamentó amargamente haber gastado el dinero en una cinta. Podría tomar un autobús a Londres, o al menos una parte del camino, y luego dirigirse al Callejón Diagon, donde podría ir a Gringotts, pero los autobuses no estarían en funcionamiento hasta la mañana.

Al pensar en el callejón Diagon, sintió un pequeño hilo de miedo. ¿Seguramente el Ministerio lo estaría buscando? El año pasado enviaron una lechuza casi inmediatamente después del hechizo de levitación de Dobby. Esta noche no solo había usado magia, la había usado frente a un Muggle. Sería expulsado seguro, si no arrestado. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la calle de repente, medio esperando que los Aurores se aparecieran junto a él.

No vio a nadie, pero sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Ignorando la voz en su cabeza, que sonaba exactamente como Draco, que le decía que estaba siendo paranoico, encendió su varita. Barrió con la mirada alrededor de él en un lento círculo, mirando a las sombras.

Vio algo muy grande, enseñando los dientes, de pie en el camino de entrada frente a él. ¿Seguramente esa cosa era demasiado grande para ser un perro? Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con su baúl, poniendo sus manos frente a él mientras aterrizaba con fuerza en la cuneta.

Hubo un fuerte estallido y una repentina llamarada de luz. Harry gritó inarticuladamente mientras salía de la alcantarilla y miraba hacia arriba. Aparcado frente a él había un autobús de tres pisos de color púrpura brillante. Mientras Harry lo miraba, un conductor con uniforme púrpura a juego salió y comenzó a dirigirse a la noche.

"Bienvenido al Knight Bus, transporte de emergencia para la bruja o mago en apuros. Solo saca la mano de tu varita, sube a bordo y podemos llevarte a donde quieras ir. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, y ...”

El discurso se detuvo repentinamente cuando Stan miró hacia abajo y vio a Harry tirado en el suelo. Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y se cepilló.

"¿Qué hacías allí abajo?"

"Atando mi cordón de zapato", dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"¿En este momento, quieres que te llevemos o no?", Preguntó Stan.

"¿Puedes llevarme al Caldero Chorreante?", Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que podemos", dijo Stan en un tono herido. "Podemos llevarte a cualquier parte, podemos", excepto bajo el agua. Once knuts, quince si quieres chocolate, quince para un- "

"Estoy bien, solo, eh, solo el viaje, gracias", murmuró Harry, sacando un Galeón. Stan contó su cambio y luego lo acompañó escaleras arriba, recogiendo su baúl y la jaula. "Er, no levantes eso", dijo Harry cuando vio a Stan tratando de mirar debajo de la bata que aún cubría la jaula.

Stan bajó la jaula. "No estarás llevando nada ilegal ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry.

"¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?", Dijo Stan sospechosamente.

"Theo Nott", dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando por la puerta del autobús hacia donde había visto al perro.

Stan siguió su mirada. "'¿Qué estas mirando?"

"Nada. Perdón por tenerte levantado ", murmuró Harry. Él miró hacia la parte de abajo del autobús. En lugar de asientos, los pasajeros parecían estar reclinados en camas, y el conductor estaba sentado en un sillón.  
"Empieza entonces, Ern", dijo Stan mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto a él.

Hubo otro golpe fuerte cuando el autobús salió disparado y Harry fue arrojado contra la almohada. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Ya no estaban en Magnolia Crescent.

"Aquí es donde nos señalaste. En algún lugar de Gales, ¿verdad, Ern? -preguntó Stan.

"Ar", estuvo de acuerdo Ernie. "Pronto estaremos en Abergavenny, la señora Marsh necesita despertarse".

"Bien, choo, Ern", dijo Stan. Cuando se puso de pie, Harry vio una copia del Profeta sentado en su sillón.

"¿Podría echarle un vistazo a eso?", Preguntó Harry.

Stan se lo entregó mientras bajaba del autobús. Harry miró la portada. Había una foto de Sirius Black, el convicto de las noticias Muggle. Harry leyó la historia lo mejor que pudo en el áspero autobús. Terminó cuando Stan escoltó a una bruja malhumorada fuera del autobús.

"¿Asesinó a trece personas con una maldición?", Preguntó Harry horrorizado.

"Desagradable cliente", Stan se estremeció.

"¿Por qué?"

Stan se encogió de hombros. "Él era un Mortífago, ¿no? Fue justo después de que tú-sabes-quien solo estaba enojado'.

Harry miró la foto de nuevo. Black lo miraba a través del largo cabello sin lavar que colgaba más allá de sus pómulos escuálidos. "Él asesinó a trece personas porque estaba enojado", repitió Harry.

"Sí. Y cuando lo hizo, ¿sabes qué hizo? "Él se rió", dijo Stan. "Explotó toda la calle en medio del día con testigos y todo, y se quedó allí y rió hasta que los Aurores llegaron allí. Y ahora se ha escapado. Nadie ha escapado nunca antes de Azkaban, pero él lo hizo. Aún así,tiene poca posibilidades contra los Dementores detrás de él ".

Ernie se estremeció. "Cambia el tema, Stan, los Dementores me ponen la piel de gallina".

Se callaron ante eso. Harry miró por la ventana mientras árboles y vallas saltaban del camino del acelerado Knight Bus, tratando de no preocuparse por lo que le iba a pasar. Sería expulsado, lo sabía, pero seguramente no lo enviarían a Azkaban. Deseaba tener a alguien a quien le pudiera preguntar sobre la ley de los magos. Draco, o al menos su madre, definitivamente lo sabría, pero no estarían contactables por una semana más. ¿Cómo se suponía que Harry evadiría a los Aurores durante una semana? Se dio cuenta de que tal vez ir a Diagon Alley no era la mejor idea, pero no podía pensar en una forma de pedirle a Stan que lo dejara en otro lado sin hacerle sospechar. Él ya no parecía creer que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su nombre.

Harry solo pensaba que tal vez sería mejor que saltara con el próximo pasajero, cuando le empujaron el hombro.

Stan frunció el ceño hacia él. "¿Eres sordo, Theo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, estaba soñando despierto".

"Has llegado a tu destino", dijo Stan en su voz de conductor.

Harry miró por la ventana al Caldero Chorreante. "Bien, gracias".

Los dos llevaron las cosas de Harry por los escalones y los colocaron en el sendero. "Gracias", dijo Harry de nuevo.

Stan lo ignoró, mirando por encima de su cabeza. Harry se dio vuelta con inquietud.

Delante de él estaba Fudge. "Ah, ahí estás, Harry", dijo en alivio.

"¿Cómo ha llamado a Theo, Ministro?", Preguntó Stan. Ernie estaba mirando la escena desde su sillón.

"¿Theo? No, este es Harry Potter, "dijo Fudge.

"¡Lo sabía!", Canturreó Stan. "Ern, hey Ern! Theo es Harry Potter! ¡Puedes ver la cicatriz! "

Fudge lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Sí, bueno, estoy agradecido de que haya sido entregado aquí con seguridad por el Knight Bus, pero realmente debo llevarlo dentro".

Harry agarró su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. "Adiós", dijo sombríamente a Stan y Ernie.

"¡Adiós, Theo!", Llamó Stan. Ernie saludó sobre su hombro.

Harry siguió a Fudge al Caldero Chorreante. A esta hora de la noche estaba vacío, aparte de Tom, el propietario, que apareció con una linterna.

"¡Lo encontraste, Ministro! ¿Quieres algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Whisky de fuego?

"Solo una taza de té", dijo Fudge. "Y un salón privado, si puedes".

Tom los condujo a una habitación pequeña, encendió el fuego y se inclinó hacia la puerta.

"Siéntate, Harry", dijo Fudge. Se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre una silla.

Harry se sentó nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor en busca de los Aurores que sabía que debían estar allí en alguna parte.

"Ahora, no fuimos presentados correctamente a principios de este año, pero soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia", dijo Fudge.

"Lo sé", dijo Harry. ¿Por qué Fudge se presenta cortésmente?

Tom regresó a la habitación, depositó una bandeja de té y bollos sobre la mesa y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Bueno, Harry, no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado sano y salvo! Huir de tu tía así ... "Fudge negó con la cabeza y se sirvió una taza de té. "Come, Harry, pareces medio muerto. Ahora, te alegrará saber que el Departamento de reversión accidental de magia se ha ocupado de la situación en Privet Drive. La señorita Dursley se desinfló y su memoria se modificó. Ella no recuerda nada de la noche, así que está bien que termine bien ".

Fudge sonrió a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada.  
"Ah, ¿estás preocupado por tu tía y tío? No voy a mentir, estaban extremadamente enojados, pero están dispuestos a llevarte de vuelta el próximo verano, siempre y cuando pases las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua en Hogwarts ".

"Por supuesto que lo haré", dijo Harry lentamente.

"¡Bien entonces! ¡Todo lo que resta es que usted decida qué hacer durante el resto de sus vacaciones! Te sugiero que tomes una habitación aquí, así Tom puede cuidarte.

"¿No estoy en problemas?" Preguntó Harry.

"¡Dios mío, no! Fue un accidente, y todo está arreglado ahora ", se rió entre dientes.

"El año pasado recibí una carta de advertencia del Ministerio cuando un elfo doméstico, no yo, usó un hechizo de levitación en los Dursley", dijo Harry con cautela. Algo parecía muy raro para él.

Fudge agitó una mano. "Los tiempos cambian, y ahora ... Bueno, dadas las circunstancias ... ¿No me digas que quieres ser castigado?"

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Harry.

"Bueno, entonces", Fudge se puso de pie y se cepilló las manos. "Consideremos el asunto resuelto, entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Toma algunos bollos mientras voy y ve si Tom tiene una habitación para ti ".

Harry lo vio salir, completamente confundido. No tenía idea de por qué el Ministerio había cambiado repentinamente de opinión acerca de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero no confiaba en eso. Deseó de nuevo que hubiera alguna manera de preguntarle a Narcissa qué estaba pasando.

"La habitación once está libre, Harry, estoy seguro de que la encontrarás adecuada", anunció Fudge mientras volvía con Tom. "Solo tengo una solicitud para usted, si puede. Preferiría que te quedaras en el Callejón Diagon, y no te aventuraras en el Londres muggle. Y regresa aquí antes del anochecer. Tom puede vigilarte ".

"Está bien", permitió Harry.

"Muy bien", Fudge sonrió antes de irse.

"Si me sigue, Sr. Potter", dijo Tom.

Condujo a Harry escaleras arriba a la habitación once, que resultó tener una cama cómoda y un brillante fuego encendido. Sentada en el armario estaba Hedwig.

"¡Hedwig!" Gritó Harry. Ella chasqueó el pico y se revolvió sobre su brazo extendido.

"Muy inteligente, ella, llegó justo después de que lo hiciste", dijo Tom. "Si necesitas algo, solo pregúntame".

Harry se sentó en la cama, acariciando a Hedwig. "Estoy tan feliz de verte."

Ahora que tenía a Hedwig, podría preguntarle a alguien qué demonios estaba pasando con Fudge. Draco estaba afuera; ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, y mucho menos si Hedwig podía llegar allí rápidamente. Hermione podría saber, y Hedwig parecía llegar a ella en Francia, pero le tomaría un tiempo llegar allí. ¿Tal vez Theo o Tracey?

Harry se golpeó en la frente. "Hedwig, soy tan estúpida! Solo necesito escribirle a Snape. Él sabrá lo que está pasando. Puedes enviarle una carta, ¿verdad?

Hedwig lo miró incrédulo.

"Claro, por supuesto que puedes", murmuró Harry. Puso a Hedwig al pie de la cama y se sentó a escribir.

Querido Profesor Snape,

Harry miró el pergamino. ¿Era así como debería abordarlo? Sin duda Draco tendría algún comentario sarcástico sobre sus habilidades para escribir cartas.

Perdón por molestarlo durante las vacaciones, pero necesito algunos consejos y no sé a quién más preguntar, ya que Draco está fuera del país.

Esta noche, exploté accidentalmente a mi tía y escapé de los Dursley. Cogí el Knight Bus hasta el caldero chorreante y me encontré con Fudge, que aparentemente me estaba buscando. Pensé que me arrestarían o algo por el estilo, pero lo descartó por ser un accidente. Lo cual fue bueno, pero el año pasado recibí una advertencia oficial cuando Dobby usó un hechizo de levitación en casa de los Dursley. Cuando le pregunté por qué no me metía en problemas, me dijo 'los tiempos cambian'.

Sin embargo, estaba actuando de manera realmente furtiva, y estoy seguro de que me falta algo. ¿Está pasando algo con el Ministerio? También me dijo que tengo que quedarme aquí en el Caldero Chorreante, y no ir al Londres Muggle. ¿Estoy en peligro? Sé que Draco me diría que estoy siendo paranoico, pero algo parece realmente mal.

Realmente apreciaría cualquier cosa que puedas decirme.

Sinceramente,  
Harry Potter

Harry volvió a leer la carta y se encogió de hombros. Tendría que mandarla. Con suerte, Snape no estaría tan enojado por tener un estudiante molestándolo durante su tiempo libre. Afortunadamente Harry era un Slytherin; no creía que alguien de otra casa tuviera agallas para escribirle a Snape, y mucho menos obtener una respuesta.

Harry le dio la carta a Hedwig y la llevó a la ventana. "Perdón por despedirte justo después de que llegaste aquí," dijo mientras forzaba la rígida ventana abierta. Hedwig golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra su hombro antes de lanzarse por la ventana. Harry la vio desaparecer sobre los tejados antes de cerrar la ventana y decidió prepararse para la cama.


	2. En el cual Snape se convierte en Severus y le dice a Harry la verdad sobre Black

Después de la noche que acababa de tener, Harry dormía como un muerto. Así que estaba un poco confundido cuando se despertó y su reloj decía que eran solo las ocho en punto. Él gimió y se enterró más en su almohada. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrió los ojos para mirar a la puerta pero no se movió. Hubo otro golpe más insistente.

"¡Está bien, ya voy!" Harry se puso las gafas y tropezó con la puerta y la abrió a medio bostezar. Su mandíbula se cerró cuando vio quién estaba parado frente a él. "¿Profesor?"

"Harry", respondió Snape. Sus ojos viajaron a la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry y sonrió.

Harry trató de alisarse un poco el pelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido a buscarte, por supuesto", dijo Snape. Cuando Harry solo lo miró, suspiró y entró en la habitación, murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido a "puto Albus".

Harry cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. "No quise que viniera a buscarme, señor. Solo quería saber qué estaba pasando ".

"Y es exactamente por eso que estoy aquí. Su falta de conocimiento sobre ciertos eventos es espantosa, por no mencionar francamente peligrosa. Recoge tus pertenencias y te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí ".

"¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba algunas prendas de su baúl.

Snape se giró para poder cambiarse. "A un lugar seguro", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Sabes, para ser alguien que está insultando mi falta de conocimiento, no me estás diciendo mucho, profesor", dijo Harry.

"No te estoy diciendo mucho mientras estamos en un bar donde muchas personas podrían estar escuchando nuestra conversación, no", dijo Snape.

"Oh. Bien ", dijo Harry. Se hizo una bola con el pijama, se los metió en el baúl y examinó rápidamente la habitación. "Estoy listo."

Snape se giró y apuntó su varita al baúl de Harry. "Hazte a un lado", dijo, luego encogió el baúl y la jaula. Harry los recogió y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Snape lo condujo a través de la habitación principal y salió al pequeño patio trasero del pub. En lugar de tocar los ladrillos para entrar en el Callejón Diagón, levantó su brazo. "¿Alguna vez te has aparecido antes?"

Harry asintió y agarró el brazo de Snape. Se agarró fuerte mientras era atrapado por la constricción de la aparición. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban parados en un campo soleado. La granja y el granero frente a ellos eran los únicos edificios a la vista.

"¿Dónde estamos?", Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

"Justo en las afueras de Cerrigydrudion, en el noroeste de Gales", respondió Snape.

"¿Vives en una casa de campo?"

"¿Pensabas que paso mis veranos en las mazmorras de Hogwarts?", Preguntó Snape divertido.

"Er, realmente no lo pensé mucho".

Mientras Harry seguía a Snape por el campo, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Ciertamente no se habría imaginado a Snape viviendo en un lugar como este. La casa estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, en medio de un páramo. Había algunos arbustos y árboles diseminados alrededor, pero aparte de eso, el páramo estaba vacío. La propiedad de Snape, por otro lado, era un derroche de vegetación, rodeado por una valla de piedra baja. Snape lo condujo por un camino de grava que serpenteaba entre las plantas caóticas.

Snape abrió la puerta de entrada y caminó a paso rápido, con Harry detrás de él. Se encontró en un gran salón dominado por estanterías. Una alta chimenea ocupaba la mayor parte de una pared pero no estaba iluminada, y había una escalera a lo largo de la pared opuesta, al lado de la puerta principal. Había grandes ventanas en cada pared que dejaban entrar el sol.

"Deja de perder el tiempo", llamó Snape. "Espero que quieras algo de comer"  
Harry se volvió y encontró a Snape de pie en una cocina que se abría a la sala principal. "Sí por favor."

Snape señaló la mesa de la cocina y caminó hacia lo que Harry supuso que era la despensa. Harry se sentó a la mesa y miró a su alrededor con interés. Al igual que la sala de estar, la cocina tenía paredes blancas y suelos desgastados. La cocina estaba pasada de moda pero muy limpia, y Harry inmediatamente se sintió como en casa.

Snape regresó a la cocina con una barra de pan y un poco de miel. Cortó un poco de pan y lo puso en una tostadora, luego encendió la tetera.

"¿Tienes electricidad aquí?", Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que alguno de sus maestros lo usaría.

"Es más conveniente que las velas y los fuegos", dijo Snape. "Mi padre era un muggle, y crecí con él".

"Ah, vale."

"Así que hiciste explotar a tu tía, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Snape mientras comenzaba a sacar los platos de los armarios.

"Er, sí. No quise hacerlo ".

Snape se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que Petunia no se lo merecía. Solo lamento no haberlo visto ".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No ella, era la tía Marge. La hermana del tío Vernon.”

"Lástima," dijo Snape, sonando realmente decepcionado. "¿Se lo merecía?"

"Sí", dijo Harry con fuerza. "Ella estaba insultando a mis padres. Los Dursley estaban demasiado asustados por las amenazas de Narcissa como para maltratarme este verano, pero ella no sabía nada de eso. Nos metimos en una discusión y, bueno, perdí el control. Me asusté porque el Ministerio iba a venir a arrestarme, así que agarré mis cosas y salí corriendo ".

"Directamente a los brazos del Ministro de Magia. No es el movimiento más inteligente si se trata de evitar el arresto ", dijo secamente Snape.

"Me estaba esperando en el Caldero Chorreante", dijo Harry a la defensiva. "¿Como se suponía que iba a saberlo?"

Snape puso la tostada sobre la mesa. "¿Has tenido contacto con personas del mundo mágico durante las vacaciones?"

"Sí, mis amigos", dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a servir miel en su tostada.

"¿Nada del Director?"

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "No. ¿Debería haber tenido?

Snape puso las cosas de té sobre la mesa y se sentó pesadamente. "Hubiera sido útil. Harry, ¿sabes por qué te envían a los Dursley todos los veranos?

"Son mis guardianes".

"Técnicamente, no lo son, en realidad. Te envían allí porque, como el único pariente vivo de Lily, la sangre de Petunia lleva la protección del sacrificio de Lily. Al vivir con ella, incluso durante algunos meses al año, esa protección de sacrificio se fortalece ".

"Bien. Entonces, ¿quién es mi guardián? ¿Podría vivir con ellos en su lugar? "Harry preguntó esperanzado. Esta fue la primera vez que escuchó de algún otro guardián.

Snape hizo una mueca. "Absolutamente no. ¿Has oído hablar de la fuga de Sirius Black?

"Sí, en las noticias muggle, y luego en el profeta. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo?

"Bastante." Snape hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de té. "Él es tu tutor legal".

Harry lo miró. "¿Qué? Pero ... ¡Pero él era un Mortífago! ¡Asesinó a trece personas! ¿Cómo puede ser mi guardián?

"Él era el mejor amigo de tu padre en Hogwarts, y tus padres lo nombraron tu guardián en su testamento. Obviamente, ellos no sabían que él era un Mortífago ".

"¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Eras un Mortífago, pero cambiaste de lado cuando Voldemort fue tras mi madre. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo sobre Black?

Snape se movió incómodo. "Honestamente, no lo sabía. Al final de la guerra, yo era el espía de Dumbledore entre los Mortífagos, y creo que Black ocupaban una posición similar al revés. O tal vez solo tuvo un cambio de corazón tarde, no lo sé. Pero tenía varios Mortífagos en su familia ".

Harry reflexionó sobre esto. "Eso tiene sentido, supongo". Er, sobre su familia. Él no estaría relacionado con Draco, ¿o sí? Mencionó que era un Black hace un tiempo ".

"Sí, Black es el primo de Narcissa, creo".

"Bueno. Entonces, mi verdadero guardián es un asesino que estaba trabajando para Voldemort, y obviamente no puedo vivir con él ", resumió Harry. "Eso no explica lo que estaba haciendo Fudge".

"Cree el Ministerio que Black está tras de ti", dijo Snape en voz baja.

"¿Lo está?"

"No lo sé", repitió Snape. "Nadie está seguro de los motivos de Black. Es casi seguro que Azkaban lo haya vuelto loco, por lo que es probable que sea impredecible en el mejor de los casos. ¿Has oído hablar del hechizo Fidelius?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Es un hechizo complejo, pero esencialmente, se usa para ocultar un secreto dentro de una sola persona viva. Cuando tu familia se escondió, tus padres realizaron el hechizo, y Black se convirtió en su guardián secreto. Eso significaba que la única forma en que se podía descubrir su ubicación era a través de Black divulgando la información. El Señor Oscuro podría haber caminado a través de su jardín delantero y no haber notado que estaban allí. Obviamente, Black los traicionó, lo que llevó al Señor Oscuro a encontrar a tu familia como a su eventual ruina. Es posible que Black sienta algo de culpa por la muerte del Señor Oscuro, pero no creo. Él podría simplemente haberse escapado para vengar al Señor Oscuro ".

"Déjame aclarar esto," dijo Harry, respirando muy rápido. "Black era el mejor amigo de mi padre, le dijo a Voldemort dónde estaban escondidos, lo que llevó a sus asesinatos, y ahora que Voldemort se fue, ¿él me persigue?"

"Creo que sí, sí".

Harry sintió un rayo de furia pura dispararle. "¿Porqué ahora? ¿Por qué le tomó doce años salir de Azkaban?

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Puede que simplemente haya tardado tanto debido a la dificultad de la tarea. Él es la primera persona en escapar de Azkaban. Los dementores no lo están llevando bien ".

Harry sintió una punzada de inquietud. "Sigo escuchando hablar sobre estos dementores, pero ¿qué son?"

Snape volvió a llenar sus tazas de té. "Imagine la idea de los muggles de la Parca. En lugar de llevar una hoz y transportar a los muertos a la otra vida, los dementores se alimentan de la felicidad, dejando a los que los rodean con una sensación de temor inquebrantable. Recordarás todas las peores experiencias de tu vida, y se requiere una gran fortaleza mental para liberarte de su influencia. Hizo una pausa y tomó otro sorbo. "También son capaces de administrar lo que se conoce como el Beso del dementor, que se usa para succionar el alma de su víctima. Se quedan en un estado permanente de catatonia ".

"¿Y ellos guardan a Azkaban? ¿El ministerio está loco? ", Preguntó Harry.

"Probablemente," dijo Snape con disgusto. "En cualquier caso, esperaba que el Director hubiera pensado en advertirte acerca de los planes de Black sobre ti una vez que las noticias de su escape se hicieran públicas, pero obviamente estaba equivocado".

Harry asintió lentamente. "Bien, gracias por decirme la verdad, señor".

Snape lo miró especulativamente. "Mientras te estés quedando conmigo, no sería reacio a que me llames Severus".

"Sí señor. Er, Severus, "Harry respondió.

Severus asintió. "Ahora, si terminaste de comer, te daré una vuelta".

La planta baja no contenía nada más que el salón y la cocina que Harry ya había visto. Severus lo condujo por la escalera, que conducía a un corredor estrecho con cuatro puertas. Había un baño con una bañera con patas con garras y un inodoro con descarga de cadena, y un dormitorio que se había convertido en una biblioteca.

"Esta es mi habitación", dijo Severus, pasando por una puerta cerrada, "y esta será la tuya por el resto del verano".

Abrió la puerta de la última habitación y Harry se encontró en un estudio. Había un gran escritorio contra la ventana, más estantes y una cama individual contra otra pared. Hedwig estaba sentada en la cabecera.

"No es mucho, pero confío en que será suficiente", dijo Severus.

"¿Estás bromeando? Pasé diez años en una alacena, esto es brillante, " Harry sonrió mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio.

"¿Una alacena?" Preguntó Severus bruscamente.

Harry se sonrojó mientras hablaba sobre su vieja alacena, y cómo las amenazas de Narcissa lo habían salvado de ser devuelto allí.

Las fosas nasales de Severus se encendieron cuando devolvió las cosas de Harry a su tamaño normal. "En efecto. Bueno, Narcissa es digna de elogio, en ese caso. Ahora, te dejo para que te instales. Estaré en el jardín una vez que hayas terminado.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry a solas con Hedwig. Él la acarició por un minuto mientras pensaba en el extraño giro que había tomado su verano, antes de seguir a Severus escaleras abajo.

Encontró a Severus arrodillado ante un trozo de perejil. Una canasta junto a él contenía varios recortes de hierba. Debe haber dejado su túnica negra dentro, ya que estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas. Harry trató de no mirar la marca oscura visible en su brazo.

"Ah, bueno, puedes ayudarme a limpiar el jardín de hierbas", dijo Severus.

Harry se arrodilló y se puso a trabajar. Limpiar el jardín de Severus fue mucho más divertido que limpiar el jardín de los Dursley. Por un lado, Severus tenía una gama mucho más interesante de plantas, a algunas de las cuales no dejaba a Harry acercarse debido a su veneno, o su propensión a intentar estrangular a cualquiera que se aventurara demasiado cerca. Por otro lado, Severus no le pidió a Harry que hiciera algo que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por sí mismo. Harry disfrutó bastante la conversación de Severus, que se movió entre explicar las propiedades de varias plantas y actualizar a Harry sobre las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, generalmente con comentarios mordaces sobre las personas involucradas.

"Sabes que podrías suscribirte al Profeta para estar al tanto de las noticias, ¿no es así?", Preguntó finalmente Severus.

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de oírte insultar al periódico y de lo que informa? No, gracias ", dijo Harry, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Severus resopló. "Como tu quieras. Hemos terminado aquí. Ve a lavarte para el almuerzo ".

Cuando Harry regresó a la cocina, encontró a Severus preparando una ensalada. Mientras comenzaba a lavar los tomates, mantuvo miradas furtivas a Severus. Fuera de Hogwarts con ropa muggle, parecía mucho más joven y más feliz de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

"Afuera", Severus finalmente dijo.

"¿Lo siento?" Harry comenzó.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que te parece tan fascinante?"

"Todavía estoy sorprendido de que vivas en una casa de campo galesa", murmuró Harry.

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta el área. Cerrigydrudion cuenta con una de las poblaciones más altas de hablantes nativos de Gales. Como no hablo el idioma, la mayoría de las personas locales me dejan solo. También es adecuadamente remoto que no corro el riesgo de ser abordado por personas que conozco ".

Harry se inquietó. "Me puedo ir, si quieres. Podría quedarme con Theo o Blaise, tal vez ".

"Créeme cuando te lo digo, si quisiera que te fueras, no estarías aquí," dijo Severus. Le dio la ensaladera a Harry y agarró algunos platos. "Eres bastante más tolerable que la mayoría de las personas que conozco".

"Eh, gracias", dijo Harry con vergüenza, dejó el tazón sobre la mesa y se sentó. Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, con el canto de los pájaros distantes entrando por las ventanas.

"Tengo que salir", dijo Severus abruptamente. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero quédate en la propiedad y no vayas a mi habitación".

"¿A dónde vas?" Harry levantó la vista.

"Tengo que informar al director de tu paradero. Si el Ministerio espera que estés en el Caldero Chorreante, indudablemente llegarán a la conclusión de que has sido secuestrado cuando se note tu ausencia y se embarcarán en una búsqueda estúpida ".

"¿Y vas a hacer que Dumbledore lo resuelva todo?", Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Severus dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tengo algunas palabras para decirle, pero sí, esencialmente".

"¿Puedo escribirle a Hermione?"

Severus ladeó la cabeza. "No soy reacio a que le hagas saber que te estás quedando conmigo, pero no menciones dónde".

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Harry.

Severus asintió y se levantó. "Recuerda, no dejes la propiedad".

Después de que Severus recogiera su capa y saliera de la casa, Harry limpió los platos del almuerzo y regresó a su habitación.

Querida Hermione,  
Tu regalo fue brillante, me encanta. No me importa si es auténtico o no. Espero que todavía estés disfrutando de Francia. No creerás dónde estoy.

Si adivinaste que estoy en casa de Snape, bueno, eres un genio tan grande como todos creen. No, en serio. Dijiste que recibías el profeta. Ese hombre Black. Aparentemente él me persigue, Snape me ha traído a su casa por el resto de las vacaciones, por mi seguridad.

No puedo decirte dónde vive, creo que es más paranoico que yo. Pero me gusta. Se me permite hacer lo que quiera, siempre que no abandone la propiedad. Ha sido divertido hasta ahora. Él en realidad fue el que me dijo la verdad sobre lo que está sucediendo, a diferencia de Dumbledore o el Ministerio. Lo ayudé en el jardín esta mañana. Lo amarías. Está lleno de verduras, hierbas y ingredientes de pociones, todo mezclado. No estoy seguro de cómo pero funciona.

Se fue esta tarde para hablar con Dumbledore. Por lo que se, está bastante enojado con él. Creo que Snape cree que debería haberme dicho que Black me estaba persiguiendo, y no puedo discutir con eso. Aún así, significa que me quedaré aquí en lugar de con los Dursley.

No sé si podré veros a ti o a Draco en el Callejón Diagón Lo intentaré, pero supongo que todo depende de lo que Snape quiera hacer. Hablando de Draco, ¿has estado en contacto con él? Me escribió en mi cumpleaños y luego me dijo que estaría ilocalizable por un tiempo.

Amor,  
Harry  
PD. Mientras estoy aquí, me pidió que lo llamara Severus. ¿A que suena extraño? Aunque genial sin embargo.

********

 

"Te doy permiso para explorar y llegas hasta mi colección de discos".  
Harry levantó la cabeza. "Hola. Er, bueno, es realmente buena ".

Severus sonrió con satisfacción mientras colgaba su capa sobre las estacas junto a la puerta. "¿Por qué no me sorprende que te gusten los Sex Pistols?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué dijo Dumbledore?"

Severus suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de un líquido ámbar y se sentó en el sofá azul oscuro de la sala de estar. "Está disgustado de que estés aquí, ya que preferiría que te quedaras en casa de tu tía, pero acepta que es preferible que te quedes aquí que en el Caldero Chorreante por el resto de las vacaciones".  
Harry lo miró. "No tengo que volver allí, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta el próximo verano, no", dijo Severus. "¿Que diablos estas haciendo?"

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con la jaula de Hedwig frente a él. Había estado intentando descubrir cómo hacer para que el monstruoso libro de los monstruos se comportara como un libro apropiado. Había intentado alimentarlo, salpicarle con agua e incluso cantarle.

"Tratando de que esto deje de atacarme. Está en mi lista de libros, así que asumí que tiene que haber un truco para eso. Nadie nos diría que compráramos un libro que nos morderá, ¿verdad?

Severus le dio una mirada extraña mientras sorbía su bebida. "Eso depende de quién sea el maestro". Creo que la debacle del año pasado con Lockhart muestra que incluso el personal más incompetente tiene libertad para sus textos asignados ".

Harry miró el libro enjaulado. "Estupendo. Aún así, incluso si esto me arranca la mano, el profesor no puede ser peor que Lockhart ".

"Es muy poco probable", estuvo de acuerdo Severus. "Además de eso, ya has dejado una jaula de duendes de Cornualles sueltos en su oficina. ¿Qué más podrías hacerle a un profesor que no te gusta?

Harry se inclinó más cerca de la jaula para que Severus no pudiera ver su rostro.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Severus con divertida resignación.

Harry lo miró. "No es mi culpa si Lockhart usó una poción depilatoria en lugar de su poción capilar. O si Peeves arrojó todas sus cosas al lago ".

Hubo un golpe antes de que Severus estallara en carcajadas. Harry lo miró. "Tenía mis sospechas sobre la misteriosa pérdida de cabello de Lockhart, pero nunca sospeché que el lago tuviera algo que ver contigo".

"¡No hice eso!", Dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Pero sabes quién lo hizo".

Harry no dijo nada.

"Ya veo," Severus se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, hipotéticamente, estaría orgulloso de cualquier Slytherins que realizara una hazaña tan divertida de venganza".

"Hipotéticamente, les encantaría escuchar eso", respondió Harry.

Severus sonrió y tomó otro sorbo. "Por cierto, ¿has intentado acariciar la columna vertebral de ese libro tuyo?"

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Quieres que acerque mi mano a eso?"

"Hay cosas mucho peores que ser mordido por un mero libro", gruñó Severus sombríamente, y vació su vaso.

"Claro", frunció el ceño. Volvió a la jaula y, haciendo un ovillo de valor, metió la mano entre los barrotes y le dio al libro un golpe vacilante. Para su sorpresa, dejó de golpearlo y se abrió plácidamente. "¿Cómo supiste hacer eso?"

"El nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas me habló de ellos. Parece que los encuentra divertidos ".

"¿Hay un nuevo maestro? ¿Cómo es él? ", Preguntó Harry.

"Lo descubrirás pronto", fue todo lo que dijo Severus antes de levantarse para volver a llenar su vaso. Mientras se sentaba, miraba el libro de Harry. "¿Ya compraste el resto de tus útiles escolares?"

"No. Hagrid me envió esto por mi cumpleaños, no he estado en el Callejón Diagón Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Draco y Hermione allí en la última semana de agosto ".

"Mucho mejor ir esta semana cuando estará menos lleno", respondió Severus.

"No me importa la multitud, podría ir solo", dijo Harry rápidamente.

"¿Qué parte de tener un asesino loco detrás de ti no lo entiendes?", Preguntó Severus con exasperación. "Black debe saber que necesitarás ir al Callejón Diagón eventualmente. Si consigue llegar a Surrey y te encuentra perdido, seguramente el callejón Diagón será el primer lugar en el que te busque.

"¿Como sabes eso?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que haría".

********

 

Severus los apareció en el Caldero Chorreante después del desayuno del día siguiente. "Asegúrate de que tu varita esté al alcance y mantente alerta", murmuró Severus mientras caminaban por el pub.  
"Sí, sí, Severus", respondió Harry, sintiendo un temblor de aprensión.

No tenía que haberse preocupado, ya que Black nunca apareció. También era la primera vez que Harry había estado en el Callejón Diagón sin que todos lo miraran boquiabiertos. Con sus túnicas negras que fluyen, las miradas de Severus fueron suficientes para hacer que la gente se lo pensara mejor antes de mirar a Harry.

"No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de asignatura, ya sabes", comentó Severus mientras Harry le preguntaba al vendedor de Flourish & Blotts por una copia de disipando las nieblas del futuro .

"¿Qué pasa con Adivinación?" Preguntó Harry confundido.

Severus tomó una copia de presagios de muerte y la hojeó. "Es un campo altamente subjetivo, y al menos que seas un verdadero vidente, lo encontrarás un ejercicio inútil".

"¿Cómo sabré que soy vidente o no si no tomo la clase?", Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Severus rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto, el chico-que-vivió-para-hablar-a-las-serpientes es también un vidente".

Harry sonrió ante la expresión del vendedor que regresaba. "Gracias", dijo mientras le quitaba el libro. "También necesito Transfiguración Intermedia, y el Libro Estándar de Hechizos, Grado Tres".

"¿Qué más necesitas?" Preguntó Severus mientras salían de la tienda.

"Nuevas túnicas para la escuela", dijo Harry de inmediato, sacando su lista de su bolsillo. "E... ingredientes de pociones".

"Túnicas primero", dijo Severus.

En la tienda de Madame Malkin, Harry fue equipado con su nueva túnica mientras Severus caminaba impaciente por la ventana. Comprar ropa era definitivamente más divertido con Draco y Narcissa, pensó Harry, y ahogó una sonrisa.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban en el boticario, y Severus se relajó por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el Callejón Diagón

"Su ayuda será innecesaria", informó al dependiente que se adelantó para saludarlos. Ella se escabulló detrás del mostrador y Severus llevó a Harry a los barriles de insectos. "Nunca compre uno de esos paquetes preseleccionados de ingredientes que venden a los estudiantes".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no solo los llenan con ingredientes inferiores, si quieres convertirte en un fabricante de pociones consumado, deberías poder elegir los mejores ingredientes para ti".

Harry rápidamente sintió que estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts cuando Severus le dio una conferencia acerca de cómo distinguir los ojos frescos de escarabajos de los rancios, cómo elegir las orugas más potentes y elegir el pelo de cola de unicornio más fuerte.

"¿No necesito más plantas, también?" Harry preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador. "Sé que tengo pocas raíces de diente de león".

"No de aquí", respondió Severus, justo antes de que el dependiente llegara para atenderlos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Harry unos minutos después, mientras lo seguía fuera de la tienda.

"Cultivo todas las plantas más comúnmente usadas en mi hogar", explicó Severus, "y son de una calidad mucho mejor que la que venden aquí". Yo solo compro los productos de animales aquí, y aun así, generalmente prefiero- "

Lo que sea que Severus prefería hacer, Harry nunca se enteró, ya que había dejado de escuchar. Había visto la tienda de suministros de calidad de Quidditch y la nueva escoba que se mostraba en la ventana. Harry se estrujó entre la multitud y leyó el letrero. Todavía estaba mirando la Saeta de Fuego, cuando una mano se aferró a su hombro. Él levantó la vista.

"Ya tienes una escoba, Harry", dijo Severus con firmeza.

"Lo sé", gruñó Harry. "Pero este es mejor".

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y lo guió hacia el Caldero Chorreante. "Ya eres el mejor Buscador en Hogwarts. Esa escoba sería simplemente una forma costosa de exceso ".

Harry sonrió ante el cumplido y no dijo nada mas sobre la Firebolt.


	3. En el que Harry tiene un verano muy informativo y Severus tiene un visitante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me hice un poco de lío y me salté un capitulo el nuevo es el 3  
> perdón

Los siguientes días fueron muy parecidos a los primeros que Harry pasó en la casa de Severus, y rápidamente se adaptó a la rutina. Le agradó saber que Severus no era una persona madrugadora, y tampoco esperaba que Harry se levantara antes que él. Después del desayuno trabajaban en el jardín, con Severus enseñando a Harry más sobre las plantas que estaban manipulando. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, pero obviamente había una superposición de conocimientos entre Pociones y Herbología, y después de este verano, tuvo la sensación de que sus notas de Herbología mejorarían bastante.

Después del almuerzo, guardaron lo que habían cosechado ese día. Hierbas y verduras entraron en la cocina, mientras que los ingredientes de las pociones se llevaron al establo, que resultó ser un laboratorio de pociones. Harry estaba fascinado con el. Le gustaba el aula de Pociones de Hogwarts, pero eso se había hecho con los estudiantes en mente.

Severus había establecido este laboratorio con solo él mismo para complacer, y la diferencia era sorprendente. Una pared contenía estantes que no contenían más que calderos. Harry había usado un caldero de hierro antes, pero la mayoría de las pociones que había hecho en Hogwarts habían sido elaboradas en un simple caldero de peltre. Severus tenía calderos de plata y bronce, calderos de cristal delicados, algunos calderos de oro pequeños, e incluso uno gigantesco hecho de piedra.

Otra pared contenía otros equipos, como varillas, cucharones y balanzas, e instrumentos que Harry ni siquiera podía nombrar, y mucho menos discernir su función. Las otras dos paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes que gemían bajo el peso de cientos de jarras de ingredientes. Un banco de trabajo masivo, cubierto de marcas de quemaduras y gubias, corría por el centro de la habitación. En una esquina había un armario cerrado con llave, que contenía los ingredientes más peligrosos y volátiles. Severus se negó a dejar que Harry se acercara.

"¿No te preocupa que un muggle pueda encontrarlo mientras estás en Hogwarts?", Preguntó Harry una tarde, después de haber pedido ver dentro del gabinete.

"La propiedad está protegida. Los muggles pueden pasar por la puerta, pero a menos que los invite específicamente dentro de uno de los edificios recordarán una cita urgente en otro lugar ", dijo Severus, luego recogió los platos de la cena y los dejó limpios en el fregadero.

"Más o menos como los vampiros", dijo Harry, asintiendo.

Severus lo miró fijamente. "Si no supiera que el tercer año de Defensa cubre a los vampiros, estaría preocupado".

Harry sonrió. "¿Estudiaremos a los vampiros este año? Guay."

"También vas a tener un curso de educación sexual con Madam Pomfrey," sonrió Severus.  
"¿Qué?" Harry espetó.

"Relájate, no es tan traumatizante", dijo Severus divertido. "Estaréis separados por género, por lo que no será todo el año a la vez". Una lección a la semana sobre pubertad, anti-concepción y enfermedades. El curso solo dura dos meses ".

Al menos no tendría que sentarse a pasar la clase con las chicas, pensó Harry. ¡Pero dos meses! Eso sonaba como si fueran a entrar en el tema con cierto detalle.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que tengo algunos libros que pueden cubrir esto, si deseas aclimatarte de antemano".

"Er, sí, eso sería bueno, supongo", murmuró Harry.

"Muy bien. Tráeme tu ensayo de Pociones y te lo traeré ".

Cuando Harry regresó con su ensayo, encontró a Severus colocando una tetera y dos tazas sobre la mesa de café. Había encendido el fuego y había puesto un registro. También había una pila de libros sobre la mesa. Harry le entregó su ensayo y tomó el primer libro.

"Yo, eh, creo que leeré esto más tarde", dijo, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas. Él los recogió y corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar a Severus. Tirándolos sobre el escritorio, decidió sacar sus útiles de dibujo.

Severus estaba leyendo el ensayo de Harry cuando bajó las escaleras, mirándolos tranquilamente como si no hubiera notado que el mortificado adolescente había huido de la habitación minutos antes. Harry se sentó en silencio en el sofá, extendió un cuaderno de bocetos sobre sus rodillas y se puso a trabajar.

Severus era un modelo interesante, con su nariz romana y ángulos duros. Desafortunadamente, él estaba usando una camisa azul esa noche, y el dibujo no se veía bien para Harry. Comenzó de nuevo, poniendo a Severus con una camisa negra. Después de un minuto de deliberación, dibujó una sonrisa.

"No es exactamente fiel a la realidad", comentó Severus por encima del hombro de Harry.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. No había escuchado a Severus moverse. "Pero se parece más a ti ahora, creo".

Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le devolvió el ensayo de Harry. "Está correcto, pero no me opondría a que lo reescribas si quisieras agregar lo que te dije sobre las raíces de margaritas".

"Gracias, probablemente lo haga".

Severus asintió. "Muy bien entonces. ¿Té?"

********

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry miró por la ventana cuando Severus se encontró con un granjero en su puerta. Intercambiaron algunos paquetes y luego Severus regresó a la casa.  
"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Harry.

Severus colocó una caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Jaspe. Le doy verduras y hierbas, y él me da leche y huevos. Y el extraño periódico muggle ", dijo, sacando uno de la caja. "Es una de las pocas personas de habla inglesa cercanas que no me irrita con interminables preguntas cada vez que hablamos".

Harry escondió una sonrisa mientras volvía a poner los toques finales en su ensayo de Pociones.

"Estaré en el laboratorio si me necesitas", dijo Severus después de haber guardado la comida.

Harry dejó su ensayo a un lado para dejar que la tinta se secara, y tiró del periódico hacia él y lo hojeó ociosamente. Hubo otro artículo advirtiendo al público sobre Black, y Harry se lo saltó rápidamente. Unas páginas más tarde su atención fue atrapada por un anuncio de un cine de Cardiff. Jurassic Park estaba mostrando allí, y Harry quería verla desesperadamente. Había escuchado a Dudley hablar después de haberla visto con Piers Polkiss, pero por supuesto los Dursley no habían dejado ir a Harry.

Harry entró sigilosamente al laboratorio agarrando el papel. Severus estaba en el medio de decantar una poción.

"¿Qué es?"

"Er, me preguntaba, eh, si me permitirías ir a ver una película", preguntó Harry rápidamente. "Jurassic Park está en un cine en Cardiff".

Severus hizo una pausa. "¿No te has saciado de monstruosos reptiles asesinos?"

"Bueno, estos necesitan hacer más que mirarte para matarte", respondió Harry.

Severus cerró la poción y llevó el caldero al fregadero. "¿Has completado todas tus tareas para las vacaciones?"

"Sí. Acabo de terminar de escribir tu ensayo, "dijo Harry esperanzado. Vio como Severus limpiaba el caldero y lo secaba.

"Si puedes elaborar una Solución de Reducción a la perfección, te llevaré", dijo finalmente Severus.

Poco más de una hora más tarde, se pararon en un campo mirando a las ovejas que acababan de encoger en un cordero. Severus echó unas gotas del antídoto sobre él, y volvió a su forma adulta.

"Jurassic Park ," suspiró Severus. Harry sonrió.  
"¿Cálmate?", Espetó Severus mientras esperaban en la fila.  
"Lo siento, solo estoy emocionado", dijo Harry.

"Uno pensaría que nunca has estado en el cine".

"Er, no lo hice", murmuró Harry. "¿Qué, crees que los Dursley me llevarían?"

"Buen punto", admitió Severus mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

El cine estaba bastante lleno cuando entraron y tuvieron que sentarse en la segunda fila. Severus gruñó sobre eso, pero a Harry no le importó. Tenía sus palomitas de maíz y su Coca-Cola, y estaba decidido a divertirse.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?" Preguntó Harry después.

"Me gustó el profesor Malcolm," respondió Severus.

"Lo imaginaba", rió Harry.

"¿por que?"

"Venga. ¿Un profesor que se viste de negro y se pasa toda la película diciéndole a todos que son idiotas? Hay un poco de parecido ", respondió Harry.

"Era el personaje más sensato de toda la película", olfateó Severus.

"Eso no es verdad, ese tipo sudafricano quería matar a todos los velociraptors desde el principio", argumentó Harry.

"Mientras que tu probablemente le prometerías liberarlos," dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

"No lo haría", respondió Harry. "No puedo hablar dinosaurio".

Hubo un estallido de truenos en lo alto, y aceleraron mientras se dirigían al callejón donde se habían aparecido. Cuando se Aparecieron en la casa de Severus, se encontraron en medio de un aguacero y corrieron hacia la puerta.

"Debería haber pasado la mañana en el jardín", dijo Severus agriamente.

"¿Todavía hay mucho por hacer? Se ve muy bien para mí, y me has tenido aquí para ayudar ", dijo Harry.

"No me gusta estar confinado adentro durante el verano debido al clima. Ya tengo suficiente de eso en Escocia ", dijo Severus mientras ponía la tetera.

"No para mí, gracias", dijo Harry cuando vio a Severus sacar dos tazas. "Voy a ir a leer en mi habitación por un rato".

"Como desees," Severus se encogió de hombros.

Harry cerró la puerta de su dormitorio firmemente detrás de él, y luego llevó todos los libros que Severus le había entregado en su cama. Los extendió frente a él y los consideró. El Cuerpo Humano parecía bastante seguro, así que Harry comenzó allí, saltando al capítulo sobre la pubertad.

Algún tiempo después, Harry cerró el último libro y se recostó contra las almohadas. Algo de lo que había leído había sido útil, incluso alentador: esperaba con impaciencia su prometido crecimiento acelerado, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, no creía que alguna vez tuviera relaciones sexuales después de leer Enfermedades contagiosas. Había habido imágenes que había tenido problemas para darles sentido, antes de que saltaran al foco con una claridad horrible. Las úlceras definitivamente no deberían salir ahí, pensó con un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, el libro sobre sexualidad había sido interesante. Harry sabía que el mundo de los magos aceptaba más a los homosexuales que el mundo muggle, pero era algo que había estado pesando en su mente desde que Hermione le había dicho que a Draco le gustaba. Neville le había preguntado con calma si le gustaba Draco, y claramente lo veía como algo sin importancia. Pero después de crecer con los Dursley, Harry tenía un temor molesto de que si era gay, sus amigos lo considerarían un bicho raro. Había tratado de no pensar demasiado, pero había decidido que ya era suficiente.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar besar a Hermione. Él la había abrazado antes, por supuesto, así que comenzó allí. Hasta aquí todo bien. Pero cuando intentó imaginar cómo serían sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Frunció el ceño y los cerró de nuevo, esta vez tratando de imaginar cómo sería besar a Daphne. Todavía sin suerte.

Harry cerró los ojos por tercera vez, e imaginó cómo sería besar a Draco. Esta vez, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Sintió los labios de Draco oscurecerse sobre los suyos e inhaló bruscamente al sentir una sensación de hormigueo en el vientre. Solo para asegurarse de que no era solo Draco quien lo afectaba de esta manera, Harry siguió imaginando besar a Blaise. Definitivamente agradable, pero su imagen mental de Blaise volvió a ser la de Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe una vez más y colocó un libro en su regazo cuando llamaron a su puerta. "La cena está lista," dijo Severus a través de la puerta.

"Estaré allí en un minuto", se atragantó Harry, suspirando de alivio cuando escuchó a Severus caminar hacia las escaleras.

Continuó sentado en su cama por unos minutos. Su pequeño experimento podría no significar nada, pero de alguna manera lo dudaba. Su mente regresó a las últimas veces que compartió su Capa de Invisibilidad con Draco, y el calor regresó a su estómago al recordar la sensación de Draco presionando contra su espalda. Harry negó con la cabeza para aclararlo y se levantó. Se alisó el cabello, y esperaba que nada se notara mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Encontró a Severus colocando dos tazones de pasta sobre la mesa. "Pude haber ayudado con la cena", dijo Harry.

"No quería molestar tu lectura", respondió Severus.

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Todo está bien?" Severus preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué? No, estoy bien ", dijo Harry, mirando hacia su tazón con vergüenza. Severus gruñó suavemente pero no dijo nada más.

Después de la cena, se retiraron al salón. Severus estaba sentado en su silla habitual leyendo, y Harry se sentó en el sofá con su cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo, mirando a la chimenea vacía. Miró hacia arriba cuando una taza de té se celebró frente a él.

"Estuviste inusualmente callado toda la noche, y no has dibujado nada en la última hora," anunció Severus mientras tomaba asiento otra vez.

"¿Qué hay en este té? Hay algo picante que me gusta, "Harry se detuvo.

"El cardamomo infusionado con el Earl Grey, y no cambies el tema", respondió Severus.

Harry sopló en su té. "Leí esos libros que me diste".

"Ah," Severus tomó un sorbo. "¿Así que qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Las ETS?

Harry hizo una mueca. "No creo que el libro necesite fotos de ellos, pero no".

Severus no dijo nada, solo tomó un sorbo de té y esperó.

"Empecé a pensar ..." Harry se detuvo y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno de bocetos.

"Harry, he sido Jefe de Slytherin durante más de una década, no puedes decirme nada que no haya escuchado antes", dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry respiró hondo. "Creo que podría ser gay".

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no te gustará escuchar esto, pero eres joven. Tienes mucho tiempo para resolverlo de una forma u otra ".

Harry lo miró. "¿Pero qué sucede si lo soy, y la gente me odia?"

"¿Por qué habrían de ...?", Severus hizo una pausa. "Harry, el mundo mágico acepta mucho más la homosexualidad que el mundo muggle. ¿Qué supongo que es más aceptable que los Dursley?

"Sí..."

"Bueno, no importa cuál sea tu orientación, no serás condenado al ostracismo o perseguido por ello en el mundo mágico. No hay nada de malo en ser homosexual, y cualquiera que te diga lo contrario es claramente un imbécil y no merece tu tiempo ", dijo Severus con seriedad.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no me preocupe?" Harry lo miró dubitativamente.

Severus asintió. "Exactamente. Descubrirás tus preferencias a tiempo, y aparte de a cualquier persona interesada en ti románticamente, dudo que a nadie le importe ".

Harry asintió cuando sintió un peso levantarse de él. "Bien. Y gracias."

********

 

Después de su charla con Severus, Harry se encontró pensando más y más sobre Draco. Hermione le había dicho que necesitaba averiguar si le gustaba Draco, y ahora que le habían asegurado que no había nada de malo en eso, eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.  
Era bueno que tuviera algo para ocupar sus pensamientos. La tormenta del día anterior había continuado toda la noche, y no parecía que la lluvia se estuviera aliviando pronto. Confinado en el interior, Harry no tenía mucho que hacer. Continuó trabajando en la colección de discos de Severus mientras pasaba el día dibujando y soñando despierto con Draco. Más de una vez, Severus tuvo que repetirse para llamar la atención de Harry. Tumbado sobre su estómago frente al fuego, Harry esperaba que el cálido resplandor del fuego enmascarara el color de sus mejillas.

"Tu lechuza ha regresado," le informó Severus mientras el atardecer comenzaba a caer.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a una Hedwig muy empapada sentada en el hombro de Severus. Se puso de pie y levantó su brazo para que Hedwig se sentara. "¿Tienes algo de carne que pueda darle?"

"Todavía queda algo de cazuela de cordero en la nevera", dijo Severus.

Harry llevó a Hedwig a la cocina para alimentarla, luego la sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado su cuaderno de bocetos abierto cuando se levantó del suelo. Un dibujo de Draco era claramente visible a donde Severus se sentó en su silla. Harry cerró rápidamente el libro y alisó la carta de Hermione sobre la cubierta, esperando que Severus no hubiera visto nada.

Querido Harry,  
Black está detrás de ti? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Snape te dijo por qué? Espero que estés bien. Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo en su casa, por extraño que parezca. Aún así, él es más agradable para los Slytherins que con el resto de nosotros, y él parece que te quiere, a su manera.

Regresaré a casa mañana, así que si puedes venir al Callejón Diagón, sería genial reunirme contigo. Recibí una carta de Draco informándome que su madre lo llevaría allí el 30 de agosto, así que me reuniré con él en ese momento. Él dijo que te dijera hola; todavía están viajando por el continente y no creía que su lechuza te alcanzara a tiempo.

Iba a decir que tengo mucho que contarte cuando te vuelva a ver, pero parece que tú tienes más que decirme. ¡No puedo esperar para volver a Hogwarts!

Amor,  
Hermione

Harry se preguntó si valía la pena preguntar si podía encontrarse con sus amigos en el Callejón Diagón, pero decidió no hacerlo. Severus parecía tomar muy en serio la amenaza de Black, y no quería molestarlo cuando todavía le quedaban unos días para pasar aquí.

"Supongo que la señorita Granger está bien", preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió. "Está un poco preocupada por Black, pero piensa que estaré bien aquí".

"Bueno. Estoy esperando una invitada pronto. Despeja tu obra de arte de frente a la chimenea ".

Harry se arrodilló. "¿Quieres que vaya a mi habitación?"  
"Si es allí donde deseas poner tus pertenencias", dijo Severus.

"¿No quieres que pretenda que no estoy aquí?", Preguntó Harry.

Severus lo miró fijamente. "Por supuesto no. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?"

"Los Dursley", murmuró Harry.

El asco apareció en la cara de Severus. "Harry, tus parientes son viles. Simplemente quería que limpiaras un espacio frente al fuego, ya que Minerva probablemente llegará vía Floo en este clima".

"Oh. Lo siento. Harry colocó sus cosas ordenadamente sobre la mesa de café y se sentó en el sillón de Hedwig. "Espera, ¿te refieres a la Profesora McGonagall?"

"Sí. Nos encontramos quincenalmente durante el verano, y es su turno de venir aquí ", explicó Severus.

Harry acarició a Hedwig pensativamente. Esto ciertamente se estaba convirtiendo en un verano extraño. Tenía un criminal escapado detrás de él, y ahora se iba a relacionar con dos de sus profesores.

"¿Qué es Floo? Lo he escuchado mencionar antes ".

"Un medio de transporte. Arrojar un poco de polvo Floo al fuego lo hace seguro para entrar en las llamas, y luego puede viajar a otros fuegos conectados a la red Floo. También se puede usar para conversar con alguien ", dijo Severus. Se levantó y volvió a la cocina para revisar el guiso.

"¿Por qué usarías eso en lugar de Aparecer?" Harry llamó.

"No tiene restricción de edad como Aparición", respondió Severus, "y es útil durante las inclemencias del tiempo". La mayoría de los hogares están protegidos contra que alguien que se les aparenta directamente ".

Harry asintió mientras se volvía para mirar el fuego. Él preferiría volar si tuviera la opción.

Unos minutos más tarde el fuego de repente se volvió verde brillante. Una forma giratoria se materializó dentro de las llamas, y luego McGonagall estaba saliendo al salón. Ella se cepilló los hombros sin hollín cuando se enderezó, y se detuvo cuando vio a Harry.

"Hola, profesor", dijo.

"Señor Potter. Qué inesperado ", respondió ella. Ambos voltearon ojos acusadores hacia Severus.

"¿Olvidé informarte sobre el paradero de Harry?" Preguntó Severus inocentemente, una esquina de su boca temblando. "No pudo permanecer en la casa de sus parientes durante el verano, así que cuando me escribió pidiéndome consejo, decidí traerlo aquí para su propia protección".

"¿Protección de quien?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Sirius Black", dijo Severus.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza tristemente. "A veces todavía me cuesta creer que haya cometido todos esos crímenes. Entonces piensas que él está detrás de Potter, ¿verdad?

"Sí", dijo Severus de inmediato. "Se mostró dispuesto a asesinar a un adolescente cuando tenía dieciséis años; ¿Por qué habría cambiado eso?

"Puede estar arrepentido", dijo McGonagall, sentada a la mesa. "Y las circunstancias son bastante diferentes".

Severus la miró incrédulo mientras sacaba una botella de vino de la nevera y la ponía sobre la mesa. Después de un momento de vacilación, colocó tres copas de vino al lado.

McGonagall levantó sus cejas. "¿Le estás dando vino, Severus?"  
"Solo medio vaso".  
"¿No le importará a tu tía y tío? ¿Saben que estás aquí? "Preguntó McGonagall a Harry.

"No. Probablemente estarían decepcionados de que no muriera de intoxicación por alcohol. Y a ellos no les importa dónde estoy, siempre y cuando no esté con ellos ", dijo Harry.

McGonagall volvió sus ojos inquisitivos hacia Severus, quien negó con la cabeza minuciosamente. Harry ignoró su conversación silenciosa y comenzó a preparar los platos para la cena.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, ¿estás disfrutando de tu verano, Sr. Potter? ¿Espero que estés esperando ver a tus amigos?

Harry le sonrió, complacido por el cambio de tema. "Será bueno ver a todos, pero también me gusta estar aquí".

McGonagall hizo un pequeño ruido de acuerdo, luego se sumió en el silencio mientras veía a Harry ayudaba a Severus a servir la cena. "Ciertamente pareces estar cómodo aquí", dijo al fin.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Preguntó Harry. "Es mucho más divertido que quedarse solo en el Caldero Chorreante".

"Seguramente uno de tus amigos estaría encantado de tenerte", dijo McGonagall.

"Me sentiría grosero invitándome a cualquier lado", explicó Harry. "Excepto por Draco, pero él está fuera del país con su madre".

"¿Cómo están los Malfoy después del arresto de Lucius?" Preguntó McGonagall. "No me puedo imaginar que sea fácil para ninguno de ellos".

"Bastante bien, creo", dijo Harry. "Draco suena bien en sus cartas. Narcissa lo llevó a conocer a su hermana y a su familia, y ahora están viajando por Europa." No mencionó que las cartas de Draco le parecían un poco extrañas, y la conversación no tardó en cambiar.

Después de la cena, McGonagall sacó una botella de whisky para ella y Severus. Regresaron al salón, donde Harry se divirtió al descubrir que estas visitas solían incluir juegos de Scrabble. Pronto le quedó claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar, y disfrutó viendo a sus dos profesores batallando para encontrar palabras más oscuras y de mayor puntuación e intercambiando insultos.

"¿Es eso realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Preguntó Severus. Harry acaba de anotar seis insignificantes puntos.

"No puedo pensar en nada. Tengo un montón de palabras en pársel que podría poner, pero eso no está permitido ", se quejó Harry afablemente.

"¿pársel?" Preguntó McGonagall bruscamente. "No sabía que había un lenguaje escrito para eso".

"Draco está creando uno", dijo Harry con orgullo. "Le he estado enseñando pársel, y le resulta más fácil si puede escribir las cosas".

McGonagall se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. "¿De Verdad? ¿Y cómo lo estáis haciendo?

No había esperanza para Harry después de eso, ya que McGonagall seguía distrayéndole haciendo preguntas sobre pársel, aunque su propio juego no se vio afectado. Cuando finalmente ganó y Severus sugirió otro juego, Harry decidió ir a la cama.

"Fue bueno verte, Profesor. Buenas noches, Severus.

Harry llevó a Hedwig arriba y la colocó en su jaula; era demasiado húmedo para ella querer salir a cazar. Ella se sentó feliz mientras Harry se preparaba para la cama. Vestido de pijama, caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño, deteniéndose cuando captó una conversación desde el piso de abajo.

"Minerva..."

"Necesitas recordar que él no es como sus amigos", dijo McGonagall en voz baja.

"Estás cegado por el prejuicio de la casa", dijo Severus.

"Apenas-"

"Harry, pensé que te ibas a la cama," llamó Severus bruscamente.

"Solo estaba cepillándome los dientes", dijo Harry, continuando su camino hacia el baño. A su regreso, no oyó nada desde abajo.

Él yacía en la cama con su mente girando. ¿De quién estaban hablando? Claramente, era algo que no querían que oyera. Severus le había dicho la verdad sobre Black; ¿Qué querría esconder de él? Harry se dio la vuelta y vio la lluvia golpear la ventana, resolviendo averiguar si podía.

********

 

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente y se deleitó con el brillo de un sueño muy agradable. Tal vez un poco demasiado agradable, pensó, mientras se inclinaba para rascarse y encontraba un desastre pegajoso. "Mierda."  
Se quitó el pijama y examinó su cama. Tendría que lavar las sábanas. Con suerte, Severus no le preguntaría por qué. Se quitó la cama rápidamente y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. La puerta de Severus estaba cerrada, como siempre, pero no podía oír ningún movimiento desde abajo. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se dirigió a la cocina y rápidamente puso sus sábanas en la lavadora antes de ir a tomar una ducha.

Media hora más tarde Harry colocó la tetera y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con alivio. Sus sábanas estaban colocadas sobre las sillas de la cocina frente a la chimenea. Había estado momentáneamente preocupado cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna cerilla, algo que debería haber previsto, dado que Severus no las necesitaría. Luego recordó lo que Draco le había contado acerca de que el Rastro no funcionaba realmente en la casa de un adulto mágico, y encendió el fuego con su varita mágica.

""¿Hay alguna razón para que las sábanas goteen en el salón?", Preguntó Severus mientras entraba, vestido con una bata negra y un pijama, y sacó un pequeño frasco de pociones de la despensa y lo bajó en uno.

"Demasiado húmedo para el tendedero", dijo Harry, levantándose para apagar la tetera que silbaba e intentando no mirar a Severus. Esta era la primera vez que había dejado su habitación en pijama mientras Harry estaba allí, y a Harry le resultaba extraño hablar con una maestra en bata.

"Claro", Severus gimió cuando se sentó. "¿Podrías prepararme un café? Negro, sin azúcar ".

"Claro", dijo Harry.

Le hizo a Severus su café y una taza de té para él y los sentó a ambos en la mesa. Hubo silencio por un momento mientras Severus sorbía su café.

"Tienes resaca, ¿no?" Harry finalmente preguntó.

"Estoy simplemente cansado y sediento", dijo Severus.

"UH Huh. De mantenerse bebiendo whisky escocés con McGonagall. Estoy bastante seguro de que es una resaca ", sonrió Harry.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿El tocino y los huevos te callarán?"

"Probablemente", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Los haré, parece que será mejor que te lo tomes con calma".

Encontró todo lo que necesitaba en la nevera, junto con algunas salchichas, y comenzó a freír todo mientras Severus se quejaba de los mocosos rudos y los escoceses con extrañas tolerancias de alcohol. Se detuvo cuando Harry puso un plato frente a él y se sentó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué la necesidad urgente de lavar tus sábanas?" Severus finalmente preguntó.

Harry masticó lentamente antes de contestar. "Bueno, me voy pronto, pensé que sería mejor que comenzara a limpiar mi habitación".

Severus asintió. "Para futuras referencias, podrías intentar usar scourgify".

"Bien, gracias", dijo Harry, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Severus levitó los platos en el fregadero y los dejó limpios. Harry caminó hacia su habitación; dado que le había dicho a Severus que la estaba limpiando, tendría que comenzar ahora. Solo había estado aquí un par de semanas, pero había logrado hacer un gran lío en la habitación.

Media hora más tarde tenía sus dibujos sueltos apilados prolijamente en el escritorio. Decidió devolver los libros que Severus le había prestado. Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró a Severus leyendo en su silla habitual con un tocadiscos de Led Zeppelin.

"¿Te sientes mejor, entonces?", Preguntó.

"Por supuesto. La poción que tomé fue algo que preparé yo mismo ".

"Además de todo ese bacon", sonrió Harry. "¿A dónde van estas?"

"Esa estantería allí", señaló Severus. "¿Confío en que fueron instructivos?"

"Er, sí", Harry se giró y comenzó a guardar los libros.

Hecho eso, comenzó a buscar en el resto de las estanterías. Severus ciertamente tenía una variedad ecléctica y amplia de libros, con libros mágicos y muggles mezclados con algún sistema que Harry no podía descifrar. Harry se movió pasando la estantería que contenía nada más que textos de Pociones y encontró una dedicada a la ficción que fue ordenada por autor. En el estante superior estaba Orgullo y prejuicio.

Harry lo sacó y leyó la contraportada. Como la mayoría de los clásicos, parecía suponer que el lector sabía de qué se trataba el libro, así que Harry abrió la portada y se congeló cuando su corazón se aceleró. Lily Evans estaba escrito en la esquina de la página del título. Lo remontó con un dedo tembloroso antes de darse la vuelta.

"¿Por qué tienes la copia de Orgullo y prejuicio de mi madre? ¿No era ese su libro favorito? ", Preguntó lentamente.

Severus levantó la vista con una cara cuidadosamente en blanco. "Me lo prestó. Tuvimos una discusión antes de que pudiera devolvérselo ".

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "Entonces, ¿por qué no lo devolviste después de hacer las paces?"

Una expresión de dolor pasó por la cara de Severus antes de que volviera a quedar en blanco. "Nunca hicimos las paces", dijo en voz baja.

Harry lo miró. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué peleasteis?

"Estuvimos discutiendo durante un tiempo, principalmente sobre la elección de los amigos. Ella fue muy crítica con la mía, y con razón, ya que la mayoría de ellos se convirtieron en Mortífagos. Y entonces un día ... "Severus se detuvo y suspiró. "La llamé sangre sucia. Ella nunca me perdonó ".

"¿Qué es una Sangre Sucia?", Preguntó Harry, sentándose en el sofá. "Lo escuché antes, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar".

"Es un término ofensivo para un nacido de muggles". No dejes que te atrape gritándolo ", dijo Severus.

"¿Por qué habría? ¡Soy mestizo! "Dijo Harry indignado. "Ahora que lo pienso, tú también".

Severus hizo una mueca. "Es cierto, pero también planeé unirme al Señor Oscuro desde una edad temprana. Odiaba a mi padre muggle e hice todo lo posible para distanciarme de él. Llamar eso a tu madre fue una de las muchas cosas estúpidas que hice cuando era joven ".

"¿Intentó disculparse?" Harry preguntó tentativamente.

"Por supuesto lo hice. Desafortunadamente, esa pelea fue el último clavo en el ataúd de nuestra amistad ", dijo amargamente Severus.

Harry se inquietó incómodo. "Estoy segura de que te perdonaría si te conociera ahora", dijo finalmente.

Severus le lanzó una mirada dudosa pero no dijo nada. Harry se levantó bruscamente. "¿Te importa si tomo prestado esto?"

La mirada de Severus pasó de la cara de Harry al libro y viceversa. "Puedes quedártelo. No he podido leerlo de nuevo ".


	4. En la que Harry se encuentra con Luna y un dementor en su camino de regreso a Hogwarts

Antes de que Harry se diese cuenta, era 1 de septiembre. Se puso su uniforme y miró por última vez a su habitación para comprobar que tenía todo antes de arrastrar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig escaleras abajo. Los dejó en el suelo cerca de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina donde Severus estaba terminando de desayunar.

"Espero que tengas todas tus pertenencias, ya que no volveré aquí en algunas semanas", dijo Severus.

"Todo listo", respondió Harry.

"Bueno. Te apareceré en King's Cross en una hora, "dijo Severus mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry terminó su desayuno y lavó los platos antes de salir al jardín una última vez, a pesar de que caía una ligera lluvia. Probablemente la tía Petunia habría odiado el ajetreo, pero a Harry le gustaba la forma en que las plantas se amontonaban. Caminó alrededor del perímetro de la propiedad antes de regresar a su habitación. Comprobó dos veces que no quedaba nada y fue a esperar al salón. Las estanterías estaban un poco desnudas; evidentemente, Severus llevaba bastantes de sus libros a Hogwarts.

Harry levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Severus bajar las escaleras. Había vuelto a ponerse su túnicas negras ondulantes, y Harry lo encontró un poco extraño, habiéndose acostumbrado a verlo no solo con ropa muggle, sino ocasionalmente con color.

"¿Listo?"

"Sí", dijo Harry.

Cogió su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y siguió a Severus por la puerta. Se tomó un momento para cerrarla con su varita, luego se dirigió a la puerta con Harry detrás de él.

"¿Severus?" Harry se detuvo en la puerta. "Gracias por cuidarme este verano. Sé que no era necesario, y lo aprecio ".

Severus sonrió levemente. "No pienses nada de eso. De hecho he disfrutado de tu compañía ".

Extendió su brazo para que Harry lo agarrara. Unos segundos más tarde estaban parados en la bulliciosa plataforma 9 ¾.

"Trata de no meterte en situaciones que amenacen tu vida este año, Sr. Potter", dijo Severus.

"Lo intentaré, señor", dijo Harry.

Severus asintió y se apareció. Harry arrastró su baúl por la plataforma, buscando a sus amigos. No había ido muy lejos cuando alcanzó a ver el cabello rubio plateado y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Encontró a Hermione de pie junto a los Malfoy.

"¡Harry!" Hermione le dio un abrazo.

"Hola chicos", dijo.

Tan pronto como Hermione lo dejó ir fue agarrado por Draco. "Estoy tan feliz de verte", dijo al oído de Harry.

"Yo también", respondió Harry.

"Me complace verte a salvo, Harry", dijo Narcissa. "Si hubiera sabido que mi primo había escapado habría alterado nuestros planes de verano".

"No te preocupes por eso. Terminé quedándome en casa de Snape, así que estaba bastante a salvo ", Harry le aseguró.

Narcissa levantó una ceja. "¿Te quedaste con Severus? Bueno, me alegra que alguien te esté cuidando. Levantó la vista cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts hizo sonar su silbato. "Harry, Hermione, tened un buen año. Necesito un momento a solas con mi hijo ".

Se despidieron y fueron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Draco se unió a ellos un minuto después.

 

Él los condujo unas puertas más abajo. Para sorpresa de Harry, el compartimento que Draco había elegido ya tenía un ocupante: un hombre con túnica gastada durmiendo en la esquina.

"De esta manera, nadie nos molestará", explicó Draco mientras cargaban sus baúles.

Hermione miró la maleta del hombre dormido. "Profesor R. J. Lupin. Debe ser el nuevo maestro de Defensa ".

"No sé, Snape me dijo que hay una nueva maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas también", dijo Harry dubitativo, antes de mirar la jaula de mimbre que Hermione llevaba, que había comenzado a silbar. "¿Que hay ahí?"

Hermione sonrió cuando abrió la jaula y sacó un gato grande. "Este es Crookshanks. Mis padres me lo dieron por mi cumpleaños ".

"Sabes que es parte de Kneazle, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Draco. "Pueden ser bastante agresivos".

"Tonterías, Crookshanks es inofensivo", Hermione arrulló a su mascota. Harry no estaba tan seguro. Tanto si Crookshanks era parte de Kneazle como si no, definitivamente era el gato más grande que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenía una cara aplastada y parecía decididamente gruñón, aunque había comenzado a ronronear mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Hermione. Hedwig y Thoth lo miraban con recelo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No digas que no te advertí. Ahora, Harry, cuéntanos todo. ¿Cómo era Snape durante el verano?”

"Ha sido majo. Me llevó a ver Jurassic Park, me dejó revisar su colección de discos y luego se emborrachó con McGonagall. Ya sabes, lo de siempre ", dijo Harry con la cara seria.

"¡No se emborrachó con McGonagall!", declaró Draco.

"¿Qué música le gusta?" Preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Si lo hizo, bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero estaba muy resacoso la mañana después de su visita", admitió Harry. "Y, eh, principalmente rock de los setenta".

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro. "Parece que lo pasaste bien", dijo Draco.

"Sí, lo hice en realidad. Bueno, aparte de descubrir que hay un convicto fugado detrás de mí ".

"Sí, sobre eso", comenzó Draco. "Mi madre me ha dicho que cuide de ti".

"¿Porque está relacionado contigo?", Preguntó Harry.

"En parte, creo. Sobre todo porque ella sabe que generalmente soy yo quien te anima a meterme en problemas ", dijo Draco. "Pero realmente, ¿cómo va a conseguirte Black en Hogwarts? Todos los aurores yDementares lo persiguen, y suponiendo que llegue a Hogwarts, todavía tiene que entrar de alguna manera ".

"¿Te dijo Snape por qué Black va detrás de tuya?", Preguntó Hermione.

"No está seguro. Él piensa que es porque Voldemort desapareció después de que trató de matarme y Black quiere venganza, pero también dijo que probablemente esté loco después de Azkaban, ¿quién sabe?” Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto ahora? ¿Cómo estuvieron vuestros veranos?

Hermione se animó. "Fue genial. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que no pudiéramos ir a visitar Beauxbatons, es una escuela de magia francesa ", explicó cuando Harry la miró in expresivamente," pero aparentemente mantienen su ubicación oculta para todos, no solo para los muggles. Y pasamos tiempo en el París muggle también, y visitamos el Louvre y todos los sitios turísticos- "

Harry desconectó un poco cuando comenzó a describir algunos de los sitios históricos en los que había estado. La gente corría por el pasillo y saludaba a algunos amigos que veía, pero a nadie parecía gustarle reunirse con ellos en un compartimento con un profesor. Afuera la lluvia se había vuelto más pesada, y estaba oscureciendo muy temprano.

"-Nunca supe eso de Juana de Arco, así que compré algunos libros sobre el tema", concluyó Hermione. "¿Y tú, Draco?"

"Bueno, la mayor parte de mi verano lo pasé con mi tía Andrómeda. Ella fue desheredada por la familia de mi madre porque se casó con un nacido muggle, y mi madre nunca me la mencionó antes. Ella tiene una hija, Tonks, con quien me llevé bien ".

"¿Tu prima se llama Tonks?" Preguntó Hermione.  
Draco resopló. "Su verdadero nombre es Nymphadora, y lo odia, por lo que usa su apellido. La tía Andrómeda debería haber seguido nombrando bebés como estrellas, como el resto de la familia. De todos modos, Tonks es una aprendiz de auror y una Metamorfomaga ".

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Harry.

"Ella puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad. Actualmente tiene cabello azul brillante, para molestia de mi tía, pero a mi tío no le importa ", explicó Draco. "De todos modos, después de quedarnos con ellos por un tiempo, mi madre y yo fuimos a Europa. Visitamos Rumanía primero, para recorrer todos los viejos castillos en los que Vlad Drácula vivió. ¡Deberían escuchar algunas de las tonterías que los muggles han inventado sobre él! Luego fuimos a Italia para hacer turismo y comprar ".

"Suena divertido", sonrió Harry.

"Sí, bueno ..." Draco dudó. "Cuando estábamos en Florencia, mi madre se hizo muy amiga de algún tipo de príncipe italiano".

Hermione se mordió el labio. "Cuando dices muy amiga..."

"Quiero decir que ella tuvo una aventura con él, sí", suspiró Draco. "Quiero decir, realmente no me importa; en lo que a mí respecta, mi padre no tiene derecho a ninguno de los dos en este punto, y el hombre fue lo suficientemente bueno, supongo ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?", Preguntó Harry.

"Dobby, en realidad," Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Te dije que se había vuelto loco desde que mi madre lo liberó. Lo encontró todo muy romántico y cubría la habitación del hotel con pétalos de rosa y chocolates ".

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "¡No es gracioso! Mamá piensa que es lindo, así que simplemente lo deja seguir y luego simplemente tira todo después. ¡Y la ropa! Le dio uno de mis viejos trajes cuando lo liberó, pero él sigue comprando cosas al azar que le gustan y tratando de usarlas todas a la vez. Cuando nos fuimos esta mañana, llevaba un par de pantalones de pijama a cuadros con un horrible jersey que juro que encontró en el armario de una anciana y sandalias de plástico brillantes ".  
La risa de Harry y Hermione aumentó. "Eso es adorable", jadeó Hermione.

Draco suspiró. "Mi madre le dio al resto de los elfos domésticos nuevas fundas de almohada para que se las pongan, pero te juro que si ella comienza a liberarlos también tendremos una charla".

Pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando. Draco compró la mitad de los dulces del tren cuando la bruja del almuerzo llegó a su compartimento, y los tres cayeron en un estado de relajación poco después.

Se animaron nuevamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que el tren estaba desacelerando. "No podemos estar allí todavía, ¿no?", Preguntó Hermione.

Harry intentó mirar por la ventana, pero ahora estaba completamente oscuro afuera. "No te se decir".

El tren se detuvo con una sacudida y las luces se apagaron. "Algo está sucediendo afuera", informó Harry desde la ventana. "Parece que alguien está subiendo a bordo".

"¿En el medio de la nada? Ni siquiera estamos en una estación ", dijo Hermione.

Levantaron la vista cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta del compartimento. "¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Draco.

"Ginny", dijo una voz. "Lo siento, estaba buscando a mis hermanos".

"Está bien", dijo Harry. "¿Qué está pasando afuera?"

"No tengo idea, está demasiado oscuro para ver nada", respondió Ginny.

"Podría ser un slashkilter umgubular", llegó una voz desconocida.

Ginny suspiró. "Esta es Luna Lovegood".

"¿Qué es un slashkilter umgubular?", Preguntó Harry.

"Son una criatura oscura", comenzó Luna, "conocida por atacar a los viajeros. Han saboteado el tren, supongo ".

Hubo un breve silencio, luego Hermione murmuró "lumos".

Su varita iluminó el compartimiento, y Harry pudo ver la escena. Estaba sentado al lado de Draco, con Hermione sentada entre Ginny y Lupin en el asiento opuesto. De pie en la entrada había una chica con largo cabello rubio desaliñado y grandes ojos grises que parecía llevar rábanos de sus orejas.

"Voy a preguntarle al conductor qué está pasando", declaró Hermione.

"Oh, los slashkilters umgubulares habrán ido primero para el conductor", dijo Luna.

"Tranquilo", sonó una voz áspera, y se volvieron para ver que Lupin finalmente había despertado. "Quédate donde estás."

Se movió hacia la entrada, pero se abrió antes de llegar a la manija. Harry sintió una fría barrida sobre él mientras miraba a la figura en la entrada, y rápidamente apartó a Luna de allí. Ella cayó de nuevo en el asiento junto a Draco con un gruñido silencioso.

Todos miraron la cosa en la entrada. Era alto, casi llegando al techo, y cubierto con una túnica negra hecha jirones. Tenía una mano gris agarrando su bata, y Harry tuvo la horrible idea de que parecía algo muerto y podrido. Miró su cara, pero no podía ver nada, ya que estaba oculta por la capucha de la cosa. Respiró, y lo último que Harry pensó fue que parecía estar tratando de sacar todo el aire de la habitación.

No podía respirar adecuadamente ya que el frío parecía asentarse dentro de él. Hubo un sonido apresurado en sus oídos y sintió como si estuviera cayendo en la oscuridad, pero no podía ver nada. El miedo frío era lo único que conocía, hasta que llegaron los gritos. Una mujer estaba gritando y sollozando, y Harry quería ayudarla pero no podía verla, ni siquiera podía moverse, y seguramente estaría atrapado aquí para siempre en este horrible lugar.

"¡Despiértate, Harry! ¡Por favor, despierta, idiota!  
Una fuerte bofetada en su cara lo devolvió a la conciencia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a la cara preocupada de Draco. Detrás de él estaba el techo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo.

"Estoy bien", murmuró avergonzado mientras trataba de sentarse.

Draco lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a Hermione con su brazo alrededor de una Ginny temblorosa mientras le hablaban en voz baja a Luna, quien tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Harry.

"Un dementor", dijo Lupin. Sacó una gran losa de chocolate y comenzó a separarla antes de entregársela a todos. "Comed esto, os hará sentir mejor". Necesito hablar con el conductor ".

Harry volvió a sentarse agarrando su chocolate mientras Lupin salía del compartimento. "¿Quién gritó?"

"Nadie gritó", dijo Draco, que estaba increíblemente pálido.

"Pero oí gritos", dijo Harry confundido. "¿Que pasó?"

"El dementor estaba haciendo este horrible ruido de succión", Draco se estremeció, "y te caíste al suelo y te tumbaste allí dando sacudidas". Luna estaba llorando y Ginny estaba temblando y Hermione parecía que iba a desmayarse. Entonces Lupin apuntó su varita hacia el dementor, dijo 'Sirius Black no está aquí', y disparó algunas cosas plateadas de su varita mágica. Al dementor no le gustó eso, así que se fue, gracias a Dios ".

"Sentí que nunca sería feliz de nuevo", dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"¿Pero nadie más se desmayó?", Preguntó Harry.

"No", dijo Draco lentamente. "Pero creo que hubiera preferido eso. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el final de la primavera pasada, cuando Hermione estaba petrificada y tú habías sido llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos ".

"Veía mi madre morir de nuevo", dijo Luna suavemente, tomando un bocado de chocolate.

Harry se acercó vacilante y le acarició el hombro, y ella le sonrió. "Snape me dijo que te hacen recordar todas las peores cosas que has pasado," dijo lentamente. "Se alimentan de la felicidad".

Levantaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lupin regresó. "Estaremos en Hogsmeade en diez minutos. Deberías comer tu chocolate, ya sabes. Te sentirás mucho mejor ".  
Harry tomó un pequeño bocado y de inmediato se sintió mejor y sintió el calor volviendo a su cuerpo. Estuvieron callados durante el resto del viaje. Harry se sentó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. No recordaba haber escuchado a alguien gritar así. Sin embargo, era el tipo de sonido que sería difícil de olvidar, por lo que probablemente era bastante joven cuando lo escuchó. Tenía la sensación de que él sabía lo que eso significaba.

Cuando desembarcaron en la estación, fueron inmediatamente empapados por la lluvia. Dirigieron un rápido saludo a Hagrid mientras corrían para entrar en uno de los carruajes sin caballos que los llevarían a Hogwarts. Ginny se fue a unir a sus hermanos, pero Luna parecía contenta de quedarse con ellos.

Los cuatro se sentaron temblando en el carruaje mientras iban hacia la escuela. En la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, las dos estatuas de jabalíes alados a ambos lados de la puerta estaban coronadas por dos dementores más. Harry se puso más cerca de Draco cuando atravesaron la puerta, sintiendo un frío terror una vez más, pero por suerte no volvió a desmayarse.

El carruaje se detuvo frente al castillo y se lanzaron a través de la lluvia hacia la entrada. Harry estaba siguiendo a la multitud hacia el Gran Comedor, que parecía especialmente cálido y acogedor, cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró a través del atestado salón para encontrar a Severus esperándolo.

"Ven conmigo, Sr. Potter", dijo. "No usted, señor Malfoy".

Harry compartió una mirada confundida con Draco antes de seguir a Severus por las escaleras y entrar a su oficina. Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le indicó a Harry que se acercara a su silla habitual.

"Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no te hayas encontrado en peligro mientras te quedabas en mi casa", suspiró.

"Cómo sabe -"

"Lupin escribió a la escuela y nos informó de que tuvo una reacción adversa al dementor en el tren".

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta y Pomfrey entró con rapidez.

"¡Estoy bien!" Protestó Harry.  
"¿Qué has hecho esta vez, señor Potter?" Preguntó Pomfrey.

"Había un dementor en el tren, Poppy", explicó Severus, intercambiando una mirada sombría con Pomfrey.

"No se que está pensando el Ministerio colocando dementores en una escuela como esta", dijo Pomfrey mientras sentía la frente de Harry y le tomaba el pulso.

"Dudo que estén pensando en absoluto", dijo Severus. "¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?"

"Estoy bien", repitió Harry.

"Necesitas un poco de chocolate por lo menos", dijo Pomfrey.

"El profesor Lupin nos dio alguno en el tren".

"¿Lo hizo? Bueno, me alegro de que finalmente hayamos recibido un maestro de Defensa con conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios ", dijo Pomfrey con aprobación.

"¿Está en condiciones de ir a la fiesta?", Preguntó Severus.

Pomfrey miró agudamente a Harry antes de asentir. Le dio a Harry un poco más de chocolate y salió de la oficina murmurando enojada para sí misma. Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Sever, señor?", Preguntó Harry tentativamente.

"Severus está bien," dijo Severus mientras dejaba caer su mano.

"Bien. Bien, en el tren, Lupin hizo que el dementor se fuera y sacó algunas cosas plateadas de su varita mágica.

"Ese sería el Encantamiento Patronus", asintió Severus. "Es la única defensa conocida contra dementores".

"Bueno. Bueno, ¿es algo que puedo aprender?” Harry lo miró con esperanza y mordisqueó su chocolate.

Severus frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Es magia muy avanzada, Harry. Pero estoy dispuesto a enseñarte. Por supuesto, tengo mis clases habituales para enseñar y detenciones ... Algunas de nuestras lecciones deben tener lugar en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade ".

"Está bien", dijo Harry de inmediato.

Severus lo miró sospechosamente. "No firmaron tu formulario, ¿verdad?"

"Inflar a mi tía hizo que mi tío cambiara de opinión sobre todo el asunto".

"Bueno. Apenas necesito señalarte cuán peligroso podría ser visitar Hogsmeade con Black suelto, "Severus levantó una ceja. Se levantó cuando Harry asintió y salieron de la oficina. "Muy bien. Te avisaré cuando nuestra primera lección tenga lugar. Mientras tanto, es mejor que la señorita Granger encuentre un texto que describa la teoría detrás del encantamiento ".

"Sí, señor", dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Harry se dirigió directamente hacia Draco, apretándose entre él y Pansy. Acababa de saludar a todos cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y la escuela se calló.

"¡Bienvenido de nuevo a otro año en Hogwarts! Tengo algunos anuncios que me gustaría quitarme de en medio antes de empezar nuestra excelente fiesta." Dumbledore miró alrededor de la habitación mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. "Como sin duda ya sabéis, este año Hogwarts ha recibido varios dementores, que están aquí bajo las órdenes del Ministerio de Magia. Están estacionados alrededor del perímetro de los terrenos de la escuela, y como tal, a nadie se le permite salir de Hogwarts sin permiso. Con los dementores no se pueden negociar o suplicar, y no se dejarán engañar por ningún disfraz. Les pido a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no les den ninguna excusa para lastimarlos. Nuestros prefectos y premio anual ayudarán al personal a asegurarse de que ningún alumno sea amenazado por ellos ".

Pansy le dio un codazo a Harry y le señaló a Gemma. Los vio mirar y señaló una nueva placa brillante sujeta a su túnica. Harry le sonrió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. No podía pensar en nadie que fuera mejor premio anual.

"Ahora que todos han sido advertidos sobre los dementores, felizmente puedo anunciar que tenemos dos maestros nuevos este año. El primero es el profesor Lupin, que ha tomado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ".

Hubo aplausos dispersos por el pasillo cuando Lupin agitó una mano, aunque los que habían estado en el compartimento de su tren aplaudieron.

"Snape parece estar a un segundo de maldecirlo", murmuró Draco mientras aplaudía.

Harry miró a Severus, que efectivamente estaba mirando mal a Lupin. Ninguno de los otros maestros pareció disgustado por él, y Harry vio que McGonagall sonreía y se inclinaba para decirle algo a Lupin.

"Creo que sé de qué se trata", dijo Harry lentamente a Draco. "Te lo diré después."

Draco hizo un puchero al ser dicho que tendría que esperar, mientras Dumbledore continuaba. "Nuestro segundo cambio este año es para el puesto de profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Desafortunadamente, el Profesor Kettleburn se retiró después del año pasado, para pasar más tiempo con sus extremidades restantes. Por lo tanto, es un gran placer poder decirles que su posición será ocupada por nada menos que por Rubeus Hagrid. El profesor Hagrid asumirá el puesto de docente y conservará su papel de guardabosque ".

Los aplausos fueron mucho más fuertes para Hagrid, particularmente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry le sonrió a Draco mientras aplaudían.

"Bueno, eso explica ese maldito libro vicioso", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Esa cosa asustó a Goliath hasta que logré cerrarla", dijo Millicent.

Pansy soltó una risita. "Tu gato es un cobarde".

"Tendrías miedo de ese libro si fuera tan grande como tú", argumentó Millicent.

"No creo que algo haya sido tan mal llamado gato como ese gato", dijo Pansy.

"Er, chicos? Todo lo que necesitáis hacer es acariciar el lomo del libro ", interrumpió Harry.

Hubo un silencio mientras las cabezas se volvían hacia él. "¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?" preguntó Blaise finalmente." Tuve que hacer que mi madre usara un hechizo de congelación para poder cerrarlo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era acariciarlo".  
"Estás mintiendo", declaró Pansy.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Snape me lo dijo. Si no me crees, bien, vive con un libro que trata de morderte. El mío está perfectamente bien ahora ".

"¿Es de eso de lo que Snape y tú hablabas antes de la fiesta? ¿Un libro? ", Preguntó Theo dubitativamente.

"No, él me lo dijo durante el verano cuando estaba en su casa".

"Ahora sé que estás mintiendo", dijo Pansy.

"Sí, pruébalo", estuvo de acuerdo Theo.

Harry se rió. "Solo ve y pregúntale".

Levantaron la vista hacia la mesa de personal donde Severus estaba ignorando a Flitwick para mirar a Lupin.

"No hagamos eso", dijo Daphne rápidamente. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza y pronto el asunto se olvidó cuando llegó la comida.

Blaise estaba entreteniendo al grupo con una historia de cómo las dos chicas muggle que había estado viendo durante el verano habían resultado ser hermanas. Una vez que descubrieron que estaban viendo al mismo chico, se unieron y lo abandonaron.

"Entonces fui a verlas a las dos por separado y las convencí de que volvieran conmigo después de decir que era necesario mantenerlo en secreto para no herir los sentimientos de la otra", concluyó con aire de suficiencia.

Pansy lo miró fijamente. "Eres increíble."

"Gracias."

"Eso no fue un cumplido".

"Espero que hayas terminado con ellas muy bien antes de regresar aquí", dijo Daphne.

"Lo hice, en realidad", dijo Blaise con orgullo. "Las puse a las dos con unos muchachos muggle que se mudaron al lado de su casa. Todos estaban felices la última vez que los vi".

Daphne pareció sorprendida. "Bueno ... Buen trabajo, supongo".

Cuando la fiesta finalmente terminó, Harry y Draco se acercaron para hablar con Hagrid.

"Felicitaciones", sonrió Harry.

"Todo a Dumbledore", dijo Hagrid. "Tan pronto como Kettleburn dijo que ya había tenido suficiente, Dumbledore fue directo a verme. Gran hombre, Dumbledore ".

Se sonó con la servilleta y McGonagall los ahuyentó. Descubrieron que la entrada a la sala común estaba desierta, ya que todos se habían ido mucho antes que ellos.

"Abre," siseó Harry.

"Dios es útil", dijo Draco mientras caminaban por la entrada.

Descubrieron que la sala común estaba abarrotada como solía estarlo la primera noche, cuando la gente se ponía al día con sus amigos. Draco arrastró a Harry para hablar con Gemma.  
"Felicitaciones por ser elegida premio anual", dijo Draco.

"¡Gracias!" Gemma les sonrió. "Fue un poco sorpresa, en realidad. Los Slytherins no son elegidos muy a menudo ".

"¿A quién más elegirían?", Preguntó Harry.

"Oh, eso es dulce", dijo Gemma. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Nada", dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que Draco dijo, "No abandones el equipo de Quidditch".

Gemma se rió. "Lo siento, Draco, pero quiero enfocarme en mis estudios este año. Además, las responsabilidades de premio anual son incluso más largas que las obligaciones del prefecto. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien más que juegue tan bien como yo ".

Draco resopló. "No es probable. Di, ¿quién es el otro premio anual? "

"Percy Weasley", dijo Gemma con tristeza.

Draco se estremeció. "Dios, él es incluso peor que Hawthorn. ¿No crees que necesitarás la liberación del estrés golpeando bludger a la gente para hacerle frente? "

Gemma se rió de nuevo. "Buen intento, pero estoy seguro de que estaré bien. Ustedes dos deberían prepararse para ir a la cama ".

"Es como si no quisiera que ganemos la copa de Quidditch este año", gruñó Draco.

"Sabes que eso no es verdad", se rió Harry.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y una fuerte carcajada se unió a sus oídos. Entraron y encontraron a Blaise, Greg y Vince formando un gran círculo. Dos copias del Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos peleaban entre sí en el medio del círculo, con páginas arrancadas flotando en el aire. Theo estaba sentado en su cama inspeccionando otra copia que yacía plácidamente sobre las sábanas.

Levantó la mirada cuando entraron. "No pensé que estuvieras diciendo la verdad".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? Uno de ustedes podría haberse lastimado ".

"Creo que eso es lo que él pensó que eran tus intenciones," dijo secamente Draco. "De todos modos, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?"

"¿Qué? Oh si. Voy a cambiarme primero, "dijo Harry.

Se puso su pijama y se sentó en su cama. Un Draco vestido con un pijama se unió a él unos minutos más tarde y cerró las cortinas de la cama.

"Entonces, ¿tienes chismes por mí?", Preguntó Draco expectante mientras se recostaba contra la cabecera.

"Creo que sí ..." dijo Harry, antes de decirle a Draco acerca de la conversación que había escuchado entre Severus y McGonagall durante el verano.

"¿Y crees que estaban hablando de Lupin?", Preguntó Draco. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Snape parece odiar a Lupin, y a McGonagall le gusta o no tiene problema de ninguna manera. De quien sea que estaban hablando debe haber sido un Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió lentamente. "Esa es la única parte que tiene sentido hasta ahora".

"El año pasado, Ollie dijo algo que lo hizo sonar como si Snape hubiese sido molestado por algunos Gryffindors cuando estaba en la escuela. ¿Qué pasa si Ollie estaba hablando de los amigos de Lupin?

"¿Y crees que McGonagall estaba tratando de asegurarle a Snape que Lupin que trabaja aquí no sería tan malo, porque qué, no era un idiota como sus amigos?", Preguntó Draco con escepticismo.

"Exactamente", asintió Harry.

"Supongo que tiene sentido, pero no lo llamaría chismes brillantes", dijo Draco con desdén.

"Eso es porque aún no he llegado al punto", dijo Harry. "Si Lupin y Snape estaban en el mismo año cuando estaban en Hogwarts, eso significa que Lupin conocía a mis padres, y a Sirius Black".

Draco lo miró fijamente. "Tal vez. Puedo escribirle a la Madre si quieres, ella lo sabría”.

"Eso sería genial, gracias", sonrió Harry.

Draco vaciló un momento y luego dijo: "Sabes, si tienes razón, eso significa que tu padre probablemente era uno de los Gryffindor que atacó a Snape".

"No pensé en eso", dijo Harry lentamente. "Tiene sentido, sin embargo. Snape me ha contado mucho sobre mi madre, pero en realidad nunca ha hablado de mi padre. Él no querría, ¿lo haría, si se hubieran odiado en la escuela?

"Bienvenido a el club de mi padre es un capullo," dijo Draco amargamente. "Aunque el mío es aún peor".

Harry se movió para estar frente a Draco. Intentando ignorar cuán cerca estaban sus rostros, dijo: "He tenido la intención de hablar contigo sobre eso. ¿Como has estado? Y no me ignores quejándote de Dobby ".

Draco se mordió el labio. "Estoy bien."

Harry extendió la mano y golpeó la mano de Draco con la suya. "Puedo decir que estás mintiendo", dijo en voz baja.

Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de sonreír levemente. "Idiota", resopló. "Bien ... No es el hecho de que mi padre se haya ido, exactamente. Nunca fue el padre más afectuoso, y yo siempre he estado mucho más cerca de mi madre ".

"¿Entonces, que es?"

"¿Qué pasa si soy como él?" Susurró Draco.

"No lo eres", dijo Harry con confianza.

"No puedes saber eso", Draco negó con la cabeza. "La familia de mi madre tenía varios Mortífagos, y todos siempre dicen que me parezco mucho a mi padre. Con tantos parientes que salieron mal, ¿cómo puedes decir que yo no lo haré?”

"Porque te conozco", dijo Harry. "No eres como tu padre. Él siempre me asustó, y tú definitivamente no lo haces ".

"Soy físicamente como él", argumentó Draco.  
.  
"¿Y que? Soy exactamente igual a mi padre, pero no somos la misma persona. ¡Ni siquiera nos clasificaron en la misma casa! Además, creo que te pareces más a tu madre. Tienes la misma sonrisa ".

"No sonrío tan a menudo".

Harry rodó los ojos. "Deja de discutir conmigo! No eres como tu padre, y eso es todo, ¿entiendes? Y no te vas a volver malo, porque no te dejaré. Sabes lo terco que puedo ser".

"¿Cómo me detendrías?"

"Le escribiría a tu madre, por supuesto", sonrió Harry.

"Estaré bien", dijo Draco rápidamente.


	5. En el que Hagrid comienza a enseñar y los Slytherins son traumatizados por un boggart

Cuando Harry entró al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, miró hacia el techo para ver cómo era el clima. Todavía estaba nublado, pero la lluvia torrencial del día anterior había desaparecido. Esto resultó ser algo muy bueno, porque cuando miró su nuevo horario de clases, tenía Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ese día, ambas se llevaban a cabo afuera del castillo.

"Doble hora libre los lunes por la mañana", le gritó a Draco.

"Sí, pero es nuestro único periodo libre durante toda la semana", dijo Draco, mirando su agenda.

"Al menos ustedes tienen una libre", dijo Tracey. "Theo y yo no".

Pansy se encogió de hombros. "Es tu culpa por tomar tantas clases adicionales. Deberíais holgazanear de vez en cuando ".

"Tal vez deberías tratar de no holgazanear de vez en cuando", replicó Tracey.

"No veo ninguna razón para eso", respondió Pansy.

Cuando Tracey puso los ojos en blanco, una niña pequeña se acercó sigilosamente a Daphne y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Daphne se giró y sonrió. "¡Astoria! ¿Te gusta Hogwarts hasta ahora?

"Está bien", dijo Astoria. "¿Pero puedes decirme cómo llegar a la sala de Historia de la Magia? Es mi primera clase y ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde está ".

"Por supuesto. Ven a buscarme a la sala común después del desayuno y te llevaré ", dijo Daphne. Cuando Astoria se alejó para unirse a los otros primer año Daphne perforó a Blaise con una mirada dura. "Aléjate de ella, Zabini".

"¿Qué hice?", Preguntó indignado.

"Sé cómo tratas a la mayoría de las chicas con las que sales, y no te acerques a mi hermana", dijo.

"Como si fuera a ligar con una de primer año", se burló Blaise. Cuando Daphne continuó mirándolo, suspiró. "Está bien, está bien, no voy a salir con tu hermana".

"Asegúrate de no hacerlo" dijo Daphne ominosamente mientras dejaba la mesa.

Blaise silbó y sonrió a los demás. "Un poco protectora, ¿no?"

"¿Puedes culparla?", Preguntó Millicent.

Blaise miró a los otros chicos buscando apoyo.

"No me mires", murmuró Theo.

"Apoyaría a Daphne en un duelo", se encogió de hombros Draco. Harry asintió.

"Lo que sea", dijo Blaise. "De todos modos, estoy más interesado en una de las cazadores de Gryffindor".

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Harry.

Blaise solo se encogió de hombros. "No soy exigente".

"Sabes que las chicas hablan, y Hogwarts tiene un número finito de nosotros, ¿no?", Preguntó Pansy. "Jodenos a unas cuantas y no encontrarás a nadie dispuesto a acercarse a ti".

"Y es por eso que pretendo siempre ser amable contigo, oh reina del chisme", dijo Blaise, y la rodeó con un brazo.

"Uf, puedes comenzar por alejarte de mí", dijo Pansy.  
"Como desees", dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ganadora. Pansy lo ignoró y volvió a su desayuno, y pronto Blaise se fue a Aritmancia con Theo y Tracey.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?", Le preguntó Harry a Draco.

"Tengo que escribirle a mamá, ¿recuerdas?", Preguntó deliberadamente.

"Oh sí", murmuró Harry.

"Vas a invertir nuestro tiempo libre diciéndome todo acerca de tu verano con Snape", dijo Pansy de manera taimada. Incapaz de pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente rápido, Harry aceptó de mala gana.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, Harry se confundió al ver a Flint sentado cerca de la chimenea.

"Pensé que Flint se graduó el año pasado", le preguntó a Pansy.

"¡Shh!", Soltó una risita y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

"Está bien, dime", dijo con diversión.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Pansy aliviada mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, arrastrando a Harry hacia abajo con ella. "Flint debería haberse graduado el año pasado. Pero falló sus EXTASIS, así que tiene que repetir este año. Iba a continuar como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, pero Snape lo expulsó del equipo ".

"¿Por qué? Flint es un buen Cazador ", dijo Harry.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. "Aparentemente, si alguien repite, su Jefe de Casa tiene que asegurarse de que sus notas mejoren, y Snape decidió que ya tuvo suficiente con cuidar de Slytherins que fallaron. Así que ahora cualquiera de nosotros que suspendemos se mantiene fuera de todos los grupos no académicos ".

"Guau. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que lo culpe ", dijo Harry.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Pansy se rió de nuevo. "Snape está realmente tomando medidas enérgicas: cualquiera que él piense que está teniendo problemas podría ser expulsado de los equipos o clubes en los que se encuentran para poder concentrarse en sus estudios".

"¿Puede hacer eso?", Preguntó Harry.

"Tal vez no. ¿Pero quién discutirá con él?

"Yo lo haría", decidió Harry.

Pansy se rió. "Sí, pero eres su alumno favorito. Incluso si estuvieras suspendiendo, te dejaría estar en el equipo de Quidditch. No intentes negarlo, Potter, "dijo, cuando Harry la miró incrédulo. "Obviamente, no estás cerca de suspender en nada, pero te dejaría escapar con un asesinato. Por eso quiero escuchar todo sobre tu verano ".

Harry se rió y comenzó a contarle a Pansy todo sobre el jardín de Severus, pensando que era algo seguro que a Severus no le importaría que él contara la chismosa más grande de la escuela. Como era de esperar, Pansy se frustró con él, y cuando Daphne y Millicent llegaron para coger sus libros de Herbología, ella cambió rápidamente de tema.

La primera clase de Herbología fue aburrida para Harry. Sprout les estaba enseñando cómo podar el acónito, pero como ya lo había hecho durante el verano con Severus, no necesitaba prestarle demasiada atención. Pasó la mayor parte de la lección viendo a Tracey y Anthony intentar hacer que Daphne y Stephen (con quienes nuevamente compartían mesa) dejaran de coquetear lo suficiente como para hacer algo de trabajo.  
Después del almuerzo, bajaron por el césped del castillo hasta donde Hagrid los estaba esperando fuera de su choza con Fang. Para deleite de Harry, compartían esta clase con Gryffindor, y Hermione y Neville caminaron hacia él.

"¿Es esta tu primera asignatura optativa?" Preguntó Hermione alegremente. "Tuve Aritmancia esta mañana, la cual fue fascinante, pero supongo que Tracey te habrá contado todo sobre eso".

"Ella y Theo mencionaron algo, sí. Escucha, no sabrías ningún buen libro sobre el encantamiento Patronus ¿verdad?

"¿Encantamiento Patronus?" Hermione frunció el ceño pensativamente hacia él. "Estarían cubiertos por los libros de Defensa del nivel NEWT. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Snape me va a enseñar".

"¡No me lo habías contado!" Dijo Draco acusador.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me habló de ellos antes de la fiesta de ayer. Iba a decírtelo anoche, pero me distraje ".

"Soy bastante distractor, ¿no?" Dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco hacia él. "Eso es realmente magia avanzada Harry. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Snape obviamente piensa que sí".

Se callaron cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Fang se acercó a Draco y Hagrid asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la clase. "¿Todos aquí? Bueno. ¡Tengo una gran lección planeada para todos ustedes! ¡Síganme!"

Los condujo por el borde del Bosque Prohibido hasta un corral vacío. "Ahora, iré a buscar a nuestras criaturas hoy. Abrid vuestros libros mientras estoy fuera ".

Hubo algo de conmoción cuando todos sacaron sus libros: ninguno de los Gryffindor había resuelto cómo calmar sus libros, y aún los tenía atados con cuerdas o atados con clips.

"Aquí", Harry le quitó el libro a Hermione. Trató de chasquear los dedos a través de la cinta que ella había atado, pero se tranquilizó después de que él acariciara la columna vertebral.

"Gracias", dijo ella sorprendida mientras lo recuperaba.

"No hay problema", dijo, haciendo lo mismo con Neville.

"¡Ooh!" Lavender chilló fuertemente, señalando a través del corral.

Hagrid estaba reuniendo una docena de extrañas criaturas para ellos. Sus mitades traseras se parecían a las de los caballos, pero sus patas delanteras y cabezas eran de águilas gigantes. Tenían picos y garras de aspecto agudo, ojos anaranjados feroces y alas grandes en el medio de la espalda. Sus cuerpos estaban la mitad cubiertos con piel y la otra mitad con plumas, en una variedad de marrones, grises y negros. Cada uno tenía un gran collar de cuero alrededor del cuello, sujeto a las cadenas que Hagrid sostenía.

"¡Hipogrifos!", Gritó alegremente. "Son cosas hermosas, lo son, pero mortales si quieren serlo".

La clase se retiró de la valla del corral ante sus palabras. "¡No sean así! El truco para los hipogrifos es no es insultarlos, ¿ven? Son inteligentes y muy orgullosos, pero todo lo que tienen que hacer es tratarlos con respeto: a los hipogrifos les gusta que las personas sean educadas. Si tienen que inclinarse ante ellos y mantener el contacto visual, no confían en las personas que parpadean demasiado. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ir primero?

Todos se arrastraron un poco más lejos, a excepción de Draco. Fang se había enrollado detrás de las piernas de Draco ante la aproximación de los hipogrifos, y lo había empujado ligeramente hacia adelante.

"¡Bien en si, Draco!" Hagrid sonrió. "Ahora, creo que lo intentaremos con Buckbeak".

"Muchas gracias, Fang," murmuró Draco mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Hagrid ató su puñado de cadenas a un poste de la cerca, y liberó una. Condujo al Hipogrifo gris más cerca mientras Draco trepaba lentamente sobre la valla. Hagrid le quito la cadena del cuello a Buckbeak y le dio una palmada tranquilizadora.

"Agradable y lento ahora, Draco. Mantén el contacto visual, eso es ", dijo Hagrid en voz baja.

Draco se estaba acercando con su espalda derecha mientras Buckbeak lo observaba.

"Es hora de inclinarse, Draco," instruyó Hagrid.

Draco se inclinó en una elegante reverencia. Hubiera enorgullecido a Narcissa, pensó Harry. Sus ojos siguieron la forma en que la túnica de Draco se tensaba sobre su trasero antes de enderezarse de nuevo y Harry obligó a volver a mirar a Buckbeak. El Hipogrifo miró a Draco altivamente antes de bajar sus patas delanteras en una reverencia.

Una enorme sonrisa dividió la barba de Hagrid. "¡Bien hecho, Draco! ¿Por qué no le das una palmadita ahora?

Draco se acercó para acariciar detrás de la oreja de Buckbeak. El hipogrifo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el contacto como lo haría un gato. Hagrid condujo a la clase a una ronda de aplausos.

"¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta en él?", Preguntó Hagrid.

"Oh, eso no es necesario", dijo Draco rápidamente.

"Ah, sigue entonces, te gustará". Solo sube detrás de sus alas, y ten cuidado con las plumas.  
Draco lo miró con incertidumbre, luego se subió cautelosamente a la espalda de Buckbeak y se instaló mientras Buckbeak se ponía de pie. Estaba frunciendo el ceño ante la espalda de Buckbeak, claramente tratando de encontrar dónde poner las manos en ausencia de riendas, cuando Hagrid le dio una palmada al flanco de Buckbeak. Draco se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Buckbeak mientras extendía sus enormes alas y despegaba. Se elevaron hacia el cielo, tomando un tranquilo vuelo alrededor del corral antes de que Buckbeak regresara a la clase. Aterrizaron con un golpe sordo, y Draco se deslizó al suelo mientras la clase vitoreaba.

"¡Buen trabajo, Draco!", Gritó Hagrid. "¿Quién más quiere un turno?"

Hagrid desató el resto de la manada después de eso, y la clase se dividió en pequeños grupos cuando comenzaron a inclinarse ante sus hipogrifos. Harry, Hermione y Neville se unieron a Draco con Buckbeak, y pronto el Hipogrifo estaba disfrutando del placer mientras todos acariciaban sus suaves plumas. En general, fue una lección muy agradable, y los cuatro se quedaron después para ayudar a Hagrid a volver a atacar a los Hipogrifos

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hice?", Preguntó Hagrid.

"Estuviste genial", dijo Harry, y los otros asintieron.

Hagrid se puso rojo detrás de su barba. "Me alegra que os haya gustado. Pasaremos unas semanas con los Hipogrifos Supongo que todos tendréis que montar uno. Dejó escapar un gemido repentino. "Mierda, olvidé decir todo lo que tienen que leer antes de la próxima semana".

"Está bien, puedes mandar los deberes la próxima semana", dijo Draco de inmediato.

Hagrid se rió entre dientes y palmeó a Draco en el hombro, haciéndolo tropezar hacia delante. "Subid al castillo, la cena estará lista pronto ".

********

 

A la mañana siguiente, los Slytherin tuvieron su primera clase con Lupin. Harry estaba deseando que llegara. No solo tenía la sensación de que Lupin sería un buen maestro, dada la forma en que había manejado al dementor; también sentía curiosidad por este hombre que pensó que podría haber sido amigo de su padre.  
Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron, y la clase se sentó y sacaron sus libros y plumas.

Theo se giró en su asiento para mirar a Harry y Draco. "Adrian me habló en el desayuno. Ha sido nombrado capitán de Quidditch ".

"Pensé que habría sido Miles", dijo Draco.

"No creo que Snape esté muy feliz con sus calificaciones", respondió Theo. "De todos modos, tenemos pruebas el jueves por la noche. Necesitamos un cazador y un bateador ".

"Gracias", dijo Harry mientras Lupin entraba a la habitación.

"Buenos días a todos", dijo, sonriéndoles. Él pasó lista rápidamente. "Por favor, empacad vuestros libros, ya que esta lección será práctica".

Hubo una excitada charla mientras la clase hacía lo que él le había pedido. Además de cuando Lockhart había soltado a los duendes de Cornualles, nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa. Harry esperaba que esto no terminara con la oficina de Lupin siendo incendiada.

"Está bien, seguidme por favor", dijo Lupin.

Los condujo por los pasillos desiertos hasta la sala de profesores vacía. Harry miró alrededor con confusión. Él y Draco habían venido una o dos veces debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad en sus exploraciones de medianoche del castillo. Aparte de un alijo escondido de Firewhisky, no había nada interesante allí.

Lupin se detuvo junto a un viejo guardarropa que se sacudió violentamente al acercarse. "No os alarméis", dijo suavemente. "Es solo un boggart".

Tracey chilló y se colocó en la parte posterior del grupo, y muchas otras personas parecían preocupadas.  
"Los boggarts se puede encontrar en espacios oscuros y cerrados. Debajo de las camas, en los armarios o incluso en pequeños áticos. Le pedí al Director que dejara este durante la semana para que pueda dar algo de práctica a mis clases de tercer año. Entonces, primero, ¿alguien puede decirme qué es boggart? "

Theo levantó su mano. "Son cambiaformas. Nadie sabe cuál es su verdadera forma, ya que parecen diferentes para todos ".

"Precisamente", dijo Lupin. "Tracey, ¿puedes decirme por qué eligen las formas que hacen?"

"Toman la forma de tus peores temores", dijo Tracey en voz baja, acercándose a Theo.

"Exactamente. Lo que significa que, como grupo, tenemos a este boggart en particular en desventaja. Harry, ¿puedes decirme por qué?

"Er, porque somos tantos", supuso.

"Sí al enfrentarse con más de una persona con diferentes miedos, los boggarts pueden confundirse y tratar de asustar a todos a la vez. Una vez vi a un boggart tratar de asustar a dos personas a la vez. Los cadáveres sin cabeza y las babosas que comen carne pueden ser terribles por sí solos, ¿pero medio babosa? De ninguna manera."

"Asqueroso, sin embargo", se estremeció Daphne.

Lupin se rió entre dientes. "No estaré en desacuerdo con eso. Ahora, el encantamiento que disipa a un boggart es muy simple, pero requiere concentración. Verás, lo que los boggart odian es la risa. Debes forzar al boggart a adoptar una forma que te divierta. Por ejemplo, un malvado caballero que avanza hacia ti con un hacha sostenida puede encontrarse repentinamente sosteniendo un paraguas de flores rosadas ".

Hubo algunas risitas al respecto, aunque Harry notó que Tracey no se estaba riendo.

"Practicaremos el hechizo sin varitas primero. Repetid después de mí: ¡riddikulus! "

"Riddikulus", coreo la clase.

"Excelente", dijo Lupin. "Bastante fácil, ¿no? Ahora para la parte difícil. Daphne, ¿a qué le tienes más miedo?

Daphne se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. "Un hombre lobo, señor".

"¿Un hombre lobo?" Lupin parpadeó un par de veces. "En ese mismo momento. Cuando el boggart aparezca como un hombre lobo para ti, quiero que pienses muy duro de que haga algo divertido. Tal vez podría perseguir su cola? ¿Te imaginas eso?

Daphne cerró los ojos y asintió.

"Muy bien. Si das un paso adelante, entonces con tu varita en la mano. Cuando aparezca el boggart, grita 'riddikulus' e imagina al hombre lobo persiguiendo su cola, ¿de acuerdo?”

Daphne agarró su varita y asintió.

"Todos los demás, ¿pueden alinearse detrás de Daphne? Una vez que tenga éxito, llamaré a la siguiente persona para que avance. Mientras esperáis, me gustaría que penseis muy bien de una manera de convertir tu miedo en algo que te parezca divertido ".

Harry se alineó detrás de Draco y frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. Un Voldemort devuelto con toda su fuerza era una imagen aterradora, pero luego un dementor nadó por su mente y se estremeció. ¿Cómo podría hacer que uno de esos sea gracioso? Ponerlo en una camisa hawaiana tal vez, o un tu-tú?

Lupin levantó su varita. "A la cuenta de tres, Daphne. ¡Uno dos tres!"

Chispas salieron volando de su varita, golpeando la puerta del armario. Se abrió para revelar a un hombre lobo, gruñendo a través de las mandíbulas babeantes. Merodeó hacia Daphne, quien levantó su varita y gritó: "¡riddikulus!"

Hubo una explosión, y el hombre lobo hizo un pequeño ladrido y comenzó a perseguir su propia cola. Mientras la clase se reía, Lupin llamó a Pansy. El hombre lobo se convirtió en un hombre alto y extremadamente pálido vestido con una capa negra. Sonrió maliciosamente, revelando caninos puntiagudos: un vampiro. Draco le dio a Harry una sonrisa emocionada.

"¡Riddikulus!" Gritó Pansy.

El vampiro se llevó una mano a la boca en estado de shock. Sus colmillos se habían convertido en dientes postizos, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido metálico.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Millicent! " llamó Lupin.

La clase dio un paso atrás cuando el vampiro de-colmillos se convirtió en un dragón gigante. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Millicent y abrir la boca: "¡riddikulus!", Gritó, y el dragón le lanzó una corriente de burbujas.

"¡Excelente! ¡Theodore! "

El dragón se convirtió en un payaso, sonriendo maniáticamente a Theo. "¡Riddikulus!", Gritó, pero no pasó nada. "¡RIDDIKULUS!"

"Está bien, Theodore, esto pasa a veces", dijo Lupin. "Lo explicaré más tarde. Gregory, tú el próximo ".

Greg dio un paso adelante, y el payaso se convirtió en un gigante, que emitió un rugido inarticulado y golpeó su pecho. "¡Riddikulus!" Gritó Greg, y los brazos del gigante se encogieron en pequeñas cosas deformadas.

"¡Muy bien! Vincent! "

El gigante se convirtió en un perro monstruoso, que Vince convirtió en un chihuahua ladrando. Cuando Tracey tomó su turno, se convirtió en un cadáver podrido y tambaleante. Los ojos de Harry lloraron por su hedor cuando el hombre muerto se tambaleó hacia adelante.

"¡Riddikulus!" Gritó Tracey. Ella fue la única que rió mientras la descomposición del zombi se aceleraba y sus patas caían. Daphne estaba mirando a Tracey horrorizada cuando llamaron a Blaise. El muerto se convirtió en una criatura con la cabeza de un león, el cuerpo de una cabra y una larga cola escamosa. Abrió sus fauces, revelando dientes largos y afilados, antes de que su cabeza se convirtiera repentinamente en la de un oso de peluche.

"¡Brillante! Draco! "  
Draco se adelantó y fue confrontado con ... Él mismo, Harry vio con consternación. Solo que no era Draco como lo conocía. Este Draco tenía una boca cruel y una dureza en los ojos que Harry nunca había visto antes. Sonrió maliciosamente al verdadero Draco y se levantó la manga izquierda, revelando la Marca Tenebrosa. Hubo bastantes jadeos cuando la clase se dio cuenta de lo que estaban mirando, y Pansy parecía que iba a estar enferma.

El verdadero Draco se había puesto completamente blanco mientras miraba a su doble, y su varita colgaba inútilmente a su lado cuando el boggart levantó su propia varita y apuntó a Draco.

Harry no estaba seguro de si la varita del boggart funcionaría o no, y no quería esperar para averiguarlo. Dio un salto adelante para ponerse delante de Draco, solo para ser empujado por Lupin. El falso Draco desapareció, para ser reemplazado por un orbe plateado flotando en el aire. Lupin lo forzó en el punto de varilla en el armario y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"Cinco puntos para todos los que enfrentaron al boggart o respondieron mis preguntas", dijo. "Por favor, lea el capítulo sobre boggart y resúmalo, para entregarlo el próximo martes. Theodore y Draco, por favor quédense atrás ".

La clase preocupado miró a Draco y Theo mientras salen por la puerta. Harry se mantuvo obstinadamente al lado de Draco, quien aún estaba enfermizo y blanco. La mirada de Lupin pasó de Draco a Harry y volvió otra vez antes de asentir brevemente.

"Theodore, no pudiste cambiar la forma de tu boggart porque ya estaba en una que está destinada a ser divertida", dijo Lupin suavemente. "Los payasos son vistos como figuras cómicas en el mundo muggle, pero la fobia a los payasos es muy común".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra un boggart?", Preguntó Theo frunciendo el ceño.

Lupin ladeó la cabeza. "No diría eso. Solo que es posible que tengas que concentrarte muy duro para forzar a los tuyos a algo que encuentres divertido. Debería haber algunos textos en la biblioteca que mencionen boggart inusuales si quieres leer sobre él ".

Theo asintió, pacificado. "Voy. Gracias Señor."

Después de que Theo se había ido, Lupin miró a Draco. "Me temo que tu boggart no es tan simple".

"Me parece bastante simple", dijo Draco con voz hueca. "Necesito encontrar una manera de hacerme divertido como un Mortífago".

Lupin frunció el ceño. "No, no creo que sea eso. Creo que deberías hablar con el Profesor Snape ".

"¿Por qué, porque solía ser un Mortífago?", Preguntó Draco.

Lupin comenzó levemente. "Simplemente quise decir en su papel de Jefe de la Casa. Pero su, ah, lealtad pasada puede ayudarte con eso, sí ".

"Lo pensaré", admitió Draco.

"Gracias", dijo Lupin.  
"Me aseguraré de que lo haga", dijo Harry, luego dudó.

"¿Había algo más?" Preguntó Lupin.

"Er, sí. ¿Por qué no me dejaste enfrentar al boggart?

"Es obvio, ¿no?", Preguntó Lupin con sorpresa. "Supuse que el tuyo tomaría la forma de Voldemort. Pensé que la gente se asustaría al verlo ".

"Oh", dijo Harry en alivio. "No, creo que sería un dementor".

"Ah. Bueno, lo siento por hacer una suposición así. Ahora, será mejor que os vayáis, no quieres perder todo tu descanso ", dijo Lupin.

Draco todavía estaba bastante tranquilo en el pasillo, aunque había vuelto a su color habitual. Siguió a Harry sin preguntar nada hasta que entraron al pasillo de la cocina.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Conseguir algo de comer. Espera aquí, "ordenó Harry. Frunció el ceño cuando Draco hizo lo que le dijeron: por lo general solo se dejaba dominar cuando estaba preocupado por Harry. Esta inversión de roles fue inquietante.

Rápidamente sacó unos donuts calientes de los elfos y arrastró a Draco a un aula vacía en el corredor de los Encantamientos por el resto de su descanso. No hablaron mucho, pero Draco se relajó una vez que tuvo algo de azúcar.

"Gracias, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba", dijo Draco en voz baja.

"No hay problema", dijo Harry a la ligera, luego se rió. "Tienes algo de azúcar en la mejilla".

Draco se limpió la mejilla apresuradamente. "¿Se ha ido?"

"No. Aquí, "Harry se acercó y acarició suavemente la otra mejilla, incapaz de detenerse un poco. "Eso está mejor."

Draco se había puesto rosado, y se aclaró la garganta. "Será mejor que vayamos a la clase".

Cuando llegaron a encantamientos, encontraron que el resto de la clase estaba más subyugada de lo normal. Mientras esperaban la llegada de Flitwick, Harry se inclinó hacia Theo.

"No tienes miedo de los payasos por algo muggle de lo que te hablé, ¿verdad?"

Theo resopló. "Realmente no. Tracey convenció a sus padres para que compraran un televisor durante el verano, y pasamos mucho tiempo viendo películas de terror. Ella los ama, por eso lidió con su boggart de la forma en que lo hizo. Ella realmente encuentra ese tipo de cosas divertidas en las películas de zombis ".

Harry se sintió aliviado: lo último que quería hacer cuando enseñaba a Theo y Tracey sobre Muggles era darles una nueva fobia. "¿Entonces por qué era su boggart un zombie, si le gustan las películas de zombis?"

"Era un Inferius, que no es exactamente lo mismo", dijo Theo. "Cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en el poder, los usaba contra personas que no le gustaban como una forma de guerra psicológica. Le gustaba enviar los cadáveres reanimados de sus víctimas contra sus familias ".

"Recuerdo haber oído que su familia había sido atacada por uno", susurró Draco. "Ella habría sido un bebé en ese momento".

Harry lo miró horrorizado. "Eso es horrible."

Draco hizo una mueca. "Oí que mi padre le contaba esa historia a un amigo y se reía de ella. Simplemente no sabía lo que era Inferius antes ".

"¿Sabe tu padre que eres amigo de ella ahora?", Preguntó Harry.

"¿Por qué le importaría?", Preguntó Draco con amargura. "Él sabe que soy amigo tuyo, y el Señor Oscuro intentó matarte personalmente".

********

 

Para su primera clase de Pociones, Severus le había dado a la clase una prueba sorpresa sobre los temas que habían cubierto en los últimos dos años, así como sobre lo que estudiarían este año. Harry lo había encontrado todo fácil: su verano con Severus estaba resultando ser muy beneficioso. Lo cual era algo bueno, ya que todavía estaba distraído por su preocupación por Draco.  
Cuando la clase fue despedida, Harry agarró la muñeca de Draco y lo obligó a recostarse.

"¿Tenéis alguna pregunta sobre una de las preguntas de la prueba?", Preguntó Severus.

"No, Draco quería hablar contigo sobre su boggart, señor", dijo Harry y le dio un codazo a Draco, ganándose una mirada.

"¿No te lo explicó Lupin satisfactoriamente?" Preguntó Severus.

"No, él estuvo bien, señor", murmuró Draco, evitando el contacto visual.

Severus esperó a que Draco continuara, luego suspiró con impaciencia. "No tengo todo el día".

Harry lanzó una mirada de enojo a Draco y resopló. "El boggart de Draco era él mismo como un Mortífago".

Severus frunció el ceño a Draco. "¿Es esto cierto?" Cuando Draco asintió miserablemente, Severus frunció los labios. "Harry, necesito hablar con Draco en privado".

"Sí, señor", dijo Harry mientras recogía su bolsa. "Estaré en la biblioteca cuando termines", le dijo a Draco.

Encontró a Pince detrás de su escritorio, mirando sospechosamente a los estudiantes en la biblioteca.

"Señora Pince, ¿puede decirme dónde están los libros sobre Patronus?", Le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos? No son algo que los estudiantes de tercer año necesitarían estudiar ".

"El profesor Snape me recomendó que los leyera", dijo.

Pince lo miró fijamente. "Hmph. Tercera fila en la sección Defensa, estante del medio ".

"Gracias", dijo.  
Frunció el ceño levemente mientras seguía sus instrucciones. Seguramente no era normal que a una bibliotecaria no le gustaran los estudiantes que tomaban prestados libros. Eligió algunos libros que parecían útiles y decidió leerlos en una de las mesas de estudio, ya que la cena no sería muy buena todavía. Vio un cabello rubio claro, pero resultó ser Luna, no Draco. Tenía una pila de libros frente a ella, y tenía su varita escondida detrás de una oreja.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí?", Preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

"Está bien", le sonrió mientras se sentaba. Ella lo miró intensamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?", Preguntó.

"No, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente quiera sentarse conmigo", dijo con sinceridad. "Esto es bonito."

"Er, sí", dijo torpemente. No estaba seguro de qué más decir, él tiró de uno de sus libros hacia él y volvió a la página de contenidos.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Luna preguntó.

"Snape me va a enseñar a luchar contra dementores, y él me dijo que leyera la teoría primero", explicó.

"Eso es amable de su parte", dijo Luna.

"Sí, lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Harry, satisfecho. No había muchos otros estudiantes que pensaran que Severus podría ser amable. "¿Estabas bien después de ese dementor?"

"Estaba un poco molesto esa noche, pero estoy bien ahora. Mamá solo murió hace unos años, y todavía me entristece a veces ".

"Lo siento. ¿Cómo murió ella? "Harry preguntó tentativamente.

"A ella le gustaba experimentar con magia. Un día, cuando tenía nueve años, uno de sus hechizos salió por la culata ".

"Lo siento", dijo Harry de nuevo.

Luna le dio una sonrisa soñadora. "Gracias. Hubiera sido bueno si hubiera podido ver el resultado, ya que había estado trabajando en ello durante tanto tiempo, y estaba bastante cerca de un gran avance. Pero sé que se habría alegrado de que no estuviera herida ".

"¿Estabas con ella cuando sucedió?"

Luna asintió. "Me gustaba ver su trabajo, incluso si era demasiado joven para entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Estoy agradecida de haber estado allí ese día, así ella no murió sola. Ahora ella cuida de mí, y la veré nuevamente después de que muera ".

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Oh si. Al igual que tus padres te cuidan. Los que amamos nunca realmente nos abandonan, ¿sabes?”

"Desearía poder creer eso", dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no puedes? Puedes creer todo lo que quieras ".

Harry tragó saliva al encontrarse con la mirada seria de Luna. "Porque creo que el dementor me hizo oír a mi madre siendo asesinada por Voldemort", dijo en voz baja. Ni siquiera le había dicho eso a Draco. Por alguna razón, Luna lo hizo sentir que podía contarle cualquier cosa.

"No es de extrañar que te desmayes, entonces", dijo Luna.

"Sí", dijo Harry, tratando de pensar en un tema diferente. "Entonces, eh, ¿qué es un slashkilter umgubular?"

Cuando Draco eventualmente entró a la biblioteca, encontró a Harry en convulsiones silenciosas mientras se reía de la descripción de Luna de umgubular slashkilters. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Luna. "Dile a Draco para qué usan sus cuernos".

"Estoy bien, gracias", dijo Draco, dándole a Luna una mirada de soslayo. "Es la hora de cenar."

"Bien. Nos vemos, Luna, "dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

Luna levantó una mano antes de volver a su lectura, aparentemente sin preocuparse por la cena.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta ella?", Preguntó Draco.

"Sí", dijo Harry. "Ella podría ser la persona más extraña que he conocido, pero es muy buena".  
Draco esperó con impaciencia mientras Harry miraba los libros de Pince. Tan pronto como salieron al pasillo, reanudó el camino donde lo había dejado.

"Solo la conociste hace unos días, ¿cómo es posible que ya te guste?", Exigió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que me lleva que me guste alguien?" Harry miró a Draco confundido. "Oh. No, no me gusta ella. Simplemente me gusta ".

"Eso no era lo que parecía desde donde estaba parado", olfateó Draco.

"Bueno, entonces estás equivocado, idiota. Pero si me fuera a gustar una chica, podría ser ella. Me gustan mucho las rubias, ya sabes ", dijo Harry, tratando de no detener su mirada fija en el cabello de Draco por un segundo. Se aclaró la garganta cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco. "Entonces, ¿qué dijo Snape?"

Draco parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado. "Lo mismo que tú, en realidad".

"¿Pero crees más a él que a mi?" Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido.

"Bueno, sí. Solía ser un Mortífago, y ha conocido a mi padre durante años. Por supuesto que era más persuasivo que tú sobre el tema, "Draco levantó una ceja. "Pero sí, tenías razón, también, supongo".

"Gracias. Idiota ".

"Imbécil."


	6. En el qué  se hacen predicciones, Gemma es reemplazada, y Harry y Draco vengan a Hermione

Para cuando llegó el jueves, Harry se sentía mucho mejor acerca de todo. Draco había vuelto a la normalidad después de su conversación con Severus. Habían tenido otra lección de Defensa, que aunque estaba mucho menos llena de acción que la primera, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la asignatura favorita de Harry después de pociones. Lo mejor de todo es que tuvieron pruebas de Quidditch esa noche. Harry había echado de menos volar; era una cosa que no había podido hacer en casa de Severus, ya que la propiedad simplemente no era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo de la vista de cualquier muggle que pasara.

Cuando el correo llegó para el desayuno, Thoth aterrizó frente a Draco con una respuesta de Narcissa, junto con su caja de dulces habitual. Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras lo leía antes de mirar a Harry.

"Lupin estaba unos años por debajo de mamá en la escuela. Ella dice que Lupin era amigo de Black, y también de tus padres ", dijo en voz baja. "Pero ella también dice que estaba bastante enfermo y duda que se hubiera unido a los Mortífagos como aparentemente lo hizo Black". Ella no ha oído hablar de él desde que dejó la escuela, pero nunca lo ha visto con ninguno de los viejos compinches de mi padre, que casi con certeza son todos ex mortífagos ".

"Entonces, básicamente, ¿que no me preocupe por él?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco resopló. "Ya sabes, a mamá le gusta preocuparse. Me ha dicho una vez más que te vigile, pero no, no creo que debas preocuparte por Lupin.

"Guay. Dile gracias de mi parte ", dijo Harry a través de una tostada.

"Por supuesto. Sin embargo, dejaré fuera todas las migas”dijo Draco y arrugó la nariz.

Harry sonrió sin arrepentirse mientras se ponía de pie. 

Esperó con Pansy y Daphne a que Greg y Vince agarraran una pila de tostadas cada uno, luego partieron juntos hacia Adivinación. Era su primera lección, y Harry esperaba que esta electiva fuera tan divertida como la clase de Hagrid.

"El aula está en la parte superior de la torre norte", dijo Pansy, luego levantó la vista de su horario. "¿Alguien sabe donde es eso?"

"Yo lo se", dijo Harry. Él y Draco habían estado allí un par de veces bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, pero no recordaba haber visto un aula de clase en sus viajes.

"¿Cuánto queda?" Pansy jadeó diez minutos después.

"Solo una escalera más. Y hay una buena vista de los jardines desde allí ", dijo Harry alentador.

"A la mierda la vista. Solo quiero sentarme, "gruñó Pansy.  
Salieron de las escaleras en un pequeño descansillo circular. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de ventanas, pero había una clara falta de puertas.

"Potter, si nos has guiado hasta aquí para bromear, te asesinaré", dijo Pansy mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Tan pronto como recupere el aliento".

"¡Mira!" Daphne señaló hacia arriba.

Había una trampilla redonda en el techo, con una placa que decía Sybil Trelawney, profesora de adivinación. Mientras miraban, la puerta se abrió y una escalera de cuerda plateada cayó. Cuando nadie más hizo un movimiento hacia él, Harry lo agarró y subió.

Terminó en una de las clases más extrañas que había visto en su vida. En lugar de escritorios y una pizarra, la habitación estaba amueblada con pequeñas mesas de té con puf y sillones esparcidos a su alrededor. La chimenea estaba encendida, calentando la pequeña habitación a una temperatura casi incómoda y emitiendo un olor nauseabundamente dulce. Para empeorar la sensación de claustrofobia, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las lámparas tenían pañuelos arrojados sobre ellas, dejando la habitación apenas iluminada. El resto de la clase trepó a través de la trampilla y se mantuvieron juntos con incertidumbre mientras miraban alrededor, antes de que Pansy se adelantara y cayera sobre un puf.

"Bienvenidos, mis queridos, y siéntense," dijo una voz entrecortada.

La clase se dio vuelta para encontrar a Trelawney saliendo de las sombras. La primera impresión de Harry fue la de una libélula gigante. Delgada y envuelta en un chal de gasa, Trelawney llevaba gafas gruesas que le daban un aspecto demasiado grande para su rostro, e innumerables collares, anillos y brazaletes relucientes. Harry y Daphne se sentaron rápidamente al lado de Pansy, dejando a Vince y Greg apretados alrededor de su propia mesa. El puf de Greg crujió ominosamente mientras se sentaba.

"Qué bueno veros a todos en carne y hueso. Soy la profesora Trelawney ", dijo algo innecesariamente. "Bienvenido a Adivinación. Has elegido un camino difícil, ya que este tema no es fácil de aprender a través de los libros. Sin el don de la Visión verdadera, me temo que todo lo que puedo enseñarte es la teoría, sin importar cuán talentoso puedas ser en otras áreas más mundanas".

Harry alzó las cejas y sofocó una carcajada al pensar en Hermione. Ahora sabía por qué McGonagall había sido inflexible sobre que no disfrutaría este tema.

"Los destinos me han informado que este año comenzaremos a aprender a adivinar el futuro a través de las hojas de té. El próximo trimestre estudiaremos quiromancia, y el trimestre de verano estará dedicado a la bola de cristal. -Miró alrededor de la clase, que la miró con perplejidad antes de volverse hacia Daphne. "Querida, siento que debo advertirte que tu mayor temor se hará realidad justo antes de Halloween".

Daphne se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a Trelawney con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ahora, querido, si pudieras entregarme la tetera de plata más grande", le preguntó a Vince.

Se puso de pie torpemente, ya que era demasiado grande para el puf en el que estaba sentado, y le tendió la tetera solicitada.

"Gracias. Recoja una taza de té y venga a mí para que pueda llenarla para usted. Siéntate y bebe hasta que solo queden los posos. Con tu mano izquierda, gírenlos alrededor de su taza tres veces, luego den la vuelta en su platillo. Una vez que el té se ha secado, puedes leer tus hojas de té. Los patrones están cubiertos en las páginas cinco y seis de disipando las nieblas del futuro , y me moveré entre ustedes para ofrecerles mi guía. "Mientras la clase hacía lo que ella le había indicado, puso su mano en el brazo de Greg. "Si no te importa, querido, usa un sillón después de romper el puf. Estarás mucho más cómodo ".

Greg la miró boquiabierto mientras ella se alejaba.

"Solo muévete a una butaca ahora", sugirió Pansy mientras pasaba junto a él.

"Pero todas mis cosas están en esa mesa", dijo Greg.

Pansy negó con la cabeza. "Si no hay nada más, esta clase me hará sentir muy bien acerca de mi inteligencia", le murmuró a Harry mientras volvían a sentarse. "¿Sin Tracey, Hermione o Theo? Esto hará maravillas para mi autoestima ".

"Sí, pero también significa que no hay nadie a quien puedas copiar", respondió Daphne.

Pansy sopló en su té. "¿A quien le importa? Tengo la garantía de obtener mejores calificaciones que el cuarenta por ciento de la clase ".

Saltaron cuando un fuerte golpe vino desde la otra mesa. Miraron hacia abajo para ver a Greg tirado en el piso, los restos astillados de su puf debajo de sus piernas. Vince lo ayudó a levantarse y Trelawney los guió a otra mesa.

"Dijiste que pasaría", dijo Greg en estado de shock mientras Vince lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Nadie más lo vio venir?", Preguntó Pansy desdeñosamente.

"Greg no lo hizo", señaló Daphne.

"Qué sorpresa", dijo Pansy mientras volcaba su taza. Harry y Daphne rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

Daphne puso su taza en el centro de la mesa. "¡Yo primero!"

"Eso parece una cadena", dijo Harry, hojeando su libro. "Lo que significa, eh, una boda. ¿Felicitaciones?"

"Ooh, y eso es un bebé! Eso explica la boda de menores de edad ", bromeó Pansy.

"¡No!" Daphne se sonrojó. "Mira, un bebé significa pequeñas preocupaciones. Y eso es un tenedor, lo que significa adulación falsa ".

"Entonces, vas a estar un poco preocupado cuando alguien miente y dice que les gusta tu vestido de novia", se rió tontamente Pansy. "Hay cosas peores de las que preocuparse en una boda, supongo".

"¿Qué tiene el tuyo, entonces?", Preguntó Daphne.

"Hmm", Pansy miró su taza. "Un candado, un pájaro, hmm, y un signo de interrogación".

"Entonces ... Obstáculos, buenas noticias y, er, una necesidad de precaución", leyó Harry en su libro.

Daphne inclinó la cabeza. "Creo que se parece más a un búho, que es chisme y escándalo".

"Excelente", sonrió Pansy. "Aunque, ¿a quién se le ocurre esto? Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿No debería un búho representar la sabiduría o algo así?

"Podrías pensarlo así", estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras tomaba su taza. "Er, creo que tengo un calamar, no, tiene demasiadas patas. ¿Tal vez una araña?

"Recompensa por el trabajo, genial", dijo Daphne.

"Derecha. Y eso es un lobo, creo ", dijo Harry.

"Celos. Bueno, ese debería ser Draco, "dijo Pansy, luego comenzó a reír. Daphne se unió cuando Harry los miró.

"Bien," murmuró mientras Trelawney fruncía el ceño, se acercaba a ellos y le quitaba la taza a Harry.

"Querida, esta no es una taza auspiciosa", murmuró. "Nubes para el problema ... Una torre: te espera una decepción ... Un pulpo, querida, estarás en peligro ..."

"Pensé que era una araña", objetó Harry.

"No, no, definitivamente es un pulpo", declaró Trelawney. "Y, oh, no".

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy seguro de que deba decir, quizás es más amable no ..." dijo Trelawney con tristeza.

"Solo queda un lobo, ¿verdad?" Harry estiró el cuello tratando de mirar dentro de la taza. "Puedo lidiar con algunos celos".

"¡Eso no es un lobo, querida, sino el Grim!", Dijo Trelawney dramáticamente. Daphne se quedó sin aliento, pero Pansy miró a Trelawney con escepticismo.

"¿Qué es un Grim?", Preguntó Harry.

"¡El Grim, querido! El perro espectral gigante que acecha en los cementerios ", dijo Trelawney. "¡Es uno de los peores presagios de muerte que podrías encontrar!"

Pansy le arrebató la copa. "¿Cómo puedes saber que es un Grim? Pensamos que era un lobo, pero podría ser solo un perro. Eso solo significa amistad, ¿no?

"Querida, eso es sin duda el Grim", dijo Trelawney con firmeza. "Lamento decirte esto, y en tu primera lección también".

"Sigo pensando que es un lobo", argumentó Harry.

"No, querida, déjame mostrarte de nuevo", dijo Trelawney y alcanzó la taza.

Pansy lo sostuvo, pero lo soltó demasiado pronto. La taza cayó sobre la mesa y se rompió. "Oops", dijo suavemente. "Deberías haberme advertido que eso iba a suceder, Profesora. Ahora nunca lo sabremos ".

Trelawney la miró enojada antes de componerse. "Bueno, entonces", dijo ella. "Creo que terminaremos la lección aquí. Por favor, lean el primer capítulo sobre hojas de té para nuestra próxima lección ".

La clase empacó y descendió la escalera. Vince y Greg caminaron hacia adelante en silencio.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?" Preguntó Daphne con preocupación.

"Estoy bien", dijo rápido.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Pansy. "Qué perra manipuladora".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Daphne.

"Viste lo que ella hizo, ¿no? La copa de Harry no era peor que cualquiera de las nuestras, pero ella lo retorció todo a algo horrible. ¿Dijo algo sobre tu próxima boda? No, "dijo Pansy enojado. "Uno pensaría que un maestro estaría ligeramente preocupado porque una niña de trece años tuviera una boda en el futuro inmediato".

"¿Crees que está tratando de asustarme?", Preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé. Pero eso fue extraño, y no confío en ella ", dijo Pansy con firmeza.

"No has visto al Grim, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Daphne.

"Vi un perro gigante durante el verano", admitió Harry. "Pero no era tan inquietante ni en un cementerio".

"¿Ves?" Canturreó Pansy. "Trelawney probablemente intentaría decirte que era el Grim. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio te diría que era un perro extraviado ".

"Gracias, Pansy", dijo Harry, animando.

Daphne todavía parecía no estar convencida. "¿Pero qué pasa con el puf de Greg?"

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Pansy con impaciencia. "Él y Vince rompen cosas todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas esa mesa en la sala común el año pasado? ¿O ese escritorio en el aula de Historia de la Magia en el que ninguno de los dos puede sentarse? Trelawney acaba de elegir un objetivo fácil para impresionarnos con su don o lo que sea. ¿Te das cuenta de que ella no usó un encantamiento reparador como lo haría cualquier otro maestro? Solo una estratagema para construir el drama ".

"Eres terriblemente buena en esto", dijo Harry.

"Pasa tanto tiempo chismeando como yo, y también aprenderás cómo la gente puede hacer girar las cosas", dijo Pansy engreída.

********

 

Justo antes de las siete de la tarde, Harry, Draco y Theo se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch para las pruebas del equipo. Había unos veinte Slytherins esperándolos mientras salían de los vestuarios con el resto del equipo, y Harry estaba feliz de ver que Millicent era uno de ellos. Él le sonrió alentadoramente, pero ella debía estar nerviosa, ya que solo logró hacer una mueca a cambio.  
Adrián se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó un silbido ensordecedor. "Bien, empecemos. Antes que nada, necesitáis estar en el segundo año o más para jugar, así que fuera los de primero. "Un par de muchachos se rieron y corrieron hacia las gradas. Adrian rodó sus ojos y continuó. "En segundo lugar, solo buscamos un cazador y un bateador hoy. Si te consideras Guardián o Buscador, cambia tu posición o únete a los primeros en las gradas. Y finalmente, el Profesor Snape quería que os informara de que cualquier persona en peligro de suspender cualquier asignatura será echada del equipo, así que si estás luchando en clase, no te molestes en probar esta noche. No quiero tener que pasar por esto de nuevo en unas pocas semanas ".

Hubo algunos gruñidos cuando un grupo de estudiantes mayores abandonó el campo, dejando a diez personas atrás, Millicent entre ellos. Adrian los hizo hacer una vuelta de calentamiento, luego presentó la quaffle Cualquier persona que la dejaba caer más de una vez estaba fuera.

"Pero yo probaba para bateador, no para cazador", protestó Lucian Bole al aterrizar.

"Y un bateador necesita poder mantener su bate así como su escoba. Quizás tengas más suerte el año que viene ", respondió Adrian con total despreocupación.

Cuando solo quedaban cuatro personas en el aire, Adrian las organizó en medio juego. Dejó a Miles como Guardián e hizo que Harry se uniera a Draco como Cazador mientras él se sentaba para observar. Cassius Warrington, un alumno de quinto año con el que Harry nunca había hablado, lanzó el primer tiro como cazador, mientras que Millicent se unió a Theo como un Bateador.

"Solo dame la quaffle y déjame mostrarle a Pucey mis habilidades", le ordenó Warrington a Harry y Draco.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo despectivamente. "Claro", se burló antes de darle la espalda. "No me gusta", le susurró a Harry.

"Sin embargo, en realidad no es cosa tuya", dijo Harry. "Pero afortunadamente Millicent puede resolverlo por ti".

Draco miró hacia donde Millicent estaba probando el peso del bate de Bateador. "No tiene nada de malo echarle una mano", dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Al final Draco no necesitó sabotear la prueba de Warrington. Millicent demostró ser absolutamente brutal con un bate, sin mostrar ningún reparo en lanzar la bludger directamente a la cara de Warrington, o de Harry y Draco, para el caso. Después de que Warrington quedara sin aliento y dejó caer la quaffle por segunda vez, Adrian los llamó. Mientras se dirigían al suelo, Harry vio a Theo darle a Adrián un gesto encubierto.

El siguiente cazador era una pequeña de segundo año llamada Scarlett Lympsham, que se acercó al hombro de Harry. Parecía una Princesa Jasmine de pelo corto, aunque Harry dudaba de que le agradara la comparación.

"No bajes el nivel conmigo solo porque soy pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo. "Puedo defenderme".

"No eres más baja que Harry cuando comenzó a jugar", dijo Draco. Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo reír a Scarlett mientras despegaba.  
ella", murmuró Harry.

"No por mucho", sonrió Draco, rápidamente volando fuera del alcance de su mano. Harry le sacó la lengua mientras lo seguía en el aire.

Este juego fue completamente opuesto al anterior. Scarlett fue rápida, muy rápida, y esquivó bludger tan fácilmente como metió la quaffle a través de los postes de la portería. Peregrine Derrick, el aspirante a Bateador, no estuvo cerca de pegarle con la bludger

"Millicent, Scarlett, estáis en el equipo", anunció Adrian. "La primera sesión de entrenamiento será a la misma hora la próxima semana". Warrington y Peregrine lo acorralaron airadamente mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía a los vestuarios.

"Felicidades Millicent! Tú también, Scarlett ", agregó Harry. Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras se dirigían a las duchas. "¿Vas a perdonar a Gemma por dejar el equipo ahora?", Le preguntó a Draco.

Draco asintió felizmente. "Millicent es cruel, ¿no? Y Scarlett debería funcionar bien con Adrian y conmigo. Tenemos una buena oportunidad en la copa este año ".

Estaba oscureciendo cuando comenzaron la caminata de regreso al castillo. Millicent y Theo se adelantaron, dejando a Harry y Draco con Scarlett. Harry vio un destello de pelo pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para mirar el Bosque Prohibido. Casi había comenzado a pensar que estaba viendo cosas cuando lo vio de nuevo, y le dio un codazo a Draco. "¿No es ese Crookshanks?"

Draco miró hacia donde había apuntado. "Sí, eso creo. Intenté decirle a Hermione esa parte: los Kneazles puede ser rebeldes".

Draco volvió a hablar de los Falmouth Falcons con Scarlett; estuvo encantado de descubrir que apoyaban al mismo equipo profesional de Quidditch. Harry decidió apresurarse y elegir un equipo propio, luego volvió a mirar mientras Crookshanks se alejaba un poco del Bosque antes de detenerse y mirar por encima del hombro. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando vio un enorme perro emerger de la penumbra del bosque. No salió completamente de las sombras, pero no había forma de confundirlo. Dejó de moverse tan pronto como los vio y se quedó mirándolo. Crookshanks aprovechó la oportunidad de volver corriendo al castillo.

"Draco, ¿puedes ver eso también?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Draco y Scarlett lo miraron. "¿Te refieres a ese perro gigante?", Preguntó Scarlett. "Me pregunto de dónde vino eso. No creía que a los estudiantes se les permitiera llevar perros a Hogwarts ".

"No se nos permite", respondió Draco cortante. "¿Cuál es el problema, Harry?"

"Creo que he visto a ese perro antes. En Surrey, durante el verano ", dijo lentamente. "Daphne pensó que debía haber sido el Grim, pero no puede ser, ¿verdad ?, ¿y ustedes dos también pueden verlo?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, el Grim aparecerá solo a una víctima a la vez". Estoy empezando a estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de Pansy sobre esa clase ".

"Es solo un perro, olvídalo", dijo Scarlett con impaciencia. "Hay mucha gente con la que necesito presumir, ¡te veo más tarde!"

Vieron divertidos mientras corría de vuelta al castillo.

"Dios, me siento agotado solo de mirarla", gimió Draco.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. "No te quejas en el campo de Quidditch. De todos modos, ¿no crees que es extraño que un perro me haya seguido desde Surrey?

"Creo que es bueno que continúes con tu afición a la paranoia al azar", se rió Draco. "En serio, ¿cómo puedes decir que es el mismo perro? Viste el primero por la noche, no hay forma de que pudierais echarle un buen vistazo ".

"Solo tengo un presentimiento. Hay algo de malo en este perro, "dijo Harry obstinadamente.

"Lo que sea. Si estás tan preocupado por eso, pregúntale a Hagrid. Si alguien ha visto un perro callejero por aquí, sería él. O Fang ".

"Ven a visitarlo el fin de semana, entonces?" Harry preguntó.

"Por supuesto. Mientras él no intente darnos los deberes de nuevo. Eso es extraño viniendo de Hagrid ".

********

 

Resultó que Hagrid no sabía nada de ningún perro callejero. "Puedo estar atento a si, si quieres", finalmente ofreció. "No sé por qué te molestas, realmente". De vez en cuando recibimos extravagancias en el terreno. Pueden deslizarse a través de las rejas en las puertas. Por lo general, no se quedan, ya que hay centauros y Thestrals y hay que pasar por ellos".  
"Solo tengo curiosidad", respondió Harry. Ignoró a Draco diciendo "paranoico" a Hagrid. "Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, tenemos muchas tareas que hacer".

Se las arreglaron para rechazar cortésmente la oferta de Hagrid de más pasteles de roca y regresaron al castillo.

"¿Ves?", Preguntó Draco deliberadamente. "Te dije que era solo..."

"¿Puedes dejarlo ya con la paranoia? He estado en lo correcto más de lo que me he equivocado ", espetó Harry.

"Simplemente no creo que sea el Grim", dijo Draco, herido. "Puede que tengas razón acerca de que es el mismo perro, pero sería extraño. Es solo que no quiero que empieces a creer las predicciones de Trelawney. No estás a punto de morir ".

"Gracias", dijo Harry con algo de sorpresa. "Lo siento, creo que ella solo me hizo sentir un poco nervioso".

"Disculpa aceptada," dijo Draco.

Caminaron el resto del camino en un incómodo silencio. Harry no podía recordar un momento en que hubieran estado tan incómodos, pero luego, no podía recordar un momento en el que había sido consciente de que le gustaba Draco, o a alguien, ahora que lo pensaba, y estaba preocupado (no paranoico). , muchas gracias) que al sacar el tema equivocado se delataría. En realidad, se sintió un poco aliviado cuando entraron en el Hall de entrada y vieron a la angustiada Hermione subir las escaleras de las mazmorras.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Draco de inmediato.

Hermione se pasó una mano por las mejillas con fastidio. "¡Ahí estáis! Es - bueno, no debería - es decir, no me importa, no realmente, pero - oh, es así - ¿podemos hablar en algún lado? "

"Espera aquí", dijo Harry antes de correr a su dormitorio. Volvió un par de minutos más tarde con una caja de dulces de Draco, para encontrar a Hermione paseándose con agitación y Draco frunciéndole el ceño con preocupación desde donde estaba apoyado contra una pared mientras la miraba avanzar.

"Vamos", dijo Harry enérgicamente. Draco se había apartado de la pared al regreso de Harry, pero tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que Hermione se uniera a ellos. "¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó con voz temblorosa al acercarse a Harry.

Harry le dio un apretón rápido a sus hombros. "A un lugar podemos hablar", dijo mientras los guiaba por las escaleras y finalmente llegaron al séptimo piso.

"¿Dónde estamos?", Preguntó ella.  
"Solo un segundo", dijo Harry. Mientras Draco y Hermione esperaban junto al tapiz de Barnabas el malvado, Harry paseaba arriba y abajo frente a la pared opuesta. Necesito un lugar donde Hermione se sienta cómoda, pensó. Escuchó a Hermione quedarse sin aliento y abrió los ojos para encontrar una puerta que había aparecido en la pared junto a él. La abrió y se encontró parado en el umbral de una habitación muy ordenada.

"¿Qué es este lugar?", Preguntó Hermione mientras entraba, con la boca abierta.

"Realmente no lo sabemos", dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta. "Lo descubrimos por accidente el año pasado. Puede ser lo que quieras, por lo que sabemos ".

"¿Así que hiciste mi habitación?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry.

"Solo pedí un lugar en el que te sintieras cómoda, la habitación hizo todo el resto", explicó.

"Esto es increíble", dijo Hermione mientras deambulaba. "¿Cómo es que no me lo dijisteis?"

"Nos distrajo un poco el basilisco que recorría la escuela", dijo secamente Draco. "Y de todos modos, Snape nos advirtió que no fuéramos deambulando por debajo de la capa mientras los ataques todavía estaban sucediendo".

"Claro, por supuesto", dijo Hermione. Se arrodilló y sacó una caja de debajo de la cama. "¡Incluso tiene mis viejos diarios!"

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. "¿De Verdad?"

Hermione se rió y le entregó la caja. "Puedes leerlos si quieres. Tenía siete u ocho años cuando escribí esto, no hay nada escandaloso allí ".

"Voy a ser el juez de eso", dijo Draco alegremente, llevando los diarios a la butaca en la esquina.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede?", Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Hermione se unió a él y suspiró. "Es Ron".

"¿Otra vez?" Harry frunció el ceño. Todavía no había perdonado a Ron por haber hecho llorar a Hermione durante el primer año.

Hermione asintió miserablemente. "Él tiene una rata mascota, y Crookshanks intentó atraparla antes. Empezó a gritarme en el medio de la sala común, y luego Crookshanks salió corriendo cuando intentó patearlo ".

"¿Intentó patear a Crookshanks por perseguir a una rata? Él sabe que Crookshanks es un gato, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó Draco con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba para unirse a ellos en la cama.

Harry lo ignoró. "¿Así que te ha hecho llorar de nuevo?"

"Bueno, en realidad", dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, "lloraba más por frustración que nada". Solo quería golpearlo en su estúpida cara. No pensé que fuera una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que tenía tres hermanos en la habitación para respaldarlo, así que salí corriendo ".

"Deberías haberlo hecho. Estoy seguro de que Ginny te habría respaldado ", dijo Harry. Draco asintió.

"Tal vez la próxima vez", dijo Hermione.

"No habrá una próxima vez", dijo Harry con firmeza. "¿Nadie le dijo que se calle?"

Hermione sacudió su cabeza miserablemente. "Realmente no tengo amigos en Gryffindor, aparte de Neville y Ginny".

"Pide que te resorteen", sugirió Harry. "Serías una buena Slytherin".

"En realidad, el sombrero pensó en ponerme en Ravenclaw", admitió.

"No se puede volver a sortear", anunció Draco. "Pero puedes vengarte de la Comadreja". ¿McGonagall sabe que tiene una mascota no regulada en Hogwarts?

"¡No puedo arrebatarle su mascota!" Hermione pareció sorprendida. "Solo quiero que me deje en paz".

"Pero..."

"Está bien, no haremos eso", interrumpió Draco. Abrió la caja de dulces, revelando una variedad de mini cupcakes. Cuando Hermione se inclinó para elegir una, le dio a Harry una mirada que claramente decía que hablarían de esto más tarde.

La tarde pasó bastante agradable después de eso. Charlaron en la cama de Hermione mientras comían el resto de los cupcakes. Draco comenzó a leer uno de los diarios de Hermione mientras yacía en la cama, aunque tuvo que detenerse para preguntarles acerca de muchas de las cosas muggle sobre las que había escrito Hermione.

"Esta habitación realmente es increíble", dijo Hermione. "Había olvidado por completo que alguna vez me había gustado Edward Bergensen".

"Te gustaba mucho si tenemos en cuenta esto", le sonrió Draco. Ella tomó represalias agarrando un cojín y golpeándolo en la cara.

Harry habló por los gritos de protesta de Draco. "Sí, puede hacer cualquier cosa menos comida". De ahí los pastelillos ".

Draco agarró el cojín de Hermione y la miró. "El solo hecho de que no puedas golpear a la Comadreja no significa que puedas desquitarte conmigo tu frustración, Granger. Ahora, ¿qué pasó con este Edward? No me puedo molestar en leer todo esto para descubrirlo ".

"Oh, finalmente tuve el valor de hablar con él, solo para descubrir que era un completo idiota", dijo Hermione con desdén.

"Mala suerte", dijo Harry con simpatía.

Draco asintió con impaciencia. "Hablando de coraje, ¿Lupin hizo que lucharas contra un boggart en tu primera lección?"

"¡Sí, fue brillante! Y fue bastante interesante descubrir lo que todos temían ".

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Draco casualmente. Demasiado casualmente, pensó Harry.

"Bueno, el de Neville era el profesor Snape, no me mires así Harry, sabes que es horrible con Neville", dijo Hermione. "El de Dean fue una mano cortada, lo que no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de terror eso? Oh, Ron fue malo, sin embargo, una araña gigante ".

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. "¿Qué era el tuyo?", Preguntó Harry apresuradamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio. "La Profesora McGonagall me estaba expulsando. ¿Que pasó contigo?"

"Creo que hubiera sido un dementor, pero no estoy seguro. No tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarlo ", dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué no?"

Harry miró a Draco, quien asintió perezosamente. "Draco estaba un poco asustado por el suyo, así que Lupin terminó la lección temprano".

"¿Por qué, qué era?" Hermione miró a Draco con preocupación.

"Yo mismo como un Mortífago. No te preocupes ", agregó cuando Hermione se quedó sin aliento,"Harry me arrastró para ver a Snape, y me sentí mucho mejor después de hablar con él. Ahora estoy bien. Cuando lo miró dubitativa, él apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y la miró con ojos de cachorrito. "¿Te mentiría yo?"

"Sí", dijo de inmediato.

Draco sonrió. "Punto. Aún así, no lo estoy haciendo ahora ".

Cuando Hermione dijo que tenía que volver a su dormitorio para estudiar, Draco insistió en acompañarla al retrato. La vieron desaparecer dentro y bajaron a las mazmorras.

"Eso fue valiente de tu parte", dijo Harry.

"Lo fue, ¿no?" Dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia. "Pero también necesitaba averiguar su nueva contraseña".

"¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Voy a hacer que la comadreja lo pague", dijo Draco. "Escuchaste a Hermione: es aracnofóbico, lo cual es excelente".

"¿Por que?", Preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, habríamos tenido problemas si su boggart fuera un dragón o algo así, ¿pero arañas? Arañas que definitivamente podemos hacer ", dijo Draco con satisfacción. "Si nos damos prisa ahora, deberíamos poder encontrar algunas en los invernaderos antes de la cena".

Los invernaderos estaban desiertos en ese momento, y entraron sin ningún problema. Encendieron sus varitas y comenzaron a buscar debajo de los bancos y en las plantas.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estas arañas?", Preguntó Harry.

"Llenar la cama de la comadreja mientras duerme", dijo Draco.

"¿Qué?" Harry levantó la vista de repente, golpeándose la cabeza en la parte inferior del banco. "¡Ay!"

"Me escuchaste", dijo Draco.

"¿Múltiples arañas? ¿No crees que eso es exagerado? No queremos darle un ataque al corazón ", objetó Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Bien, una araña entonces. Pero tiene que ser una grande ".

"Y le damos la oportunidad de pedirle perdón primero", dijo Harry.

"¿De qué lado estás exactamente?" Demandó Draco. Harry solo miró hacia atrás obstinadamente. "¡Bien! Ahora deja de actuar como un Hufflepuff y ayúdame a encontrar la araña más grande de aquí ".

********

 

Harry pasó la cena mirando la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando vio a Ron levantarse, le dio un codazo a Draco y se puso de pie. "Venga."  
"Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo", se quejó Draco mientras seguían a los chicos de Gryffindor a la entrada.

"Todavía quiero intentarlo", insistió Harry. "Oi, Weasley!"

Ron se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño cuando vio quién era. "¿Qué quieres?"

"No estar teniendo esta conversación", murmuró Draco.

Harry miró a Ron firmemente. "Deja de molestar a Hermione".

Ron resopló. "¿Qué? ¿Tiene demasiado miedo para hablar conmigo, así que envía algunas serpientes?"

Los otros Gryffindors se movieron incómodos, y Neville se veía francamente miserable.

"Ella no sabe nada sobre esto", espetó Harry.

"Y ella tampoco tiene que hacerlo si la dejas sola", agregó Draco.

"Realmente gracioso, un Malfoy defendiendo a un nacido de Muggles. Sé todo sobre tu familia ", replicó Ron.

"Y sin embargo, soy yo el que es amigo de Hermione, mientras pareces disfrutar haciendo su vida un infierno. Sabes que los gatos tienden a perseguir ratas, ¿verdad? Así que déjame repetirlo: déjala en paz solo" gruñó Draco.

"¿O qué?" Ron se burló.

"O haremos que tus peores temores se hagan realidad", amenazó Draco.

Ron se rió. "Sí claro."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que no te advertimos".

Harry miró a Ron con frustración. "¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto difícil? Solo déjala en paz y te dejaremos en paz ".

"No tengo miedo de ti", se burló Ron.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron mientras miraba hacia atrás. "Pues deberías."

Con eso, dejó que Draco lo arrastrara a las mazmorras.

"¿Satisfecho ahora?" Preguntó Draco.

Harry lo miró con expresión sombría. "Lo estaré después de esta noche".

"Excelente", sonrió Draco.

********

 

A la una de la madrugada, Harry y Draco salieron de las mazmorras debajo de la capa, con una araña extremadamente grande atrapada en un tarro. Para desilusión de Harry, encontraron el castillo desierto y progresaron rápidamente: le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo bajo la Capa con Draco presionado contra su espalda.  
La Dama Gorda dormitaba cuando llegaron al agujero del retrato. "Fortuna mayor", susurró Draco. Murmuró indistintamente cuando el retrato se abrió para admitirlos.

La sala común estaba vacía, iluminada solo por el fuego moribundo. Draco empujó a Harry hacia el tablón de anuncios para verificar la siguiente contraseña. "¡También tienen la misma contraseña para el próximo mes! Bueno, eso es una seguridad terrible, pero es brillante para nosotros ", dijo felizmente.

"¿Estás planeando pasar mucho tiempo aquí?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Vamos, los dormitorios de los niños tienen que pasar por esa puerta ".

Subieron sigilosamente por la escalera de caracol hasta que encontraron la puerta marcada Tercer Año.

"¿Listo?", Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

"Hagámoslo", dijo Harry  
Giró suavemente la manija y abrió la puerta un poco. Estaba oscuro adentro, con la tenue luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas, y el único sonido era alguien roncando. Se detuvieron en la entrada. Las cuatro camas tenían sus cortinas cerradas.

"¿Cuál es?" Harry susurró.

"No tengo idea", respiró Draco. "Tendremos que revisarlos todos".

"Estupendo."

Caminaron hacia la primera cama y Harry corrió la cortina para revelar a Seamus. Caminaron sobre el desastre en el piso hasta la cama contigua, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Susurró Draco.

"Cartel muggle", susurró Harry.

Sintió a Draco asentir detrás de él y se movieron a la siguiente cama. Éste tenía carteles de un equipo de Quidditch al lado, y Harry corrió la cortina para revelar a Ron. Estaba durmiendo de espaldas, pero afortunadamente para él, tenía la boca cerrada.

Harry desenroscó la tapa del frasco. "¿Listo?"

"Hazlo", susurró Draco.

Harry levantó la tapa y sostuvo el frasco a través del espacio en la Capa.

"Wingardium leviosa", dijo Draco en voz baja.

Hizo flotar a la araña, que ahora estaba luchando en el aire, por lo que se cernió sobre la cara de Ron. Harry cerró el frasco de nuevo y lo guardó en un bolsillo, antes de guiar a Draco hacia atrás por el piso desordenado mientras se concentraba en sostener el hechizo. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ellos y se volvió para mirar a Draco debajo de la Capa.

"Ahora."

Draco bajó su varita, y se quedaron allí por unos segundos. Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse de que la araña hubiera saltado de la cama por completo, cuando un grito espeluznante entró por la puerta. Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un segundo antes de bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron. Detrás de ellos, podían oír a los otros chicos despertarse y preguntar qué estaba pasando.

"¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!"

Salieron del hueco del retrato y salieron al pasillo antes de colapsar en una pequeña ventana.

"Oh, cómo desearía haber podido ver eso", jadeó Draco.

"Decidimos que era demasiado arriesgado", le recordó Harry. "Tendremos que conformarnos con el audio".

"Lo sé", suspiró Draco, antes de animarse. "¡Pero qué glorioso sonido fue!"


	7. En el que Harry toma el té con Lupin, y Severus le enseña el patronus

Harry y Draco disfrutaron contandole al resto de los Slytherins de tercer año su broma a Ron, ya que habían decidido que era simplemente demasiado buena para guardarla para ellos. En consecuencia, todos estaban esperando su próxima clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, durante la que esperaban que Ron intentara alguna forma de venganza.

"No os preocupeis, os lo contaré todo en la cena", Pansy le prometió a Tracey y Theo, que estaban en Estudios Muggles.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione miró de reojo a Pansy. "¿Alguna razón por la que estás tan acelerada hoy?"

"No sé a qué te refieres", dijo Pansy, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

"Estás prácticamente saltando", dijo Hermione.

"Espíritu juvenil, supongo", respondió Pansy alegremente.

"Vale."

Resultó ser una lección muy agradable. Tal como lo prometió, Hagrid hizo arreglos para que todos pudieran volar en un hipogrifo. A Harry no le gustaba montar a Buckbeak tanto como en su Nimbus 2001; el ascenso y caída de las alas era inquietante, especialmente sin nada a lo que aferrarse excepto un cuello plumoso, pero seguía siendo estimulante. Los Hipogrifos parecían estar divirtiéndose mientras se turnaban para llevar a los estudiantes por el corral. La única persona que no se divirtió fue Pansy, quien pasó la mayor parte de la clase observando secretamente a Ron y luciendo cada vez más molesta porque no cumplía con sus expectativas.

"Espero que todos se hayan divertido hoy", dijo Hagrid mientras comenzaba a atar la manada nuevamente. "¡Y asegúraos de leer el capítulo sobre Hipogrifos antes de la próxima semana!"

"Maldita sea, esperaba que se olvidara de nuevo", dijo Draco mientras se dirigían al castillo.

"Al menos no nos han puesto un ensayo", señaló Blaise.

"Oi, Potter! Malfoy! "

"¡Aquí vamos!", Dijo Pansy alegremente cuando el grupo se dio la vuelta.

Ron caminaba hacia ellos muy enojado. "¡Sé que fueron ustedes dos idiotas la otra noche!"

"¿Qué fuimos nosotros?", Preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"La araña."

Draco fingió confusión. "Nunca he sido una araña antes. ¿Lo has sido tú, Harry?

"Creo que recordaría eso", respondió Harry.

"No os hagais los tontos conmigo", gruñó Ron. "Es por Hermione, lo dejasteis bastante claro. Apuesto a que ella os dijo la contraseña ".

"Hermione nunca nos dijo la contraseña", dijo Harry. No directamente, pensó, mientras miraba dónde estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

"Tienes un poco de conciencia culpable, comadreja", se burló Pansy.

"¡No es mi culpa que su gato sea una amenaza!" Ron apuntó con un dedo enojado a Hermione.

"Tal vez no, pero es tu culpa que tengas una rata en Hogwarts. ¿Ustedes recuerdan que las ratas estuvieran en la lista de mascotas que podíamos tener? "Preguntó Draco.

"No, yo no", respondió Blaise.

"Scabbers es una vieja mascota familiar. Estaba antes aquí, y está enferma. Ese gato tiene que irse," replicó Ron.

"Si está enfermo, probablemente sea mejor si dejas que Crookshanks termine con su sufrimiento", dijo Draco.

Ante eso, Ron se lanzó contra Draco y lo derribó. Empezó a golpear a Draco en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar, mientras Draco intentaba empujarlo. Harry dio un salto e intentó sacar a Ron de encima, solo para recibir un codazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Rugió Hagrid. Se inclinó y fácilmente tomó a Ron de encima de Draco, quien fue ayudado por Harry y Hermione. "¿Por qué estais peleando?"  
"Él comenzó", dijo Draco de inmediato.

Hagrid los miró con el entrecejo fruncido. "Voy a llevarlos a los Jefes de la Casa".

"Pero Hagrid -"

"No hay peros, Harry", dijo Hagrid gruñendo. "Venga."

Tuvieron que medio trotar para mantener el paso de las zancadas enojadas de Hagrid, y pronto superaron al resto de la clase, quienes estaban hablando con entusiasmo sobre la pelea.

"Lo siento", Hagrid dijo en voz baja a Harry y Draco, "pero no pueden seguir peleando así".

"No lo haremos de nuevo", ofreció Draco.

"Por supuesto que no lo harán, ni una vez cuando McGonagall y Snape hayan terminado", respondió Hagrid.

Los dejó en el vestíbulo de entrada con una severa advertencia para que se comportaran, luego se metió en el Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes que llegaban temprano para la cena los miraban curiosos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Unos minutos más tarde, Severus y McGonagall salieron del Gran Comedor.

"Mi oficina es la más cercana", le murmuró Severus a McGonagall.

"Por supuesto. Moveos, vosotros tres ", ladró.

Caminaron miserablemente hacia la oficina de Severus y se alinearon frente al escritorio.

"Explíquense", ordenó McGonagall.

"Weasley comenzó", dijo Draco nuevamente. "Estábamos discutiendo sobre su estúpida rata cuando él saltó sobre mí. Harry solo trató de alejarlo de mí”.

"¡Pusieron una araña en mi cama!" Protestó Ron.

"¿Una araña?" Severus levantó una ceja.

"¡Me amenazaron el otro día, y esa noche me desperté con una araña gigante en la cara! ¡Sé que fueron ellos!

"¿Cómo conseguiríamos poner una araña en tu cama?" Draco se burló.

Severus miró bruscamente a Harry, que trató de mantener una expresión inocente en su rostro.

"¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?", Preguntó McGonagall.

"Debido a que está siendo horrible con Hermione", dijo Harry enojado, "no es que lo hayamos hecho". Draco negó con la cabeza.

Ron abrió la boca con enojo, pero McGonagall levantó una mano. "Desde el principio, si fueran tan amable".

Draco rápidamente le contó sobre las peleas entre Hermione y Ron, y su enfrentamiento el sábado.

Las fosas nasales de McGonagall se encendieron. "Ya veo. No me importa qué lo motivó, pero no se tolera la lucha en Hogwarts. Veinte puntos de cada uno de ustedes. Weasley, mantén a tu rata en tu habitación. Una puerta cerrada debería ser suficiente para mantener a un gato fuera. Y si no es así, habla con la señorita Granger de una manera civilizada. Organizaré los detalles de tu detención más tarde; Severus, puedes ocuparte de Potter y Malfoy."

Severus esperó hasta que Ron, que había seguido a McGonagall fuera de su oficina, saliera antes de hacer un gesto para que se sentaran. "Vosotros sabeis que los dormitorios de otras casas están fuera de los límites para vosotros, ¿no es así?"

"No hemos estado en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff", dijo Draco.

Los labios de Severus se crisparon. "Aunque no por falta de intentos, apostaría. Supongo que usaste tu capa de invisibilidad para ser admitido en la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry asintió lentamente.

"Pensé eso," suspiró Severus. "¿Qué te dije en tu primer año sobre usar esa Capa, Sr. Potter?"

"No ir a ninguna de tus habitaciones sin haber sido invitado".

"¿Y?"

"Que no querías tener que quitarle puntos a Slytherin," dijo Harry toscamente.

"Exactamente. Intenta ejercitar algo de astucia la próxima vez, si la moderación es demasiado pedir".

"Pero perdimos puntos por la pelea, no usando la Capa", señaló Harry.

"Una pelea causada por tus travesuras con la Capa", respondió Severus. "Si insistes en vengar a la señorita Granger, debes hacerlo sin anunciarlo de antemano".

"Entonces, ¿cómo se dará cuenta de por qué lo estamos haciendo? Weasley no es el chico más inteligente que he conocido, "objetó Harry.

"No es que tengamos planes para el futuro, por supuesto", agregó Draco precipitadamente.

Severus levantó una ceja. "Estoy seguro de que pensareis en algo. En cuanto a su detención, estén en mi salón de clases a las nueve en punto de la mañana del sábado. Tengo una poción que me ayudarán a preparar. Traigan sus guantes de piel de dragón ".

"Sí, señor", dijeron, antes de salir precipitadamente.

"¿Soy solo yo, o simplemente hemos zafado con facilidad?", Preguntó Harry.

"Tal vez. Decirnos que llevemos guantes de piel de dragón podría significar que vamos a manejar algo desagradable ", dijo Draco, arrugando su nariz.

"O algo realmente venenoso", dijo Harry pensativamente.  
"********

 

Harry resultó estar en lo cierto, ya que Severus les hizo arrancar los pétalos del acónito antes de cortarlos ellos mismos en finas rebanadas. No les dijo para qué poción era, pero por una vez Harry no fue lo suficientemente curioso como para especular. Esa tarde era su primera clase de educación sexual con Pomfrey, y Harry estaba más preocupado por no hacer el ridículo; los Dursley no eran exactamente abiertos sobre ese tipo de cosas.  
Al final, Harry no se preocupó por nada. Pomfrey había tomado la clase en un aula grande cerca del ala del hospital, y los chicos habían entrado arrastrando los pies con muchas risitas silenciosas. Pomfrey parecía estar esperando eso, ya que simplemente lo ignoró y siguió con su conferencia. Cuando conjuró modelos del cuerpo humano, Harry olvidó su propia vergüenza cuando Draco señaló a Theo; no era frecuente que se viera tan incómodo en el aula, y por una vez no levantó la mano ante cada pregunta.

El resto de sus clases fueron más agradables, especialmente DCAO. Cada semana, Lupin trajo una nueva criatura oscura para que estudiara la clase, y Harry descubrió que tenía un talento natural en el tema, por una vez que tenía un maestro competente. La clase de Hagrid también iba bien. Después de los hipogrifos, él dedicó la clase a Kneazles, y Draco estaba muy satisfecho cuando Hagrid le dijo a Hermione que Crookshanks era en realidad parte Kneazle. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba complacida de tener una mascota tan inteligente y leal.

La única clase que Harry no estaba disfrutando (aparte del aburrimiento habitual de Historía de la magía) era Adivinación. Trelawney estaba viendo al Grim u otros augurios de muerte en cada una de las tazas de té que Harry tomaba. En una lección, Pansy cambió la taza con él después de haber bebido su té; sin darse cuenta, Trelawney aún afirmaba que la copa de Harry estaba llena de pesadumbre y tristeza. El único lado positivo fue que después del experimento de Pansy, Harry perdió toda duda sobre su teoría. Todavía no sabía por qué Trelawney estaba empeñada en predecir su muerte, pero ya no le preocupaba morir prematuramente.

Él estaba particularmente agradecido por esto el día antes de Halloween. Iba a almorzar cuando Daphne corrió a la sala común llorando.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó de inmediato.

"Yo, br - br - rompí con Stephen", sollozó.

"Oh". Sin saber qué más decir, Harry la abrazó, mirando por encima del hombro a otra persona. Vio a Pansy salir del pasillo al dormitorio de las chicas y la hizo señas desesperada.

"Ella rompió con Stephen", explicó.

Pansy frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo?"

"Tuvimos una pelea estúpida sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en Hogsmeade mañana, así que lo dejé", sollozó Daphne.

"Bueno, encontrarás a alguien mejor en poco tiempo", dijo Pansy con dulzura. "Además, lo dejaste, que siempre es lo mejor".

Daphne la miró a través de los ojos rojos. "¿Pero no lo entiendes? Trelawney dijo hace años que mi peor miedo se haría realidad justo antes de Halloween. Y ahora estoy soltera. Y si ella tiene razón sobre esto ... "

La cara de Harry se volvió candente cuando Daphne giró hacia él una cara llena de lágrimas, pero Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. "Daphne, tu mayor temor es un hombre lobo, no ser soltera. ¿Recuerdas a tu Boggart? Trelawney está inventando una mierda otra vez ".

"¿Eso crees?", Preguntó Daphne con esperanza.

"Sí, lo creo", dijo Pansy con firmeza. "Ahora, ven al dormitorio. Tengo un alijo de chocolate, y te devolveremos a tu hermoso yo habitual antes de ir a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que hacer a Stephen absolutamente miserable por hacer que lo abandones ".

********

 

En la mañana de Halloween, Harry desayunó con sus amigos y trató de no sentirse celoso mientras charlaban emocionados sobre sus planes para Hogsmeade. Tenía su primera lección de Patronus con Severus que esperar, pero no era hasta la tarde. Caminó hacia el Hall de entrada mientras los otros se alineaban; Filch estaba revisando el nombre de cada estudiante en su lista, mirándolos con sospecha, como si esperara que estuvieran sacando de contrabando a personas a las que no se les permitía ir.  
"Diviértete", dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

"Te traeré algunos dulces de Honeydukes," prometió Draco.

Harry asintió y se fue. Sin nada más que hacer, se acercó a la lechucería para visitar a Hedwig. Le agradó verla, y él estuvo un rato acariciandola mientras miraba los jardines, pensando en sus padres, antes de regresar a las mazmorras. No había llegado muy lejos cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre, y se volvió para encontrar a Lupin sonriéndole desde la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade con tus amigos?

"No firmaron mi formulario", explicó Harry. "Y tengo, eh, una cita con el Profesor Snape esta tarde".

Lupin lo estudió antes de sonreír nuevamente. "¿Te gustaria venir? Acabo de recibir un Grindylow para nuestra próxima clase ".

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Harry mientras seguía a Lupin a su oficina  
Harry había estado en la oficina del profesor de Defensa dos veces antes. En la época de Quirrell, había sido decorada con racimos de ajos y pilas de libros, mientras que Lockhart simplemente había cubierto las paredes con retratos de sí mismo.

Lupin también tenía libros alineados en las paredes, pero en la esquina había dispuesto un gran tanque de agua. Había matas de hierbas creciendo en la base de la misma, y una criatura verde con cuernos en su cabeza estaba de pie dentro de ella, mirándolos fijamente.

"Es un demonio de agua", dijo Lupin, "aunque no relacionado con los Kappas que acabamos de estudiar. Les gusta agarrarse a los nadadores: ¿ven sus dedos largos? Son fuertes pero frágiles; todo lo que necesitas hacer es romper su control ".

Harry miró al Grindylow mientras le hacía muecas. Era demasiado fácil imaginarlo envolviendo esos largos dedos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo mantenía bajo el agua, y se sintió aliviado cuando se zambulló en algunas malezas.

"Iba a poner la tetera, si quieres unirte a mí", le ofreció Lupin.

"Está bien, gracias", dijo Harry un poco incómodo.

"Solo tengo bolsas de té, pero supongo que estás bastante cansado de las hojas de té, ¿verdad?"

Harry miró sorprendido al encontrar a Lupin sonriéndole. "¿Sabes sobre eso?"

"Ha sido mencionado en la sala de profesores", dijo Lupin a la ligera. "Deberías saber que la Profesora Trelawney aparentemente ha predicho la muerte de un estudiante cada año que ha estado enseñando. Aún no se ha demostrado que tenga razón ".

Harry bufó. "Sí, tengo la sensación de que se lo inventa todo. Er, quiero decir ... "

Lupin se rió. "Podrías decir eso, supongo".

Harry soltó una risa aliviada, y se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

"¿Entonces que hiciste? Para obtener detención esta tarde, quiero decir ", agregó Lupin.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No tengo detención. Snape me va a enseñar cómo lanzar un patronus ".

Lupin enarcó las cejas. "¿De Verdad? Esa es una magia muy avanzada, Harry ".

"Eso siguen diciendo todos. Pero Snape es un buen maestro, y cree que puedo manejarlo, "Harry dijo un poco a la defensiva.

"No quise sugerir lo contrario", dijo Lupin suavemente.

"Lo siento", murmuró Harry y miró su taza de té.

Lupin rompió el breve silencio. "¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

Harry levantó la vista. "Conociste a mis padres, ¿verdad?", Espetó. "Antes, cuando estabas en Hogwarts".

Lupin pareció sorprendido de nuevo. "Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Algo que escuché decir a Snape. Y luego la mamá de Draco lo confirmó ".

"Ya veo", Lupin tomó un sorbo de té. "Sí, era amigo de tus padres".

Harry lo miró. "¿Profesor? ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre mi padre? ¿Por favor? Snape me contó sobre mi madre, pero tengo la sensación de que no le gustaba mucho mi padre ".

Lupin soltó una breve carcajada. "No, se odiaban el uno al otro, como una cuestión de hecho".

"Claro", dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante", llamó Lupin.  
La puerta se abrió y Severus entró con una copa. Estaba humeando ligeramente, y olía familiar a Harry, aunque no podía pensar de qué se trataba. Severus se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Harry sentado allí, y un leve ceño fruncido se posó en su rostro.

"Ah, sí. Muchas gracias, Severus. ¿Podrías dejarlo allí? Lupin señaló la esquina de su escritorio.

Severus dejó la copa, mirando de Lupin a Harry. "¿Confío en que no está aquí por algún delito menor, señor Potter?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No señor."

"Solo le estaba mostrando a Harry mi Grindylow", dijo Lupin, señalando el tanque.

"Fascinante" Severus arrastró las palabras. "Deberías beber eso inmediatamente, Lupin".

"Por supuesto."

"Tengo un caldero completo, si es que lo requieres", agregó Severus.

"Gracias, iré mañana", dijo Lupin.

Severus asintió bruscamente. "Señor Potter, lo veré a las dos en punto en mi oficina".

"Sí, señor", dijo Harry. Severus frunció el ceño nuevamente antes de irse.

Lupin levantó la copa y tomó un trago, inmediatamente frunció su cara. "Es una pena que el azúcar haga que esta poción sea inútil".

Harry frunció el ceño; todavía no podía pensar en lo que olía la poción. "¿Qué es?"

"Me he estado sintiendo un poco mal últimamente. Esta poción es lo único que puede ayudar, desafortunadamente. Es bastante asquerosa, "Lupin tomó otro sorbo. "Afortunadamente, el Profesor Snape aceptó prepararla para mí. Nunca fui bueno en Pociones, y esta es especialmente complicada de hacer. No hay muchas personas que puedan hacerlo ".

"Snape es bueno en lo que hace", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Lupin lo miró extrañado antes de terminar la copa. "Sí, lo es. Tengo que admitir, Harry, es un poco extraño verte en tan buenos términos con él ".

"¿Por qué? Él era el mejor amigo de mi madre ", dijo Harry.

"Sí, en un momento estuvieron cerca", dijo Lupin lentamente. "Pero hay ciertos factores, ah, que puede que no tenga en cuenta".

"Oh, sé de su pelea", dijo Harry. "Y todo el asunto del Mortífago".

"'Todo el asunto del Mortífago'", repitió Lupin débilmente. "Sí, lo imaginé después de nuestra lección del Boggart. No sabía que era algo que los estudiantes sabían ".

"Nos lo dijo a mí y a Draco", explicó Harry. "Y vi su marca oscura mucho durante el verano, cuando vestía ropa muggle".

"¿Durante el verano?"

Harry le contó rápidamente a Lupin sobre su verano, desde la explosión de la tía Marge hasta que Severus lo recogió del Caldero Chorreante y dejó que se quedara con él por el resto del verano.

"Ya veo", fue todo lo que Lupin dijo al principio, luego sonrió. "Bueno, querías saber sobre tu padre. A James le hubiera encantado verte explotar a tu tía ".

"¿En serio?" Harry sonrió.

Lupin asintió. "Lo hubiera encontrado gracioso. Ahora, tengo que trabajar un poco antes de la fiesta de esta noche, pero si quieres, puedo contarte algo más sobre James algún otro día ".

Harry se levantó de inmediato. "Gracias, me gustaría eso".

Echó un vistazo a la copa una vez más antes de irse. No sabía de ninguna poción que hiciera que una copa continuara humeando así después de que la poción había sido bebida. Frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos durante todo el camino a las mazmorras, cuando decidió que iría a volar para aclarar su mente antes de que fuera a encontrarse con Severus. Agarró su escoba, se desvió rápidamente a las cocinas para recoger un sándwich y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegó allí, descubrió que no estaba solo.

"¡Oye, Ginny!"

Ginny entraba y salía de los postes de la portería. Ella miró hacia abajo cuando él la llamó por su nombre, y se agachó para saludarlo.

"Hola Harry. ¿Cómo es que no estás en Hogsmeade? ", Preguntó un poco sin aliento.

"No firmaron mi formulario", dijo Harry en breve. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí solo?"

"El resto del equipo está en Hogsmeade", dijo Ginny.

"¿Has entrado en el equipo? ¡Bien por ti! "Sonrió Harry. "Aunque tal vez no sea bueno para mí. Vuelas muy bien ".

"¡Gracias!" Ginny le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¿Quieres jugar uno contra uno?"

"Por supuesto. Pero con una Quaffle, no con la Snitch. No quiero que aprendas todos mis movimientos, "bromeó Harry.

"Aguafiestas", murmuró Ginny, pero estaba sonriendo mientras se dirigía al baúl.

Una hora más tarde aterrizaron, sudorosos y riendo, después de un juego cerrado que Ginny ganó por poco.

"¿Cómo es que no hiciste la prueba para cazadora?", Preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

"Porque nuestras cazadoras son realmente buenas y vuelan mejor juntas", dijo Ginny. "Mientras que hemos tenido buscadores irregulares en los últimos dos años. Pensé que Wood me iba a besar cuando atrapé la Snitch durante las pruebas ".

Harry se rió. "Parece un poco obsesionado con el Quidditch".

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "No tienes idea. Estamos entrenando tres noches a la semana y la temporada aún no ha comenzado. Es su último año aquí y quiere ganar la copa antes de graduarse ".

"No puedo decir que lo culpe. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para vernos ganar la copa en mi primer año", dijo Harry con un poco de nostalgia. "Estuve inconsciente en la enfermería durante el partido Gryffindor - Ravenclaw".

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Aún así, al menos pudiste jugar la temporada".

Continuaron conversando sobre el Quidditch hasta que se separaron en el Hall de entrada. Harry tuvo tiempo para darse una ducha rápida antes de agarrar los libros de la biblioteca sobre Patronus, los metió en su bolsa y se dirigió a la oficina de Severus.

"Entra," llamó Severus después de que llamase a la puerta.

Harry entró y encontró el escritorio apoyado contra la pared, dejando un gran espacio en el medio de la oficina.

"Deja tu mochila en el escritorio, solo necesitas tu varita mágica", dijo Severus. "¿Has leído sobre Patronus?"

"Sí, señor", dijo Harry mientras deslizaba su pesada bolsa con alivio.

"Bueno. ¿Cuál es el encantamiento?

"Expecto patronum", recitó Harry.

"¿Y en qué debes concentrarte?"

"Un recuerdo feliz".

Severus asintió. "Ahora, no practicaremos con un Dementor real, ya que no sería muy amable al ser usado como experimento. Pensaré en un sustituto adecuado, pero hoy nos enfocaremos en el hechizo mismo ".

Harry se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué no ves si Lupin todavía tiene ese Boggart?"

"¿Un Boggart?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro al cien por cien en esto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que mi Boggart sería un Dementor", explicó Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. "Podría funcionar, y definitivamente es preferible a transfigurar algo en un Dementor. Nunca había escuchado que alguien lo haya hecho antes, y no estoy seguro de que un Dementor transfigurado pueda causar los efectos psicológicos adecuados ... Hablaré con Lupin antes de nuestra próxima lección. Es una buena idea, Harry ".

"Gracias", sonrió Harry.

"¿Tiene algunas preguntas antes de que comencemos?"

"¿Hay alguna manera de decir qué animal será mi Patronus?"

"No hasta que logre lanzar el hechizo. Tu Patronus estará ligado a alguna cualidad en tu personalidad, o a un animal para el que tengas una afinidad especial ", explicó Severus. "Sin embargo, generalmente toman la forma de criaturas no mágicas, y los animales extintos son bastante raros".

"Lástima, un Patronus T-rex hubiera sido genial", dijo Harry, medio en broma.

Severus rodó sus ojos pero le dio a Harry una sonrisa divertida. "En efecto. Ahora, si quieres alejar tu mente de Jurassic Park, lo demostraré ".

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Lo siento."

"Expecto patronum," dijo Severus claramente.

Harry vio con asombro cómo una hembra de ciervo plateada salía de la varita de Severus. Ella caminó alrededor de la sala una vez, antes de detenerse junto a Severus.

"Wow", suspiró Harry. "¿Puedo tocarlo?"

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Si tu quieres. No sentirás nada. Cuando uno habla de un Patronus corpóreo, eso simplemente significa que tiene una forma identificable, en lugar de una niebla indistinta ".

Harry extendió la mano y acarició el cuello de la hembra. Su mano se deslizó bajo la superficie, pero la cierva reaccionó como si hubiera sentido su toque. Harry dejó caer su mano y miró a Severus expectante.

"Elige un recuerdo feliz y concéntrate en él", le dijo Severus.

Harry frunció el ceño momentáneamente antes de pensar en la primera vez que había volado una escoba. Por la forma en que se había elevado con facilidad por el aire, y Draco arrojando manzanas para que él las atrapara.

"Está bien", dijo.

"Sigue enfocándote en ese recuerdo y di el conjuro", dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry asintió. "Expecto patronum".

La punta de su varita brilló brevemente y una breve nube de niebla plateada se perdió, pero eso fue todo. Él lo miró abatido.

"Fue un buen primer intento, Harry. Después de todo, este es un hechizo bastante avanzado. Solo concéntrate en tu memoria y vuelve a intentarlo ".

Harry cerró los ojos brevemente mientras recordaba la sensación de volar por primera vez. "Expecto patronum".

Hubo más niebla esta vez, pero esa fue la única mejora.

"Tal vez elegir un recuerdo más fuerte", sugirió Severus.

Harry se revolvió el cerebro antes de establecer su primera fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin y bailar con sus amigos.

"Expecto patronum!"

Esta vez una bola de niebla plateada salió de su varita. Se mantuvo flotando en el aire durante unos segundos antes de disiparse.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. "Intenta ese recuerdo otra vez".

Harry lo intentó de nuevo. Y una y otra vez, hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había intentado. Cada vez, la niebla plateada se hacía más brillante, pero aún no tomaba la forma de un animal. No, a menos que hubiera un animal con forma de cuenco grande.

"¿Siempre toma tanto tiempo aprender?" Harry jadeó eventualmente.

"El hecho de que puedas producir un Patronus no corporal en absoluto a tu edad es un logro, Harry", respondió Severus. "Una vez más, tal vez con un recuerdo diferente, y eso es todo por hoy".

Esta vez, Harry pensó en la fiesta que habían tenido al final del año pasado, después de que habían destruido el diario de Riddle. Se centró muy claramente en la sensación de reunirse con sus amigos después de haber estado poseído durante tanto tiempo; de Hermione regresando de la enfermería, curada de estar Petrificada; y de que Draco se vaya de su lado solo para vengarse de Lockhart.

"Expecto patronum!"

Allgo más pequeño que su escudo estalló en su varita. Estaba demasiado borroso para decir qué era, pero podía distinguir su cabeza y sus piernas. Tomó algunos pasos antes de que desapareciera. Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Excelente", dijo Severus, descansando brevemente su mano en el hombro de Harry.

"¿Puedo intentarlo una vez más?", Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Severus lo estudió. "Una vez. No quieres agotarte ".

"¡Expecto patronum!" Gritó Harry.

Esta vez no hubo confusión sobre el animal que emergió de su varita. Circuló alrededor de la habitación con piernas nerviosas antes de que finalmente se desvaneciera.

"Es un cervatillo", susurró Harry. "¿Es eso? ¿Es porque me estás enseñando, y la tuya es una cierva?

Levantó la mirada y vio una extraña mezcla de expresiones revoloteando sobre la cara de Severus. Sacudió la cabeza brevemente antes de mirar a Harry con calma.

"No, la forma del Patronus de un instructor no influirá en la de un alumno. Si ese fuera el caso, el mío sería un gato ", dijo Severus. "Como dije antes, la forma de tu Patronus revela algo sobre tu propia identidad".

"Claro", asintió Harry.

"Lo hiciste notablemente bien, incluso si no había dementores cerca", continuó Severus. "Veré qué puedo hacer para obtener un Boggart para nuestra próxima lección. Deberías descansar un poco antes de la fiesta de esta noche ".

Harry caminó hacia el escritorio para recuperar su bolsa. "Gracias por hoy, señor".

Severus simplemente asintió. Harry se detuvo en la puerta antes de cerrar la puerta, y miró hacia atrás. Severus estaba quieto, mirando el lugar donde el Patronus de Harry había desaparecido. Él no levantó la vista cuando Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.


	8. En el que Black amenaza Hogwarts, Gemma se une a la protección y Draco hace un sorprendente descubrimiento

Harry estaba acostado en su cama dibujando cuando los demás regresaron de Hogsmeade. Draco se dirigió directamente hacia él y colocó una bolsa grande en su cama.

"¿Qué es eso?" Harry se sentó.

"Te dije que iba a traerte dulces de Honeydukes", dijo Draco.

Harry miró dentro de la bolsa. "¿Quedó algo en la tienda?"

"Uno generalmente agradece a la persona que le ha dado un regalo, Potter", dijo Draco altivamente.

Harry se rió. "Gracias. De Verdad. Aquí, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo".

Draco cerró las cortinas mientras se sentaba y con entusiasmo le contó a Harry todo sobre Hogsmeade y las tiendas que habían visitado. "Y luego terminé en las tres escobas con Hermione y Pansy tomando Cerveza de mantequilla; debería haber una en esa bolsa para ti. ¡Y no creerás lo que vimos!

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Harry, hurgando en su bolsa en busca de la prometida cerveza de mantequilla.

"A Daphne besando a Finnigan".

Harry levantó la vista. "Pero ella estaba llorando por Stephen ayer".

Draco sonrió. "Historia antigua, aparentemente. Pansy está fuera de sí entusiasmada”.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que esto es una mejora. Nunca entendí lo que vio en Stephen," Harry arrugó la nariz.

"Yo tampoco", estuvo de acuerdo Draco. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu lección con Snape?"

Harry sonrió. "Lo hice. Puedo lanzar un patronus ".

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par. "¿De Verdad? ¿Qué es?"

"Un cervatillo".

"Hmm", Draco inclinó la cabeza. "Realmente no pienso en un ciervo cuando pienso en ti".

"Sí, no sé de dónde vino eso. La de Snape es una cierva, así que pensé que quizás estaba copiando inconscientemente la suya, ya sabes, porque él es quien me está enseñando, pero dijo que eso no sucede ".

Draco tarareó pensativamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada", dijo Draco rápidamente. "Deberíamos ir a la fiesta".

El Gran Salón había sido decorado desde esa mañana. Cientos de calabazas llenas de velas lo iluminaban con un resplandor anaranjado, junto con serpentinas flameantes anaranjadas que flotaban alrededor del techo, junto con murciélagos vivos.

La fiesta fue deliciosa, como de costumbre, y todos los Slytherins de tercer año repitieron comida mientras hablaban sobre su día en Hogsmeade. Pansy trató de burlarse de Daphne sobre Seamus, pero ella soltó una risita y dijo que era mejor besador que Stephen, así que Pansy se dio por vencida.

Lo más destacado de la fiesta fueron los fantasmas de Hogwarts haciendo algunas rutinas coreografiadas sobre la multitud, y Nick casi decapitado fue un éxito cuando volvió a representar su propia ejecución. Harry no se sorprendió al ver que Myrtle la llorona no se unió. Fue justo después de la medianoche cuando los estudiantes finalmente fueron enviados a la cama.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama con un gemido dramático. "Estoy tan lleno".

"Todavía tienes todas esas golosinas de Honeydukes para comer", Harry le recordó con una sonrisa.

"Uf, no hables de eso ahora, creo que explotaré", gimió Draco.

Se pusieron sus pijamas, pero nadie estaba cansado todavía, así que Harry se unió a Blaise y Theo en el suelo para jugar al póker. Estaban tratando de convencer a Draco para que se uniese a ellos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Nos han llamado nuevamente al Gran Comedor", dijo Reed en un tono serio. "Inmediatamente."

Harry rápidamente se puso su bata mientras salían a la sala común, donde el resto de la casa estaba saliendo lentamente bajo las instrucciones de los Prefectos. En el Hall de entrada se unieron a los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, que también estaban todos en pijama y lucían tan confundidos como los Slytherins. Los Gryffindors ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, todavía completamente vestidos y con un aspecto muy asustado.

McGonagall y Flitwick cerraron las pesadas puertas después de que Dumbledore entrara. Miró alrededor del pasillo sin una sonrisa en su rostro. "El personal buscará en el castillo", anunció a los estudiantes en silencio. "Por su propia seguridad, todos pasarán la noche aquí. Prefectos, les pido que guarden las entradas al salón, y dejaré a los premios anual a cargo. Cualquier cosa sospechosa debe ser reportada a mí de una vez; pueden pedirle a uno de los fantasmas que lleve un mensaje. Oh, y necesitarán esto ".

Agitó su varita y las mesas y los bancos se apilaron cuidadosamente contra una pared. Otro movimiento de su varita y cientos de bolsas de dormir hinchadas se materializaron en el piso. Tan pronto como los maestros se fueron, los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar con entusiasmo.

"Vamos", murmuró Draco. Agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró hacia Hermione. Los condujo a una de las mesas, donde colocaron sus sacos de dormir con relativa privacidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry le preguntó a Hermione.

"Sirius Black entró al castillo," dijo temblorosa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos chicos al unisono.

"Cuando llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor, encontramos el retrato de la Señora Gorda cortada en tiras", dijo Hermione. "Ella no lo dejaba entrar sin la contraseña, así que se enojó".

Draco miro preocupado a Harry y se arrastró un poco más cerca en su bolsa de dormir. "Los maestros obviamente piensan que todavía está en el castillo".

"¿Cómo entró?", Preguntó Harry. "Tendría que haber pasado por los Dementores en las puertas".

"Ya los ha superado una vez, cuando escapó de Azkaban. Tal vez él tiene alguna forma de luchar contra ellos, "sugirió Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Lo único que funciona contra los Dementors es un Patronus, y necesitaría una varita para eso. Seguramente hubiéramos escuchado sobre la varita de alguien siendo robada".

"El Ministerio podría silenciarlo por alguna razón", dijo Hermione oscuramente.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo. Si ha conseguido una varita, sería lo mejor para el Ministerio que se le dijera al público ".

"Se apaga la luz en cinco minutos", les informó Gemma mientras caminaba por el pasillo, antes de guiñarles un ojo y bajar la voz. "Traten de no hablar, muchachos".

Se acercaron más para continuar susurrando.

"¿Por qué iría a Gryffindor? Debería haber intentado entrar a las mazmorras, "se preguntó Draco.

"Se suponía que él ya estaba mentalmente inestable antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban, y quién sabe qué hacen doce años con los Dementores en la salud mental de uno. Él podría estar confundido, "ofreció Hermione.

"O tal vez es allí donde él pensó que estaría. Mis padres eran ambos Gryffindors después de todo" Harry reflexionó.

"¡Apagad las luces! ¡Y no hablad más! ", Gritó Percy pomposamente. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba claro que estaba disfrutando de estar al cargo.

Unos segundos más tarde todas las velas se apagaron, dejando el pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de las estrellas que venía del techo, y los fantasmas que estaban flotando conversando con los Prefectos.

Draco se inclinó sobre Harry para empujar a Hermione. "Nuestra premio anual es mucho más divertida que el vuestro".

Ella alejó su mano con una risa tranquila. "No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso, Draco".

"Er, chicos? ¿Puede esta discusión no tener lugar sobre mí? "Harry preguntó.

"Lo siento", susurraron ambos.

"¿Han pensado alguna vez en no celebrar Halloween aquí?", Preguntó Draco después de una pausa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Harry.

"Solo que hasta ahora, ha habido un troll, un basilisco, y ahora un asesino de masas. ¿Que será lo siguiente?"

"Tal vez un vampiro", dijo Harry.

"Alguien tendría que invitarlos al castillo", dijo Hermione.

"Lo haré yo", dijo voluntariamente Draco.

"Pansy te mataría", murmuró Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, y Harry rodó sobre su espalda para mirar el techo. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Percy, todavía había un montón de conversaciones susurradas, y a Harry le costaba conciliar el sueño mientras yacía allí pensando en la búsqueda de Black. No tenía dudas de que Severus o McGonagall podrían cuidarse solos, pero ¿y si alguien como Trelawney se cruzaba con Black? Se estremeció ante la idea, haciendo que Draco se moviera.

"Aquí," murmuró somnoliento.

Se arrastró más cerca y lanzó un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry protectoramente antes de volver a dormirse. Calentado por el calor del cuerpo de Draco, Harry pronto se quedó dormido.

Despertó un poco más tarde al sonido de voces silenciosas. Draco ahora se aferraba a él como si fuera un oso de peluche, pero Harry pudo girar su cuello para ver qué estaba pasando. Gemma estaba hablando con Percy a unos metros de distancia, y cuando Harry levantó la cabeza vio a Dumbledore caminando hacia ellos. Harry cerró los ojos cuando el Director se acercó.

"¿Ha habido algo de suerte, profesor?", Preguntó Gemma.

"No. ¿Todo está bien aquí?

"Lo tengo todo bajo control, señor", respondió Percy.

"Bueno. Pueden quedarse aquí por el resto de la noche. He encontrado un reemplazo temporal para el agujero de retrato de Gryffindor. Podrás mover a los Gryffindors de vuelta mañana ".

"¿Y la Dama Gorda, señor?", Preguntó Percy.

"Ella está bastante angustiada. Se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, por lo que la atacó. Ella se refugió en un mapa de Argyllshire en el segundo piso. Una vez que se haya calmado, haré que el señor Filch la restaure ".

La puerta se abrió, y pronto Harry escuchó los pasos silenciosos de Severus.

"¿Director? La búsqueda del tercer piso se ha completado, así como las mazmorras. Ni rastro de él en ninguna de los dos ".

"¿Y las torres?"

"Todo claro."

"Muy bien. No esperaba que Black permaneciera en el castillo ".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo pudo haber entrado en los terrenos?" Preguntó Severus.

"Muchas, Severus, cada uno de ellas tan descabelladas como los demás," suspiró Dumbledore.

Harry se arriesgó a abrir un poco los ojos. Gemma y Percy miraban la conversación atentamente. No podía ver la cara de Dumbledore, ya que estaba de espaldas a Harry, pero podía ver a Severus claramente. Parecía enojado y muy preocupado.

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en agosto, director?", Preguntó.

"Sí, Severus," dijo Dumbledore advirtiendole.

Severus soltó una risa suave y sin alegría. "No repetiré mi preocupación acerca de su adquisición más reciente. Simplemente deseaba saber si habías pensado más en mi sugerencia de organizar una seguridad adicional para, por ejemplo, el objetivo probable de Black”.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Severus miraba fijamente a Dumbledore. Gemma estaba mirando calculadoramente a Severus.

Dumbledore suspiró. "No lo he descartado todavía." Levantó una mano cuando Severus abrió la boca con enojo. "No lo he descartado", repitió, "pero no veo motivo para preocupar más a nadie en estas circunstancias". Ahora, debo bajar e informar a los Dementores de que hemos completado nuestra búsqueda ".

"¿No quisieron ayudar, señor?", Preguntó Percy.

"Oh sí, querían ayudar. Pero me niego a permitir que un solo Dementor ingrese a este castillo mientras yo sea el Director ", dijo Dumbledore con frialdad.

Percy se puso rojo mientras veía a Dumbledore salir del pasillo. Gemma negó con la cabeza desdeñosamente, echó otra mirada pensativa a Severus, y luego le dijo a Percy que deberían reanudar sus rondas. Harry los observó alejarse en direcciones opuestas, antes de volver a mirar a Severus.

Severus fruncía el ceño, pero su expresión se suavizó un poco cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry y se agachó.

"Te veré en mi oficina después del desayuno esta mañana", dijo en voz baja. Cuando Harry asintió, se enderezó y salió del pasillo.

********

 

Harry fue empujado a despertarse la mañana siguiente por Hermione, quien comenzó a doblar su saco de dormir en un paquete ordenado una vez que estuvo despierta.  
"Buenos días", dijo con una sonrisa astuta. "No quería despertarte; ustedes dos se veían tan lindos juntos ".

Harry giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco, quien todavía estaba acurrucado alrededor de Harry y mirando tristemente a Hermione.

"Hacía frío", refunfuñó.

"Uh huh", dijo Hermione. Terminó con su saco de dormir y se levantó. "De todos modos, todos debemos levantarnos para que Dumbledore pueda devolver las mesas a su sitio".

Harry se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, el personal estaba conduciendo a todos a un extremo del pasillo, y Filch estaba pisando fuerte, gruñendo a cualquiera que aún estuviera dormido.

"Salgamos de aquí", dijo apresuradamente.

Se unieron a la gente a lo largo de las paredes, y un minuto después estaban sentados en sus mesas habituales.

"Esto es tan embarazoso", murmuró Draco, alisando su bata.

Pansy bostezó mientras tomaba el café. "Estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme por mi pijama".

"¿No dormiste?" Harry apiló un poco de tocino en su plato.

"No. Daphne y Finnigan se pasaron toda la noche riendo y besuqueándose, "gruñó Pansy.

"Los ruidos ... Fue desagradable", intervino Millicent.

Daphne levantó una ceja. "Por favor, cambiarás de opinión cuando tengas novio".

Millicent hizo una mueca. "No, gracias."

"Pasamos la noche encerrados en el Gran Comedor porque un asesino de masas estaba en el castillo, y de lo único que podeis hablar es de besuquearse", preguntó Tracey.

"¿Preferirías que especularamos sobre cómo entró?", Preguntó Draco.

"Escuché a un Hufflepuff decir que puede convertirse en un arbusto", soltó con una risita.

"Creo que quisiste decir que escuchaste a un imbécil decir eso", se burló Blaise.

"¿Cuál sería el sentido de eso? ¿Se supone que un arbusto solo atravesó las puertas de entrada? ", Preguntó Theo.

"Es por eso que estábamos hablando de besuqueos", le dijo Pansy a Tracey. "Nadie tiene idea de lo que sucedió anoche, ¿pero estar chismorreando sobre el último novio de Daphne? Eso es algo que hacemos muy bien. Y sobre la última conquista de Blaise, "dijo, mirándolo especulativamente.

Blaise sonrió. "Estoy progresando con Katie Bell. A ustedes no les importaría perder el partido de Quidditch, ¿verdad? ¿Ponerla de buen humor?

"No lo creo", respondió Draco.

"Definitivamente no", confirmó Harry. Levantó la vista hacia la mesa del personal y vio que Severus ya se había ido. "Tengo que irme, los veré más tarde".

Estaba afuera en el Hall de entrada cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre y se dio la vuelta.

"Hola Gemma".

"Voy a caminar contigo", dijo.

"Está bien", dijo, mirándola confundido. "Tengo que ir a ver a Snape".

Gemma se iluminó inexplicablemente. "Bien, eso está bien".  
"¿Es...?"

"Es por Black, ¿no? ¿Él está detrás de ti?

Harry la miró boquiabierto mientras la seguía por las escaleras de la mazmorra. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Algo que Snape dijo anoche. Además, eres como un imán para los lunáticos peligrosos ".

"Yuhuu."

"Oh, no seas así, sabes que es verdad", dijo Gemma. Ella se calló cuando llamó a la puerta de Severus.

"Entra."

Entraron y encontraron a Severus sentado en su escritorio con el Profeta abierto ante él. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. "Señorita Farley, necesito hablar con el señor Potter en privado. Por favor espere afuera si desea hablar conmigo ".

Gemma negó con la cabeza. "Señor, sé que Black está detrás de Harry, y quiero saber lo que tiene planeado. Yo podría ayudar."

Severus levantó una ceja. "¿Y qué crees exactamente que podrías hacer?"

"No lo sabré a menos que me diga lo que tiene planeado, señor", respondió Gemma.

Severus entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir levemente. "No necesito decirle que se guarde esta información para usted, espero".

"Por supuesto no."

"Muy bien. Como resultado, esto resuelve un problema mío. Necesitaba a alguien para supervisar el entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero hubiera atraído una atención indebida si Madam Hooch hubiera comenzado a asistir de repente ".

Gemma sonrió con satisfacción. "Yo puedo hacer eso. Puedo decir que necesito un descanso de los deberes de premio anual en ocasiones, y quiero asegurarme de que mi reemplazo como Bateador sabe lo que está haciendo ".

"Ella lo sabe", le aseguró Harry.

"Excelente", Severus miró a Gemma apreciativamente. "¿Puedo preguntar de dónde viene su determinación de proteger al Sr. Potter?"

Gemma se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros los Slytherins mestizos necesitamos permanecer juntos. Además, ¿cómo vamos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch si algo le sucede a nuestro Buscador? "

"En efecto. Gracias, señorita Farley, eso será todo. Realmente necesito hablar con el Sr. Potter en privado ".

"Sí, profesor", Gemma le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando se fue.

"¿Qué parte de la conversación de anoche escuchaste, Harry?" Preguntó Severus una vez que se cerró la puerta.

"Er, todo, señor".

"Eso pensé. ¿Entonces sabes que el director siente que estás adecuadamente protegido por los Dementores y el personal?

"Sí señor. Supongo que no estás de acuerdo”.

"Para nada," Severus frunció el ceño. "Harry, quiero que te mantengas alejado de Lupin".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que era amigo de Black, y es posible que desee continuar la relación, ahora que Black se han escapado".

"¿Crees que va a ayudar a Black?", Adivinó Harry.

"No sé sus intenciones, pero tengo mis sospechas. El hecho es que Black pudo obtener acceso al castillo ".

"¿Y crees que Lupin lo ayudó solo porque solían conocerse? Eso es un poco injusto, ¿no? Solías conocer a Black, y eras un Mortífago, "objetó Harry, luego añadió apresuradamente," señor ".

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. "Prefiero proponerle matrimonio a Trelawney en el Gran Comedor antes que ayudar a ese bastardo a hacer una sola cosa".

Harry sintió un nudo de culpabilidad en el estómago. "Lo siento, señor. Solo quise decir que no quiero juzgar a Lupin en base a quién solía conocer. El padre de Draco casi nos mata a Hermione y a mí el año pasado, pero no voy a evitar a Draco por eso".

Severus continuó mirándolo fijamente, antes de exhalar en voz alta. "Veo tu punto", dijo en voz baja. "Pero te insto a estar alerta sobre él".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"También te pido que te abstengas de vagar por los terrenos si puedes evitarlo. No camine hacia o desde el Quidditch solo, y no vaya solo a Hagrid. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes acercarte al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Sí señor."

"Entiendo que puedas encontrar estas medidas restrictivas, pero son por tu propia seguridad", dijo Severus con voz más suave. "Con un poco de suerte, las negras será atrapadas pronto, y todo esto podrá olvidarse. Pero hasta que esto ocurra, intenta mantenerte fuera de peligro ".

"Sí señor."

Severus sonrió levemente. "Una cosa más. Es posible que desees mantener tu Capa de Invisibilidad contigo. Nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser útil ".

Resultó que no fue solo Severus quien pensó que Harry estaba en peligro. Descubrió que los maestros daban excusas para caminar por los pasillos con él entre clases, y las predicciones de Trelawney sobre su muerte se habían vuelto aún más detalladas. Hizo lo que pudo para ignorarla, y pasó clases de adivinación hablando con Pansy y Daphne sobre cualquier cosa que no fueran hojas de té. Greg y Vince eran los únicos que parecían creerle, y habían comenzado a evitar a Harry como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.  
La vía de escape de todo de Harry fue una vez más el Quidditch. A pesar del hecho de que el clima era cada vez más frío a medida que comenzó noviembre, siempre estaba feliz de poder entrenar, lo que ahora se llevaba a cabo tres veces por semana. Aparte de Draco, el resto del equipo no sabía que se suponía que Black estaba detrás de Harry, o simplemente lo ignoraban. De cualquier manera, funcionaba para Harry.

Adrián era mucho mejor capitán de lo que Flint había sido, en opinión de Harry. En lugar de simplemente decirle al equipo lo que estaban haciendo mal, Adrian se tomó el tiempo de darles sugerencias sobre cómo podrían mejorar. La asistencia de Gemma también ayudó. A pesar de que se estaba apegando a su historia de portada de simplemente salir a tomar un descanso, ella invariablemente se vio atraída por sus ejercicios, y fue especialmente útil con Millicent y Theo.

Durante la última clase de Defensa antes del partido, los Slytherins se sorprendieron al ver a Severus esperándolos cuando entraron al salón de clases.

"El profesor Lupin no está bien", dijo a modo de explicación. "Ahora, ya que él no dejó ningún registro de los temas que ha cubierto hasta ahora, ¿sí, Sr. Nott?"

"Hemos hecho Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas y Grindylows, señor", recitó Theo.

"Gracias, Sr. Nott, pero simplemente estaba comentando la desorganización del Profesor Lupin".

"Señor, él es el mejor maestro de Defensa que hemos tenido", dijo Harry. El resto de la clase asintió.

"Hasta ahora has sido enseñado por un vasallo del Señor Oscuro y un tonto incompetente, que no es una gran competencia. Ahora, hoy vamos a estudiar a los hombres lobo ".

Daphne soltó un chillido y se encorvó en su asiento.

Tracey levantó su mano. "Señor, no debemos estudiar hombres lobo hasta fin de año".

"Tal vez no con el profesor Lupin, pero estoy tomando la clase de hoy, señorita Davis", dijo Severus con frialdad. "Pase a la página trescientos noventa y cuatro".

La clase hizo lo que le dijeron, aunque Harry notó que Tracey y Theo tenían una conversación furiosa y silenciosa entre ellos.

"¿Quién puede decirme cómo diferenciar entre un hombre lobo y un lobo ordinario?"

Harry pasó la lección sintiendo que había algo que se estaba perdiendo. Entre el, Theo y Tracey pudieron responder todas las preguntas de Severus, aunque ninguno de los demás había leído eso en su texto.

"Quiero que todos ustedes resuman las formas de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo, que se entregarán durante la clase de Pociones del mañana", anunció Severus después de que sonara la campana.

La clase murmuró entre ellos mientras salían de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Preguntó Draco una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

"¿Fue así el año pasado cuando cubrió a Lockhart?", Preguntó Harry.

"No, esa lección fue hilarante", dijo Theo con cariño. "Arrancó a Lockhart en pedazos, pero eso fue completamente merecido. Esto fue extraño ".

"Tal vez fue personal", Harry sugirió a Draco más tarde esa noche mientras seguían al resto de la clase a las mazmorras después de su lección de Astronomía.

"¿Qué fue personal?"

"Snape en clase hoy".

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente, fueron a la escuela juntos. Sin embargo, no explica por qué nos obligó a saltarnos a los hombres lobo.

"Tal vez Lupin es un hombre lobo", bromeó Harry.

Draco resopló. "Sí, es probable, ¿no? Porque ... "se detuvo y agarró el brazo de Harry. "Oh, Dios mío, es probable".

"¿Qué?"

Draco miró a Harry. "Piénsalo. Lupin está enfermo todo el tiempo: hoy no estaba trabajando, y Snape le hizo esa poción en Halloween. ¡Dios, incluso mamá me lo dijo en su carta!

Harry lo miró dubitativo. "Estar enfermo mucho no lo convierte en un hombre lobo. Debe haber muchas enfermedades así ".

"Sí, pero esta noche es la luna llena", dijo Draco. "¡Estabas en la clase de Astronomía!"

"Está bien, está bien", Harry levantó sus manos. "Así que está enfermo justo antes de la luna llena ..."

"¿Qué hay de su Boggart? Tiene que ser la luna; es tan obvio, no sé cómo me lo perdí ".

Harry tomó un segundo para recordarlo. "Bien, me has convencido. Lupin es un hombre lobo. No veo cuál es el problema. No son tan raros, ¿verdad?”

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. "¡El problema es que son increíblemente peligrosos!"

"Sí, claro, en la luna llena. Lo evitamos entonces. Apuesto a que se encierra en su habitación o algo así cuando se vuelve de todos modos ".

"A veces eres tan muggle", murmuró Draco. "Los hombres lobo son peligrosos todo el tiempo. Todos saben eso."

"Eso es estúpido", replicó Harry. "¿Qué, crees que Lupin va a atacarte solo porque es un hombre lobo una vez al mes? Eso no tiene sentido."

La duda brilló en los ojos de Draco antes de negar con la cabeza. "No son dignos de confianza". Pregunta a cualquiera ".

"Draco, la gente dice eso sobre Slytherins, también".

Draco lo miró con incertidumbre. "Pero -"

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado a tu padre hablar sobre hombres lobo?"

"Una o dos veces..."

"¿Y Qué dijo? Exactamente lo que me estás diciendo ahora, ¿verdad?

Draco hizo una mueca. "Fue un poco más allá, en realidad. Él es de la opinión de que deberían ser asesinados ".

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con tu padre por lo general? ¿Qué hay de los nacidos de muggles? ¿Mestizos? ¿Traidores de sangre?

Draco suspiró. "Entiendo tu argumento."

"Gracias", dijo Harry aliviado. "Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que parece probable que Lupin sea un hombre lobo, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso. Y realmente no creo que debamos decirle nada a nadie tampoco ".

Draco apartó la mirada y frunció los labios. "Está bien", dijo, y luego le hizo un puchero a Harry. "¿Cuándo te hiciste tan bueno discutiendo?"

Harry colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco. "Debo haberlo aprendido de ti".

"No pudiste haber aprendido algunos consejos para el cuidado del cabello mientras estabas en eso?" Draco preguntó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

"Idiota. Será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos que hacer eso de los hombres lobo para Snape antes de acostarnos ".

"¿Crees que obtendremos notas extra si solo escribimos 'Lupin es un hombre lobo'?", Preguntó Draco.


	9. En el que Harry una vez más preocupa a todos al terminar en la enfermería

Para el día del partido contra Gryffindor, el clima se había convertido en una tormenta eléctrica en toda regla. El equipo de Slytherin se sentó en el desayuno, mirando de vez en cuando al techo cada vez que había un rayo de luz particularmente brillante. Theo contaba en silencio el tiempo entre el rayo y el trueno, y los deprimía a todos con el conocimiento de que la tormenta aún no los había alcanzado adecuadamente.

"Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, supongo", dijo Adrian, capaz de posponerlo por más tiempo.

Cuando el equipo lo siguió fuera del pasillo, Gemma detuvo a Harry cuando él pasó junto a ella.

"¿Puedo ver tus gafas?"

Harry se las entregó, desconcertado. Gemma los miró antes de sonreír. "Impervius", dijo mientras las golpeaba con su varita. "La lluvia no les afectará ahora. Algo así como un limpiaparabrisas, pero mucho más eficiente ".

"¡Gracias, Gemma!" Dijo Harry agradecido, antes de apresurarse detrás del resto del equipo.

Corrieron a los vestuarios, y Harry se alegró de ver que el hechizo de Gemma funcionaba tal y como se había prometido. Después de cambiarse, el equipo se acurrucó miserablemente en los bancos mientras esperaban que Adrian pronunciara su discurso.

"Bien, equipo", dijo sombríamente. "El clima no podría ser peor, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto". Lo que podemos hacer es vencer a Gryffindor como siempre lo hacemos. Ellos odiarán el clima tanto como nosotros, así que vamos a usar eso para nuestra ventaja, ¿de acuerdo? Draco, Scarlett, hagámoslo simple con la Quaffle; Va a estar resbaladiza, así que pases fáciles. Miles, Theo y Millicent, sigan moviéndose. La visibilidad será baja, y nuestras túnicas serán más difíciles de ver en la penumbra que las rojas, así que sigue moviéndote para confundirlas. Y Harry, consigue esa snitch lo más rápido que puedas para que todos podamos volver a tomar una ducha caliente, ¿está bien?

El equipo dio un débil grito de alegría antes de recoger sus escobas y salir. Fuera en el campo, la lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca, y los truenos y los rayos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Harry no podía oír a la multitud por encima del aullido del viento, y se preguntaba cómo podrían oír el silbido de Hooch durante el juego. Los capitanes se dieron la mano y luego los equipos estaban en el aire.

Era el partido de Quidditch más extraño en el que Harry había jugado alguna vez. Estaba desesperadamente contento de que, como buscador, solo tuviera que estar pendiente de si mismo, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el partido. No podía oír nada sobre la tormenta, ni siquiera al comentarista. Podía ver a los otros jugadores, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir quién era quién si estuvieran a más de cincuenta metros de distancia, y odiaba pensar cómo habría sido su visión sin Gemma. Los únicos jugadores a los que pudo identificar fácilmente fueron Draco y los Weasley, debido a su pelo brillante. Pasó el partido volando en círculos alrededor del terreno de juego, deseando que la Snitch se apresurara y apareciera.  
La tormenta estaba empeorando, y se estaba poniendo muy oscuro, muy rápido. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo. En los pocos segundos de brillo, vio al perro. Estaba en la parte superior de una de las gradas, que estaban bastante vacías hoy, y estaba mirando directamente a Harry. Él se detuvo mientras miraba el estrado, pero al siguiente relámpago, se había ido.

Harry negó con la cabeza y reanudó su búsqueda de la Snitch. Acababa de ver a Ginny, y se estaba acercando a ella cuando de repente se inclinó fuerte y se fue. Harry aceleró, aunque en este punto realmente no le importaba quién atrapara la Snitch, siempre y cuando el juego terminara.

Él la estaba alcanzando bastante rápido, ya que su escoba vieja no era rival para su Nimbus 2001. Acababa de ver a la Snitch brillando en la oscuridad frente a ella, cuando un súbito silencio descendió sobre él. El viento dejó de aullar, aunque siguió arrojando hojas de lluvia en su cara. Y luego una ola de frialdad se apoderó de él, enfriándolo más de lo que lo había hecho la lluvia. Percibió movimiento en el campo y miró hacia abajo, deseando al instante no haberlo hecho.

El campo estaba repleto de dementores, todos tenían la cara hacia arriba. Sus entrañas se volvieron hielo mientras los miraba, y luego vinieron los gritos. Sabía que era su madre esta vez, ya que la niebla blanca oscurecía su visión, y luego los gritos.

"¡No Harry, no Harry, por favor Harry!"

"Hazte a un lado, niña tonta ... Hazte a un lado, ahora ..."

"¡No Harry, por favor no, tómame, mátame en su lugar! ¡No Harry! Por favor ... Ten piedad ... ¡Ten piedad! "

Una voz fría riéndose de sus súplicas fue lo último que Harry supo antes de desmayarse.  
********

 

Harry se despertó con el sonido de un susurro y un cuerpo lleno de dolor. No podía recordar lo que había estado haciendo o dónde estaba, pero había un miedo molesto en el fondo de su mente.  
Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse en la enfermeria. El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y Hermione estaban de pie alrededor de su cama. Todos ellos estaban empapados y cubiertos de barro.

"¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ", Preguntó Scarlett. Parecía asustada y se había pegado al lado de Millicent, que la rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo.

Harry no respondió por un minuto, ya que todos sus recuerdos del combate repentinamente habían regresado. Él ahogó un jadeo y luchó en posición vertical. "¿Qué pasó?", Graznó.

"Te caíste de la escoba cuando llegaron los dementores", dijo Millicent.

"Caíste desde muy alto, todos pensamos que había muerto", agregó Theo.

Hermione hizo un ruido de hipo y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Draco.

"¿Pero qué pasó con el partido?" Presionó Harry.

Adrian se aclaró la garganta. "No te culpes a ti mismo, Harry".  
"¿Perdimos?"  
"Ginny atrapó la Snitch justo cuando estabas cayendo. Estaba bastante molesta, en realidad, trató de negar que la tenía ", dijo Draco con aprobación.  
Harry enterró su cara en sus manos. "Oh, joder".  
Sintió que alguien se subía a la cama y lo abrazaba.  
"Está bien", dijo Scarlett en su oído. "Simplemente significa que tenemos que ganar nuestros próximos partidos por un margen mayor, eso es todo. Lo principal es que estás vivo ".  
"Gracias", dijo Harry en voz baja.  
Se sentó allí en el abrazo de Scarlett, escuchando al resto del equipo discutiendo sus perspectivas para el resto de la temporada, antes de que Pomfrey llegara.  
"Solo dos visitantes, ahora, este chico necesita descansar", dijo. Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación mientras Scarlett se bajaba de la cama, dejando una gran cantidad de barro a su paso. "Scourgify", dijo Pomfrey, limpiando el barro de su cama antes de expulsar al equipo.  
Draco y Hermione se acercaron a la cama.  
"Fue Dumbledore quien te salvó", dijo Hermione. "Corrió al campo y redujo la velocidad de tu caída justo antes de que cayeras al suelo. Luego giró su varita mágica sobre los Dementores y les disparó algunas cosas plateadas. Supongo que debe haber sido un Patronus. De todos modos, abandonaron el estadio de inmediato, y luego te conjuró una camilla y te trajo hasta aquí ".  
"No me di cuenta enseguida de lo que había sucedido. Miré hacia abajo cuando sentí a los Dementores y vi a alguien caerse. Me apeé, la mayoría de nosotros sí, creo, cuando los Dementores empezaron a irse, y vieron que eras tú. Parecía que habías muerto, "dijo Draco con voz ahogada.  
Harry miró miserablemente a sus rodillas. La experiencia de sus amigos sonaba horrible, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el sonido de su madre suplicando. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema.  
"¿Alguien cogió mi Nimbus?"  
"Flitwick lo buscó. Lo trajo justo antes de que te despertaras, "dijo Draco lentamente.  
"¿Flitwick? ¿Por qué la tenía?  
"Bueno, tenía que ser alguien que pudiera manejar al sauce boxeador. Es un árbol bastante violento, al parecer, "Hermione hizo una mueca. "Tu escoba lo golpeó y, bueno, el sauce boxeador contraatacó".  
Harry miró entre ellos. "¿Que pasó?"  
Hermione miró preocupada a Draco, antes de inclinarse. Ella volteó una bolsa sobre la cama. Se cayó una colección de madera astillada y ramitas. Harry lo miró consternado, recogiendo una pieza que tenía algo de la etiqueta.  
"Pero todavía tienes tu Nimbus 2000, ¿verdad? Entonces no es tan malo, "dijo Draco alentador.  
"Sí ... Sí, supongo", dijo Harry lentamente.  
Pomfrey se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con una taza de chocolate caliente. "Está bien, es hora de irnos. Podeis volver mañana, pero necesitas descansar ahora ".  
Hermione metió los restos de la escoba de Harry en la bolsa antes de que permitieran a Pomfrey sacarlos.  
"¡Draco! ¿Sabes dónde está mi Capa, verdad? "Harry gritó rápidamente.  
Draco se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. "Por supuesto. Volveré justo después del toque de queda ".  
Harry miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Solo quedan cinco horas para el toque de queda, pensó mientras sorbía su chocolate caliente.  
********

Unos minutos después de que Pomfrey hubiera ido a recoger la bandeja de la cena de Harry y apagar las luces, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un crujido.  
"¿Se ha ido?" La voz de Draco vino de al lado de la cama de Harry.  
"Sí, está en su oficina", susurró Harry. "Pero mantén la Capa puesta".  
"Muévete entonces," ordenó Draco.  
Harry lo hizo, y luego vio la ropa de cama comprimirse cuando Draco se subió encima, y luego Draco estaba presionando contra su costado. Bajó la capucha para que su cabeza fuera visible.  
"Te traje un poco más de chocolate, si quieres", ofreció.  
"Urgh, he tenido suficiente por el resto del año, creo", gimió Harry.  
Draco se rió en silencio. "Más para mí, entonces".  
"Gracias por venir. Realmente no quería estar sola esta noche, "dijo Harry agradecido.  
"No hay problema. ¿Estás bien?"  
"En realidad no", dijo Harry en voz baja.  
Hubo un sonido torpe, luego el brazo de Draco apareció de la nada y se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros. "Nunca me dijiste lo que te hacen recordar", dijo.

Harry lo miró. "Escuché a mi madre suplicar por mi vida, antes que ella, antes de que Voldemort la asesinara", dijo.

Draco palideció. "Oh Dios. No es de extrañar que te afecten tanto ".

Harry sonrió tristemente. "Sí ... En el tren, solo la escuché gritar, pero hoy el recuerdo fue por más tiempo. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de su voz ".

Draco apretó más a Harry. "No puedo imaginarme que le ocurra nada a mamá. Me quedaré aquí por la noche ".

"¿No estás preocupado por Snape?" Preguntó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, verifiqué con Ollie que estaba en su oficina antes de venir, y le dije a Theo que me iba a la cama temprano".

"Bueno. No quiero que te metes en problemas por mi culpa ".

"No te preocupes. No voy a ninguna parte."

********

 

A pesar de la presencia de Draco, Harry solo durmió irregularmente esa noche, mientras seguía soñando con la voz de su madre y viendo destellos de luz verde. Los Dementores lo rodearon, ahogándolo con sus manos con costras y Voldemort se reía de fondo. Justo después de las seis, se despertó por última vez y dejó de dormir. Se acostó en la cama mirando las ventanas alumbrarse lentamente al amanecer. La Capa de Invisibilidad se había deslizado en la noche, y ahora los hombros de Draco eran visibles. Después de los sueños que tuvo, la vista le dio a Harry la sensación de estar en la cama con medio cadáver.  
Cuando vio encenderse la luz en la oficina de Pomfrey, rápidamente despertó a Draco. Se escapó con la promesa de regresar con Hermione después del desayuno. Harry picoteó su comida mientras esperaba, aunque Pomfrey insistió en que necesitaba terminar el bloque de chocolate que ella le había dado. Obedientemente se obligó a comerlo, ya estaba harto del sabor, y aceptó alegremente la taza de té que trajo para él.

Estaba bebiendo su té y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su Nimbus 2000 seguía siendo una escoba perfecta cuando Draco regresó con Hermione y Ginny.

"Hemos venido para salvarte del aburrimiento," anunció Draco, dejando caer su juego de ajedrez, un paquete de Snap explosivos y algo del juego de dibujo de Harry en su cama.

"Gracias, muchachos", dijo Harry.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en las sillas al lado de la cama, pero Ginny flotaba insegura cerca de los pies de la cama.

"¿Te vas a unir a nosotros?", Le preguntó Harry.

Ginny retorció el dobladillo de su jersey nerviosamente. "No. Yo solo ... quería disculparme. Por ayer. Nunca hubiera atrapado la Snitch si hubiese sabido que te habías caído de la escoba.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ganaste, justo y cuadrado. Y tu volaste muy bien. Al menos, por lo que pude ver. Siéntate."

Ginny vaciló. "No, debería irme, me siento terrible".

"Deberías", dijo Draco, luego sonrió. "Bromeo. Incluso yo puedo admitir que no has hecho nada malo. Y al menos significaba que podíamos salir de la lluvia ".

Ginny sonrió débilmente y tomó la silla al otro lado de la cama. "Creo que podrían haber terminado el partido de todos modos, una vez que Harry se cayó de su escoba".

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre el Quidditch, por favor?", Interrumpió Hermione.

"Bien. ¿Snap explosivo? "Draco levantó la mochila.

Solo lograron un juego antes de que Pomfrey viniera a pedirles que jugaran algo más adecuado para el ala de un hospital. Draco y Ginny comenzaron a jugar al ajedrez al pie de la cama, y ella resultó ser bastante buena en eso, para satisfacción de Draco.

"Mis hermanos me enseñaron cómo jugar cuando era pequeño", explicó mientras su alfil sacaba a la reina de Draco.

"Bárbaro", murmuró Hermione a Harry.

Ella estaba apoyada contra las almohadas con él, hojeando su último cuaderno de bocetos mientras dibujaba una imagen aproximada del juego de ajedrez.

"Estoy detectando un tema distinto en tu obra de arte", murmuró.

Harry miró y se puso rojo brillante mientras hojeaba un montón de dibujos de Draco. "¡Hermione!" Siseó.

"Oh, relájate, están demasiado absortos con sus piezas de ajedrez asesinas para prestar atención", dijo Hermione con calma. Como para probar su punto, el caballero de Draco decapitó al obispo de Ginny. "Pero sabes que tengo razón. Deberías hacer algo al respecto ".

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Harry, resignado al hecho de que Hermione no dejaría el tema a corto plazo. A pesar de sus dudas, él estaba deseando saber que pensaba ella del tema.

"Pregúntale, por supuesto", le susurró al oído. "Oh, no me mires así. Él diría que sí ".

Harry la miró dubitativo. "¿Qué pasa si él dice que no?"

"No lo hará. Pero incluso si lo hace, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

"¿Te refieres aparte de que uno de mis mejores amigos me odiara?"

Hermione le dio una de sus miradas que le hizo saber lo estúpido que ella pensaba que era. "No lo haría. ¿Me odiarías si te pidiera salir?

"¡Por supuesto no! Sería extraño por un tiempo, supongo. Oh, "Harry sonrió tristemente. "Supongo que entré en eso".

Hermione sonrió. "Solo sigue mi consejo, ¿está bien? Sabes que tengo razón."

"Lo pensaré", admitió Harry. "Si eres tan buena en cosas de relaciones, ¿por qué no tienes novio?"

"Porque no me gusta nadie", respondió Hermione.  
Harry la consideró. "¿Qué hay de Theo? Él es tan nerd como tú. Podría uniros vuestro inquietante amor por los libros ".

Hermione golpeó su pierna. "Ignorando el hecho de que él no es mi tipo, él ya está saliendo con Tracey ".

Harry la miró. "¿Qué?"

"¿No lo sabías?"

"¡No! Draco! ¿Sabías que Theo y Tracey están saliendo?

Draco los miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Desde cuando?"

"El verano pasado."

Draco miró a Harry. "¿Cómo no lo sabíamos? ¿Cómo Pansy no supo esto?

"Supongo que son un poco más sutiles que algunas personas", dijo Hermione deliberadamente.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron por eso. Ginny, que había estado escuchando con diversión, miró entre ellos y abrió la boca, antes de que pareciera pensarlo mejor. Ella asintió con la cabeza e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. A Harry no le gustaba la sonrisa que podía ver a través de su cabello.

Ginny se levantó poco después de eso. "Tengo un montón de tareas para ponerme al día", explicó.

Harry asintió. "Oye, ¿quieres ir a volar alguna vez? Tengo que acostumbrarme a mi escoba vieja otra vez, y sería bueno practicar con la Snitch contra otro Buscador ".

"Por supuesto. El fin de semana, sin embargo, solemos entrenar durante la semana. Sabes dónde encontrarme ", dijo, luego sonrió y se fue.

Draco levantó una ceja. "¿Volar con un Buscador opuesto? ¿De Verdad?"

"No los volveremos a jugar por otro año", señaló Harry.

"Supongo," dijo Draco a regañadientes. "¿Sobre qué estaban susurrando ustedes dos antes?"

"Nada", espetó Harry.

"¿Nada? ¿Es por eso que te has puesto rojo? Draco levantó una ceja de nuevo.

"Estábamos hablando de las clases de educación sexual que enseña Pomfrey, y le estaba contando a Harry sobre la primera vez que obtuve mi período", mintió Hermione sin problemas.

Draco jodió su nariz. "No quiero saber".

Cuando Draco comenzó a empacar su juego de ajedrez, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. "Gracias", susurró.

"No me agradezcas todavía. Continuaremos nuestra conversación en breve", respondió Hermione.

********

 

Draco estaba tratando de convencer a Pomfrey de que a él y Hermione se les permitiera quedarse en la enfermería durante la cena cuando Severus entró en la habitación.  
"Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, él estará bien si lo dejan solo por una hora", declaró.  
"Pero, señor -"

"Ahora, Sr. Malfoy. Necesito hablar con el Sr. Potter en privado ".

Draco gruñó pero siguió a Hermione por la puerta.

"Poppy, si no te importa?"

"De ningún modo. Estaré en mi oficina si necesitas algo ", dijo Pomfrey.

Severus se sentó y miró a Harry atentamente. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Bien, supongo. Bueno realmente enfermo del estomago por el chocolate ".

Severus dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, me imaginé que lo estarías ahora. ¿Pero no tienes efectos persistentes de los Dementores?

"Solo algunos malos sueños", Harry se encogió de hombros.

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Madame Pomfrey no te ofreció poción para dormir sin sueños?"

"No. No fueron tan malos, eso ayudó a Draco ... "Harry cerró la boca.

Severus resopló. "Sospeché que pudo haber pasado la noche aquí".

"No vas a castigarlo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry preocupado.

"No, aunque pasará esta noche en el dormitorio al que pertenece".

Harry aceptó esto, contento de no haber metido a Draco en problemas.

"Tan fascinante como encuentro el desprecio del señor Malfoy por las reglas de la escuela, vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto más serio".

Harry observó con inquietud mientras Severus miraba hacia otro lado. No era propio de él estar inseguro de algo, y eso desconcertó a Harry.

"¿Asumo que todavía deseas continuar nuestras lecciones de Patronus?" Preguntó Severus.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Harry, desconcertado.

Severus asintió para sí mismo. Abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "Si logro localizar un Boggart para futuras lecciones, necesito que me digas qué es lo que los Dementores te hacen recordar".

"No estoy seguro de que quieras saber", farfulló Harry mientras comenzaba a hurgar en un hilo suelto de la colcha.

"Harry, no me agrada entrometerme en algo tan privado. Pero si voy a someterte repetidamente a esos recuerdos, necesito saber cuáles son ", dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry lo miró miserablemente y tragó saliva. "Puedo escuchar a Voldemort asesinando a mi madre".

Severus se volvió alarmantemente blanco y sus manos se apretaron en su regazo.

"Te dije que no querrías saber", dijo Harry amargamente.

Severus frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta. "Eso es ... No inesperado. Esperaba haberme equivocado, pero teniendo en cuenta tus reacciones a Dementores hasta ahora ... "Carraspeó de nuevo antes de continuar. "Dadas las circunstancias, creo que retrasaré la introducción del Boggart hasta que puedas producir de forma confiable un Patronus por su cuenta. Mientras más confianza tengas en elegir uno, menos te afectará el Boggart ".

"O al menos eso esperas", adivinó Harry.

"Sí", admitió Severus.

"Bueno, al menos eres honesto".

"No te mentiré, especialmente no sobre esto. Mereces saber a lo que te enfrentarás ".

"SI. Gracias."

Severus se movió incómodo. "No te desanimes".

"No lo estoy. Podrías haberme arrojado directo a ello para empezar ".

"Eso sería un curso de acción notablemente tonto. Cuanto mejor aprendido, mejor podrá prepararse. No voy a fingir que será fácil para ti, o para mí, para el caso, pero tengo fe en que puedes tener éxito en esto ", dijo Severus con tranquila convicción.

Harry se sintió animado por la creencia de Severus en él, y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias, señor".

Severus dio una sonrisa resignada. "Severus está bien. Aunque solo en privado, por supuesto ".

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. "Guay. Gracias."

Severus asintió y se levantó. "Habrá otro viaje a Hogsmeade el último sábado del trimestre. Te veré en mi oficina para nuestra próxima lección ".

"Bien. Gracias, Severus ".

Severus asintió de nuevo, y luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry, agarrándola ligeramente. "Harías bien en no pensar en esos recuerdos mientras tanto. No puedes cambiar el pasado, y Lily dio su vida para que puedas vivir la tuya. Ella querría que fueras feliz ".

Harry parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas que se juntaron ante la ternura inesperada. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz, y vio como Severus caminaba rápidamente fuera de la habitación.


	10. En el que Harry recibe algunos regalos muy interesantes

Noviembre pasó rápidamente, y pronto el castillo comenzó a decorarse para la Navidad. Cuando los Jefes de Casa dieron una lista de los estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, Draco y Hermione se inscribieron. Draco afirmó que era porque Narcissa iba a estar ocupada con el ministerio y galas de caridad, y Hermione dijo que quería acceso a la biblioteca, pero Harry sabía que se quedaban para hacerle compañía.

La mañana de la visita a Hogsmeade, Harry se sentó a desayunar y escuchó a sus amigos mientras planificaban sus compras navideñas. Él no estaba celoso esta vez; había usado a Hedwig para ordenar sus regalos otra vez, y estaba esperando su próxima lección de Patronus.

"Entonces, ¿qué harás mientras no estamos?", Preguntó Draco mientras terminaban de desayunar.

"Bueno, voy a ver a Snape otra vez esta tarde. Y pensé que podría irme a volar con Ginny, "dijo Harry. "De hecho, voy a hablar con ella ahora. Vosotros divertíos ".

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ginny estaba sentada con sus hermanos.

"Hola Ginny. Fred, George, "dijo, ignorando deliberadamente a Ron.

"¿Qué te trae a nuestra mesa esta mañana?", Preguntó uno de los gemelos.

"Ginny, en realidad. ¿Te apetece volar esta mañana? Deberíamos tener el terreno de juego para nosotros mismos con todos en Hogsmeade ".

"Por supuesto. Nos encontramos allí después del desayuno, "Ginny le sonrió.

"¿Por qué no vas a Hogsmeade?", Preguntó el otro gemelo con curiosidad.

"Probablemente tenga miedo de los Dementores", rió Ron.

Ginny lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo miró. "Cállate, Ron".

"No firmaron mi formulario. Mi tía y mi tío no me quieren mucho ", Harry les dijo a los gemelos. "Te veré pronto, Ginny".

Estaba afuera en el Hall de entrada cuando le agarraron por la espalda. Levantó la vista y vio a los gemelos sonriéndole conspirativamente.

"Ven con nosotros", dijo uno de ellos.

"¿Tengo una opción?" Preguntó Harry.

"No."

Lo llevaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Uno de ellos soltó a Harry para subir las escaleras, dejando a Harry a solas con el otro gemelo.

"¿Vas a decirme de qué va esto?", Intentó decir.

"Solo espera a que George vuelva", le dijeron.

Muy pronto regresó George, y los gemelos lo condujeron a un pequeño salón de clases por el pasillo. Fred cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y Harry se encontró con dos sonrisas idénticas y traviesas.

Harry los miró con cautela y puso su mano en el bolsillo de su varita mágica. "¿Es esto una venganza por Ron?"

Los gemelos se rieron, para nada tranquilizadoramente. "No, Harry", dijo Fred. "Además, sería bastante hipócrita: me culpa por su miedo a las arañas".

"Nos gustas", dijo George.

"Más importante aún, a Ginny le gustas" dijo Fred.

"Y no queremos enfadarla", dijo George.

"Entonces, pensamos que te haríamos un favor -"

"- y hay que pasar la antorcha -"

"- de dos generadores de problemas a otro".

"Esa broma sobre Ron fue inspiradora -"

"- entrar furtivamente en el dormitorio así -"

"- Eso fue algo valiente-"

"- y pensamos para nosotros mismos"

"- después de lo que dijiste en el desayuno"

"- ese chico merece ir a Hogsmeade".

"Está bien ..." Harry siguió sospechando.

Fred lo miró muy en serio. "Este es el secreto de nuestro éxito".

George sacó un viejo pergamino de su bolsillo y lo extendió amorosamente sobre el escritorio.

"¿Un pedacito de pergamino viejo?" Preguntó Harry.

Fred jadeó y se agarró el pecho. "¿Pergamino viejo? De ningún modo."

"Esto, Harry, es la respuesta a tus oraciones".

"Encontramos esto en nuestro primer año, cuando éramos jóvenes e inocentes -"

Harry levantó una ceja.

"- bueno, más inocente de lo que somos ahora", Fred sonrió.

"Filch nos había arrastrado a su oficina -"

"- sin una buena razón -"

"- solo un bomba fétida en el pasillo-"

"- de hecho, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera".

"Así que comenzó a despotricar sobre colgarnos del techo -"

"- tornillos de mariposa -"

"- lo normal -"

"- y notamos que tenía un cajón marcado como Confiscado y Altamente Peligroso".

"¿Así que desconfiscasteis esto?" Harry se rió.

"Ah, mira, acabas de demostrar que estamos en lo cierto al entregarte esto a ti", dijo George con aprobación.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?", Preguntó Harry.

Fred sonrió mientras sacaba su varita. Golpeó el pergamino con él y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Obviamente era una contraseña, porque el pergamino cobró vida. Las líneas de tinta se extendieron desde donde la varita de Fred había tocado el pergamino. En la parte superior de la página, en escritura verde rizada, había un título:

Los Sres. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta  
Proveedores de ayudas a los hacedores de travesuras mágicas  
están orgullosos de presentar  
EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR  
Harry lo miró con asombro. Era un mapa finamente detallado de Hogwarts, que incluía tanto el castillo como los terrenos. Pero su característica sobresaliente eran los pequeños puntos de tinta que se movían sobre el pergamino, cada uno con un nombre escrito en letra pequeña debajo de él. Harry encontró la habitación en la que estaba: había tres puntos, representándose a él y a los gemelos, agrupados.

Fred señaló algunos corredores con los que Harry no se había cruzado. "Todos estos conducen directamente a Hogsmeade. Recomiendo este. Se abre justo en la bodega de Honeydukes. Llegarás sin problemas ".

Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "No puedo".

"Ah", dijo Fred, desconcertado. "Bueno, puedes usarlo para el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade, supongo".

"No, quiero decir ... Joder, realmente desearía que no me hubieras mostrado esto", dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntaron los gemelos.

"Porque le prometí a Snape que le mostraría algo raro como esto", dijo Harry miserablemente.

Fred lo miró con disgusto. "No te imaginé un chismoso".

"Le prometí que le mostraría algo sospechoso después del diario de Riddle. Ya sabes, ¿lo que nos poseyó tanto a mí como a tu hermana? ", Preguntó bruscamente Harry.

Ambos gemelos parecían avergonzados por eso. "Creo que Ginny le hizo la misma promesa a papá", dijo George.

Harry asintió, apaciguado. "Sin mencionar, que creo que él querría saber sobre los túneles secretos, en caso de que Black los use para entrar al castillo".

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. "No habíamos pensado en eso".

"Te juro que no le diré dónde obtuve esto", dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Espero que no lo hagas", dijo George sombríamente.

"No lo haré", repitió Harry mientras escudriñaba el mapa. "De todos modos, puedo compensárolos".

Los gemelos lo miraron boquiabiertos. "¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntaron juntos.

Harry señaló un corredor en las mazmorras. "Hay una escalera secreta aquí. Va de las mazmorras directamente a la cima de la Torre de Astronomía, aunque supongo que eso no es de mucha ayuda para vosotros. Pero aquí, está esta habitación, no sé cómo se llama, puede ser lo que quieras que sea".

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. "Muéstranos."

Diez minutos después se pararon frente al tapiz de Barnabas el Malvado.

"Camina hacia adelante y hacia atrás tres veces, pensando en lo que necesita. La habitación hace el resto ", explicó Harry. "Bueno, aparte de la comida. No hemos podido hacer que haga eso ".

Fred comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de inmediato. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando apareció una puerta en la pared opuesta, y él la abrió con impaciencia.

"Hemos estado aquí antes, George, escondiéndonos de Filch. Pero era solo un armario de escobas entonces ".

George lo siguió adentro. "¡Oye, genial, un frisbee dentado!"

"Parece que la gente ha estado vertiendo cosas aquí durante siglos", dijo Harry mientras los seguía adentro.

Estaba en una habitación cavernosa llena de todo tipo de objetos incompatibles: muebles, viejas armaduras, libros ... Harry incluso creyó ver una de las piezas de piedra gigantes que se habían utilizado para proteger la Piedra Filosofal. Los gemelos ya estaban investigando afanosamente.

"¿Qué pediste?", Inquirió Harry.

Fred ni siquiera levantó la vista del cofre por el que estaba cavando. "Algún lugar para esconder cosas que de otra manera podrían meternos en problemas".

Harry archivó esto para futuras referencias. "Te dejaré con eso, entonces, no quiero que Ginny espere".

Limpió el mapa del Merodeador como lo mostró George, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de dirigirse a las mazmorras, perdido en sus pensamientos. El Mapa ciertamente sería útil durante las exploraciones nocturnas con Draco, pero aún se sentía culpable por haberle dicho a Severus sobre los pasajes secretos. Con suerte, los gemelos pensarían que se les mostraba cómo funcionaba esa habitación.

Encontró su Nimbus 2000 debajo de su cama. Estaba un poco polvoriento, pero por lo demás tal como lo recordaba. No voló tan bien como su Nimbus 2001 perdido, fue un poco más lento y no giró tan bien, pero confiaba en que estaría bien para el partido contra Ravenclaw. Pasó un par de horas persiguiendo a la Snitch con Ginny, luego se dirigió a la ducha para ir a ver a Severus.

Su lección fue bien, con Harry logrando producir un Patronus totalmente corpóreo en su segundo intento. Severus lo hizo mantener el hechizo por períodos de tiempo cada vez más largos, y Harry pudo estudiar su Patronus con cierto detalle. Era un cervatillo macho, con pequeñas astas en ciernes.

"Supongo que no es sorprendente que tu Patronus haya tomado esa forma", comentó Severus.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Harry, mirando el juego de cervatillo sobre la oficina.  
"El de Lily era una cierva como la mía", dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry tomó sus ojos de su Patronus para volverse hacia Severus. "¿De Verdad? ¿Sabes cuál era mi padre?

Severus apretó la boca. "Un ciervo".

"¿Son los ciervos realmente comunes para Patronuses?" Preguntó Harry.

"No especialmente. Parece que tu familia tiene una afiliación natural con ellos, eso es todo ".

Harry consideró esto. "¿Entonces por qué el tuyo es una cierva?"

"Yo, ah, me imagino que es debido a mi afecto por Lily. Sabía que el de tu madre era una cierva antes de que aprendiera el hechizo, "dijo Severus torpemente.

"Hmm", frunció el ceño. "Bueno, entonces creo que el mío es un cervatillo debido a los tuyos. No sabía cuáles eran los patronuses de mis padres antes de elegir el mío, ¿verdad?

Severus levantó una ceja. "¿Qué, imaginas que viste a mi Patronus y lograste que el tuyo tomara la forma juvenil de la especie?"

"Bueno, cuando lo dices así lo haces sonar estúpido", se quejó Harry.

"No es estúpido, tal vez", dijo Severus lentamente. Él miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que eso será todo por hoy. Has progresado extremadamente bien con este hechizo. A la próxima lección traeré al Boggart ".

"Bueno. Er, quería mostrarte algo ".

Severus observó con curiosidad mientras Harry sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo y lo extendía sobre el escritorio.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", dijo Harry y tocó el mapa.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron cuando vio que el Mapa cobraba vida. Se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla más de cerca. "Esto es asombroso".

Harry soltó una risa nerviosa. "Sí. Yo, eh, bueno, sé que querías que te trajera algo extraño. No creo que sea peligroso, pero no pensé que hubiera nada malo en el diario, así que ... "

Severus negó con la cabeza. "No hay nada de malo en ser precavido, Harry".

"Bien. Porque el caso es que hay algunos pasadizos secretos que entran en Hogsmeade ".

Se los señaló a Severus, quien siguió su dedo atentamente.

"Informaré al Director de estos. El personal conoce algunos de estos, pero es posible que Black haya utilizado alguno de los otros para entrar al castillo ", dijo Severus. "¿Esto realmente muestra a todos en Hogwarts?"

"Sí. Mira, esos somos nosotros: Harry Potter y Severus Snape, "Harry los señaló, luego jadeó.

Su dedo había estado apoyado en el contorno de la oficina de Severus, pero tan pronto como había hablado, el Mapa había comenzado a desaparecer línea por línea. Hubo un breve momento en el que se convirtió en un trozo de pergamino en blanco otra vez, y luego apareció más escritura verde.

"El señor lunático envía sus saludos a Snape, y humildemente le pide que se retire a las mazmorras de donde vino".

"El señor Colagusano no está de acuerdo con el señor lunático, y le pide a Snape que busque una roca para arrastrarse debajo".

"El señor Canuto le pide a Snivellus que quite sus manos grasientas de este Mapa antes de que lo arruine, el idiota viscoso".

"Al señor Cornamenta le gustaría que notara que no creía que Snivellus tuviera los sesos para usar este mapa antes de desearle buenos días".

Harry miró la escritura con horror antes de levantar lentamente sus ojos hacia la cara de Severus. Estaba mirando fijamente la escritura cuando un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula. "Lo siento, no sabía que haría eso, ¡lo juro!"

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Susurró Severus.

Harry tragó miserablemente. "Algunos amigos. Ellos, eh, lo encontraron hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca mencionaron que insulta a las personas ".

Severus se rió amargamente. "No, me imagino que está encantado para solo insultarme a mi".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Severus lo ignoró y caminó hacia su chimenea. Arrojó un puñado de polvo verde brillante al fuego y gritó: "¡Lupin! ¡Necesito verte!"

Unos segundos más tarde, apareció una forma giratoria en las llamas verdes, y luego Lupin salió, sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros.

"¿Sí, Severus? Hola Harry."

"Hola, profesor", dijo Harry en voz baja.

Severus agarró el Mapa y lo metió bajo la nariz de Lupin. "Esto es tuyo, ¿no es así?"

Lupin lo leyó rápidamente antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Severus, yo -"

"No trates de negarlo; nadie me ha llamado así por años, "gruñó Severus.

"No iba a negarlo. Me iba a disculpar ", dijo Lupin.

Severus claramente no había estado esperando eso. "¿Tú que?"

"Eh, lo siento, pero ¿qué está pasando?" Harry interrumpió.

Ambos hombres abrieron la boca, pero Lupin habló primero.

"Mis amigos y yo hicimos este mapa mientras estábamos en la escuela. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo explorando el castillo, ves, y queríamos hacer un registro de nuestros descubrimientos. Le agregamos un encanto que mostraría a cualquiera actualmente en los terrenos, tanto a vivos como a fantasmas, y no puede ser engañado por disfraces como poción multijugos o Animagos o capas de invisibilidad ".

"¿Y los insultos?" Presionó Harry.

"Sí, Lupin, dilo", se burló Severus.

Lupin suspiró. "No nos llevábamos bien con el profesor Snape"

"Eso es un decir" gruñó Severus.  
"No nos gustamos en absoluto", Lupin enmendó, "así que añadimos otro encantamiento, uno que insultaría al Profesor Snape si alguna vez conseguía el Mapa. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, como puedes ver por los insultos inmaduros. Lamento que tengas que ver esto, "dijo, mirando entre los dos.

Las fosas nasales de Severus ardían, pero parecía más tranquilo que antes. Harry corrió a hablar antes de poder decir nada.

"Cuando dices tus amigos, ¿te refieres a que uno de ellos era mi padre?"

"Sí. Él era Cornamenta, "dijo Lupin con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué se llamaba Cornamenta?", Preguntó Harry.

Lupin parecía nervioso. "Eran solo apodos tontos, Harry, no significaban nada".

Severus resopló. "Y, por supuesto, no debes olvidar Black. Dime, ¿se te ha ocurrido que puede haber estado usando uno de los pasadizos secretos de aquí cuando ingresó a la escuela en Halloween?

Lupin empalideció. "No, no fue así". Aunque creo que el único que el Director no sabe es el que termina en Honeydukes, y él difícilmente puede colarse allí ".

Severus se burló, pero no dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿puedo quedármelo? No es peligroso, ¿no? "Harry preguntó esperanzado.

Lupin comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Severus le arrebató el mapa y se lo dio a Harry. "Mantenlo bien escondido", advirtió.

"Por supuesto. Gracias, Severus, "sonrió Harry.

"¿Estás seguro de que es sabio?" Preguntó Lupin.

Severus le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Él tiene un asesino trastornado tras él que ya una vez obtuvo acceso al castillo, por medios desconocidos. Si este Mapa hace todo lo que usted dice que tiene, podría ser muy útil para Harry. Además de eso, Harry tiene pocos recuerdos de su padre. ¿Le quitarías este? "

Lupin lo miró fijamente antes de asentir brevemente. "Tienes razón. Si me disculpais, tengo algunas indicaciones de último minuto por hacer ", dijo, y luego salió de la habitación.

Severus hizo flotar su escritorio a su posición habitual y tomó asiento. "¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que te unirás a mí en el Día de San Esteban?"

"Si te parece bien".

"Muy bien entonces. Usa ese mapa bien, "dijo Severus con un brillo en el ojo.

"Lo haré", prometió Harry.

********

 

Harry estaba mirando el mapa en su cama cuando vio algo que lo hizo sentar derecho. Allí, caminando hacia la entrada principal, estaba Fudge, con McGonagall, Flitwick y Hagrid. Harry frunció el ceño mientras los miraba. La única razón por la que podía pensar que Fudge iría a la escuela era si hubiesen encontrado a Black, pero estaría acompañado por Aurores, ¿no?  
Harry seguía mirando a Fudge dirigirse a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando su hombro fue empujado bruscamente.

"Hemos vuelto", dijo Draco. Se quitó la capa y sacudió la nieve antes de sentarse al pie de la cama de Harry.

"¿Qué está haciendo Fudge aquí?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Está viendo a Dumbledore, y pensé que tal vez habían atrapado a Black o algo así".

"No por lo que yo sé. Todavía había carteles de el más buscado en Hogsmeade. Probablemente sea por los Dementores en el partido de Quidditch ".

"Pero eso fue hace semanas".

Draco se encogió de hombros. "El Ministerio puede operar muy lentamente cuando quiere. Por lo general, cuando han cometido un error, y eso fue una gran putada ". Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry. "¿Cómo sabías que Fudge estaba aquí?"

Harry hizo un gesto hacia el Mapa con una sonrisa, sonriendo. "Mi nueva arma secreta".

Draco giró el mapa para mirarlo. Miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Esto va a ser muy útil".

"Lo sé."

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

Harry rápidamente le contó sobre los gemelos Weasley y la escena en la oficina de Severus con Lupin.

"Espera, ¿hicieron esto cuando todavía estaban en la escuela? Eso es impresionante ", reflexionó Draco.

"UH Huh. Lupin no estaba muy feliz de que Snape me dejara quedármelo ".

"¿Por qué no?"

"No se. Tal vez él piense que no haré nada bueno con eso ", adivinó Harry.

"Por supuesto que no vamos a hacer nada bueno con eso", sonrió Draco. "Solo piensa en lo fácil que será evitar a los profesores cuando salgamos después del toque de queda".

"Ese pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza. De todos modos, es bueno tener algo que le perteneció a mi padre. No tengo exactamente mucho de él".

Draco asintió con simpatía. "Pero lo que tienes es bastante sorprendente. Quiero decir, este Mapa y la Capa ... Es casi como si tu padre quisiera que tuvieras el reinado libre de Hogwarts ".

Harry se rió. "Sí, creo que lo haría. Y no quiero decepcionarlo ".

"Excelente."

Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaron al día siguiente, y la escuela estaba desierta. Parecía que con Black suelto, la mayoría de los padres habían sentido la necesidad de tener a sus hijos en casa con ellos. Miles era el único Slytherin que se quedaba en Hogwarts, ya que sus padres insistían en que necesitaba tomarse tiempo para mejorar sus calificaciones. Ël no estaba muy contento y Harry y Draco estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor evitarlo lo más posible.  
Afortunadamente para ellos, Hermione tenía la torre de Gryffindor completamente para ella, así que pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo allí, ya que hacía demasiado frío para pasar mucho tiempo afuera. A Harry le divertía especialmente el retrato que había reemplazado a la Dama Gorda mientras la reparaban. Sir Cadogan estaba completamente loco y era demasiado aficionado a desafiar a las personas a duelos, pero mientras no guardara la entrada de Slytherin, a Harry no le importaba. Lo más importante, no le importaba en qué casa estaba Harry, siempre que tuviera la contraseña correcta.

La facilidad con la que ahora podían ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor le recordó a Draco su constante búsqueda de entrar en una de las otras casas. Se decidió por Ravenclaw, todavía afectado por la defensa de vinagre empleado por Hufflepuff, y se acercó una mañana con Harry, bajo la Capa. Draco contestó correctamente el acertijo (quienquiera que me haga puede oírme, pero nadie más puede. ¿Qué soy? Un pensamiento) y caminaron hasta encontrarse en una hermosa habitación en la torre. Estaba decorado con colgaduras azules y tenía librerías en cada pared, y disfrutaron muchísimo explorarlo durante más de una hora. Draco había salido, radiante, con un libro de Vlad Dracula que había buscado y no había encontrado mientras estaba en Rumania, y un libro sobre estrategias de Quidditch para Harry.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros. "Lo que no saben no les hará daño". Dios sabe que han acumulado tantos libros aquí que nunca se darán cuenta de estos dos ".

"Sí, eso hará que los Ravenclaws se sientan mejor", dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

"Si no quisieran que nos los llevásemos, deberían tener una mejor seguridad", señaló Draco. "Como Hufflepuff. No les hemos robado nada ".

********

 

Harry se despertó temprano la mañana de Navidad cuando algo pesado aterrizó sobre su pecho. Lanzó un grito ahogado y buscó a tientas sus lentes, para encontrarse a Crookshanks sentado en su caja torácica, mirándolo fijamente.  
"Perdón por eso, él simplemente saltó" dijo Hermione, y alejó a Crookshanks de él.

"Está bien", jadeó Harry. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras le sonreía a Hermione. "Creo que Draco necesita un despertar similar, sin embargo".

"Oh, no, no lo necesita", dijo Draco somnoliento. Las cortinas de su cama se abrieron y se puso cansadamente de pie. Se frotó los ojos y luego miró a Hermione. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. "Escuché tu contraseña el otro día".

"Te dije que serías una buena Slytherin", dijo Harry divertido.

"Sí, bueno ... ¡Feliz Navidad!" Dijo Hermione, y se acercó para darles sus regalos.

"Este es un despertar al que podría acostumbrarme", dijo feliz Draco. "Aquí - Feliz Navidad para ti también".

Por un momento, el sonido del crujido y el desgarro de papel llenó la habitación cuando abrieron sus regalos. Hermione se declaró complacida con el libro sobre la historia del París mágico que Harry le había dado y se acomodó en su cama para hojearlo. Los sujetalibros parlantes de Draco estaban a su lado, ofreciendo sus opiniones sobre lo que estaba leyendo.

"¡Gracias, Hermione!" Dijo Harry, empujándola con su pie.

Ella le había dado Vs., la nueva cinta de Pearl Jam, junto con algunas revistas de música muggle que contenían entrevistas con la banda.

"Gracias a Dios, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue explicarles a mis padres lo que quería que ellos compraran para mí", dijo con alivio. "Ellos solo escuchan Radio 3."

"Diles gracias de mí parte, entonces", dijo.

Pasó a su siguiente regalo, que resultó ser una copia de Quidditch a través de los tiempos de Draco. Hagrid le había enviado otra lata de caramelo hecho en casa, y Harry inmediatamente se levantó para sentarse frente al fuego y suavizarlo. Cuando regresó a su cama, notó un último paquete tirado en el suelo junto a su cama. Lo levantó y se sentó, mirándolo. Estaba envuelto en papel normal y no tenía ninguna tarjeta. Abrió el paquete y se congeló.

"Es una Firebolt", susurró con reverencia, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la escoba. Pasó una mano temblorosa por el mango y sintió el zumbido del poder de la escoba. Miró a Draco para encontrarlo todavía absorto en sus propios regalos. "¡Oye, Draco! ¡Tengo una Firebolt!

"Muy divertido, Harry", Draco resopló. "¡Eso es una... mierda es una Firebolt!"

Se bajó de la cama para verla más de cerca. Hermione estaba mirando desconcertada. Cuando los dos niños simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la Firebolt, ella aclaró su garganta. "Es una buena escoba, ¿no?"

Ambos muchachos la miraron fijamente. "¡Es la mejor escoba del mercado!", Dijo Draco indignado.

Ella entrecerró los ojos pensativamente. "Hmm".

Harry tomó la Firebolt y la sintió vibrar con energía reprimida. Soltó, y se mantuvo en el aire, esperando que él lo montara.

"¿Quién te daría una Firebolt?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No tengo idea", confesó Harry.

"Tal vez fue Snape," sugirió Draco.

Harry se rió. "Sí claro."

"¿Qué? Le agradas, y obviamente querría que ganemos la copa este año ", continuó Draco.

"Me dijo durante el verano que no necesitaba una", le dijo Harry.

"Sí, porque obviamente él estaba planeando comprarte una y no quería que tuvieras una primero".

"Lo dudo", dijo Harry con escepticismo.

"Lo que sea. Ahora ganaremos la copa ", dijo feliz Draco. Pasó su mano por el mango. "¡Una verdadera Firebolt! Wow ... "Sonrió satisfecho antes de regresar a su propia cama.

"¿No había una nota?", Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"Nada, es realmente extraño", respondió Harry.

"No estás planeando volarla, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione.

Harry la miró, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Aún no. Voy a pedirle a Snape que la revise primero ".

"Bien", dijo Hermione con alivio. "Porque ... Bueno, es bastante sospechoso, ¿no? Y alguien ya intentó matarte a través del Quidditch ... "

"¿Qué estás pensando?", Preguntó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio. "¿Qué pasaría si fuera de Black?"

"Genial", Harry resopló. "Pensé que estaba siendo paranoico, pero si estás pensando lo mismo ... Le preguntaré durante el almuerzo si puede echarle un vistazo. Solo no le digas nada a Draco, por favor. Él solo se reiría de nosotros ".

Hermione asintió y miró con preocupación la Saeta de Fuego.

Draco interrumpió el silencio tomando una gran mordida de una manzana que le había enviado su madre. "Nuestros elfos domésticos cultivan las mejores manzanas", dijo alegremente mientras le tendía dos paquetes. "Aquí, mamá me envió esto para daros".

Hermione abrió la suya para encontrar un sombrero azul de cachemire, con bufanda y guantes a juego. "Son tan suaves", dijo mientras se pasaba el pañuelo entre los dedos.

Harry le dio una sonrisa cuando abrió la tarjeta adjunta a su paquete.

Querido Harry,  
Draco me ha dicho que no sabes mucho sobre tu familia. Eché un vistazo a nuestros libros de genealogía y pensé que esto podría interesarte. Ella era la prima segunda Squib de tu bisabuelo, y entiendo que ella es bastante conocida tanto en el mundo muggle como en el nuestro. Sé que eres un poco mayor para este tipo de cosas, pero pensé que te gustaría saber algo sobre tu ancestro más famoso.  
Feliz Navidad,  
Narcissa

Harry desenvolvió el presente con curiosidad y miró el libro con sorpresa. Era una primera edición de Las obras completas de Beatrix Potter.

"Hermione, ¿sabías de esto?", Preguntó, entregándole la tarjeta.

Ella lo leyó rápidamente. "No. Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso ".

Harry volteó a la página de contenido del libro, esperando ver los cuentos de Peter Rabbit. Hermione miró por encima de su hombro. "Estas son todas las historias mágicas", dijo.

"Por supuesto que lo son. ¿Qué estabas esperando? "Preguntó Draco.

"Peter Rabbit, Jemima Puddle-Duck, Mrs Tittlemouse ..."

Draco miró a Hermione y soltó una risita. "¿Tittlemouse? ¿En serio? "Se rió de nuevo. "No, estas son todas las historias infantiles normales". Ya sabes, goblins codiciosos y hadas traviesas, ese tipo de cosas. Mi madre solía leerme cuando era pequeño. Mi favorito siempre fue el del solitario Jarvey".

"¿Puedo tomarlo prestado esto después de ti?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres jugar al póquer antes del almuerzo? ", Preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente. "¿No quieres ir a volar en tu Firebolt?"

"Después del almuerzo", dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la voz en su cabeza que estaba de acuerdo vehemente con la sugerencia de Draco.

"Pero ... ¡Pero es una Firebolt!" Dijo Draco, como si eso arreglara las cosas.

"Sí, pero ..." Harry miró a Hermione. "Hermione no querrá volar, y de todos modos, si subo ahora, dudo que quiera bajar a tiempo para almorzar".

"Está bien", dijo Draco lentamente. Lanzó una última mirada nostálgica a la escoba y luego volvió a enredarse en su pila de envoltorios desechados para regalos olvidados.

Se divirtieron en el dormitorio durante unas horas antes de dirigirse al Gran Salón. Harry usó el Mapa para verificar que Miles estuviera fuera de su vista en su propio dormitorio; no querían que atraparan a Hermione en la sala común de Slytherin, y mucho menos en su dormitorio.

Descubrieron que todas las mesas de la casa habían sido removidas, dejando solo una mesa en el pasillo. Dumbledore, los Jefes de las Casas y Filch eran los únicos presentes, junto con dos nerviosos primeros años.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Dumbledore llamó mientras se acercaban. "Con tan pocos de nosotros aquí este año, pensé que todos nos sentaríamos juntos. ¡Sentaos!"

Harry se sentó entre Severus y Hermione, con Draco al final. Pareció disgustado cuando Miles se sentó junto a él poco después; su estado de ánimo no había mejorado en Navidad.

Dumbledore parecía ajeno a la atmósfera un poco incómoda. "¡Galletas!" Anunció alegremente, ofreciendo el final de una a Severus. Se abrió con un fuerte golpe, revelando un sombrero de bruja puntiagudo decorado con un buitre de peluche. Hermione aclaró su garganta y tomó un sorbo apresurado de jugo de calabaza cuando Severus frunció el ceño y empujó el sombrero sobre la mesa hacia Dumbledore. Lo cambió por su propio sombrero y sonrió alrededor de la mesa cuando apareció la comida.

Justo cuando todos comenzaban a ayudarse a sí mismos con la comida, las puertas del pasillo se abrieron y Trelawney entró. Parecía haberse vestido para la ocasión con un brillante vestido verde. Harry suspiró, pero tanto Hermione como Draco la miraron con curiosidad; ninguno la había visto antes.

"Sybill, qué agradable sorpresa", dijo jovialmente Dumbledore.

"Estaba mirando el cielo, Director, cuando me vi salir de mi torre y unirme a todos ustedes para almorzar. Vine de inmediato, ya que no me gustaría tentar a los destinos en este día ", anunció Trelawney.

"Ella quería una buena comida, quiere decir", murmuró Severus, haciendo que tanto Harry como McGonagall rieran en silencio.

"Bueno, ponte cómoda", dijo Dumbledore. Convocó una silla y la colocó entre Severus y McGonagall.

Trelawney jadeó dramáticamente. "¡No podría, Director! ¡Si me uno a ustedes, seremos trece! ¡Nada podría ser menos auspicioso! ¿Debo recordarte que cuando trece se sientan juntos, el primero en levantarse será el primero en morir?

"Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill. Siéntate antes de que el pavo se enfríe ", dijo McGonagall con impaciencia.

Trelawney vaciló antes de sentarse con cautela, como si esperara que algún desastre golpeara la mesa. Miró a través de sus gruesas gafas y parpadeó como un búho hacia Dumbledore. "¿El profesor Lupin no se unirá a nosotros?"

"Me temo que hoy se siente bastante mal. Es una pena que haya sucedido en Navidad ", dijo Dumbledore.

Draco se inclinó detrás de Hermione. "Luna llena", le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió y puso los ojos en blanco antes de regresar su atención a McGonagall.

"¿Seguro que ya sabías que Lupin no se uniría a nosotros?", Preguntó inocentemente a Trelawney.

Trelawney levantó la nariz. "Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva. A diferencia de algunos, no me gusta presumir de mi don para que el mundo lo vea. No quisiera hacer que los demás se sientan inferiores cuando se enfrente a mi conocimiento del futuro. He descubierto que pretender que no soy omnisciente es a menudo el curso de acción más fácil ".

"Debo decir que tienes mucho talento para esconder tus dones", dijo McGonagall. "Felicitaciones."

Harry se mordió el labio y cuidadosamente evitó hacer contacto visual con Hermione o Draco.

Trelawney perdió su tono místico habitual. "Debo informarle, Minerva, que he sabido por algún tiempo que el pobre profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Ofrecí leerle las hojas de te, para que él pudiera prepararse adecuadamente, ¡pero prácticamente huyó de mí!

"No puedo imaginar por qué", dijo arrastrando las palabras McGonagall.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy seguro de que el Profesor Lupin está perfectamente bien, aparte de su incapacidad actual. Severus, ¿confío en que le has preparado esa poción de nuevo?”

"Por supuesto, Director".

"Bueno, entonces, él estará de regreso con nosotros en muy poco tiempo", dijo Dumbledore alegremente, y se volvió a uno de los primeros años. "Derek, ¿has probado estas papas? Son bastante buenas este año ".

La conversación fluyó más libremente después de eso. Harry y Hermione se pusieron los sombreros que recibieron de sus galletas navideñas (una gorra de vendedor de periódicos y un sombrero de marinero, respectivamente), aunque Draco se negó (una boina roja). Después de casi dos horas, la fiesta comenzó a relajarse. Harry se sentía muy lleno, y él arrastró su silla hacia atrás antes de hacer una pausa.

"¿Profesor Snape? ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde? ", Preguntó en voz baja.

Severus lo miró con curiosidad. "¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

"No, señor", dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.

"Muy bien", respondió Severus, y sorprendió a Harry levantándose con él de inmediato.

Trelawney chilló. "¿Cuál de ustedes fue el primero en levantarse?"

Severus la miró por la nariz. "¿Realmente importa?"

"El primero en levantarse es el primero en morir", dijo Trelawney en su tono más etéreo.

"Probablemente soy yo, entonces", dijo Harry, harto. "Creo que la última vez que predijiste mi muerte me dijiste que me ahogaría, pero estaría bien si me mantenía alejado del lago, ¿verdad?"

McGonagall lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me atrevo a decir que lo estarás. De todos modos, tal vez sea mejor estar atento a los locos con hacha que acechan en el Hall de entrada, Severus.”

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de irse con Draco y Hermione a remolque. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó una vez que estaban en el desierto Hall de entrada.

Harry respiró hondo. "Alguien me envió una Firebolt esta mañana, y creo que podría haber sido Black. Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo ".

"¿Cuándo decidisteis esto?" Demandó Draco.

Severus lo ignoró. "No hubo nota? ¿Nada para identificar al remitente?

"Nada, ni siquiera nada de la tienda".

"¿Y aún no has volado?  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estaba esperando para pedirte que primero la veas".

Severus asintió con aprobación. "Dirige el camino".

Fue una caminata incómoda hacia las mazmorras. Draco estaba molesto con Harry y Hermione y murmuró en voz baja todo el camino. Hermione se acercó y le apretó la mano a Harry, pero ellos no hablaron. Draco estaba haciendo que Harry dudara de sí mismo, y no podía evitar sentir que Severus terminaría declarando que era un idiota, también.

"Helada de invierno", murmuró Draco, sin esperar a que la entrada se abriera completamente antes de entrar a la sala común.

Harry se movió para dejar entrar a Hermione antes que él, luego se detuvo y miró a Severus con recelo.

Severus suspiró. "Adelante. Sé que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy pasan más tiempo en la torre de Gryffindor que usted aquí abajo, señorita Granger.

Hermione se lanzó dentro antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Harry sonrió mientras la seguía al dormitorio. "Gracias, Severus".

"No lo menciones. De Verdad."

Draco estaba sentado en su cama con el ceño fruncido cuando entraron. Harry lo ignoró y le pasó la Firebolt a Severus.

Examinó el Firebolt de cerca. "Le pediré a Flitwick que le eche un vistazo, así como también a Hooch cuando regrese el próximo trimestre. ¿Todavía tienes el envoltorio?

Harry miró a su alrededor. "No, los elfos deben haber ordenado aquí".

Severus suspiró. "Lástima. Les preguntaré si notaron algo sospechoso al respecto, pero probablemente ya hayan tirado el periódico ".

"¿Cómo conseguiría Black siquiera una Firebolt? No es como si pudiera entrar a una tienda, "dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

"Pudo haberlo ordenado por lechuza", sugirió Hermione.

"¿Con qué dinero?", Exigió Draco.

"Black proviene de una familia acomodada, como bien sabe, señor Malfoy. Si de alguna manera lograba entrar en Gringotts sin ser detectado, los goblins podrían haberle dado acceso a su bóveda. No se preocupan por los criminales humanos, siempre y cuando no interrumpan a Gringotts, "Severus respondió pensativamente.

"¿Entonces crees que fue él?", Preguntó Harry.

Severus se encogió de hombros. "Fuera o no Black quien lo envió, ciertamente es extraño. No te culpo por estar incómodo al respecto. Me aseguraré de que la recuperes antes de tu próximo partido de Quidditch ".

"Gracias, profesor", dijo Harry.

Severus asintió. "Te veré en mi salón de clases mañana a las once en punto".

Harry lo vio irse con su Firebolt y luego miró tentativamente a Draco. "Snape no cree que estemos siendo estúpidos".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea", murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione. "¿Quieres pasar el rato en tu habitación?"

"Claro", dijo ella, sonriéndole con simpatía. "Él volverá, no te preocupes".

"Eso espero", dijo Harry miserablemente.


	11. En el que Draco está molesto, y Hermione y Pansy conspiran

Draco todavía estaba molesto con Harry a la mañana siguiente. Después de que Draco ignorara por completo sus "buenos días", Harry decidió unirse a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor para el desayuno.

"¿Tienes ganas de venir a la biblioteca después?", Le preguntó.

"Por un rato. Me reuniré con Snape a las once ", dijo, mirando hacia la mesa del personal. Se sorprendió al ver a Lupin allí arriba, aunque todavía parecía bastante mal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hermione, siguiendo su mirada.

"Lupin está mejor", dijo lentamente. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. "Se ofreció a hablarme sobre mi papá en algún momento. Podría ir a verlo más tarde hoy ".

Hermione se ocupó de rellenar su taza de té. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?", Preguntó finalmente.

"¿Por qué no sería así?", Preguntó Harry confundido.

"Bueno ... ¿Estás seguro de que él es completamente ... Confiable?" Hermione evitó sus ojos. "Quiero decir, no lo conoces muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar tiempo con él así?

Harry ladeó la cabeza. Algo sobre la elección de sus palabras le parecía familiar, le recordó algo que Draco había dicho: "¿lo sabes no?", acusó.

"¿Saber qué?", Preguntó evasivamente.

"Acerca de Lupin. Y, eh, su pequeño problema peludo ", dijo Harry, bajando la voz.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. "¿lo sabes?"

"Draco se dio cuenta después de que Snape cubrió una de las clases de Lupin," dijo Harry, tratando de no mirar a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Fue entonces cuando yo me di cuenta también", dijo Hermione sin aliento. "Entonces entiendes por qué me preocupa que estés a solas con él".

Harry gimió con exasperación. "No, tu también. ¿Cuál es el gran problema con los hombres lobo? ¿Cómo son exactamente peligrosos como humanos? Explícamelo a mí ".

"Es lo que dicen todos los libros", comenzó Hermione.

"Hermione, eres una de mis mejores amigos. Pero tu hábito de confiar en cualquier cosa que leas puede ser realmente molesta ".

Hermione se erizó. "¿Qué, crees que sabes más sobre los hombres lobo que la biblioteca de Hogwarts?"

"Tal vez no todos los hombres lobo", admitió Harry, "pero Lupin era amigo de mis padres. Así que sí, confío en él ".

"Black también era amiga de tus padres", dijo en voz baja.

"Y él era un Mortífago de una familia de Mortífagos, que definitivamente son peligrosos como humanos. Una pequeña diferencia, creo ", replicó Harry.

"Harry"

"Y," Harry continuó, "Snape sabe que él es un hombre lobo, y nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Lupin porque solía ser amigo de Black, así que creo que también lo habría mencionado si hubiera algo de qué preocuparse ".

Hermione lo miró por encima de su taza de té. "Harry, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero tu hábito de confiar en todo lo que Snape te dice puede ser realmente molesto ".

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. "A McGonagall le gusta Lupin. Además, Snape nunca me mentiría".

"Eso no lo sabes".

"No voy a entrar en una discusión contigo sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Solo acordaremos estar en desacuerdo ".

"Está bien", aceptó de mala gana. "Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas con Draco?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "No están bien. Él me está ignorando, y probablemente a ti también, supongo. Lo cual es completamente estúpido, ya que significa que no tiene a nadie con quien hablar más que a Miles, que está cabreado porque tiene que quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones y no es muy divertido en este momento ".

"Lo superará", dijo Hermione con confianza. "Si no es porque está aburrido sin nosotros durante las vacaciones, será porque está enamorado de ti".

Harry se sonrojó al mirar a Draco, que estaba picoteando su desayuno. "Desearía compartir tu optimismo".

"Harry. ¿Me he equivocado alguna vez? "Preguntó Hermione.

"Ahora mismo"

"Pero no a menudo", dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Le lanzó un panecillo.

********

 

Harry encontró la puerta del aula de Pociones abierta cuando llegó a las once. Entró y no vio señales de Severus.  
"Cierra la puerta", ldijo Severus, saliendo del almacén con los brazos llenos de frascos de ingredientes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó Harry mientras lo observaba alinear los frascos cuidadosamente en el banco.

"Poción Matalobos," respondió Severus. "Es una invención bastante reciente, utilizada para ayudar a los hombres lobo en sus transformaciones mensuales".

"Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo por Lupin", espetó Harry.

Severus lo miró bruscamente. "Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?"

"¿Qué, que él es un hombre lobo? Desde que tomaste esa clase de Defensa ".

Severus parecía complacido. "El director, por supuesto, ha prohibido al personal informar a los estudiantes".

Harry asintió y se acercó al banco. Había bastante insectos diferentes, algunos secos, algunos flotando en un líquido verdoso. "Uf, no es de extrañar que dijera que sabe mal".

"Sí, bueno, los beneficios de tomar la poción superan con creces cualquier disgusto fugaz", dijo Severus. "En lugar de convertirse en un loco hombre lobo sin cerebro, Lupin simplemente se convertirá en un lobo ordinario, capaz de retener sus pensamientos y emociones humanas".

"Guay. ¿Que quieres que haga?"

"Toma las conchas de veinte escarabajos nocturnos y tritúralos hasta que tengan la consistencia de la arena gruesa".

Harry contó las conchas y las puso en un cuenco de mortero. "Entonces, ¿Flitwick ha dicho algo sobre la Firebolt?"

"Aun no. Él estaba bastante emocionado por el desafío de identificar las posibles maldiciones que podrían haber sido puestas sobre ella, así que me imagino que será minucioso. Por supuesto, le he recalcado la necesidad de que recuperes la escoba lo más pronto posible ", dijo Severus mientras comenzaba a cortar las alas del murciélago.

"Gracias. Quiero decir, tengo mi escoba vieja, pero realmente me gustaría volar una Firebolt. Sin eso, ya sabes, matándome ".

"Hmm. ¿Con qué frecuencia está prediciendo Trelawney tu muerte?

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema. "Cada lección. Es más molesto que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando estábamos estudiando las hojas de té, Pansy cambió nuestras copas una lección, y Trelawney aún hizo su predicción sangrienta sobre mí. Es un poco difícil tomarlas en serio después de eso ".

"¿Cómo se comportan cuando hace estas predicciones?"

"¿Su manera?"

Severus bajó su cuchillo y lo miró seriamente. "Sí, su actitud. Su tono de voz, gestos ...

"A... Si. Lo mismo de siempre ", dijo Harry confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando un Vidente tiene una visión verdadera, hablan de una manera diferente, casi alarmante. Reconocerás el fenómeno si alguna vez lo presencias ".

"¿Alguna vez has visto una?", Preguntó Harry con curiosidad. No podía imaginar a Trelawney haciendo una predicción real.

"No, nunca he visto una", dijo Severus secamente, antes de barrer las alas del murciélago en un frasco. "Esas conchas están listas. Mide una taza de pétalos de solanáceos y córtalos en tiras finas".

Harry dejó las conchas de escarabajo a un lado y tomó el frasco de solanáceas. "¿Severus? ¿Podría contarme una historia sobre mi madre? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Una historia? Muy bien, "dijo Severus. Pensó por un minuto antes de sonreír. "Lily solía quejarse por la falta de música aquí en Hogwarts. A sus padres les gustaban los Beatles, y la radio siempre estaba encendida en su casa. Se perdía eso durante el año escolar ".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una renovada gratitud que Narcissa había hechizado a su Walkman para jugar en la atmósfera mágica de Hogwarts.

"En cualquier caso, durante su cuarto año, ella pasó un tiempo tratando de presentar a sus amigos la música muggle que le gustaba".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Harry.

"Cantando, en su mayoría. Ella tenía una voz hermosa ", dijo Severus con nostalgia. "Pero estoy seguro de que te puedes imaginar lo bien que una canción como Rocket man, de Elton John, pasó con estudiantes que habían crecido en el mundo mágico. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de explicar la exploración espacial a los sangre pura confusos ".

Harry sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo él y Hermione habían tratado de explicar el concepto de arma a Draco, cuando hablaban del "Jeremy" de Pearl Jam. Entonces recordó que Draco no estaba hablando con él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Así que se dio por vencida?"

"Por supuesto que no. Lily podía ser increíblemente obstinada cuando quería; un rasgo que heredaste de ella. Ella decidió que simplemente necesitaba probar una táctica diferente. Sugerí que necesitaba inspirar la curiosidad de la gente antes de tratar de presentarles la música. Una forma cruda de publicidad, si se quiere ".

"¿Y?"

Severus sonrió. "La desafié a pintar su cara con el rayo de David Bowie durante una semana".

Harry rió sorprendido. "¿Y ella?"

"Oh, sí", sonrió Severus. "Si hubiera una manera de garantizar que Lily haría algo, era para desafiarla". Odiaba retroceder ante un desafío ".

"¿No se metió en problemas?"

"No. Me aseguré de que no hubiera reglas en contra de eso antes de darle el desafío. No habría tenido sentido emitir el desafío si el primer profesor que veía le hacía lavarle la cara. Como resultado, no tenía que haberme preocupado. Flitwick estaba encantado con eso; ella me dijo que él la interrogó detenidamente la primera vez que la vio. Y nuestro profesor de Pociones, Slughorn, tomó una fotografía de ella cuando le preguntó. No tuvo mucho éxito para que la gente se interesara en la música, pero sí comenzó una manía menor por la pintura extravagante de la cara ".

Harry sonrió. "Suena como si ella hubiese sido divertida".

"Lo era" dijo Severus abruptamente. "Ahora, creo que es hora de almorzar. Lave su equipo, regresaré en breve ".

Con eso, salió del salón de clases y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a lavar su cuchillo. Simplemente había dejado todo a un lado para secarse cuando Severus regresó. Golpeó su escritorio con su varita y apareció una fuente de sandwiches, junto con una jarra de agua.

Mientras se sentaban, Severus le dio a Harry una foto. "Feliz Navidad, Harry".

Harry miró la foto en su mano. Parecía que se había tomado en el aula de Pociones, aunque se veía un poco diferente de la habitación que conocía. De pie, con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, estaban su madre y Severus. Lily tenía un relámpago azul brillante pintado en la mitad de su rostro y se reía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando Severus le sonrió con satisfacción .

Harry tragó saliva. "Gracias. Pero no quieres ... "

"Es una copia". Además de eso, Lily querría que la tuvieras, "respondió Severus.

"Bien. Gracias ", dijo Harry en alivio. Él realmente no había querido renunciar a la foto.

Comieron su almuerzo en un agradable silencio. Harry siguió mirando la foto, ocasionalmente riéndose cuando Lily le sacó la lengua a Severus. Ni siquiera el anuncio de Severus de que traería a un Boggart a su próxima lección de Patronus podría empañar su estado de ánimo.

Harry pasó la mayor parte del resto de las vacaciones con Hermione, ya sea en la biblioteca o en la sala común de Gryffindor. A él no le habría importado, pero ella tenía la molesta costumbre de quedar atrapada en cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo en ese momento, y después de eso no era muy buena para conversar. Cada vez que era demasiado para él, se retiraba a su dormitorio para escuchar música o dibujar, y comenzó a leer Orgullo y prejuicio. Al principio lo había encontrado aburrido, pero estaba decidido a terminarlo, ya que a su madre le había encantado tanto.  
Draco todavía lo ignoraba, y se estaba hartando de la incomodidad de compartir su dormitorio vacío. Lo peor, en opinión de Harry, era que Draco estaba más enojado con él que con Hermione. Si bien Draco no estaba satisfecho con ella, fue Harry quien cometió el pecado cardinal de abandonar la Firebolt. Draco solo había ignorado a Hermione por unos días antes de que su rabia hacia ella se enfriara, y él comenzó a hablarle nuevamente, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacerlo si Harry estaba con ella. Hermione al principio se sintió complacida de haber sido perdonada, pero rápidamente se sintió culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía era ignorado.

En general, Harry se sintió muy aliviado cuando terminaron las vacaciones y el resto de sus amigos regresaron a Hogwarts.

"¿Tuvisteis unas buenas vacaciones?", Preguntó a los demás mientras desempaquetaban.

"Bastante bien, sí. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? "Blaise respondió.

"Oh, fue genial", dijo Draco con sarcasmo. "Potter recibió un Firebolt por Navidad y se la dio a Snape. Aparentemente no quiere ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año ".

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Harry.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", Preguntó Theo.

"Porque no sabemos quién me la envió". Hermione y yo pensamos que podría haber sido de Sirius Black, "dijo Harry a la defensiva.

"¿Por qué te mandaría una escoba?", Preguntó Greg.

"Se supone que él está tras de mí, y podría haberla maldecido para tirarme o algo así. Snape se la dio a Flitwick y a Hooch para comprobarla.

Greg parecía que estaba pensando en esto, lo que era aterrador. "Eso tiene sentido."

"Gracias", dijo Harry, dándole una mirada fulminante a Draco.

"Sí", continuó Greg, "porque Trelawney ha estado diciendo todo el año que vas a morir, ¿no?"

El corazón de Harry se hundió cuando Vince asintió. Los dos no eran exactamente las personas más convincentes para tener de su lado en una discusión, especialmente no cuando era por Trelawney.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. "Ustedes son idiotas", les dijo a Greg y Vince. "Tú también, Draco. ¿De verdad te molesta que Harry se tome esto en serio?

Draco se cruzó de brazos. "Sí. ¿Cómo lograría Black siquiera comprarlo, y mucho menos maldecirla? Potter está siendo paranoico otra vez ".

"Tienes razón, Malfoy", dijo Harry, perdiendo los estribos. "Estoy siendo completamente jodidamente paranoico. No es como si alguien hubiera tratado de lastimarme a través del Quidditch antes, ¿verdad? Excepto por mi primer partido, cuando Voldemort casi me saca de mi escoba. Ah, y ese partido el año pasado cuando Dobby me rompió el brazo. Y el partido de este año cuando casi me muero cuando los Dementores me hicieron caer de mi escoba. Si, tienes razón. No tengo absolutamente ninguna razón para pensar que alguien pueda tratar de usar el Quidditch para llegar a mí ".

Harry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gritar. Todos lo miraban, y Draco se había puesto rosa brillante. Harry no esperó a que él dijera nada, solo agarró su Walkman y huyó de la habitación, murmurando una disculpa a los demás mientras pasaba.

Buscó a tientas sus auriculares mientras navegaba por la atestada sala común, deslizándolos cuando llegó al corredor benditamente vacío. Presionó el juego y comenzó a caminar, sin un destino real en mente.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocó con alguien que llevaba calcetines pero no zapatos. Levantó la vista y vio a Luna que le sonreía vagamente, y se sacó los auriculares.

"Lo siento, Luna, no veía por donde iba", dijo, intentando sonreír.

"Hola Harry. Te ves molesto. ¿No pasaste una buena Navidad?

"He tenido una pelea con Draco", dijo.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó ella.

Harry se encontró contándole toda la historia. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba, pero parecía más interesada en mirar por las ventanas del corredor, y él se calló torpemente.

"Es obvio, ¿no?"

"Er, ¿qué es obvio?", Le preguntó, uniéndose a ella en la ventana. No podía ver nada moviéndose en los terrenos nevados.

"Ha sido afectado por Nargles. Infectan el muérdago y pueden hacer que las personas se irriten más fácilmente. Es por eso que hay tantas discusiones en Navidad. Si lo mantienes alejado de ellos, debería volver a la normalidad. Podría prestarle mi collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla si lo desea, "dijo, sosteniéndolo desde su cuello.

Harry lo miró. "Er, gracias, pero no creo que se ponga eso, incluso si me estuviera hablando. Sin ofender."

Luna asintió serenamente y comenzó a pasar el dedo por la condensación del vidrio. "Él te perdonará, no te preocupes". Solo tienes que ser paciente."

"Paciente, claro. No soy muy bueno en eso, "admitió Harry.

"Estarás bien", le aseguró Luna, alejándose de la ventana. "Mejor me voy. He quedado con la Dama Gris y ella odia que llegue tarde ".

Ella se escapó por el pasillo. Harry la vio irse antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Se sintió animado, aunque de una manera bastante confusa.

Cuando Harry llegó a Herbología el primer día de clases, encontró a Pansy de pie en su mesa habitual con Padma y Morag.  
"¿Draco te hizo cambiar con él?" Harry murmuró mientras se unía a ellos.

"Sí," Pansy dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "No me malinterpretes, es agradable que me deba un favor. Pero usualmente uso estas lecciones para molestar a Milly. Ella es muy divertida cuando se irrita ".

"Será mejor que no la dejes oír que la llamas así", le advirtió Harry.

"Ella no puede oírme desde aquí de todos modos", dijo Pansy desanimado.

"¡Guantes de piel de dragón, todo el mundo!", Gritó Sprout mientras entraba. "Hoy aprenderás cómo cosechar la flor del heléboro".

No hubo más conversación después de eso, ya que tenían que concentrarse en obtener la flor sin dañar las plantas nerviosas. En el momento en que sonó la campana, toda la clase estaba cubierta de polen venenoso y tuvieron que bañarse antes del almuerzo.

La última clase del día fue Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Hacía mucho frío en el jardín, pero Hagrid había conseguido un grupo de salamandras y les había preparado una hoguera. Los estudiantes pasaron dos horas divertidas recogiendo leña para mantener el fuego encendido.

Harry agregó sus últimos palos al fuego y luego caminó hacia donde Hermione y Pansy estaban recogiendo leña y hablando en silencio juntos.

"Vete, Harry", dijo Pansy cuando lo vio venir. "Este es una conversación secreta de chicas".

"Te hablaré después de la clase", dijo Hermione disculpándose.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, tomó una gran rama y la arrastró de vuelta al fuego. Después de la clase, esperó a que Hermione se uniera a él.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?", Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. "No aquí, vamos a algún lugar privado".

Ella se negó a decir nada más hasta que llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso. Caminó tres veces hacia arriba y hacia abajo y luego acompañó a Harry a través de la puerta que apareció. Se encontró en una pequeña y acogedora sala de estar. Dos sillones estaban dispuestos frente a un fuego rugiente, con una mesa de café baja entre ellos.

Hermione estaba en la puerta. "Necesitamos té para esto. Vuelvo en un minuto, quédate aquí, ¿quieres?

"Claro", dijo Harry desconcertado.

Hermione cerró la puerta cuando Harry se sentó. Solo cuando miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que hacer mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que la puerta había desaparecido. Dio un salto y corrió hacia la pared en blanco.

"Granger, ¿qué diablos?", Gritó.

No hubo respuesta. Harry miró a la pared y se dejó caer en su silla para esperar. Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta apareció nuevamente.

"Hermione, será mejor que tengas un buen ..." interrumpió Harry cuando Draco entró a trompicones en la habitación, evidentemente había sido empujado.

Se miraron el uno al otro cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y desapareció de nuevo.

Draco giró alrededor. "Parkinson, ¿qué diablos?"

"Es por tu propio bien", respondió Pansy.

"Os dejaremos salir una vez que sean amigos otra vez", agregó Hermione. "Y no os molesteis en tratar de hacer que la puerta vuelva a aparecer". Lo hemos comprobado y solo se abrirá desde el exterior".

"Incluso si logras abrirao, no tenemos problemas para hechizar a quien salga", dijo Pansy.

"¡Te mataré cuando salga de aquí!", Llamó Draco.

Las chicas solo se rieron. "Tienes que salir primero", dijo Pansy.

Draco miró a la pared antes de sentarse a sentarse rígidamente. "Nunca deberíamos haberle mostrado a Hermione cómo funciona esta habitación", murmuró después de un tenso silencio.

"Ella habría encontrado otra cosa que hacer. Especialmente una vez que se asoció con Pansy, "dijo Harry.

"Cierto", admitió Draco.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de apartar la vista de nuevo.

"Lo siento por darle la Firebolt a Snape", dijo Harry de repente, mirándose las rodillas. "Realmente quiero volarla, y obviamente quiero ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año. Simplemente no quiero morir en el proceso ".

Cuando Draco no respondió, levantó la vista para ver a Draco mirándolo con perplejidad.

"¿Es por eso que crees que estoy enojado contigo?", Preguntó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca ante su tono herido. "¿No es así?"

"¡Por supuesto no! ¿Quién demonios pelearía con sus mejores amigos por una escoba?

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco se inquietó. "No me gustó la forma en que ustedes dos fueron a mis espaldas de esa manera. Me hizo sentir que no confiabas en mí ".

"Oh. No pensé en eso. No es como si me dijeras algo. Pero por supuesto que confío en ti ", dijo Harry.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, "dijo Draco suavemente.

"Entonces, si no estás enojado por la Firebolt, ¿por qué estás más enojado conmigo que Hermione? Pensé que era porque yo fui quien realmente dejó la Firebolt ".

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que me cuentes todo. Dolió más que me ocultaras algo que Hermione ".

"Lo siento. Solo pensé que te habrías reído de nosotros ", confesó Harry.

"Bien entonces. ¿Amigos? "Preguntó Draco tentativamente.

Harry se levantó y lo abrazó ferozmente. "Por supuesto, idiota".

"Cállate, idiota", dijo Draco cariñosamente.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo antes de separarse.

"Creo que deberíamos hacerles saber que nos hemos reconciliado", dijo Harry.

Draco le sonrió maliciosamente. "O podríamos dejarlas esperar afuera". Estoy bastante seguro de que si bien esta habitación está encantada de darnos lo que queramos, el pasillo exterior no ".

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde hubo un golpe frenético cuando la puerta reapareció.

"¿Harry? Draco? ¿Estais bien ahí? ", Dijo la voz preocupada de Hermione.

"Si ustedes dos se han matado mutuamente, me voy a enojar mucho", añadió Pansy.

Harry y Draco sonrieron sobre el juego de ajedrez que habían estado jugando y se levantaron.

"Estamos bien", dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas antes de que la frente de Hermione se arrugase. "¿Así que os habeis reconciliado entonces?"

"Sí, hace años", dijo Harry.

"¡Hemos estado esperando aquí durante horas!", Exclamó Pansy.

Draco levantó una ceja. "Ha sido una hora, y ese no es nuestro problema. Dijiste que no nos dejarías salir hasta que fuéramos amigos otra vez. Nunca dijiste que teníamos que informarte en el instante en que nos reconciliamos ".

Ambas chicas los miraron antes de que Hermione agarrara el brazo de Pansy. "Vamos, comamos algo de las cocinas".

Pansy lanzó una última mirada malévola sobre su hombro mientras permitía que la llevaran. "Creo que los prefería cuando no se estaban hablando. ¿Podemos hacer que eso suceda de nuevo?


	12. En el que Harry y Draco se hacen a ellos mismos (y a todos los demás) muy felices

En el que Harry y Draco se hacen a ellos mismos (y a todos los demás) muy feliz

Severus retuvo a Harry después de la última clase de pociones de enero. "Logré localizar un Boggart. Te veré en el aula en desuso cerca de la pintura de la serpiente que tanto te gusta, a la una de la tarde de este sábado".

Harry asintió con nerviosismo.

"Estarás bien", dijo Severus con voz firme y tranquila.

El sábado encontró a Harry nervioso en el dormitorio antes de irse a encontrar con Severus. Draco estaba mirando desde su cama mientras Harry paseaba arriba y abajo.

"Sé que estás nervioso, pero Snape estará allí, ¿verdad? Y conseguiré algunos dulces de la cocina para cuando vuelvas. ¿Tarta de melaza? "Ofreció Draco.

Harry sonrió débilmente. "La tarta de melaza aquí no es tan buena como en tu casa".

Draco hizo una pausa. "Creo que puedo convocar a uno de nuestros elfos. Tilly! "

Harry saltó levemente cuando Tilly se apareció en el dormitorio.

Draco sonrió. "Debería haber intentado esto mucho antes. Hola, Tilly ".

Tilly miró entre ellos. "Hola, amo Draco. ¿Puede Tilly conseguirte algo?

"Sí, ¿puedes hacernos una tarta de melaza? Harry dice que la tuya es mucho mejor que la que hacen los elfos de Hogwarts ", dijo Draco.

Tilly le sonrió a Harry. "¡Gracias Señor!"

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Es verdad."

Tilly se volvió hacia Draco. "Tilly regresará tan pronto como haya preparado el postre del amo Draco".

Cuando el elfo desapareció con un crack, Draco se volvió hacia Harry. "Ahí, ¿lo ves? Tan pronto como regrese podremos tomar un poco de melaza. Y podemos escuchar la nueva música que Hermione te regaló".

Harry sonrió. "Gracias. Te veré más tarde entonces ".

Salió a la sala común, tratando de animarse con la perspectiva de tarta de melaza y Pearl Jam con Draco. Cuando llegó al salón de clases, se detuvo afuera y cuadró sus hombros. No quería que Severus supiera lo nervioso que estaba por enfrentarse a un Dementor, aunque realmente fuera solo un Boggart.

Entró para encontrar todos los muebles empujados contra las paredes y todos los apliques de pared encendidos. Severus estaba de pie junto a un gran baúl que temblaba violentamente. Lo que estaba allí estaba gruñendo y arañando el interior del baúl. Harry lo miró cautelosamente.

"No lo dejaré suelto por el momento. Me gustaría que primero lances tu Patronus sin el Boggart" dijo Severus.

Harry asintió y lo lanzó, mirando el galope de su cervatillo por la habitación. "Ya me lo imaginaba. También me dijeron que no mucha gente lo sabe, así que aparte del elfo ocasional, deberíamos tenerlo todo para nosotros mismos ", dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

"Sería perfecto para estudiar", dijo Hermione pensativamente.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Tenemos una habitación que puede ser lo que queramos que sea, ¿y quieres estudiar en ella?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Todo", dijeron los otros tres juntos. Verlo reforzó su coraje un poco.

Severus lo miró con aprobación. "Muy bien. Solo necesitas hacer exactamente lo mismo otra vez. Concéntrate en tu memoria e ignora los efectos del dementor ".

Harry apretó su mano ahora sudorosa alrededor de su varita cuando Severus dio un paso atrás y abrió la tapa del maletero con su varita. Al instante, un Dementor se elevó hasta la torre cerca del techo mientras respiraba ruidosamente. Los apliques de la pared parpadearon, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad cuando una ola de frío barrió a Harry.

"Expecto patronum!"

Su cervatillo estalló en su varita, pero se desvaneció después de solo unos segundos. El Dementor se había detenido ante la aparición del Patronus, pero comenzó a acercarse de nuevo. La visión de Harry comenzó a difuminarse en los bordes.

"¡Expecto patronum!", Gritó de nuevo, tratando de imaginarse el último picnic que había tenido con Draco y Hermione en el lago.

Esta vez, su varita solo emitió una pequeña nube de niebla plateada antes de disiparse, y escuchó a Lily gritar por la voz fría de Voldemort.

"¡Apártate, tonta!"

"¡ Harry no, por favor!"

"¡Te ordené salir de mi camino!"

"Harry, despierta", escuchó a alguien decir desde muy lejos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en el frío suelo de piedra. Severus estaba agachado junto a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Aquí," Severus le arrojó un trozo de chocolate. "He mezclado una poción para animar en él".

"Gracias", murmuró Harry.

"Sé que no me vas a creer, pero ese fue un buen primer intento contra un Dementor", dijo Severus.

Harry tragó su chocolate. "¿De Verdad? Porque parecía peor que la última vez. Ellos - las voces fueron más claras. Mamá estaba suplicando a Voldemort mientras él le ordenaba que se quitara del camino ".

Severus se encogió y buscó un chocolate él mismo. "¿Él le ordenó que se apartara?"

"Sí. ¿Es extraño? "Harry lo miró confundido.

"Mucho" Una expresión curiosa revoloteó sobre la cara de Severus. "¿Estás listo para intentarlo de nuevo?"

"Sí", dijo Harry, volteándose hacia el baúl.

Había pensado que estaba preparado, pero esta vez la niebla blanca envolvió su visión mucho más rápido. "Expecto patronum", dijo, pero incluso mientras hablaba las palabras sabía que no funcionaría.

Esta vez, pudo distinguir sombras de forma humana moviéndose a través de la niebla antes de que un hombre comenzara a gritar. "¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Idos! ¡Corred! Lo mantendré a raya ... Hubo choques y un sonido de pasos aterrorizados, antes de que una luz verde brillara en la oscuridad cuando Voldemort se rió".

"Harry. ¡Harry!"

Harry abrió los ojos y vio la pálida cara de Severus que se cernía sobre él mientras le sacudía por los hombros. Su visión todavía estaba borrosa cuando se sentó, y cuando se acercó para frotarse los ojos, no le sorprendió sentir lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Severus, entregando más chocolate.

"Escuché a mi padre esta vez. Por primera vez. Intentó enfrentarse a Voldemort solo para que mamá pudiera salir conmigo ", murmuró Harry mientras parpadeaba para secarse los ojos.

Hubo un murmullo silencioso y luego Harry sintió el brazo de Severus rodearle los hombros. "Tu padre fue un hombre valiente", dijo con cierta rigidez.

Harry se metió el chocolate en la boca y se levantó con determinación. "Una oportunidad más", dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Severus.

Severus claramente no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero él se apartó amablemente del camino. "Quizás requiera una memoria diferente", dijo. Esperó hasta que Harry asintió y luego volvió a abrir el baúl.

Cuando el Dementor se elevó del baúl, Harry volvió a pensar en lo que él y Draco habían hecho a comienzos de mes. Sintió que el frío escalofriante del Dementor lo invadía, pero esta vez mantuvo un pequeño calor en su estómago cuando recordó haber abrazado a Draco.

"¡Expecto patronum!" Gritó.

Su cervatillo salió de su varita, claro y brillante, y cargó directamente contra el Dementor, que se encogió de miedo lejos del Patronus. El cervatillo siguió avanzando, y el Dementor eventualmente se zambulló en el tronco. La tapa se cerró de golpe detrás de ella cuando el cervatillo regresó al lado de Harry y se quedó allí de forma protectora.

Severus volvió a encender los apliques de pared con su varita y se volvió hacia Harry. Él sonreía más ampliamente de lo que Harry jamás lo había visto; incluso estaba mostrando sus dientes. "Eso fue excelente", dijo con orgullo. "Perfecto, de hecho. Veinte puntos para Slytherin ".

"Gracias", dijo Harry un poco aturdido mientras su Patronus se desvanecía.

Severus le entregó la mayor pieza de chocolate hasta el momento. "Come todo esto, o Poppy vendrá detrás de nosotros dos. Eso será suficiente por hoy ".

"Pero -"

"Sin peros", dijo Severus con firmeza. "Más, y te agotarás. Tal como están las cosas, no me sorprendería si estuvieras principalmente usando adrenalina ".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Harry a regañadientes.

"Claro que la tengo. Ve a buscar a uno de tus amigos y mantén tu mente ocupada, pero nada demasiado agotador. ¿Y Harry?"

Harry giró hacia la puerta. "¿Sí?"

"Realmente deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo".

Harry sonrió. "Lo estoy. Gracias."

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando regresó a su dormitorio. Encontró a Draco jugando a las cartas con Greg y Vince. Se puso de pie tan pronto como notó a Harry.

"Vosotros dos podeis iros ahora", dijo imperiosamente.

Harry observó divertido mientras Greg y Vince se ponían trabajosamente de pie y se marchaban con un gruñido de saludos.

"¿Qué? Las instrucciones simples son la mejor manera de comunicarse con esos dos, "dijo Draco a la defensiva. "Entonces, parece que tu lección fue bien".

Harry se sentó pesadamente en su cama, sintiéndose cansado de repente. "Terminó bien, pero fue bastante difícil por un tiempo".

Empezó a decirle a Draco todo lo que había sucedido. Draco lo miró con preocupación unas pocas veces, pero permaneció en silencio mientras se ocupaba de preparar dos platos de tarta de melaza. Puso una jarra de jugo de manzana en la mesita de noche junto con dos copas mientras Harry terminaba. Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, luego Draco sirvió la última porción de tarta cuando ambos terminaron sus primeras rebanadas.

"¿Pero estás bien?", Preguntó.

Harry asintió con la boca llena de tarta.

"Bien", dijo Draco con alivio. Frunció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de jugo. "Entonces, solo para ser claro. ¿Estás diciendo que el Señor Oscuro realmente le dio a tu madre la opción de irse? ¿No la mató de inmediato?"

Harry tragó y puso su plato en la mesita de noche. "Sí, así es como sonaba. Snape dijo que eso era extraño ".

"Y tanto. Me pregunto por qué lo hizo ... Aún así, tiene sentido ", dijo Draco pensativo.

Harry lo miró. "¿Que tiene sentido?"

"Bueno", Draco se movió incómodo. "Todo el mundo siempre dice que sobreviviste a la maldición asesina debido a la protección de tu madre, pero nunca mencionan a tu padre. Por el sonido de las cosas, el Señor Oscuro lo mató de inmediato, pero le ofreció a tu madre la oportunidad de vivir. Que ella ... Draco se interrumpió y tomó un poco más de jugo. "Que ella eligió morir para protegerte, en lugar de irse y vivir ... No es de extrañar que Quirrell no pudiera tocarte. Esa es una protección muy poderosa ".

"Sí, mis padres me querían", sonrió Harry con nostalgia.

"Joder, Harry, lo siento. No quise molestarte, "dijo Draco.

"Está bien", dijo Harry.

Draco todavía parecía culpable. "No, no lo estás. Espera aquí."

Harry vio como Draco saltaba de la cama de Harry y rebuscaba en su propio baúl antes de sentarse de nuevo junto a Harry y girar para enfrentarlo.

"Aquí. El chocolate mejora todo, "anunció Draco, sosteniendo un bloque de chocolate en un envoltorio amarillo brillante.

"Uf, ¿sabes cuánto chocolate he tenido hoy?", Se quejó Harry.

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Draco sonriéndole. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres más? Es algo del chocolate suizo que mi madre me regaló en Navidad ", dijo inocentemente.

Harry no fue engañado. "Estás tratando de molestarme para que me distraiga, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez."

"Bueno, gracias, pero en realidad, estoy bien".

"Pero es tan bueno. Muy chocolateado, "dijo Draco, rompiendo una pieza y agitándola en la cara de Harry.

Harry alejó su mano con una sonrisa. Draco levantó su mano otra vez, y Harry agarró su muñeca. Draco se echó hacia atrás, y de alguna manera Harry estaba tumbado de espaldas con Draco acostado sobre él.

"Tienes chocolate aquí", dijo Draco sin aliento.

"¿Qué?" Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse.

Draco extendió la mano y limpió la mejilla de Harry. Apartó su mano, la miró y se lamió el chocolate. "Mmm. Te dije que era bueno ".

"Eso es genial. ¿Te quitas de encima? "Preguntó Harry. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que la respuesta fuera un firme "no".

Draco lo miró fijamente. De cerca, Harry pudo distinguir todas las pálidas pestañas de Draco. "¿Draco?"  
Draco no dijo nada. En cambio, inclinó la cabeza y le dio a Harry un beso rápido. Harry se congeló de sorpresa, y todo terminó antes de que pudiera pensar en devolverlo.

"Lo siento", murmuró Draco mientras se ponía rosado e intentaba alejarse.

"No, espera", susurró Harry. Agarró a Draco por la cintura y lo mantuvo quieto. "Me gustó."

El rubor de Draco se hizo más profundo. "Pero no hiciste ..."

"Me pillaste por sorpresa, idiota", dijo Harry, ruborizándose ahora.

"Oh."

Harry vio una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Draco y no pudo evitarlo. Estiró su cuello y besó a Draco. Hubo un largo momento cuando Draco no se movió, y Harry estaba empezando a pensar que se había hecho un lío, cuando Draco soltó un pequeño gemido y comenzó a besarlo.

Harry había imaginado besar a Draco antes y pensó que lo disfrutaría si alguna vez sucediera. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho mejor que era la realidad comparada con su imaginación. Draco era cálido y olía realmente bien. Debería haber sido pesado, pero Harry encontró su peso reconfortante. Sus labios eran suaves y sabía a tarta de melaza y jugo de manzana y algo que era todo Draco, y Harry no creía haber probado algo tan delicioso.

Un fuerte aullido de lobo cortó el aire y Harry y Draco se separaron para encontrar a Blaise y Theo de pie en la puerta, ambos con amplias sonrisas en sus caras.

"¡Lo sabía! Te dije que a Harry le gustaba él también, Theo. Paga, "canturreó Blaise.

"Sí, sí", dijo Theo, entregando un puñado de galeones.

Harry estaba seguro de que su cara estaba roja brillante en este punto. Miró furtivamente a Draco y se alegró de ver que parecía tan desconcertado.

"¿Ustedes dos tienen algún concepto de privacidad?" Espetó Draco.

Blaise solo sonrió. "Claro que sí. Pero tu sabes, esta es nuestra habitación también, y ni siquiera teníaiss las cortinas cerradas ".

Draco no tenía una respuesta a eso.

"Espero que hayais prestado atención en las clases de Pomfrey. Los amuletos de protección pueden ser engañosos ", dijo Theo.

"¡Yo, nosotros, no, argh!" Balbuceó Draco.

Malvados, pensó Harry. Theo y Blaise eran malvados, era la única explicación. Unos buenos amigos se habrían ido en silencio y dejarían que siguiera besando a Draco. O nunca habrían entrado en primer lugar.

"Solo espera hasta que se lo cuente a Pansy", dijo Blaise, demostrando la teoría de Harry sobre su inherente maldad.

"¡No!" Draco se levantó de la cama, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Blaise ya se había deslizado por la puerta.

Theo aún les estaba sonriendo "Felicitaciones. De Verdad."

Bien. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, Harry revisó.

"Solo aprended algunos encantamientos de privacidad, ¿vale?" Continuó, cacareando mientras seguía a Blaise afuera.

Draco se giró para mirar a Harry tímidamente. "Bueno, eso fue bien".

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia él. "Al menos no tenemos que contarselo a nadie ahora". Pansy se lo habrá dicho a toda la escuela por nosotros ".

"Nuestros amigos son malvados", murmuró Draco.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Estaba pensando lo mismo."

Draco se inquietó. "¿No querías que nadie lo supiera?"

"No había pensado en eso, en realidad. Estaba un poco distraído ", dijo Harry, dando un paso más.

Draco se mordió el labio, pero sus ojos estaban bailando. "Podría distraerte de nuevo. Si te gusta."

"Oh, me gusta", respiró Harry mientras atraía a Draco hacia él.

********

 

Cuando Harry se sentó a cenar, descubrió que los demás de tercer año los estaban mirando a él y a Draco.  
"Parece que tuviste una tarde ocupada, Parkinson" Draco arrastró las palabras.

Pansy sonrió. "Oh, lo hice. Aunque no está tan ocupado como ustedes dos por lo que se dice".

"Bueno, yo creo que sois muy monos", dijo Daphne.

"Gracias", dijo Harry, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

"Estás contenta de que no sea tu vida amorosa de la que estamos hablando por una vez", dijo Tracey.

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¿Esto viene de la chica que ocultó el hecho de que tenía novio por cuántos meses?", Preguntó Pansy con tono malicioso, claramente todavía malhumorada.

Theo le sonrió maliciosamente. "No es nuestra culpa que nunca hayas preguntado".

Pansy le lanzó una mirada asesina y se volvió hacia Harry y Draco. "Asi que. Quiero detalles ".

"¿Qué? ¡No! "Gritó Harry.

Draco tomó su mano debajo de la mesa y unió sus dedos. "No, en tu vida, Pansy. Intenta preguntarle a Blaise sobre su última conquista ".

Pansy agitó su mano. "Aburrido. Blaise siendo una puta no es nada nuevo. Vosotros, por otro lado ..."

"¡Oye!" Protestó Blaise.

Pansy arqueó una ceja. "¿Preferirías que te llamara semental o algo ridículo?"

"Puedes llamarme puta todo lo que quieras. Soy una puta, y una malditamente buena también, muchas gracias. Simplemente no me llames aburrido ", se quejó Blaise.

Harry y Draco pasaron el resto de la cena desviando las preguntas cada vez más personales de Pansy, comiendo rápidamente para escaparse temprano. Iban hacia el Hall de entrada con Pansy siguiéndolos obstinadamente cuando se encontraron con Hermione.

"¡Hermione! ¡La persona que más quería ver en todo el mundo! ", Gritó Pansy.

Ella agarró la muñeca de Hermione y le sonrió.

Hermione la miró con cautela y le soltó el brazo. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

La sonrisa de Pansy se amplió. "Porque tengo algunas noticias que te interesarán mucho".

Hermione miró a los chicos que se encogieron de hombros resignadamente.

"¡Nunca adivinarás lo que pasó esta tarde!", Dijo Pansy con entusiasmo.

"¿Te volviste completamente loca?", Supuso Hermione.

"Mejor. ¡Harry y Draco profesaron su eterno amor el uno por el otro!

"Er, eso no fue -" comenzó Harry.

Pansy agitó su mano hacia él. "Bien vale. ¡Blaise y Theo entraron cuando Harry y Draco se besuqueaban en el dormitorio! "

Hermione parpadeó antes de sonreír. "¿De Verdad? ¡Oh, gracias a Dios por eso! "

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco.

"Ustedes dos han estado imposibles últimamente", dijo Hermione.

Harry miró a Draco, que parecía tan confundido como él.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Ambos han venido a mí, quejándose de que no saben si les gusta al otro , y que deberían hacer algo acerca de su enamoramiento, y qué debería ser ese algo, pero qué pasaría si fallaba ... Y tampoco ¡Habeis escuchado una sola cosa de lo que dije!

"Lo siento", murmuraron.

Hermione suspiró y les sonrió con cariño. "Bueno, todo está resuelto ahora, ¿no? Aunque si os separais y ambos empezais a quejaros tendré que mataros".

"Lo tengo. Tenemos que evitar romper también ", bromeó Harry.

 

********

 

Una semana antes de que Slytherin jugara contra Ravenclaw en Quidditch, Harry recibió una nota en el desayuno. Le dio algo de bacon a Hedwig mientras la leía.  
Harry,  
Tu Firebolt se ha considerado segura para volar. Ven a mi oficina directamente después del desayuno para recogerla.  
Severus

Harry volvió a leer la nota para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado y luego se la entregó a Draco, demasiado emocionado para formar una oración. Draco la leyó y levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción.

"¡La has recuperado!", Dijo con voz ahogada.

Harry asintió rápidamente. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

"¡Como si fuera a perdermelo!" Draco se burló.

Abandonaron el resto del desayuno y corrieron a la oficina de Severus. La Firebolt estaba reluciente en su escritorio.

"Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo," sonrió Severus.

Harry levantó la vista de su escoba. "¿Realmente puedo volarla?"

Severus lo recogió y se lo entregó. "Sí, realmente puedes volarla. Si sales ahora, encuentra a la señorita Farley para que te supervise".

"Sí señor. ¡Gracias! "Harry balbuceó.

Tan pronto como salieron al pasillo, salieron corriendo hacia la sala común. Encontraron a Gemma sentada con Reed.

"Hola Gemma, ¿estas libre?" Harry jadeó.

"¿Parece que esté libre?", Espetó Reed.

Gemma lo miró antes de sonreírles. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

"Acabo de recuperar mi Firebolt, y quería ir a volar. Dijo Snape que te pidiera que vinieras con nosotros" explicó Harry.

"Ella tiene obligaciones de premio anual para atender en este momento", dijo Reed.  
"No, no las tengo", dijo Gemma mientras se levantaba. "Megustía poder volar yo también pero dejé mi escoba en casa durante las vacaciones ".

"Claro, por supuesto. Puedo cojer mi Nimbus para ti si quieres venir con nosotros "Harry ofreció.

"Yo iré, necesito ir a por mi escoba de todos modos", dijo Draco.

Cuando Draco se dirigió al dormitorio, Reed miró a Gemma con el ceño fruncido. "Creo que el Director estaría muy interesado en saber que estás eludiendo tus responsabilidades por una escoba".

"Y creo que el equipo de Quidditch estaría muy interesado en saber que no quieres que nuestro Buscador se acostumbre a su nueva escoba cuando nuestro próximo partido está a solo una semana de distancia", respondió Gemma fríamente.

"Pero mi informe de prefecto -"

"Ponlo por escrito y lo miraré más tarde", dijo Gemma con impaciencia mientras Draco regresaba corriendo. Ella tomó la Nimbus de Harry y se giró. "Vamos muchachos."

"Lo siento si te metí en problemas", dijo Harry una vez que estaban en el pasillo.

Gemma se rió. "No te preocupes por eso. Me acabas de salvar de una hora o dos muy tediosa. Honestamente, creo que estoy ansiosa por graduarme porque significará que finalmente estoy libre de ese idiota ".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, con suerte. Me presenté para convertirme en Representante Juvenil en el Wizengamot ".

Draco silbó. "Impresionante."

"Bueno, tengo que esperar y ver si tengo éxito primero", dijo Gemma modestamente.

"Estoy seguro de que lo serás", dijo Draco.

"Er, ¿qué es eso, exactamente?" Preguntó Harry.

"El Wizengamot es algo así como la Corte Suprema Muggle. Pueden codificar o vetar las leyes que redactan los ministros, pero también participan en juicios penales ", explicó Gemma. "Y el Representante de la Juventud está allí para representar los intereses de las brujas y magos menores de edad. Es en gran parte una posición de asesoramiento, pero de vez en cuando puede ser influyente cuando se lleva a cabo por la persona adecuada. También me asignarían a un miembro de Wizengamot como secretaria o escriba, para tener una mejor idea de cómo funciona el Wizengamot"

"Eso es genial", dijo Harry con entusiasmo. "¿Cuándo lo descubrirás?"

"A fines de abril o principios de mayo, dependiendo de la cantidad de solicitantes que haya".

"Buena suerte entonces", dijo Harry.

"Gracias. Ahora, creo que estarás a salvo por tu cuenta mientras pillo una Quaffle del cobertizo de Quidditch ".

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en el campo, turnándose para usar la Firebolt. Harry no podía creer lo bien que volaba. Era mucho más suave que cualquiera de sus viejas escobas, y respondía al más mínimo contacto. Cuando Gemma a regañadientes finalizó la sesión, Draco estaba entusiasmado con su fácil victoria en la Copa de Quidditch.

"Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros", declaró alegremente.

"Sí, pero todavía necesitamos que Gryffindor pierda mal al menos a uno de ellos", advirtió Gemma.

"Hufflepuff podría vencerlos. Están jugando Diggory como Buscador este año, y es bastante bueno" , respondió Draco.

"Sí, pero también lo es Ginny", dijo Harry.

"Cierto. Pero somos el único equipo con alguien que está volando en una Firebolt ", dijo Draco.

"Genial, pon toda la presión sobre mí", se quejó Harry.

Draco colocó su brazo alrededor de él. "Estarás bien. Además, puedes lanzar un Patronus ahora, para que no tengas que preocuparte de que aparezcan los dementores ".

"¿Puedes realmente?", Preguntó Gemma.

"Sí, Snape me enseñó".

Gemma lo miró con ojos evaluativos. "Creo que tienes razón, Draco. Tenemos la Copa en el bolsillo".

********

 

El domingo por la mañana Harry estaba sentado en su cama, ayudando a Draco a refinar su pronunciación de Parsel cuando Blaise entró con aspecto sombrío.  
"Hermione está a la entrada de la sala común. Ella quiere verte ", dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Preguntó Harry de inmediato.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Ella... no era muy coherente".

Harry compartió una mirada preocupada con Draco y corrió detrás de Blaise.

"Buena suerte", murmuró cuando llegaron a la entrada.

Harry estaba medio esperando ver a Hermione llorando. No había esperado verla caminar enojada mientras acunaba su mano derecha contra su pecho mientras Ginny miraba.

"Vamos", gruñó Hermione tan pronto como los vio.

Ella se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a los niños con Ginny.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", Le preguntó Draco mientras seguían a Hermione.

Ginny suspiró. "tuvo otra pelea con Ron".

"¿Y él le lastimó la mano?" Preguntó Harry, planeando dejar que Draco llenara completamente la cama de Ron con arañas esta vez.

Ginny se rió de eso. "No. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara ".

"¿Ella le dio un puñetazo?", Preguntó Draco con deleite.

"Sí. No puedo decir que él no se lo merecía ", dijo Ginny. "Pero creo que la dejaré explicar".

"¿Hermione? ¿A dónde vamos? "Llamó Draco con cuidado.

"Esa habitación en el séptimo piso", respondió sin darse la vuelta.

"Ah. Nos vemos allí. Conseguiré un poco de chocolate de las cocinas, "dijo Draco.

"¿Es el chocolate tu respuesta a todo?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Draco alegremente. "Te estás olvidando de la venganza", agregó.

"¡Tóma un poco de té también!" Ginny llamó después de él.

Cuando Harry y Ginny alcanzaron a Hermione, descubrieron que había pedido a la habitación que les proporcionara una gran cantidad de vajilla y cristalería. Se quedaron atrás junto a la puerta cuando Hermione la arrojó pieza por pieza en la pared del fondo.

"Tú. Idiota. Y. Tu. Estúpida. Sangrienta. ¡Rata! "Jadeó entre lanzamientos.

Draco entró unos minutos más tarde llevando una bolsa y levitando una bandeja de té con su varita. "Las cosas van bien aquí, ya veo", comentó, mirando los fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana que se alineaban en la pared.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Prefiero verla destruir algunos platos que a mi hermano".

Se sentaron y comenzaron a clasificar la comida que los elfos les habían dado. Hermione finalmente llegó al final de su suministro de cosas rompibles y vino y se unió a ellos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", Preguntó Harry.

"Mucho", dijo mientras alcanzaba una taza de té.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?", Preguntó Draco.

"Tuve otra pelea con ese maldito idiota. Sin ánimo de ofender, Ginny ".

"Le digo a Ron que es un idiota todo el tiempo", dijo Ginny sin preocuparse.

"Bien. Bueno, su rata ha desaparecido, y como de costumbre, culpa a Crookshanks.

"¿Tiene alguna prueba?" Preguntó Draco.

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Arrastró su sábana hacia la sala común para metermela en la cara. Tiene un poco de sangre, y tenía algunos pelos de gato naranja ".

"Podrían haber estado allí desde la última vez", señaló Draco.

"¡Exactamente!", Dijo Hermione enojada. "De todos modos, me estaba gritando en el medio de la sala común otra vez, y simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Así que le di un puñetazo en la cara ".

Draco sonrió melancólicamente. "Ojalá pudiera haber visto eso".

"Fue un swing bastante bueno. Debería tener un buen ojo morado ", dijo Ginny. Hermione sonrió orgullosamente.

"¿No estás enojado porque Hermione ha golpeado a tu hermano?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Después de todas las veces que me molesta solo porque soy su hermana pequeña? Apoyo totalmente a cualquiera que le dé lo que se merece ", dijo Ginny.

"Ese es el espíritu", dijo Draco con aprobación.

"Solo espero que Crookshanks esté bien. Se fue corriendo por el agujero del retrato cuando comenzamos a pelear, "Hermione se inquietó.

"Él estará bien. Es parte de Kneazle, y pueden cuidarse solos ", le aseguró Draco. "Probablemente esté en algún lado disfrutando de la rata".

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Estoy del lado de Hermione, pero no quiero pensar en que Scabbers sea comido ".

Draco pareció ligeramente avergonzado. "Lo siento". Hizo una pausa. "Entonces, descubrí cómo se llama esta habitación. Los elfos domésticos lo llaman la Sala de los Menesteres o la Habitación ida y vuelta".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Hermione.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. También me dijeron que no mucha gente lo sabe, así que aparte del elfo ocasional, deberíamos tenerla toda para nosotros mismos ", dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

"Sería perfecto para estudiar", dijo Hermione pensativamente.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Tenemos una habitación que puede ser lo que queramos que sea, ¿y quieres estudiar en ella?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Todo", dijeron los otros tres juntos.


	13. En el que Ron tiene otro visitante nocturno, y Harry mira su primera final de quidditch

El día del partido contra Ravenclaw fue cálido y soleado, y el equipo de Slytherin estaba de buen humor en los vestuarios mientras esperaban a que Adrian diera su discurso de ánimo.

"Bien, equipo, escucha. Estamos detrás de Ravenclaw en más de doscientos puntos, así que tenemos que marcar un puntaje alto hoy ", anunció Adrian. "Harry, no atrapes la Snitch si estamos atrás, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió. Al menos hoy, a diferencia del último partido, podría hacer un seguimiento de los puntos al escuchar el comentario.

"La buscadora de Ravenclaw ha sufrido algunas lesiones en su hombro derecho, por lo que no debería molestarte, especialmente con tu Firebolt".

El resto del equipo echó miradas de envidia al Firebolt de Harry.

"¿Quién es ella?" Harry quería saber.

"Cho Chang. Creo que está un año por encima de ti ", dijo Adrian.

"Mmm, ella es esa con buenas tetas, ¿sí?", Preguntó Miles.

"Está en forma, sí", estuvo de acuerdo Millicent.

Adrian los miró a los dos. "Será mejor que no paseis el partido babeando sobre ella".

Millicent sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Apuntar al hombro, ¿verdad?

Adrian asintió con aprobación y se llevó la escoba al hombro. "Bien. Tenemos un partido difícil, pero hagámoslo lo mejor posible ".

Caminaron hacia la cancha soleada para alinearse contra los Ravenclaws. Harry no tuvo problemas para adivinar quien era Cho; ella era la única chica en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Harry la miró mientras los capitanes le estrechaban la mano.

"Davies, Pucey, se dan la mano", dijo Hooch. Lo hicieron así, luciendo como si trataran de mirar al otro. "Montad arriba. En mi silbato. Tres. Dos. ¡Uno!"

Harry se elevó en el aire, deleitándose con la forma en que aceleraba su Firebolt. Voló por encima de los otros jugadores cuando comenzó a buscar la Snitch.

Abajo en la grada del personal, Jordan estaba una vez más comentando. "Empieza, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo más destacado de este partido es la Firebolt que Harry Potter de Slytherin está volando. Cho Chang de Ravenclaw está en un Comet Two Sixty, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra una Firebolt. Según la revista “escobas”, la Firebolt ...

McGonagall intervino. "Jordan, se supone que debes proporcionar comentarios sobre el partido, ¡no una publicidad gratuita para Firebolts!"

"Claro, Profesora. Simplemente estaba dándole a la multitud un poco de color adicional. La Firebolt es, por supuesto - "

"¡Jordán!"

"Está bien ... Ravenclaw con una ventaja temprana de veinte a nada, con Jeremy Stretton en la posesión en dirección a lo aros".

Incapaz de atrapar la snitch con Ravenclaw a la cabeza, Harry cambió la táctica y empezó a seguir a Cho. Ella era una buena voladora, pero Harry no tuvo problemas para mantener el ritmo con ella. Cada vez que él pensaba que ella podría haber visto la Snitch, él cortaba frente a ella, ralentizándola y permitiendo que la Snitch escapara.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!" Gritó con frustración.

"¿Qué hice?", Preguntó inocentemente.

Ella maldijo y se fue volando, dejando a Harry sonriendo detrás de ella. Una ovación desde abajo lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

"Y Slytherin ha ganado la ventaja por primera vez en este partido, de cincuenta a cuarenta", dijo Jordan. "Scarlett Lympsham marca su primer gol del partido con una buena dosis de buen vuelo: hace que te preguntes qué podría hacer con una Firebolt ..."

"¡Jordan, deja de hablar sobre Firebolts!" Gritó McGonagall.

Cuando los cazadores de Slytherin comenzaron a ganar puntos, Harry comenzó a enfocarse menos en Cho y buscar apropiadamente la Snitch. Unos minutos más tarde vio la Snitch flotando cerca de los objetivos de Ravenclaw y aceleró hacia ella. Casi alcanzó las metas cuando Cho voló desde su derecha para bloquearlo. Harry se desvió para evitarla, pero había perdido la Snitch.

"¿Cómo te gusta, Potter?", Ella llamó con una sonrisa.

Millicent ignoró al cazador de Ravenclaw que pasaba volando con la Quaffle y le puso una bludger a Cho en represalia. Le dio en su hombro herido y ella maldijo mientras lo agarraba y lo estiraba.

"Y Davies anota, dando a Ravenclaw la ventaja nuevamente. El Guardián Bletchley parece haber sido distraído por un altercado entre los dos Buscadores ".

"¡Miles, deja de mirar a Chang y haz tu maldito trabajo!" Gritó Adrian mientras salía disparado detrás de Draco, quien tenía la Quaffle.

Cho sonrió y se acercó a las metas de Ravenclaw, y ahora Harry podía ver que los ojos de Miles seguían moviéndose hacia ella mientras deliberadamente estiraba su hombro frente a él, empujando su pecho. Harry se mantuvo cerca, atento a la Snitch mientras debatía sobre la ética de simplemente volar contra Cho mientras los cazadores de Ravenclaw marcaban una rápida sucesión de goles. Los tres cazadores Slytherin anotaron otro gol cada uno, pero los Ravenclaw tenían la ventaja adicional de volar contra un guardián distraído.

"Un buen disparo del bateador Inglebee hace que Malfoy suelte la Quaffle, es atrapada por Davies y los seis cazadores se dirigen hacia los aros de Ravenclaw. Nott e Inglebee apuntaron y, sí, ¡ambos atacaron! ¡Bletchley y Stretton aciertan, y Ravenclaw ha anotado nuevamente! ¡Se están alejando fácilmente ahora, ciento setenta a ochenta! "

Hooch hizo sonar su silbato dos veces. "¡Malfoy! Cobbing, Lympsham! ¡Dos penalties para Ravenclaw! "

"Y eso son dos faltas de Slytherin. Davies está tomando los tiros para Ravenclaw ".

Harry maldijo mientras veía a Davies anotar las dos veces, aunque el segundo fue casi salvado por Miles.

"Ravenclaw está liderando ciento noventa a ochenta, con Lympsham en posesión", dijo Jordan.

"¡Harry, solo toma la Snitch y finalíza antes de que su ventaja se haga más grande!" Adrian llamó mientras pasaba volando.

Harry inmediatamente alejó su escoba de los objetivos de Ravenclaw con Cho persiguiéndolo. Ambos equipos anotaron un gol cada uno cuando finalmente vio a la Snitch cerca de los goles de Ravenclaw. Harry se aplastó contra su escoba y lo apremió, muy consciente de que Cho estaba justo detrás de él.

"¡Y los Buscadores han visto la Snitch! Bulstrode le pega una Bludger, deja caer la Quaffle, pero Stretton la atrapa. Potter está ganando en la Snitch, bueno, él es el que está en la Firebolt, ¿no?

"¡Jordán!"

Harry estaba volando debajo de los Cazadores ahora, enfocado únicamente en la Snitch aleteando entre ellos y Miles. Sacó una mano de su escoba y la extendió hacia la Snitch mientras se levantaba entre los Cazadores, quienes tuvieron que separarse para dejar que Cho lo siguiera.

"¡Y él la tiene! ¡Potter tiene la Snitch! la comet de Chang simplemente no podía competir con una Firebolt - "

McGonagall sacó el megáfono de las manos de Jordan. "Slytherin gana doscientos cuarenta a doscientos. Este partido no fue patrocinado por los fabricantes de la escoba Firebolt ".

Harry se rió mientras descendía al suelo para unirse al resto del equipo en un abrazo grupal, pero era menos entusiasta que de costumbre.

"Bueno, sabíamos que no sería fácil", dijo Adrian con firmeza.

"Pensé que se suponía que éramos los que jugamos sucio. ¿Viste lo que estaba haciendo su Buscador? ", Preguntó Scarlett, indignada.

"Fue una buena estrategia, sin embargo", Adrián admitió. "Vamos, cambiémonos, todavía tendremos una fiesta en la sala común".

********

 

Adrian tenía razón. A pesar del triunfo decepcionantemente corto, la fiesta ya era bastante ruidosa cuando el equipo regresó a la sala común. Harry reconoció a las Weird Sisters que gritaban desde el gramófono, y ya había un pequeño grupo de personas bailando en el centro de la habitación.  
Harry agarró una copa de jugo de calabaza y se unió a Pansy en uno de los sofás. "¿Por qué todos están tan emocionados? Aún estamos detrás de Ravenclaw en puntos ".  
"Es porque perdimos el primer partido". No tuvimos una fiesta entonces, así que ahora nos estamos recuperando ", explicó Pansy.

Scarlett saltó hacia ellos. "¡Ven a bailar conmigo!", Chirrió.

"¿No necesitas descansar después del partido?", Preguntó Harry.

Scarlett negó violentamente con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Venga!"

"Más tarde", prometió Harry.

"Aburrido", dijo Scarlett, antes de lanzarse para unirse a los bailarines.

"Ella es tan adorable", comentó Pansy.

Harry se rió. “siempre me hace pensar en un cachorro".

Draco se acercó y se sentó al lado de Harry. "Alguien ha echado algo en el ponche", anunció.

"¿Tomaste algo?" Preguntó Harry.

"No, pero Vince sí. Bastante, por el aspecto de las cosas. Él no es un borracho limpio ", dijo Draco.

"¿Está bien?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Para empezar no es exactamente coordinado". Está sentado en la esquina con Greg tratando de cantar la música. No vayas allí si valoras tu audición ".

"¿De dónde sacan el alcohol?" Harry quería saber.

"Hogsmeade, por supuesto", dijo Pansy. "Algunos de los sexto y séptimo años son mayores de edad, y hay un barman a quien no le importa venderle a los niños de la escuela. Especialmente ahora que el negocio no funciona debido a todos los Dementores que hay ".

"Al menos no vinieron al partido hoy", dijo Harry sombríamente. Los tres se estremecieron.

"Pareces alegre", dijo Blaise mientras caminaba con Daphne.

"Y tú también", le dijo Pansy a Daphne.

"Ojalá pudiéramos invitar a personas de otras casas a nuestras fiestas", hizo un puchero Daphne.

"Echas de menos a Seamus, ¿verdad?" Bromeó Pansy.

"Me gustaría bailar con él, sí", dijo Daphne remilgadamente.

"Estaría feliz de tomar su lugar", dijo Blaise.

Daphne lo empujó hacia un lado. "¿Qué? ¿Para que puedas jactarte con nuestros amigos? No gracias."

Draco se rió. "Realmente has arruinado tus posibilidades de tener una chica Slytherin".

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Decidí ir tras Chang. Ella ha sido una buena Slytherin en el partido de hoy. Debería ser interesante ".

"Y estoy seguro de que Pansy y Daphne querrán saberlo todo", dijo Draco. Se puso de pie y arrastró a Harry a sus pies. "Ven a bailar conmigo."

Acababan de llegar a la pista de baile cuando Scarlett salió del grupo de bailarines y los agarró por sus manos libres. "¡Lo lograste!", Dijo feliz, saltando al ritmo de la música.

"Dije que bailaría con ella", dijo Harry, mirando por encima de su cabeza a Draco en tono de disculpa.

Draco rodó sus ojos pero no dijo nada hasta que una canción lenta comenzó. "Esta es mía", dijo Draco mientras tiraba de Harry hacia él.

"Lo que sea", Scarlett se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Ella pronto regresó, tirando de Blaise de la mano.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "Mejor que no intente nada con ella".

Harry se rió entre dientes del hombro de Draco. "Creo que ella puede cuidarse sola".

"Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa. No quiero que mi amigo reciba sus maldiciones ".

Se callaron después de eso, y Harry observó a las otras parejas mientras lentamente se daban vuelta. Vio a Theo y Tracey bailando juntos y sofocó una sonrisa ante la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Lo hizo sentir un poco mejor sobre la ventaja de Draco sobre él.

A las dos en punto la fiesta había comenzado a relajarse. Algunos de los estudiantes habían desaparecido, pero todavía había un grupo de personas bailando en el centro de la sala, Scarlett entre ellos. Harry estaba sentado en círculo con Draco, Pansy, Millicent y Greg, turnándose para atraer a Vince, que se había quedado dormido en la esquina. Millicent estaba en medio de dibujarle bigotes de gato cuando la música se cortó bruscamente.

Severus estaba de pie en la entrada. "Esta fiesta ya terminó", anunció.

Hubo un fuerte gruñido ante eso; por lo general, les permitía continuar el tiempo que quisieran, siempre que no se aventuraran a salir de la sala común.

"Sirius Black ha sido nuevamente avistado en el castillo. No deben aventurarse fuera de la sala común por el resto de la noche. La señorita Farley y el señor Hawthorne, ve y comprobarán qué estudiantes ya están en los dormitorios. Quiero hablar con vosotros y con los otros Prefectos una vez que hayais regresado ".

Harry vio como Severus escaneaba la habitación. Cuando vio a Harry, asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar un largo trozo de pergamino y proceder a tomar una lista de toda la casa. Gemma y Reed habían regresado cuando él terminó, y pronto habló en voz baja con los prefectos agrupados.

"Vamos", dijo Draco, tirando de Harry a sus pies. Junto a ellos, Millicent y Greg estaban llevando a Vince en posición vertical.

Entraron al dormitorio para encontrar a Theo y Blaise poniéndose sus pijamas mientras discutían sobre el descanso en serio. Greg llevó a Vince a su cama y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre él.

"¿Por qué no nos llevan al Gran Comedor de nuevo?", Se preguntó Harry mientras se ponía el jersey en la cabeza.

Theo se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez ellos no creen que sea necesario. Podría depender de dónde fue visto ".

"¿Crees que se ha ido a Gryffindor otra vez?", Preguntó Harry.

"Ni idea. Supongo que lo averiguaremos mañana ", dijo Theo, mientras se metía en la cama.

Blaise bostezó. "Será mejor que lo encuentren pronto". ¿De qué sirve tener a los malditos Dementores aquí si puede pasarlos cuando quiera? "

"Tal vez él sabe algo de magia oscura que no conocemos", sugirió Harry. "Snape dijo que el lado de tu familia estaba muy jodido, Draco".

Draco se mordió el labio. "La mayor parte, sí. Aun así, necesitaría una varita ... "

"Guárdadlo para mañana, muchachos. Algunos de nosotros tenemos una seducción por planear ", dijo Blaise.

Draco rodó sus ojos cuando Blaise se metió en la cama. "Ven a dormir conmigo, Harry".

"¿Yo que? ¿Ahora? Pero ... no, "tartamudeó Harry.

Draco lo miró confundido antes de sonrojarse. "No es eso, idiota. Quise decir dormir ".

"Oh. Bien, "dijo Harry tímidamente.

Se metieron en la cama de Draco juntos. Harry tuvo que admitir que se sentía mejor con Draco acurrucado a su alrededor.

"¿Vas a mantenerme a salvo de Black?" Bromeó soñoliento.

"Algo así", murmuró Draco, apretando su agarre.

A pesar de la renovada amenaza de Black, Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

********

 

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, la mesa de Gryffindor parecía cansada y sombría.  
"Supongo que fue a por ellos otra vez", comentó Tracey mientras miraban al otro lado del Gran Comedor.

"¿Hay algo sobre anoche en el Profeta?" pregunto Pansy a Reed.

"Solo que hubo otro avistamiento. No hay detalles ", dijo Reed desdeñosamente sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

"Realmente debería obtener una suscripción al Profeta", dijo Tracey pensativamente. Theo asintió.

"Podemos preguntarle a Hermione en cuidado de criaturas mágicas esta tarde", dijo Draco.

"Uno pensaría que el personal haría algún tipo de anuncio", gruñó Theo.

"Bueno, los Gryffindors obviamente ya saben, ¿por qué Dumbledore se preocuparía por el resto de nosotros?" Pansy murmuró amargamente. Nadie tenía una respuesta a eso.

Draco y Daphne querían pasar su período libre jugando a las cartas en la sala común, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. "Voy a ir a ver a Lupin", dijo mientras salían del Gran Comedor. Draco lo miro fijamente, pero siguió a las chicas hacia las mazmorras.

Harry caminó por los pasillos sumido en sus pensamientos. El personal ciertamente tomaba lo de anoche seriamente. Filch estaba ocupado abordando incluso los huecos más pequeños en las paredes, y Flitwick había estado enseñando a las puertas en el Hall de entrada una imagen de Black para que lo reconocieran cuando Harry pasó junto a él.

La puerta de la oficina de Lupin estaba abierta cuando Harry llegó allí. Tocó cuando cruzó el umbral.

"Ah, Harry, hola", Lupin levantó la vista de su escritorio.

"Hola profesor. ¿Esperaba que estuvieses libre? ", Preguntó Harry.

"Tengo una clase el próximo período, pero puedo verte ahora. Pasa. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre tu ensayo sobre los vampiros? "Preguntó Lupin.

"No señor. Aunque creo que debería advertirte que Draco está completamente en desacuerdo con lo que nos dijiste sobre Drácula. Hubo muchos murmullos enojados cuando escribió su ensayo, "dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Lupin se rió entre dientes. "Voy a esperar leerlo, entonces, si él puede respaldar lo que escribe. ¿Como puedo ayudarte?"

"Yo, eh, quería tomar tu oferta para hablar sobre mi padre", dijo Harry esperanzado.

"Ah, por supuesto. Toma asiento. ¿Té?"

Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Lupin comenzó a preocuparse por las cosas del té. Harry tuvo la sensación de que se estaba estancando. Finalmente, dejó dos tazas humeantes en su escritorio y se sentó. "Pregunta".

"Bien. Entonces, eh, eras amigo de mis padres, ¿verdad?

"Sí, aunque solo me volví verdaderamente cercano a Lily una vez que ambos fuimos prefectos en nuestro quinto año. A ella no le gustó mucho James, al principio, ya ves ".

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella pensaba que era un poco arrogante durante mucho tiempo, y no estaba completamente equivocada", dijo Lupin con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero finalmente llegó a ella. La persiguió por un tiempo, en realidad ".

Harry sopló en su té. "¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"James maduró después de nuestro quinto año. Y, por supuesto, ella tuvo esa pelea con Severus, lo que ayudó a las cosas ", dijo Lupin.

"¿Por qué él y mi papá se odiaban tanto?"

Lupin frunció el ceño. "Fue ... complicado. A Severus le molestaba la popularidad y la riqueza de James, creo, y James estaba celoso de lo cerca que Severus estaba de Lily. Sin mencionar que la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era aún más pronunciada en aquel entonces que en la actualidad. No puedo darte ningún detalle, lo entiendes, pero sí sé que Voldemort estaba reclutando activamente a los Slytherins mayores en ese momento ".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Eso debe haber sido horrible".

Lupin asintió. "Voldemort estaba ganando poder durante la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la escuela. Inicialmente fue una amenaza vaga, pero a medida que pasaron los años se hizo más claro hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a ir más allá de sus objetivos. Hubo muchos Slytherins que se unieron a los Mortífagos tan pronto como dejaron la escuela ".

"Como Severus," pensó Harry en voz alta.

"Sí", confirmó Lupin.

Harry tomó un sorbo de té mientras recordaba lo que Severus le había contado sobre ese momento. "Entonces, ¿solo fueron ustedes tres? ¿Mi papá y Black?

Lupin hizo una mueca. "Sí, junto con Peter Pettigrew éramos los únicos chicos de Gryffindor en nuestro año".

"¿Quién es él? Nunca había oído hablar de él antes ".

Lupin tomó un largo trago de té mientras miraba a lo lejos. "Estoy sorprendido de que Severus no te haya contado acerca de él, aunque sí tenía una tendencia a desvanecerse en un segundo plano. No era tan popular como James o Black, y honestamente, no era el chico más brillante, pero era leal, y los cuatro nos llamábamos los Merodeadores. Peter fue asesinado por Black poco después de la muerte de tus padres ".

Harry lo miró horrorizado. "¿Mató a su amigo?"

"Sí, junto con doce muggles".

"Severus habló sobre eso, pero no mencionó que Black mató a uno de sus amigos al mismo tiempo. Realmente lo odio ", dijo Harry después de una pausa.

"No eres el único. Estábamos desastrosamente engañados acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Black. James fue especialmente cercano a él, lo que lo llevó a su muerte ", dijo Lupin amargamente.

"El hechizo Fidelius", adivinó Harry.

Lupin inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. "Severus ciertamente te ha contado mucho".

"Él pensó que alguien necesitaba decirme la verdad", dijo Harry.

"No voy a discutir eso", estuvo de acuerdo Lupin, antes de caer en el silencio.

Harry sacudió su cerebro por un tema más ligero. "Entonces, mi padre jugó al Quidditch, ¿verdad? ¿En qué posición jugaba?”

Lupin sonrió con cariño. "Cazador". Él era bastante bueno, aunque por lo que he visto, eres incluso mejor ".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Se convirtió en Capitán en su sexto año, ya sabes, no me sorprendería si finalmente lo hicieras ... "

********

 

Harry y Draco pasaron herbología discutiendo teorías sobre la nueva irrupción de Black con Padma y Morag. Padma estaba convencido de que Black había dejado algo importante en la torre de Gryffindor cuando todavía era estudiante, y eso era lo que él buscaba, aunque Morag no estaba convencido. Ella pensaba que estaba buscando información, aunque no sabía que podía ser. Los chicos tuvieron que admitir que su teoría era más convincente que la de Padma.  
"Bueno, ¿qué crees que está buscando, entonces?", Espetó.

Cuando Draco automáticamente miró a Harry, lo pateó debajo de la mesa. "Ni idea. Ustedes son los Ravenclaws, resuelvanlo ", les dijo a las chicas.

"Ya te dije," contestó Padma. Ignoró tres gruñidos y pasó el resto de la lección explicando lo que ella había dicho antes.

Cuando Harry y Draco terminaron de almorzar, esperaron a que Hermione y Neville se unieran a ellos para ir a la casa de Hagrid. Neville parecía completamente miserable, y Harry notó que estaba recibiendo algunas miradas sucias de los otros Gryffindors.

"¿Todo bien, Neville?", Preguntó.

"No. Todo fue culpa mía. Black entró ayer por la noche ", dijo Neville.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Draco.

Neville suspiró. "El nuevo retrato que teníamos para reemplazar a la Dama Gorda seguía cambiando las contraseñas y no podía recordarlas. Logré que me diera una lista de ellas, pero la perdí, y Black lo usó para entrar anoche ".

Los Slytherins lo miraron en estado de shock.

"¿Realmente entró a la sala común?" Exigió Theo.

"Se metió en mi dormitorio", corrigió Neville.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó? Daphne chilló.

"Fue tras Ron". Cortó sus cortinas con un cuchillo, pero se fue cuando despertó y comenzó a gritar", relató Neville.

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron de par en par y ella salió corriendo para unirse a Seamus, que estaba caminando con Dean y Ron.

"Así que ahora sir Cadogan ha sido despedido, y la Dama Gorda ha sido reintegrada", Hermione retomó la historia. "Ella todavía tiene miedo de lo que sucedió la primera vez, por lo que Dumbledore contrató a unos trolls de seguridad para protegerla".

"Y se me ha prohibido recibir la contraseña. Tengo que esperar fuera del agujero del retrato hasta que alguien entre, y los trolls se pasan todo el tiempo mirándome amenazadoramente, "Neville terminó sombrío. "Está bien si vengo de una clase con Hermione, pero nadie más está muy feliz conmigo en este momento".

"Vaya con la lealtad de la casa", dijo Millicent con disgusto.

"Realmente no puedo culparlos. Siempre pensé que debería haber estado en Hufflepuff ", dijo Neville.

Hermione negó con la cabeza molesta. "Disparates. Perteneces a Gryffindor tanto como yo. No es nuestra culpa que no nos quieran mucho. Todo esto explotará ".

********

 

Dos semanas más tarde Harry descubrió que las cosas seguían mal entre los Gryffindors. Estaba sentado en su stand para el partido de Gryffindor - Hufflepuff Quidditch, y todavía había algo de tensión que irradiaba en los terceros años, aunque Neville parecía más alegre. Harry trató de ignorarlo mientras miraba el partido: Slytherin jugaría contra Hufflepuff después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y Adrian le había dicho al equipo que observara de cerca el estilo de juego de Hufflepuff. Harry tuvo que admitir que Cedric Diggory, su Buscador y nuevo capitán, era bastante bueno, y bastante atractivo. Hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en las habilidades de Quidditch de Cedric durante todo el partido. Cedric estaba bien, pero Ginny aún logró ganarle la Snitch, dándole a Gryffindor una estrecha victoria de doscientos ochenta a doscientos cincuenta.  
Después del receso de pascua en el que se dedicó principalmente a terminar la gran cantidad de tareas que se les había asignado, el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin comenzó a entrenar duro para enfrentarse a Hufflepuff. Con solo dos partidos restantes en la temporada, Slytherin estaba detrás en el último lugar, y todo el equipo estaba sintiendo la presión. Ahora estaban entrenando todas las noches, y Harry felizmente se encontró demasiado cansado para preocuparse por Black.

En los vestuarios antes del partido, el equipo observó a Adrian subir y bajar mientras preparaba su discurso previo al partido.

"Está bien, equipo", finalmente dijo. "Estamos muy rezagados en los puntos para tener alguna posibilidad real de ganar la Copa, pero al menos podemos asegurarnos no quedar en el último lugar. Simplemente jueguen como lo han hecho durante la práctica. Todos vieron cómo juega Hufflepuff, así que tenedlo en cuenta y ezforzaros al máximo. Hacedlo e incluso podríamos llegar al segundo lugar ".

El equipo dio un grito a medias y se dirigió al campo. Con Slytherin tan atrás en los puntos, los abucheos no eran tan fuertes como solían ser, aunque lograron ahogar los aplausos del puesto de Slytherin. Adrian estrechó la mano de Cedric, y luego los equipos se marcharon al oír el silbido de Hooch.

Harry se disparó inmediatamente sobre los otros jugadores para buscar sin impedimentos. Se dio cuenta de que Cedric estaba haciendo lo mismo y frunció el ceño. Mientras que la estrategia de Cho se había centrado en frustrar su propia búsqueda de la Snitch, y Ginny había preferido volar en círculos flojos mientras buscaba la Snitch, Cedric parecía contento de quedarse en un lugar y mirar desde allí. A Harry le gustaba moverse por el campo mientras buscaba la Snitch. Esto planteó un problema, ya que tendría que permanecer cerca de Cedric para vigilarlo.

Al final, no debió haberse preocupado. Hufflepuff hizo una buena pelea, pero los cazadores de Slytherin simplemente fueron mejores. Estaban sesenta puntos por delante cuando Harry logró atrapar la Snitch y terminar el combate. Se hundió en el campo con la Snitch todavía apretada en su puño mientras el equipo convergía sobre él.

"¡Hemos vencido a Hufflepuff! ¡No somos los últimos! ", Dijo Scarlett con entusiasmo.

"Quien gane de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en quince días nos ganará en la copa, pero podríamos quedar segundos", dijo Adrian. "Buen trabajo en equipo, y estoy seguro de que lo haremos mejor el próximo año".

Cedric se acercó para darle la mano a Harry. "Volaste bien", dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Gracias", dijo Harry sorprendido. "Igualmente."

"Idiota", murmuró Draco mientras Cedric se alejaba.

Harry lo miró con un suspiro. "Todavía estás celoso, ¿verdad? Soy tu novio, idiota ".

"Lo sé", dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia, tomando su mano. "Pero nadie es tan amable. Está tramando algo ".

Harry se rió. "Tienes razón. Probablemente esté aliado con Black, y me va a atraer a la muerte en cualquier momento ".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso es ridículo y lo sabes".

"No sé, Trelawney ha insistido bastante en que no me queda mucho tiempo", bromeó Harry. Sacó su mano de la de Draco y la levantó. "Mira qué corta es mi línea de vida".

********

 

En cierto modo, Harry estaba contento de que Slytherin estuviera fuera de la Copa de Quidditch ese año. El partido final, entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, tendría lugar solo dos semanas antes de que comenzaran los exámenes. No quería pensar en tener que adaptar la práctica de Quidditch a su pesada carga de estudio. Al menos no tenía más lecciones de Patronus con Severus. Harry ahora podía conjurar constantemente a su cervatillo sin desmayarse frente a un Boggart, y Severus los declaró listos a principios de abril.  
"Puedes usar el tiempo para estudiar para tu examen de Historia de la Magia", dijo con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente tenía su punto, pensó Harry, arrojando sus notas con disgusto. Era la noche antes de la final de Quidditch, y él estaba estudiando en la sala común con sus amigos. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía hacer que su cerebro se concentrara en las interminables listas de brujas y magos muertos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, medio apoyado en el sofá y medio apoyado contra la pierna de Draco, y se deslizaba lentamente mientras sus notas lo aburrían casi hasta el sueño. No ayudaba que la mitad de su pergamino estuviera cubierto de juegos de naipes, 3 en raya y ahorcado.

"Me doy por vencido. Creo que lo consideraré un éxito si puedo permanecer despierto durante este examen ", anunció Harry.

Daphne dejó sus propias notas y extendió sus brazos. "Al menos no tenemos que estudiar para Adivinación". Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mentir y decir que vimos algo en la bola de cristal ".

"Con marcas extra si decimos que vimos a Harry morir horriblemente", Pansy soltó una risita a su lado.

Harry tomó un almohadón del sofá detrás de él y se lo arrojó. Theo levantó la vista con una mirada. "Si no vas a estudiar, amablemente cierra la boca. O cuéntanos a Tracey y a mí más sobre el transporte muggle ".

"Al menos no tienes tu cumpleaños el día antes de que comiencen los exámenes", dijo Draco sombríamente.

Harry se giró para mirarlo. "Cállate, tú. Tengo una sorpresa planeada para tu cumpleaños ".

Draco se animó. "¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?"

"Una sorpresa, idiota", dijo Harry divertido.

Draco miró a los otros con recelo. "Todos ustedes saben lo que es, ¿verdad?"

Pansy y Daphne asintieron y soltaron una risita. Incluso Theo sonrió un poco.

"Bien. Les preguntaré a Crabbe y Goyle cuando regresen de las cocinas con nuestros bocadillos ", dijo Draco.

"Podrías probar eso", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"¿No lo saben?"

"No", confirmó Harry.

"Tendría que ser tan tonto como ellos para confiarles un secreto", dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Lo venderían por un panecillo", dijo Millicent.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", hizo un puchero Draco.

********

 

Toda la escuela asistió a la final de Quidditch, olvidando los exámenes por un día. Era un hermoso día de finales de la primavera, y Harry disfrutó el partido. Gryffindor ganó por trescientos a ochenta, dándoles la copa y Slytherin el segundo lugar. Lo más destacado para Draco había sido el vuelo de Ginny. A diferencia de Harry, cuando Cho había intentado bloquearla, Ginny simplemente había volado directamente hacia ella, lo que resultó en una penalización para Gryffindor y un buscador muy gruñón para Ravenclaw.

Draco todavía se reía de la expresión de descontento de Cho esa noche, y encontró a un compañero en Scarlett, quien estaba igualmente impresionado con Ginny y dijero de ir a felicitar a Ginny el domingo. Cuando Harry y Draco salieron a estudiar a su lugar junto al lago, pudo ver a las dos chicas acurrucadas cerca con Archana Shetty, la mejor amiga de Scarlett. A Harry no le gustó este desarrollo. Aunque era mucho más sensata que Scarlett, Archie nunca tardaba en unirse a las locas ideas de Scarlett. Agregar un Gryffindor a la mezcla no ayudaría.

Finalmente, después de semanas de revisión, llegó el cumpleaños de Draco.

"¿Es hora de mi sorpresa?", Preguntó Draco por enésima vez ese día durante el almuerzo.

"Sí. Date prisa ", respondió Harry.

"Oye, es mi cumpleaños, me entretendré si quiero", dijo Draco.

"No, si quieres tu regalo, no lo harás", dijo Harry.

En el dormitorio, Draco observó con impaciencia no disimulada mientras Harry sacaba dos paquetes de su baúl, junto con su Capa de Invisibilidad.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás", fue todo lo que Harry diría.

Draco frunció sus labios mientras seguía a Harry de vuelta a la sala común. Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando pasaban, y Pansy le susurró algo a Daphne, haciéndola reír.

Draco los miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo lograste que Pansy guardara silencio sobre esto?"

"Les pedí a ella y a Daphne que me ayudaran a planificarlo, duh".

"Ahora me estás poniendo nervioso", comentó Draco.

Harry le sonrió. "Relájate, descubrirás lo que es en unos minutos".

Condujo a Draco a la Sala de los Menesteres y lo obligó a pararse contra la pared mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, concentrándose en lo que quería. Abrió la puerta un poco para asomar la cabeza, luego la abrió completamente cuando vio que había tenido éxito.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo, mientras hacía señas a Draco para que entrara.

Draco entró y encontró una réplica exacta del salón de Malfoy Manor. El fuego ardía intensamente sin emitir demasiado calor en la tarde de verano. Aparte de la falta de una bandeja de té, podría haber sido cualquier cantidad de noches que Harry había pasado en la mansión el verano anterior al segundo año.

Draco se dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba nostálgico?"

"No lo sabía, en realidad. Solo quería que a los dos nos gustara y que no fuera de Hogwarts ", explicó Harry.

Draco entró a la habitación. "Gracias."

Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, palmeando el cojín junto a él. "No he terminado".

"¿Regalos?" Preguntó Draco ansiosamente mientras se sentaba.

"Regalos", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Le tendió el primer paquete, que Draco separó rápidamente. Había dos libros, a los que dio la vuelta curiosamente.

Harry lo miró un poco nervioso. "Te he enseñado todo lo que puedo sobre Lengua Parsel, así que pensé comprarte un libro sobre lenguajes mágicos en general. Y luego, el empleado al que le escribí en Flourish and Blotts sugirió que podría estar interesado en Sireno, así que también te compré un libro sobre eso. Parece que también hay un poco de silbido en eso, así que pensamos que ese podría ser un buen lugar para comenzar ".

Draco levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. "Gracias. Esto se ve bastante interesante ".

"Bien", dijo Harry en alivio. "Y como no estaba seguro de que te gustaran, también le he dado dinero a tu madre para tu postre favorito de casa. Me lo envió de vuelta bajo un amuleto de calentamiento ".

Draco tomó el paquete que le ofrecía y lo abrió. Dentro había una manzana desmenuzada, humeante como si acabara de salir de la cocina, con un cuenco de nata montada a su lado.

"Pensé que incluso si no te gustaban los libros, al menos te gustaría la manzana".

La respuesta de Harry fue interrumpida cuando Draco puso el postre en el piso y se abalanzó sobre él. No hubo mucho que hablar durante mucho tiempo después de eso, ya que Draco había decidido que los labios y las lenguas se usaban mejor para otras actividades.

********

 

Después de pasar la tarde besuqueando a Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres, con descansos ocasionales para comerse la manzana, Harry tuvo que ponerse con los exámenes. Los tercer año tuvieron cuatro días de exámenes, antes de ser liberados el viernes. El lunes estuvieron transfigurando una tetera en una tortuga para McGonagall, y realizando encantamientos animadores para Flitwick. Harry había logrado que su tortuga estuviera bien, aunque su cola se parecía sospechosamente a un mango, y solo le salió un poco mejor en Encantamientos. Se había asociado con Draco, quien se quedó con una leve pero persistente risa durante quince minutos.  
Aritmancia fue esa tarde, que dejó a Harry libre para estudiar para el día siguiente. En el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a la mañana siguiente, cada estudiante tuvo que convencer cortésmente a un Hipogrifo para que los llevara a volar por el corral. Harry estaba emparejado con un hipogrifo castaño al que parecio gustarle de inmediato, y se sentía seguro de obtener una buena marca. El siguiente fue hacer una confusa mezcla para Severus, que encontró increíblemente fácil, y Severus asintió con satisfacción al pasar por la estación de Harry. Después de un día tan bueno, no le importó olvidar algunas constelaciones en el examen de Astronomía esa noche.

El miércoles fue Historia de la magia, que tampoco fue tan bien. Harry hizo un sincero esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre la caza de brujas medieval, pero aun así terminó pasando la última media hora del examen garabateando en un trozo de pergamino.

Finalmente, después del examen de Herbología en el que cada uno de ellos tuvo que cosechar una planta diferente sin dañarla o lesionarse, el tercer año tuvo una tarde libre de exámenes. Harry y Draco lo usaron para ir a visitar a Hagrid, ya que no lo habían visto mucho con todas las revisiones que habían estado haciendo. Los pasteles de piedra estaban casi incomestibles, pero al menos se divirtieron sentados afuera con Hagrid mientras les contaba todo sobre las criaturas que pensaba obtener para sus clases de cuarto año. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera eran mortales.


	14. En el que Trelawney es tomada en serio por una vez

El último día de exámenes amaneció brillante y soleado, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse optimista cuando se unió al resto de la clase afuera para su examen de DCAO. Lupin había ideado el examen más interesante que Harry había tenido. Era una especie de carrera de obstáculos, en la que cada estudiante se enfrentaba a la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras que habían estudiado ese año (aparentemente, no pudo encontrar un hombre lobo o vampiro dispuesto a ayudar con el examen), antes de terminar en una viejo baúl que contenía un Boggart.

Harry tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor cuando el baúl resultó ser mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, antes de escuchar la respiración de un Dementor. Harry se imaginó la primera vez que había logrado lanzar un Patronus contra un Dementor, y de la orgullosa sonrisa que Severus le había dado después. Un minuto después salió del baúl, habiendo lanzado un Patronus perfecto, para encontrar a Lupin sonriéndole.

"Muy bien hecho Harry. Me aseguraré de contarle esto a Severus cuando lo vea ".

"Gracias, señor", Harry sonrió, mientras esperaba que Draco terminara su examen.

Diez minutos después, Draco llegó al baúl. Harry esperó nerviosamente mientras temblaba un poco, y creyó haber escuchado gritos antes de que Draco saliera. "¡Y tu pelo se ve estúpido echado hacia atrás así, idiota intolerante!" Gritó al baúl y luego cerró la tapa de golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry.

Draco sonrió. "Bastante. Pasé un tiempo diciéndole al Mortífago Draco por qué era un idiota. De hecho, fue muy divertido ".

Lupin se rió. "Es un método inusual para tratar con un Boggart, pero ciertamente parece haber sido efectivo".

Después del descanso de la mañana, Harry caminó hacia la torre de Adivinación con Daphne y Pansy.

"¿Nos lo vamos a inventar todo?", Preguntó mientras alcanzaban la parte superior de las escaleras.

"Por supuesto", dijo Pansy, mirándolo como si fuera grueso.

Trelawney los llamó por orden alfabético. Vince y Greg bajaron después y se marcharon después de gruñir "buena suerte". Daphne subió detrás de Greg y miró conspiratoriamente a Harry y a Pansy cuando ella regresó.

"En serio, solo inventa algo, es tu mejor opción", susurró antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Harry miró a Pansy. "Buena suerte, supongo", se encogió de hombros.

Pansy le sonrió antes de subir la escalera, y Harry se quedó solo. Estaba tratando de descubrir qué método de muerte Trelawney encontraría más convincente cuando Pansy regresó, y luego lo llamaron.

Salió al salón de clases y encontró a Trelawney sentada en una mesa con una bola de cristal frente a ella.

"Siéntate, querido, siéntate y cuéntame lo que ves", dijo en su mejor voz mística.

Harry se sentó y miró la bola de cristal frente a él. Como siempre, todo lo que vio fue remolino de niebla.

"Er, soy yo", inventó.

"Vamos, querido", insistió Trelawney.

"Er, estoy en mi Firebolt. Estoy jugando al Quidditch, y he visto la Snitch ", continuó Harry.

"¿Y?"

"Extiendo la mano para agarrarla, está justo delante de mí, pero, ¡oh! ¡Mi mano se deslizó! "

Trelawney se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Me estoy inclinando hacia adelante, ¡ahora he quitado ambas manos de mi escoba! Y, ¡oh, no!" Harry gimió.

"¿Qué, cariño, qué es?"

"Estoy ... me estoy cayendo". Hasta ahora ... ¡Pero esta vez no estoy disminuyendo la velocidad! Yo ... "Harry cortó y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Trelawney sin aliento.

"Yo ... yo morí", entonó Harry.

Trelawney lo miró antes de recostarse en su silla. "Querida, lamento que adivinaras tu propia muerte prematura en nuestro examen".

Harry la miró, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una expresión sombría. "Pero al menos ahora lo sé, ¿verdad, profesora?"

"Sí, sí, por supuesto, querido. Gracias, eso es todo ", dijo Trelawney algo triste.

Harry estaba casi en la trampilla cuando un ruido extraño lo hizo girar. Los ojos de Trelawney estaban rodando en su cabeza, y le preocupaba que tuviera un ataque o algo así. Cuando abrió la boca, no estaba hablando en su forma vaga habitual, sino en una voz áspera y gutural.

«Sucederá esta noche.  
El Señor Tenebroso está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo con la ayuda de su vasallo más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo...» 

Harry la miró mientras su cabeza se desplomaba sobre su pecho. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego Trelawney negó ligeramente con la cabeza y le sonrió vagamente.

"Lo siento, querido, ¿algo más?", Preguntó ella.

"No, profesora", dijo apresuradamente, y bajó la escalera antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Bajó corriendo la escalera camino a las mazmorras. Estaba jadeando cuando llegó a la oficina de Severus y llamó a la puerta.

"Entra."

Harry abrió la puerta y miró con los ojos abiertos a Severus mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Severus movió su varita para cerrar la puerta y llevó a Harry a una silla.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Preguntó con urgencia.

"Trelawney, profecía, creo que fue real", jadeó Harry.

Severus palideció un poco. "¿Dijo una profecía?"

Harry asintió. "Creo que sí ... Hace un tiempo me dijiste que reconocería una verdadera profecía. Sus ojos se cerraron en su cabeza y estaba hablando con esta voz extraña ".

"¿Qué dijo ella?"

"Er ... Que esta noche, el sirviente de Voldemort se reunirá con él. Ha estado atrapado durante doce años, pero esta noche se liberará y ayudará a devolverle la vida a Voldemort. Y él será peor que antes ".

Severus giró en redondo hacia su chimenea y arrojó un poco de polvo de Floo a las llamas. "¡Director de escuela! ¡Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente! "

Harry escuchó la voz de Dumbledore diciendo algo, y luego Severus lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia las llamas.

Harry tuvo un momento para maravillarse con la sensación de estar dentro de un fuego sin quemarse, antes de que él se girara dentro de las llamas verdes. Cerró los ojos cuando el humo y el hollín le volaron a la cara antes de detenerse abruptamente. Se hubiera caído de bruces si Severus no hubiera mantenido un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

"Caballeros. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? ", Preguntó Dumbledore afablemente.

Severus no pescó las palabras. "Sybil ha tenido una verdadera profecía. Le dijo a Harry que Black volverá al Señor Oscuro esta noche".

Todo el rastro de una sonrisa dejó la cara de Dumbledore. "¿Qué dijo ella exactamente, Sr. Potter?"

Harry repitió lo que le había dicho a Severus, y agregó: "Ah, y Black se liberará antes de la medianoche". Ella lo repitió dos veces ".

"¿Pero no hay otras pistas? ¿Ella mencionó dónde o cómo? "Preguntó Dumbledore.

"No señor."

"Todo el Ministerio ya está buscando a Black, si intenta algo ..." Severus se detuvo.

"Pero si ha sido profetizado ..." contestó Dumbledore.

Severus miró a Harry antes de continuar. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que no podemos hacer nada?"

Dumbledore suspiró. "Por supuesto, no. Señor Potter, si fuera tan amable como para esperar afuera, necesito hablar en privado con el Profesor Snape ".

"Sí señor."

Harry salió de la oficina e inmediatamente presionó su oreja contra la puerta, pero o bien tenían un hechizo silenciador, o simplemente estaban hablando en voz muy baja para que él no pudiera distinguir nada. Se rindió y se apoyó contra la pared, sintiéndose abatido. Él fue quien les contó acerca de la profecía; eso significaba que debería permitírsele saber lo que estaban planeando

Unos minutos más tarde, Severus salió e hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera por la escalera móvil.

"¿Entonces que está pasando?"

"El Director informará a Fudge de que sospechamos que algo sucederá esta noche, y luego alertará a los Dementores también", respondió Severus.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Eso es?"

"Sí. La profecía no fue exactamente precisa con los detalles. Con un poco de suerte, el Ministro tendrá a todos los Aurores en alerta máxima esta noche ".

Bajaron por la escalera y salieron al pasillo. Cuando las gárgolas retrocedieron para cubrir la entrada, Severus se aseguró de que estuvieran solos y se volvió hacia Harry. Él no se veía feliz.

"Harry, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Y el director me pidió que te guarde esta información para ti ".

"¿Puedo al menos ..."

"Puede decirle al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger, pero eso es todo", dijo Severus con firmeza.

"Está bien", Harry aceptó de mala gana.

"Me alegro de que te lo tomes en serio, pero ten en cuenta que Trelawney no mencionó nada sobre una amenaza para ti ni para nadie más aquí. Por el sonido de las cosas, Black puede haber renunciado a su venganza contra ti, y haber decidido abandonar el área por completo, con el fin de reunirse con el Señor Oscuro ".

Harry pensó en eso. "Supongo. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de no hacer nada ".

"Un sentimiento que comparto. Aún así, no se ha visto al Señor Oscuro desde que derrotaste a Quirrell. Black puede tardar algún tiempo en descubrir su paradero, y los Aurores pueden alcanzarlo mientras tanto, "dijo Severus, no del todo convincente.

********

 

Los de tercer año estaban hablando bulliciosamente cuando Harry se unió a ellos en la mesa del almuerzo. Los exámenes finalmente habían terminado, al menos para los primeros años, y todos estaban emocionados discutiendo sus planes para su primera tarde de libertad. Pansy estaba ordenando a todos que fueran a sentarse al lado del lago.  
Draco miró a Harry. "Por mi bien."

Harry se mordió el labio. "En realidad, necesito hablar contigo y con Hermione".

"¿Todo está bien?"

"Sí, solo tengo que deciros algo. Os veré a los dos en la Sala de los Menesteres en unos minutos, solo tengo que sacar algo de mi baúl primero ".

Draco asintió. "Hay una caja de trufas en mi mesita de noche, tómala mientras estás abajo".

Harry bajó a las mazmorras, que estaban bastante vacías. Había algunos estudiantes mayores estudiando en la sala común, pero parecía que todos los estudiantes más jóvenes estaban disfrutando del brillante sol. Se deslizó en el dormitorio y recogió las trufas de Draco, junto con su Walkman, su Capa y el Mapa del Merodeador antes de apresurarse hasta el séptimo piso.

Rápidamente se paseó frente al tapiz y luego condujo a los otros dos a la habitación resultante. El suelo estaba cubierto con muchas bolsas de palomitas, y había estantes cargados con ...

"¿Juegos de mesa, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No esperaba eso", dijo con perplejidad.

Draco se hundió con gracia en una bolsa de palomitas y extendió sus manos para sus trufas. "¿Así que qué hay de malo?"

Harry se dejó caer con menos gracia en su propio puf y les contó todo acerca de la profecía. "Y ahora solo tenemos que sentarnos y esperar. Eso es estúpido"

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada. "¿Qué estas planeando hacer exactamente?", Preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé. ¡Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que esto!"

"Realmente no. Si se debe creer en esa profecía, parece que Black abandonará Hogwarts para siempre, y eso significa que ya no te está buscando. Estoy de acuerdo con Snape, "decidió Draco.

Harry miró a Hermione con silencioso atractivo.

"¿Es así como son todas las profecías? ¿Vagas e inútil? Estoy tan aliviada de que McGonagall me convenciera para que no hiciera adivinación este año ", dijo, luego se detuvo bajo la mirada de Harry. "Pero ese no es el punto en este momento, ¿verdad? Estoy de acuerdo con Draco. No hay nada que podamos hacer, pero dejemos que los Aurores hagan su trabajo. ¿Te interpondrías en una investigación policial?"

"Por supuesto no."

"Pues igual entonces. Ahora, ¿te apetece un juego de Trivial Pursuit?

"¿Cómo se juega?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Nunca has jugado?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Con quién, los Dursley? ¿Las masas de amigos que tuve antes de Hogwarts? "Preguntó Harry.

Hermione se puso rosa. "Lo siento. Simplemente da la vuelta al tablero y recoges pedazos de pastel".

"Estoy dentro", dijo Draco con entusiasmo.

Harry presionó play en su Walkman y vio a Hermione configurar el tablero. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fueron tus exámenes?"

"Realmente bien, creo". Excepto Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo arruiné ", dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste bien", dijo Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, fue malo. Bueno, creo que la mayor parte fue bien, pero el Boggart al final me atrapó ".

"¿McGonagall te expulsaba de nuevo?", Preguntó Draco.  
"No, esta vez ella me dijo que había suspendido todos mis exámenes. Le tomó un tiempo a Lupin calmarme después de eso ", dijo.

Harry hizo una mueca de simpatía. "Bueno, esto te alegrará, ¿verdad?"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry perdiera toda simpatía por Hermione mientras recogía una pieza de pastel tras otra. Para cuando finalmente logró obtener una pregunta deportiva para ganar el juego, Harry y Draco se habían unido, aun así, su conocimiento combinado solo era bueno para dos categorías: deportes (cortesía de Harry) e historia (Draco era sorprendentemente bueno con la historia Muggle si era antes del Estatuto de Secreto).

"Has hecho trampa", dijo Harry.

"No hice," replicó Hermione.

"Tal vez no, pero deliberadamente nos confundiste a los dos sobre las reglas del juego", dijo Draco. "Pasas demasiado tiempo con Slytherins".

"Así que ... Es tu culpa, entonces", dijo Hermione brillantemente.

"Lo que sea. ¿Puedo elegir el próximo juego? ", anunció Draco.

Mientras se ponía de pie y escaneaba los estantes, Harry ayudó a Hermione a empacar el juego. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco volviera a sentarse sosteniendo a Monopoly. "Esta vez leí la descripción", dijo, lanzando una mirada asesina a Hermione, "y esto no requiere conocimientos enciclopédicos para jugar". ¡Solo tenemos que ganar mucho dinero!

Unas horas más tarde, Harry estaba languideciendo en la cárcel, mordisqueando una trufa y viendo a Draco llevar a la bancarrota a Hermione.

"Creo que esto es lo mejor que los Muggles alguna vez han logrado," dijo Draco felizmente. "Sin ofender, Harry, pero Pearl Jam no tiene nada mejor que este juego. Ahora date prisa y sal de la cárcel para que puedas venir y quedarte en uno de mis encantadores hoteles ".

"Digamos que has ganado, Draco," dijo Hermione, mirando sus dos propiedades restantes. "Es después del toque de queda ahora, de todos modos".

"Pero ambos todavía tienen dinero para darme".

Hermione se levantó. "Y hemos terminado los exámenes ahora". Tendrás tiempo de sobra para quebrarnos otro día ".

"Bien. En tanto estemos todos de acuerdo en que gané, "Draco aceptó de mala gana.

Harry sacó el mapa y lo activó. "Probablemente deberíamos meternos debajo de la capa. Hay algunos profesores afuera. "Miró el mapa un poco más. "Es una pena que esto no muestre Dementores". Me hubiera gustado ver lo que hacían ...

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Hermione.

Harry señaló un punto en el terreno. "Esto - no, aquí - que dice 'Peter Pettigrew', ¿verdad? No me estoy imaginando cosas? "

"Sí. ¿Qué pasa? "Preguntó Draco.

Harry se levantó de repente. "Porque Lupin me habló de él. Fue asesinado por Black hace doce años".

Hermione se levantó también. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A ver a Lupin. O me estaba mintiendo, o Pettigrew ha vuelto de la muerte. ¿Vienes? "Harry levantó su capa.

Los tres se metieron debajo de la capa y se pusieron en marcha lentamente. Hermione no estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar en tándem debajo como ellos, y Harry se sentía cada vez más impaciente. Cuando estuvieron casi en la oficina de Lupin, echó un vistazo al Mapa y se quitó la Capa.

"Estaremos bien, solo quedan unos pocos corredores", explicó mientras guardaba la Capa en su bolsillo.

Caminaron enérgicamente ahora, y llegaron al corredor de Defensa cuando Severus dobló la esquina frente a ellos. Debe haber cortado un pasaje secreto.

"¿Estabas diciendo, Potter?" Murmuró Draco mientras Severus avanzaba hacia ellos.

"Te di permiso para informar al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger sobre la profecía. No recuerdo pedirte que lo hagas mientras estás fuera después del toque de queda, "comenzó Severus.

"Lo siento, señor, pero tenemos que ver a Lupin", dijo Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Lupin? Eso no sería aconsejable en este momento ".

Por primera vez, Harry notó que Severus llevaba una copa humeante con él. Lo ignoró e introdujo el Mapa en la otra mano de Severus. "Mira, allá afuera en la cabaña de Hagrid. Peter Pettigrew ".

Severus miró fijamente el mapa. "Bien, ustedes tres vuelven a sus dormitorios".

"¿Qué? ¡No! "Exclamó Harry.

"Sr. Potter -"

"Lo siento, pero no puedes mandarnos a la cama después de esto" protestó Harry. Hermione le dio un codazo.

"Puedo asegurarte que soy bastante capaz de hacer justamente eso," Severus respondió con irritación. "Esto no te concierne".

"¿Qué? ¡Pero es mi mapa! ¡Yo fui quien lo vio!  
"Sí, pero -"

"Severus, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"

Alzaron la vista para ver a Lupin caminar hacia ellos.

Harry aprovechó su oportunidad. "Señor, Peter Pettigrew está en el mapa".

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? "Lupin arrebató el Mapa a Severus, tirando la copa al suelo.

"En la cabaña de Hagrid", dijo Harry.

Lupin se quedó congelado por un momento antes de estallar en una sonrisa. "¡Es inocente!"

Severus resopló. "Black nunca fue inocente, Lupin".

"¡Lo es esta vez!"

Con eso, Lupin empujó el mapa contra Severus y salió corriendo. Harry dudó por un segundo antes de irse tras él.

"¡Harry!" Chilló Hermione.

"¡Vuelve aquí antes de que te aturda!" Gritó Severus.

Harry ignoró a los dos y se volvió a poner la Capa mientras seguía corriendo. Escuchó una variedad de palabrotas detrás de él y luego el sonido de correr. Unos segundos más tarde vio que el Patronus de Severus pasaba corriendo junto a él y subía por una escalera, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Podía ver a Lupin delante de él, y estaba decidido a alcanzarlo. Y a Pettigrew.

Bajó dos tramos de escaleras e irrumpió por las puertas delanteras. Estaba ganando terreno a Lupin ahora, pero no podía perderlo de vista en la mayoría de los terrenos oscuros. Lupin estaba disminuyendo la velocidad cuando se acercaba a un árbol en el camino hacia Hagrid's. Por la forma en que las ramas ondeaban, Harry pensó que era el Sauce boxeador que había destruido su escoba. Vio como Lupin levitaba una ramita y golpeaba el baúl con ella. Las ramas se detuvieron de inmediato, y Lupin desapareció a través de un hueco en las raíces del árbol. Tan pronto como se fue, las ramas comenzaron a moverse amenazadoramente.

Harry se quitó la capa nuevamente y se detuvo justo fuera del alcance del árbol. "Wingardium leviosa", dijo. Apuntó la ramita al tronco, golpeándola en algunos puntos antes de que llegara a un nudo en el tronco y las ramas se congelaron de nuevo.

"¡Harry, detente!" Gritó Draco.

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante y se detuvo en la base del árbol, poniendo su mano en el nudo mientras miraba hacia atrás. "Date prisa si vienes".

Hermione miró a Draco brevemente antes de correr hacia Harry. "Malditos Gryffindors," murmuró Draco mientras lo seguía.

"Lumos", murmuró Harry antes de deslizarse por un pequeño tobogán de tierra. Aterrizó en un túnel bajo y rápidamente se alejó para que los otros pudieran bajar. También encendieron sus varitas y avanzaron en cuclillas. El túnel parecía interminable, y si Harry no hubiera podido ver la tenue luz de la varita de Lupin vacilando delante de él, podría haberse dado la vuelta.

"Tenemos que estar a medio camino de Hogsmeade por ahora", susurró Draco después de un rato.

Después de una eternidad, el túnel comenzó a levantarse, y Harry pudo distinguir una luz diferente, más tenue pero más estable que la luz de la varita de Lupin. Un minuto después llegaron a un agujero a través del cual Harry pudo distinguir una habitación destartalada. A través del polvo espeso había manchas visibles en las tablas del suelo, las ventanas estaban tapiadas y los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban destrozados irreparablemente. No había señales de Lupin.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Susurró Draco mientras entraba por el agujero.

"Creo que es la casa de los gritos", dijo Hermione con incertidumbre.

"¿Qué, la casa embrujada?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco miró nerviosamente los muebles rotos. "Los fantasmas no podrían haber hecho esto. Peeves, tal vez ".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No puede abandonar los terrenos de la escuela. Está en Hogwarts, una historia ".

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación y vio un pasillo igualmente ruinoso. Condujo a los demás hacia adentro y hacia arriba por la escalera que encontró allí. En la parte superior había una puerta abierta. Harry miró a los otros. Draco estaba más pálido que de costumbre y los ojos de Hermione eran enormes en la penumbra, pero ambos asintieron.

"Hagámoslo", susurró Harry, y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba tan dañada como el resto de la casa. Había una gran cama con dosel con colgaduras rotas en el centro de la habitación. Sentado encima de él estaba Crookshanks, que estaba jugando con una rata y ronroneando en voz alta.

"¡Crookshanks!" Jadeó Hermione.

"Tienes una gata muy inteligente", graznó alguien.

Se volvieron como uno solo para encontrar a Lupin de pie en la esquina de la habitación, con su varita sostenida flojamente en una mano y sonriendo al hombre que había hablado. Llevaba un atuendo de la cárcel hecho jirones, y tenía el pelo negro enmarañado que le caía por la espalda. Estaba demacrado hasta el punto de parecer gravemente enfermo, pero le devolvía la sonrisa a Lupin.

"¡Sirius Black!" Chilló Hermione y apuntó su varita hacia él. Harry y Draco se acercaron a ella.

"¡Hermione, no!" Lupin levantó una mano.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió Harry.

"Solo escúchanos", dijo Lupin.

"¿Nos? ¿Nos? Has estado trabajando con él todo el tiempo? "Exigió Draco. Él también levantó su varita, pero apuntó hacia Lupin.

"Por supuesto no. Antes de esta noche, lo consideraba tan culpable como tú ", dijo Lupin. "Más aún, probablemente, ya que sabía toda la historia, o al menos, pensé que sí".

Black negó con la cabeza. "No es tu culpa, Lunático".

Harry levantó su propia varita e intentó mantener la calma. "¿Hay alguna buena razón por la que sigues sonriendo al hombre que vendió a mis padres?"

"Buena pregunta, Harry".

Harry giró para ver a Severus al otro lado de la puerta con su varita apuntando directamente al pecho de Black. Caminó enfrente de Harry para pararse entre él y Black.

"Mantén tu gran nariz fuera de esto, Snivellus", se burló Black.

Severus se burló de él. "No lo creo, Black. No hasta que te haya visto entregado a los Dementores ".

Lupin empalideció. "Severus, no lo entiendes".

"¿No? Me parece que has estado aliada con Black todo el tiempo, Lupin. Expresé mis preocupaciones sobre su empleo a Dumbledore, pero esperaba haberme equivocado al respecto. Parece que los Dementores recibirán dos víctimas esta noche ", dijo Severus.

Black mostró sus dientes. "Si lastimas a Remus, te mataré".

Severus levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo? Yo soy el que tiene una varita".

Con reflejos sorprendentemente rápidos para alguien que parecía medio muerto, Black agarró la varita de Lupin y apuntó a Severus.

Sin pensarlo conscientemente, Harry se acercó a Severus y apuntó a Black con su propia varita. "¡Expelliarmus!"

Una profunda confusión se instaló en la cara de Black mientras la varita de Lupin se salía de su mano. "Remus? ¿Por qué Harry está protegiendo a Snape?

Lupin suspiró. "¿Qué tal si todos bajan sus varitas?"

"No", fue la respuesta enfática de cuatro personas.

"Claro", dijo Lupin con resignación. "Harry, Sirius no traicionó a tus padres. Peter lo hizo ".

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Pettigrew?"

"La rata", dijo Lupin, señalando a Crookshanks.

Crookshanks dejó de jugar con la rata mientras todos lo miraban. Presionó una pata en la espalda de la rata, aparentemente disfrutando sus luchas para liberarse.

"Scabbers?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.

"¿Qué, la rata de Weasley?", Preguntó Draco.

"Sí", dijo Black, mirándolo fijamente. "Es un animago".

Severus dejó escapar una breve risa. "¿Pettigrew, un animago? Apenas sabía de qué manera sostener su varita ".

"Él tuvo algo de ayuda", dijo Black con voz temblorosa.

"Mira, podemos explicarlo. Todo lo que necesitamos son cinco minutos, preferiblemente sin que todos apunten sus varitas el uno al otro ", dijo Lupin.

"Dame una buena razón," escupió Severus.

Lupin lo miró sin alterarse. "¿No quieres saber la verdad sobre quién traicionó a Lily?"

"Sí", dijo Harry de inmediato.  
Severus lo miró y bajó su varita un poco. "Hazlo rápido."

Lupin miró a Black. "Creo que esto sería más fácil si Peter pudiera hablar, ¿no?"

Black asintió con impaciencia cuando Lupin recogió su varita y la apuntó hacia la rata. Hubo un destello de luz azul-blanca, y luego Scabbers se retorció tan violentamente que Crookshanks siseó y saltó lejos de él. Otro destello de luz, y luego la rata comenzó a crecer. Harry observó fascinado cómo se convertía en un hombre, agachado en la cama. Era pequeño y monótono, y aún parecía bastante parecido a una rata mientras los miraba con ojos llorosos.

"Remus, Sirius, cómo ... qué bueno verlos", dijo.

"No puedo decir lo mismo", gruñó Black.

Pettigrew lo miró alarmado antes de volverse hacia Lupin. "Remus, por favor, ¡me va a matar!"

"Sí, lo voy a hacer", dijo Black con una sonrisa salvaje.

"No, no lo vas a hacer."

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Draco.

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Black malhumorado.

"Porque eso no tiene sentido. ¿Quieres venganza o quieres probar tu inocencia? Asumiendo que eres inocente, eso es, "contestó Draco. "Necesitas que confiese, ¿no?"

Lupin asintió. "Tiene razón, Sirius".

Black frunció el ceño. "Bien."

Pettigrew seguía mirando a Lupin implorantemente. "Remus, no puedes creerle. ¡Es un Mortífago! "

"Ese era mi hermano, idiota", espetó Black.

"¡Tu mientes! Esto es todo un truco: "Tú-sabes-Quién debe haberle enseñado algo, Remus ..."

Severus miró a Black y Pettigrew. "Estoy empezando a dudar de eso. Pero el Señor Oscuro sí me enseñó una cosa o dos. Puedo darte una demostración personal, si no comienzas a hablar ".

"No hay necesidad de eso, Severus".

Dumbledore estaba parado en la entrada con su varita arriba. McGonagall estaba a su lado, mirando a Pettigrew en estado de shock.

"Se suponía que estabas muerto", dijo ella acusadora.

"Él lo estará pronto" gruñó Black.

"¡Sirius!" Lupin lo miró fijamente antes de volverse hacia los recién llegados. "Peter estaba a punto de explicarnos cómo fingió su propia muerte".

Los ojos de Pettigrew se movían rápidamente, pero no parecía que estuviera a punto de comenzar a hablar pronto.

"James y Lily cambiaron Guardianes Secretos en el último momento, Harry", dijo Black. "Originalmente se suponía que iba a ser yo, pero pensamos que sería demasiado obvio: el padrino de boda de James, tu padrino ... Así que les sugerí que usaran a Pettigrew. Después de todo, ¿quién podría sospechar de él?"

Pettigrew sacudía la cabeza, parecía aterrorizado.

Black continuó. "La noche en que Voldemort te atacó, fui al escondite de Pettigrew. Habíamos quedado en que yo le cisitaría para ayudarle. Cuando llegué allí se había ido, sin signos de pelea. Supe de inmediato que nos había traicionado, y volé directamente a Godric's Hollow. Encontré ..."se aclaró la garganta. "Encontré los cuerpos de James y Lily, y tú, Harry, llorando en tu cuna. La casa estaba medio destruida, pero Voldemort ya no estaba. Intentaba calmarte cuando Hagrid llegó, y me dijo que te lo entregara. Iba a llevarte con tus parientes. Le presté mi moto ".

Harry lo miró fijamente. Todo lo que Black acababa de decir estaba relacionado con lo que Hagrid le había contado sobre esa noche.

"¿Qué tal el día siguiente? ¿Todos esos muggles que murieron? "Preguntó McGonagall bruscamente.

La cara de Black se arrugó en una mueca. "Fui detrás de Pettigrew. Lo rastreé en un vecindario muggle. Gritó que había matado a James y Lily, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la calle lo oyera. Luego se cortó el dedo, apuntó una maldición detrás de él y se convirtió en una rata antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Es por eso que me estaba riendo cuando llegaron los Aurores. No podía creer que me hubiera burlado así ".

"¿Convertido en una rata?" Presionó McGonagall.

"Es un animago", explicó Lupin.

"Como lo fue James. Y, eh, yo "admitió Black.

Harry lo miró con interés. Esta fue la primera vez que escuchó que James era un animago.

"Eso es mi culpa. Soy un hombre lobo."Lupin miró aprensivamente a los niños.

"Sí, lo sabemos", dijo Harry.  
Lupin pareció sorprendido, pero continuó. "Bueno, cuando mis amigos descubrieron que yo era un hombre lobo, se encargaron de convertirse en Animago, para hacerme compañía en la luna llena".

"¿Ustedes tres lograron eso mientras estaban en la escuela?" Preguntó McGonagall.

Black asintió. "Quinto año. Así es como me mantuve cuerdo en Azkaban: los Dementores no me afectaron tanto cuando era un perro. No podían ver que me había transformado, así que pude pasar por su lado una vez que descubrí que Pettigrew estaba vivo y nadé hasta la orilla ".

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?" Preguntó Lupin.

"Estaba en la portada del Profeta. La familia con la que se alojaba ganó un premio, y fue fotografiado con ellos. El Ministro de Magia me dio su copia cuando vino a inspeccionar Azkaban el verano pasado ".

"¿Entonces no has estado tratando de matarme todo el año? ¿Has estado persiguiendo a Pettigrew todo el tiempo? "Preguntó Harry.

Black asintió.

McGonagall estaba frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien que estaba vivo? Remus al menos habría sido capaz de reconocer su forma animaga. Seguramente podrías haberle dado el periódico en lugar de irrumpir en la escuela repetidas veces ".

Por un instante, Black parecía un colegial reprendido por un profesor.

Severus resopló. "Está claramente loco".

"No es una locura, Severus. Simplemente se volvió temerario por la desesperación, creo ", dijo Dumbledore. "Debo decir que todo esto tiene mucho sentido para mí, Peter. ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?

Pettigrew abrió su boca un par de veces antes de encontrar su voz. "Está bien, lo hice! Le dije a Tú-sabes-quien dónde se estaban quedando. ¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Estaba atrapado! ¡Me habría matado si no se lo hubiera dicho!

"¿Qué podrías haber hecho en lugar de renunciar a tus amigos así? ¿Qué hay de luchar? ¿Acudir a alguien más en busca de ayuda? Black escupió.

"Él no habría hecho eso. Era el espía del Señor Oscuro, lo había sido durante meses, ¿verdad, Pettigrew? Severus miró a Pettigrew con absoluto odio. "Sabía que tenía un espía cerca de los Potter, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú".

"Sabrías todo sobre eso, ¿no es cierto, Snape? Te hiciste uno de sus seguidores más favorecidos, ¿no es así? "Pettigrew miró alrededor del grupo antes de mirar a Harry. "¿Lo sabes, Potter? ¿Sabes por qué Tú-sabes-quien fue tras tus padres? ¿Después de ti? Fue por Snape ".

Harry miró a Severus, quien parecía más asesino que nunca. "¿De qué está hablando?" Harry susurró.

"No ahora, Sr. Potter," interrumpió Dumbledore. "Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a Hogwarts y avisemos al Ministerio de los eventos de esta noche".

Convocó cuerdas gruesas que ataban a Pettigrew de la cabeza a los pies.

"Petrificus totalus", murmuró McGonagall, y Pettigrew cayó al suelo con un choque. "Las cuerdas no contendrán un animago, Albus".

"Muy bien, Minerva", dijo Dumbledore. "Si eso es todo -"

Él se cortó, y Harry pudo ver por qué. Lupin se puso rígido, luego comenzó a temblar.

"Ha salido la luna y no se tomo la Wolfsbane esta noche ", dijo Severus con voz temblorosa.

Harry miró con horror mientras los miembros de Lupin comenzaban a alargarse y la piel brotaba por todo su cuerpo. Su boca comenzó a empujar cuando se convirtió en un hocico, y Harry podía ver que sus dientes se volvían más largos y filosos.

Harry se echó hacia atrás cuando Severus juntó a Harry, Draco y Hermione detrás de él al mismo tiempo que Black se adelantaba. Se convirtió en un gran perro negro en el aire, derribando a McGonagall y Dumbledore al suelo. Dumbledore logró amortiguar su caída con sus manos, pero McGonagall no tuvo tanta suerte. Se golpeó la cabeza y cayó inconsciente, liberando el hechizo sobre Pettigrew. Él también se transformó y se deslizó fácilmente de las cuerdas que lo habían estado atando. Se escabulló cuando Lupin, ahora un hombre lobo hecho y derecho, comenzó a pelear con Black.

Cuando los dos animales comenzaron a chasquear viciosamente el uno al otro, Severus sacó su varita, gritando "¡Protego!" Un escudo azul transparente surgió entre los humanos y la lucha. "Date prisa, Albus", dijo Severus con urgencia. La mano de su varita temblaba mientras la sostenía.

Dumbledore se arrodilló junto a McGonagall. "Rennervate." McGonagall inmediatamente se movió y Dumbledore la ayudó a pararse.

Ella lo apartó. "Estoy bien." Como para demostrarlo, ella ignoró firmemente la pelea y apuntó con su varita a la pared. "Reducto".

La pared fue lanzada hacia afuera, rociando el piso con pedazos de madera y yeso. Harry sintió a Severus empujarlo a través del agujero y agarró las manos de Draco y Hermione. Aterrizaron en una ladera herbosa y rodaron algunos metros antes de detenerse. Harry se giró para mirar a la casa de los gritos. Gruñidos y gritos de dolor venían por el agujero en la pared.

Dumbledore levantó su varita de nuevo. Harry vio como la pared se tejía a sí misma, sellando la lucha desde el mundo exterior. Se sentaron en el suelo por un momento respirando pesadamente.

"Se escapó. Lo teníamos, y él escapó ", dijo Harry amargamente.

"Y ahora es libre de buscar a su maestro", dijo McGonagall, suspirando pesadamente.  
"Parece que Sybil ha hecho su segunda predicción verdadera", dijo Dumbledore.

Harry compartió una mirada incrédula con Draco ante la aparente despreocupación de Dumbledore.

"¿Están ellos ... estarán allí?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Oh sí, señorita Granger. Cuando el profesor Lupin era estudiante, era encerrado en la casa de los gritos durante sus transformaciones mensuales. Estamos bastante seguros ", dijo Dumbledore.

Comenzaron a levantarse del suelo. Severus tendió una mano a Harry. Lo ignoró y se puso de pie solo. Severus lo miró fijamente antes de asentir bruscamente y apartar la vista.

"¿Está Sirius a salvo allí?", Le preguntó Harry a McGonagall.

"Sí. La mordedura de un hombre lobo no puede transmitir la condición a un animal, y creo que Sirius está acostumbrado a tratar con este hombre lobo en particular mientras está en su forma animaga ", respondió McGonagall.

Un aullido corta el aire, haciendo que todos salten ligeramente.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia el grupo. "Minerva, Severus, amablemente acompaña a nuestros estudiantes a la enfermería. Ha sido una noche memorable, y todos necesitarán algo de chocolate después de pasar por los Dementores ".

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Severus.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. "Necesito encontrarme con el Ministro de Magia. Él necesita ser informado de las revelaciones de esta noche ".

Se giró y se Apareció.

"Vayamos, entonces", dijo McGonagall cansada.

Comenzaron la larga caminata de regreso a Hogwarts en silencio, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descubrir qué había querido decir Pettigrew sobre Severus para tener tiempo para conversar.


	15. En el que Severus tiene algunas explicaciones que hacer, y Narcissa sorprende a Draco

A pesar del agotamiento que comenzaba a surgir después de los acontecimientos en la casa de los gritos, Harry no podía evitar mirar a todos los edificios mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade. Parecía un pueblo de postal, compuesto por pintorescas tiendas y acogedoras cabañas. Draco y Hermione le indicaron en silencio sus tiendas favoritas mientras los maestros lo seguían en silencio.

Harry sintió el frío de los Dementores mientras se acercaban a las puertas de Hogwarts. Extendió la mano para tomar la de Draco, quien a su vez le dio su otra mano a Hermione.

"Lanza tu Patronus, Harry," dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry imaginó su primer beso con Draco. "Expecto patronum", dijo.

Su cervatillo saltó de su varita y trotó al lado de él. La cierva de Severus y un gato que obviamente pertenecía a McGonagall se unieron a ella, y caminaron silenciosamente por el exterior del grupo mientras se acercaban a los Dementores.

"No me dijiste que era un cervatillo, Severus", murmuró McGonagall.

"Ahora no es el momento", respondió Severus.

Harry decididamente no miró a los Dementores mientras caminaban a través de los que estaban apostados a los lados de las puertas de la escuela. Los dos profesores susurraron un hechizo cuando llegaron a las puertas para abrirlas, y se detuvieron una vez que estuvieron dentro para sellarlas con otro hechizo.

Usaron el resplandor de los Patronus para guiarlos por el camino hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro del Hall de entrada, McGonagall comenzó a llevarlos a la enfermería, pero Severus la detuvo.

"No hay necesidad de molestar a Poppy; Tengo mucho chocolate en mi oficina ".

Harry sintió un pellizco extraño en su estómago. Sabía que el chocolate había quedado de sus lecciones de Patronus con Severus, pero no podía sacar de su mente las últimas palabras de Pettigrew. Sabía que como Mortífago, Severus debía haber cometido algunos actos terribles, pero había una diferencia entre saberlo abstractamente y saber que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de los padres de Harry.

Severus encendió el fuego tan pronto como entró a su oficina, y convocó suficientes sillas para todos. Cuando todos se sentaron, sacó una gran tableta de chocolate de un cajón y lo partió.

"Hay una poción animadora mezclado en él, pero no whisky, me temo", le dijo a McGonagall.

"Lástima", olfateó, provocando algunas sonrisas.

"Entonces, ¿qué le va a pasar a Sirius ahora?", Preguntó Harry.

McGonagall hizo una pausa pensativa. "Me imagino que irá a juicio dado que al menos una de sus supuestas víctimas resultó estar muy viva. Podemos ser llamados como testigos, o simplemente pueden ver nuestros recuerdos de la noche en un Pensadero. Mientras tanto, dudo que vuelva a Azkaban. El Ministerio tiene celdas de detención, y después de Azkaban, parecerán unas vacaciones".

"Va a ser un dolor de cabeza embarazoso para el Ministerio", dijo Severus.

"Estoy seguro de que el Profeta hará su agosto con todo el asunto. Ahora, si los tres no tienen más preguntas, es hora de que se vayan a la cama ", dijo McGonagall enérgicamente.

"En realidad, necesito hablar con el Sr. Potter", dijo Severus.

Harry permaneció en su asiento mientras los otros se levantaban y salían de la habitación.

"Harry, sobre lo que dijo Pettigrew -"  
La cabeza de Harry se sacudió. "Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Voldemort nos persiguió por tu culpa?"

Una expresión dolorida revoloteó sobre la cara de Severus. "Sí, aunque hay más en la historia que eso".

"No quiero escucharlo", dijo Harry, levantándose enojado.

Estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que Severus tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. Avanzó enfadado por el pasillo hacia la sala común, el latido de su corazón tronando en sus oídos.

"¡Harry!"

Harry dio media vuelta fuera de la entrada de la sala común. "¡Qué! ¿Qué puedes decir que hará que esto esté bien? ¡Mis padres están jodidamente muertos por tu culpa!

Severus se detuvo. "Yo - lo siento".

"¡No me interesa!"

La piel normalmente pálida de Severus se volvió de un color gris enfermizo. "Lo siento mucho."

"Ahórrate la pena", escupió Harry, girándose para irse.

"Solo, por favor, escúchame", dijo Severus.

Harry se giró y lo miró. "¿Por qué debería?"

Severus dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante. "La información, incluso si es desagradable o dolorosa, generalmente es beneficiosa".

Harry apretó los puños y miró a Severus, que encontró su mirada con una expresión afligida. Harry reconoció las palabras de su primera Navidad en Hogwarts, y recordó la primera vez que Severus le había contado a Harry algo sobre Lily. Odiándose a sí mismo por ceder a la manipulación, y a Severus por usarla, Harry cruzó los brazos y asintió una vez.

"Gracias. Prometo que puedes odiarme tanto como quieras una vez que haya terminado ".

Harry no dijo nada, solo miró a Severus.

"Cuando le di al Señor Oscuro la información que lo envió después de tu familia, no sabía a quién se refería", comenzó Severus.

"¿Cómo fue eso?", Preguntó Harry, a pesar de sí mismo.

"Escuché una profecía. Perteneció al Señor Oscuro y fui directo a él para informarle de ella", dijo Severus.

"¿Por qué?"

"Era ambicioso y quería su favor", dijo Severus simplemente.

Harry se encontró rechinando los dientes y se obligó a relajar la mandíbula. "Sigue."

"Como descubriste hoy, la información que contienen puede ser vaga, confusa o incluso engañosa".

Harry asintió. "Entonces, ¿qué decía la profecía?"

Severus cerró los ojos y recitó: "Se acerca el que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro ... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y Voldemort pensó que ese era yo? Debe haber habido montones de niños nacidos en julio ".

Severus abrió los ojos otra vez. "Pero solo dos de ellos tenían padres que habían luchado y escapado del Señor Oscuro tres veces".

"¿Sabes quién era el otro?"

"Neville Longbottom," dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry lo miró. Esto ciertamente explicaba la forma en que Severus trataba a Neville en las clases de Pociones, cuando no era peor que Ron o Seamus.

"¿Así que fue a buscarnos a los dos? Porque los padres de Neville están muertos, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso vive con su abuela?

Severus frunció los labios. "No están muertos, no. Un grupo de Mortífagos los atrapó después de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera desaparecido. No tuvo nada que ver con la profecía ".  
"Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió a mí, entonces? ¿Jugó al pito pito o algo así? "

"No sé cómo tomó su decisión, pero dudo que haya usado ese método. En cualquier caso, una vez que supe de su elección, le supliqué que le perdonara la vida a Lily ".

"¿Solo la suya?", Harry preguntó bruscamente.

"Solo ella", Severus miró hacia otro lado.

"Porque querías follartela".

Severus se sonrojó ante eso, un rojo enojado que no iba con la palidez de su rostro. "Sí. Pero era más que eso. Ella había sido mi amiga ... Pero también odiaba a tu padre, y tú eras un bebé sin rostro para mí. Aunque no quería que murieras, tampoco me importaba ninguno de los dos a nivel personal ".

Harry se mordió el labio y parpadeó rápidamente. "Bueno, eres honesto, supongo".

Severus lo miró fijamente. "Seguramente eres consciente de que desde entonces he cambiado de opinión, al menos en lo que respecta a ti".

Harry logró una sonrisa débil, pero no dijo nada.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. "En cualquier caso, el Señor Oscuro aceptó salvar a Lily, un acuerdo al que se apegó, como demuestra tu memoria del ataque".

"Así que es por eso que él le dijo que se quitara del camino".

"En efecto. Sin embargo, no confiaba en él para cumplir su palabra, así que recurrí a la única persona que pensé que podría ayudar: Albus Dumbledore. Le dije que el Señor Oscuro estaba convencido de que la profecía se refería a ti, y le supliqué que os mantuviera a todos a salvo. A cambio, acepté espiar al Señor Oscuro por él ".

"Pero no ayudó. Nos encontró de todos modos, "dijo Harry amargamente. Severus asintió. "Entonces, esa parte de vencer a Voldemort ... ¿Lo hice como un bebé? ¿O tendré que buscarlo?

Severus levantó sus manos impotente. "No sé, para ser honesto. El Director cree que el Señor Oscuro irá tras de ti, si alguna vez regresa".

"Así que tengo que matarlo, entonces".

"No tienes que hacer nada", espetó Severus, tomando a Harry por sorpresa. Él tomó aliento y continuó con una voz más tranquila. "Si la profecía aún no se ha cumplido, y ten en cuenta que dije sí, eventualmente podrías encontrarte en una posición desde la que puedas vencer al Señor Oscuro para siempre. Sin embargo, eso no significa que te enviarán a luchar contra él pronto. Enviar a un adolescente contra el Señor Oscuro sería un curso de acción notablemente estúpido ".

"Pero un día", insistió Harry.

"Quizás. Pero si eso sucede, debes saber que no estarás solo ", dijo Severus con firmeza.

Esta vez, Harry casi logró una sonrisa adecuada. "Gracias. Todavía estoy enojado contigo."

"Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo", dijo Severus.

"Realmente enojado."

"Lo sé. Lo que hice fue ... "

"¿Egoísta? ¿Estúpido? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Horrible?"

"Todas esas cosas. No lo negaré nunca ", dijo Severus, luego dio otro paso adelante. "He estado trabajando para expiar eso durante toda mi vida adulta. Y sé que nada compensará lo que hice, pero ...

"Te perdonaré", espetó Harry, porque no podía soportar escuchar a Severus rogar por más tiempo. "Ahora no. Pero ... Eventualmente ".

Harry vio un poco de alivio en la sonrisa de Severus. "Eres mejor persona que yo".

"Claramente", dijo Harry, aunque el calor había desaparecido de su voz.

"Si bien. Creo que es hora de que regreses a tu dormitorio ".

Él llevó a Harry a la puerta y se detuvo. "Y Harry, mantén esta conversación para ti. El Director probablemente se enojará conmigo por decirte todo lo que tengo como es. Puedes decirle al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger, pero eso es todo".

Harry asintió.

Severus vaciló un poco, luego extendió la mano y le apretó el hombro a Harry. "Trata de no preocuparte por la profecía. Como dije, es solo una posibilidad, y una que no surgirá pronto ".

Harry asintió de nuevo, susurró la contraseña y se deslizó por la puerta. Los eventos de la noche lo estaban alcanzando, y todo lo que quería hacer era derrumbarse en la cama. El dormitorio estaba oscuro cuando llegó allí, con Draco solo despierto.

"¿Qué quería?" Susurró Draco por el sonido de los ronquidos de Vince.  
"Te lo contaré mañana, con Hermione", dijo Harry. Se cambió rápidamente y se dejó caer en su cama. "¿Puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche?"

"Por supuesto."

Draco se deslizó detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", dijo Harry, apretando la mano de Draco. "Solo hay mucho con lo que lidiar. Pero estoy bien ahora ".

Draco besó la parte posterior del cuello de Harry. "Bueno."

********

 

Después de un sueño muy necesario, Harry y Draco se levantaron para encontrar la sala común de Slytherin prácticamente desierta. Al finalizar los exámenes, se había organizado una visita a Hogsmeade para el viernes, y la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores estaban fuera celebrando. Harry y Draco rastrearon a Hermione en el Gran Comedor, y reunieron un pequeño picnic de medialunas y jugo de calabaza. Se sentaron detrás de la roca junto al lago, observando al primer y segundo años que remaban en las aguas poco profundas, mientras Harry relataba su conversación con Severus. Tanto Hermione como Draco palidecieron cuando Harry les contó acerca de la profecía.  
"Pero no me afectará todavía", dijo. Y prácticamente prometió que me ayudaría si fuera necesario ", Harry trató de tranquilizarlos.

"Y a nosotros", dijo Hermione. Draco asintió.

"Gracias, chicos", dijo Harry, conmovido.

Harry se recostó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Draco. Había estado preocupado de que sus amigos se asustaran con las noticias.

"Me pregunto qué pasó con los padres de Neville, si todavía están vivos", reflexionó Hermione.

"¿No lo sabes?", Preguntó Draco.

"¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó Harry

"Sí."

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Hermione después de que Draco no dio más detalles.

Draco suspiró. "Como Snape dijo, algunos Mortífagos los alcanzaron después de que el Señor Oscuro desapareció, justo cuando todos comenzaban a pensar que estaban a salvo otra vez. El ataque sorprendió a todos, según madre, e incluso hubo llamadas para que se ejecutara a los Mortífagos ".

"¿Los ejecutaron?" Preguntó Harry.

"No, fueron enviados a Azkaban de por vida".

"¿Qué le hicieron a los padres de Neville?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Los torturaron para obtener información sobre el paradero del Señor Oscuro. Los torturaron hasta la locura, y han estado en San Mungo desde entonces. El Hospital, "dijo Draco antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar.

"Eso es horrible", dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

"Sí", dijo Draco. "Escucha, no digais nada sobre esto, especialmente no cerca de mamá. Su hermana fue una de los Mortífagos que lo hizo ".

Harry miró hacia la cara infeliz de Draco. "¿Cuántos parientes tienes en Azkaban?"

"Solo dos", dijo Draco. "Bueno, cuatro, si cuentas el marido de mi tía y su hermano".

Harry tomó la mano de Draco. "¿Cómo salisteis tan bien tu madre y tú?"

"Porque claramente somos las mejores personas en toda la familia", dijo Draco. "Aunque te gustará la otra hermana de mamá y su familia. Los conocerás durante el verano, supongo ".

"¿Lo haré?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí. Vas a venir a la mansión lo antes posible. Y tú también puedes venir, Hermione, cuando quieras, aunque espero que quieras pasar un tiempo con tus padres ".

"Qué considerado", dijo Hermione secamente.

"Eso pensé", dijo Draco con complacencia. "Pero deberás visitar. Mi madre recibirá boletos para la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, y los dos tienen que venir ".

"No sabía que había una Copa Mundial de Quidditch", dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

"Por supuesto que hay. Gran Bretaña no la ha orgaizado en décadas, así que tienes que venir. "Draco miró a Hermione. "Verás cómo son los magos de otros países".

Hermione sonrió. "Estoy interesada en Quidditch, Draco. Simplemente no estoy obsesionado con él como ustedes dos. Y quedarse en la mansión sería agradable ".

"Eso está arreglado, entonces", dijo Draco con satisfacción.

Se callaron después de eso, y Harry estaba tan cómodo tumbado en el cálido sol que casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Luchó en posición vertical, haciendo gruñir a Draco.

"Lo siento. Voy a ir a ver a Lupin, ¿quieren venir ustedes dos?

Sin nada más que hacer, estuvieron de acuerdo. Fue agradable volver al fresco del castillo, y Draco comenzaba a parecer un poco quemado por el sol. Encontraron a Lupin sentado en su escritorio con montones de exámenes frente a él.

"Hola", dijo con una sonrisa. "Adelante. No podría concentrarme en esto mucho de todos modos. Al menos ahora tendré una excusa. Supongo que quereis hablar de lo de anoche ".

Asintieron mientras se sentaban.

"Déjame comenzar disculpándome por ponerosen peligro. Fue una tontería no tomar mi poción, por decir lo menos ".

"Es comprensible, dado que acababas de descubrir que Sirius era inocente", dijo Harry.

"Sí, bueno, le entregué a Dumbledore mi carta de renuncia", dijo Lupin.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero eres la mejor maestro de Defensa que hemos tenido! "Hermione estalló.

Lupin sonrió. "Gracias. Pero no puedo poner a los estudiantes en peligro de esa manera ".

Harry asintió, pero no estaba feliz por eso.

"Sin mencionar que el Director está, ah, menos que complacido de que no le haya informado sobre la forma de Animagus de Sirius. Él entiende por qué ", les aseguró Lupin," pero de todos modos ... y McGonagall me ha estado persiguiendo toda la mañana para obtener detalles sobre cómo todos lograron las transformaciones tan jóvenes. Será un alivio conseguir algo de espacio, a decir verdad".

Hubo una pausa, luego Lupin se puso de pie. "¿Quieres un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla? Tengo algunas botellas en alguna parte ... "

Las sacó de un baúl y las entregó. "Siento que debería decir algo, pero estoy teniendo problemas para pensar las palabras correctas", admitió.

Harry levantó su botella. "¿Qué tal, por la amistad?"

Chocaron botellas, y Harry tomó un trago apresurado. "Sobre las cosas de Animagus, ¿qué era mi papá?"

"James era un ciervo, al igual que tu Patronus. Es por eso que lo llamabamos Cornamenta, debido a sus cuernos ", dijo Lupin.

Harry asintió, no sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa con mi familia y los ciervos?"

"No estoy seguro. Tal vez podrías investigar el simbolismo animal ", dijo Lupin.

"Creo que empezaré a llamarte Bambi," sonrió Hermione.

"¡No te atrevas!" Replicó Harry.

Draco parecía confundido. "¿Bambi?"

"Película muggle sobre un ciervo, responsable de muchos traumas infantiles", explicó Hermione.

Lupin sonrió. "Sí, bueno, antes de irse con los Aurores esta mañana, Sirius me pidió que te diera esto, Harry".

Harry tomó el pergamino de él.

Yo, Sirius Black, como el padrino de Harry Potter, le doy permiso para visitar la aldea de Hogsmeade.

"¡Gracias!"

"Probablemente deberías darle eso al Director, en lugar de al Profesor Snape. Él ya está molesto ante la perspectiva de dar evidencia para la libertad de Sirius"dijo Lupin. "Sirius también me pidió disculpas si te dio un susto cuando viste su forma de Animagus el verano pasado".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, pero al menos ahora sé que no fue el Grim".

Lupin asintió. "También quería que te dijera que fue él quien te envió la Firebolt. Para compensar todos los cumpleaños y Navidades que se perdió, no como un intento de matarte ".

"¿Cómo se las arregló para comprarlo?", Preguntó Draco.

"Hizo que Crookshanks tomara la orden para él, bajo el nombre de Harry, con instrucciones de tomar el dinero de su propia bóveda de Gringotts".

"Estoy empezando a pensar que a Crookshanks le gusta más Sirius que yo", murmuró Hermione.

Lupin terminó su cerveza de mantequilla. "Realmente debo volver a estos exámenes. Pero antes de que os vayais, déjame decirte que todos lo hicieron extremadamente bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Has llegado a lo más alto en tu año, Harry ".

"¿De Verdad? ¿Le gané a Hermione? Harry la miró de reojo.

"Un asignatura, Potter, no te flipes", respondió ella.

Lupin ahogó una sonrisa. "Una última cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que soy un hombre lobo?

"Desde que Snape nos enseyó el tema en Defensa", dijo Draco.

"Ah. Esa era su intención ".

"Sí, estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo", dijo Harry. "Pero no se lo hemos dicho a nadie".

"Gracias, eso fue muy considerado. Ahora salid y disfrutad del sol ".

********

 

El resto del curso transcurrió agradablemente. Los Dementores habían sido expulsados de la escuela, y lo único de lo que Harry tenía que preocuparse era de hacer planes para pasar un verano en la mansión Malfoy . Incluso había logrado decir una despedida civil a Severus después de la última lección de Pociones del año.  
Los estudiantes recibieron los resultados de sus exámenes en el desayuno el último día de clases. Además de tener la máxima nota en DCAO, Harry también había salido primero en Pociones, gracias sin duda a su verano con Severus. Sus marcas de Herbología también fueron mucho mejores que el año pasado. Había aprobado todas las demás, aunque Historia de la magia por poco.

La fiesta de esa noche tuvo lugar bajo banderas amarillas y negras.

"¿Cómo?" Pansy siguió preguntando.

"No todos los Hufflepuff son inútiles, Parkinson", Draco la miró. "Mi prima es un Hufflepuff".

Pansy lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Te sientes bien? Eres el verdadero Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?

"No, soy la Profesora Sprout en Poción Multijugos", espetó Draco.

"Podría haber sido confundido", comentó Theo.

"O estar borracho", agregó Blaise.

"Oh, cállaos". Vuelve a hacerle ojos a Chang, "dijo Draco.

Blaise miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se dejó caer en su asiento un poco. "No creo que vaya a durar mucho más. Ella es muy pegajosa, y no en el buen sentido ".

"¿Supongo que la vas a dejar para que puedas encontrar a otra persona durante el verano?", Preguntó Daphne.

"Probablemente, sí", dijo Blaise. "¿Quieres un rollo conmigo?"

"Sigue siendo un no, Zabini," ella olfateó.

Mientras regresaban a las mazmorras, Harry alcanzó a Gemma. "Solo queria agradecerte. Ya sabes, por cuidarme este año ".

Gemma sonrió. "No hay problema, Harry".

"¿Has escuchado sobre tu solicitud?"

La sonrisa de Gemma se ensanchó. "Sí. ¡He sido aceptado! Comienzo en julio ".

Harry sonrió. "Felicitaciones. Lo harás genial."

"Lo sé". Gemma lo abrazó. "Estoy seguro de que te veré por aquí, Harry. Aunque espero que no sea por ningún juicio criminal ".

"Lo intentaré", dijo Harry.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, se encontró con que todas las chicas se habían unido para una celebración de la última noche. Theo y Tracey estaban organizando un juego de póker.

"¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos en nuestro dormitorio?", Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba entre Draco y Pansy.

"Porque algunos de nosotros no podemos entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas", dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

"Y por una buena razón", dijo Daphne con aspereza. "No quiero saber qué harías".

"Mucha diversión. Podría mostrarte si quieres ", dijo Blaise, haciendo que Daphne le sacara la lengua.

"Los encantamientos protectores en los dormitorios de las chicas leen intenciones. Si te interesan las chicas, no puedes entrar a sus dormitorios ", explicó Theo.

"Los fundadores no consideraron el hecho de que a las chicas les gustaría entrar en los dormitorios de los chicos. Está en Hogwarts, una historia ", agregó Tracey.

Harry se rió. "Suenas como Hermione".

"Lo siento por querer leer sobre el castillo en el que paso la mayor parte de mi vida", dijo Tracey.

Millicent levantó la vista de sus cartas. "¿Podemos empezar? Podría hacerlo con un poco de dinero extra ".

********

 

Incluso con la perspectiva de que la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch lo esperara, Harry todavía temía el verano cuando abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts. Encontró un compartimiento vacío con Draco, Hermione y Neville. Empezó a preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si Voldemort hubiera elegido a Neville por encima de él y se obligó a salir de allí. No fue culpa de Neville, y él había sufrido lo mismo.  
Fue interrumpido por sus pensamientos morbosos por la llegada de Ginny, Luna, Archie y Scarlett.

"¡Eso suena divertido!", Decía Scarlett mientras se dejaba caer junto a Harry.

"Sí, papá está muy seguro esta vez", dijo Luna.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Neville.

"Cree que ha encontrado una colonia de Snorkacks con cuernos arrugados", dijo Luna.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco.

Luna asintió. "En Estonia. Es un avance muy importante, ¿no? Ha organizado una expedición para julio ".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Ellos no existen".

"Ellos si existen. Son simplemente tímidos ", dijo Luna.

"No lo sé, Hermione. ¿La gente no creía que los ornitorrincos eran un engaño al principio? "Bromeó Harry.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "No es lo mismo y lo sabes".

"¿Qué es un ornitorrinco?", Preguntó Archie.

"Un mamífero australiano. Parece un castor con pico de pato, y pone huevos ", dijo Hermione. "Los machos son venenosos también".

Scarlett la miró con ojos desorbitados. "¡Te lo estás inventando!"

"Sí, son un engaño. Un país entero colectivamente ha decidido inventar un animal para meterse con los extranjeros ", dijo Draco con la cara seria.

"Ignóralo", dijo Harry. "Son reales".

El resto del viaje fue abordado con un animado debate sobre la existencia, o la falta de ella, de varias criaturas. Scarlett estaba inclinada a creer las historias de Luna, para enojo de Hermione.

"Están perdiendo el tiempo", murmuró Hermione cuando entraron en la plataforma 9 ¾.

"¿A quien le importa? Estoy seguro de que disfrutarán de sus vacaciones ", dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró dubitativa, pero no dijo nada mientras empujaban los carros a través de la barrera. Vieron a Narcissa enseguida. Ella inmediatamente envolvió a Draco en un fuerte abrazo.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por ayudar a limpiar el nombre de mi primo ", dijo con cariño.

"No hice mucho", dijo Draco mientras lo soltaba.

"Tonterías, fuiste muy valiente por lo que escuché de mis amigos en el Ministerio", dijo, abrazándola a Harry y Hermione.

"Gracias por su regalo de Navidad, Sra. Malfoy," dijo cortésmente Hermione.

"Supe tan pronto como lo vi que el color te vendría bien", dijo Narcissa. "Draco, ¿has invitado a tus amigos a la Mansión?"

"Sí Madre."

"Bueno. Harry, he mantenido correspondencia con Dumbledore sobre tu situación con los Dursley. Aunque insistió en que debe regresar para que se mantenga la protección de la sangre de su madre, ha admitido que no es necesario que sea por mucho tiempo. Pensé que podríamos ir a recogerte el próximo martes ".

Harry le sonrió. ¡Solo una semana con los Dursley! "¡Eso sería fantástico!"

Narcissa sonrió. "Pensé que te gustaría eso".

Draco se aclaró la garganta. "Madre, tengo algo que me gustaría decirte".

"¿Qué es, cariño? Suenas serio. No suspendiste nada, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó Narcissa severamente.

Draco agitó una mano. "No, no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Harry es mi novio ".

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo sucedió esto? Narcissa lo miró expectante.

"Enero. Quería decírtelo en persona, no en una carta, "explicó Draco, agarrando la mano de Harry nerviosamente.

"¿Te tomó tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Narcissa, sus labios se crisparon. Hermione soltó una risita.

Draco miró boquiabierto a su madre. "¿Lo sabías?"

Narcissa soltó una risita. "Soy tu madre, cariño, y nunca has sido bueno escondiéndome nada. Por supuesto que sabía que os gustabais el uno al otro. Esperaba una lechuza tuya mucho antes de enero, francamente ".

Draco miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. No estaba tan sorprendido de que Narcissa lo hubiera descubierto.

"Puedes contarme todo sobre eso en casa, cariño. Estoy seguro de que Hermione está ansiosa por ver a sus padres, y supongo que no deberíamos tener a los familiares de Harry esperando ", dijo Narcissa.

Harry abrazó a Hermione y besó a Draco en la mejilla. "¿A qué hora me recogerás?", Le preguntó a Narcissa.

"Once en punto. Podemos salir a almorzar antes de regresar a la Mansión. Asegúrate de estar llisto a tiempo, por favor, no quiero pasar más tiempo en ese lugar de lo necesario ".

Harry asintió rápidamente. "Estaré esperando."

Sonrió una última vez y se dirigió hacia el tío Vernon.

"Tomó su tiempo, muchacho".

"Lo siento. Estaba hablando con Narcissa sobre mi padrino. Es un asesino convicto y ha escapado de prisión. Habrás oído hablar de él: ¿Sirius Black?"

La mirada en la cara del tío Vernon lo mantendría entretenido hasta que los Malfoys vinieran a buscarlo.


End file.
